Para no manchar tu sangre
by saralpp
Summary: Harry y Ginny van a casarse.Ron y Hermione son novios.El único obstáculo entre ambas parejas es la pureza de la sangre.Harry y Hermione son amenazados para que los abandonen y finjan estar juntos.¿Lo harán?¿Lo creerán Ron y Ginny?¿Lo creerán ellos?SPOILER
1. Chapter 1

**PARA NO MANCHAR TU SANGRE**

Advertencias

_1. SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS_

_2. Arriba dice que es una historia de Harry/Hermione y mis lectores asiduos saben que soy totalmente canon pues bien, los protagonistas son Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny en ese orden y en esta historia me permitire romper un poco lo canon así que las parejas son una sorpresa. No les digo que será un Harry/ Hermione pero tampoco les digo que será un Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione: Las parejas son sorpresa, aguantense al final serán solo 5 capítulos._

**Capítulo 1/5**

La Madriguera siempre había sido un lugar bullicioso, lleno de risas, bromas y anécdotas vergonzosas protagonizadas generalmente por pelirrojos. En esa casa de varios pisos y ligeramente chueca, podías encontrar un maravilloso lugar donde todos te recibían con los brazos abiertos, donde siempre habría alguien dispuesto a ayudar, donde siempre podrías encontrar lo que fuera que quisieras buscar (comida, una cama mullida donde descansar) e incluso lo que nunca pensaste encontrar en toda tu vida: un mejor amigo para ostentar el título de hermano, un consejo de unos padres sustitutos, una chica menuda y pelirroja capaz de animarte con su sola presencia … amor. Era un lugar lleno de magia, literal y no literalmente porque si bien los platos se lavaban solos y había objetos que parecían tener vida propia, la principal magia de la casa residía en el hecho en el que era un verdadero hogar.

-"Un hogar perfecto"-pensaba en ese momento un chico joven, delgado y con gafas que justamente se había quedado de pie en la entrada admirando la casa como si fuera una mansión mientras se limpiaba los pies para entrar y sentía que la emoción lo embargaba. Había estado fuera menos de un mes por cuestiones de trabajo pero no había podido evitar sentir que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Tenia ganas de entrar y gritar que había regresado como si se tratará de su propia casa. Se detuvo en cuanto la idea le cruzo por la cabeza pues no podía hacerlo, porque después de todo no lo era y además no quería ser imprudente y causar un susto a los inquilinos. Sonriendo para sí mismo sin embargo, se convenció de que no quería asustar pero si sorprender por lo que no se molesto en tocar y abrió la puerta.

Sus planes se arruinaron cuando la vieja madera crujió levemente pero al chico no le importo; de hecho, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más: amaba cada rincón de esa casa como si hubiera sido la propia y eso incluía todos sus particulares sonidos. Estaba pensando en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que el chirrido de la puerta había anunciado su llegada: enseguida se escucho una estampida proveniente de la escalera y los más jóvenes de la familia salieron a recibirlo:

-¡Harry!-dijo un chico alto, pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Su voz denotaba emoción pero a la vez una pizca de decepción-¡amigo al fin llegas!

Harry quiso devolver el saludo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Se limito a seguir sonriendo como tonto y devolverle la mirada amistosa a Ron. Un dejo de culpa lo invadió al darse cuenta de que había extrañado a su mejor amigo pero más había extrañado a la chica que lo miraba expectante junto a él.

-¡Te dije que era Harry-exclamo la chica y enseguida Harry sintió como se lanzaba a sus brazos-Ron esperaba que fueras Hermione pero sabia que eras tú, prácticamente puedo sentirte.

Harry sonrió nuevamente, sintiendo que la quijada parecía habérsele atorado en ese gesto y maldiciéndose por ello. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que en lugar de sonreír como tonto hubiera sido mejor que le dijera a Ron que le habían hecho falta sus bromas y no decirle nada a Ginny pero besarla como había querido hacerlo en esas semanas. La misma voz estaba gritándole que era un idiota cuando Ginny pareció leerle el pensamiento y se lanzo a besarlo como solo lo hacían cuando estaban solos. Harry se dejo llevar, feliz de que su novia tomara la iniciativa cuando él no podía hacerlo. El leve carraspeo de Ron los hizo recordar que no estaban solos y ambos se separaron más rápido de lo previsto; Harry vio como el pelirrojo hacia un gesto de asco. A continuación, la pelirroja se hizo a un lado como si supiera el protocolo y los dos chicos se acercaron y se abrazaron como si tuvieran tiempo sin verse.

-No le hagas caso a la enana, me alegra que hayas llegado

-Pero preferirías a Hermione ¿a que no?

-Bueno sí-dijo Ron separándose-pero solo un poco

Harry no pudo evitar reír cuando vio que Ron se sonrojaba ante lo último como si todavía fueran adolescentes. Estaba a punto de empezar a molestar a su mejor amigo cuando la puerta crujió de nuevo y por ella entro otra persona.

Ron prácticamente levanto a Hermione del suelo apenas la chica hubo cruzado la puerta. Harry, de tan buen humor, no pudo evitar notar lo familiar de la escena y sonrió por ver a sus dos mejores amigos tan felices: Hermione no se había quejado de la efusividad de su novio y en cambio lo beso en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance mientras que Ron parecía haberse olvidado de su sonrojo y de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Harry incluso estaba seguro de que el beso hubiera durado más si Ginny no hubiera tosido disimuladamente con el claro propósito de recordarles a ambos la presencia de otras dos personas.

-¡oh!... lo siento-dijo la castaña sonrojada y separándose enseguida. Ron miro a su hermana de mala gana y Ginny solo puso una sonrisita:

-se llama revancha Ron, re-van-cha

Ron frunció el entrecejo y el sonrojo reapareció en su cara y en sus orejas cuando su hermana se soltó a reír a carcajadas. Harry se sentía también al borde de soltar una carcajada pero decidió intervenir cuando capto que existía la leve posibilidad de que iniciara una pelea entre hermanos:

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Harry! Bien, bien… ¡oh los extrañe tanto!

Harry recibió el abrazo de su amiga con la misma efusividad y al hacerlo no pudo evitar notar que el aroma de Hermione seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba. Su mente había empezado a viajar a sus recuerdos en Hogwarts cuando sintió que la chica se separaba de él para enseguida jalar a Ron para unirlo al abrazo. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron pero a Hermione no pareció importarle, al contrario, su sonrisa se amplio como lo hacia cada vez que los atrapaba en un abrazo de grupo. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ginny sonreía y les daba su espacio: era una de sus grandes virtudes entender el lazo entre los tres sin ponerse celosa y Harry la amaba más por eso. Después de un par de minutos, sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que debían de ser una imagen demasiado melosa.

-Ni Fred y yo éramos tan unidos… y eso que éramos gemelos-los interrumpió George bajando las escaleras y mirándolos con repulsión- son unos exagerados y creo que tienen problemas ¿Cuánto hace que no se ven? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos?

Los tres se separaron levemente cohibidos. Hermione, casi tan roja como las orejas de su novio fue quien se atrevió a contestar antes de que Ginny lo hiciera:

-Para tu información llevamos tres semanas y…

-¿Tres semanas? ¡Vaya disculpa no tenia idea!-ironizo el gemelo con una risita-Imagino lo difícil que habrá sido

-Que tú nunca hayas tenido una unión de amistad tan…

-Hermione-la interrumpió nuevamente George con voz falsamente seria- Seamos honestos: eso no es unión, es dependencia

-¡George, cállate y avanza!-estallo finalmente Ron con las orejas aún rojas

-¡Es la verdad!-siguió diciendo su hermano-¿o no crees Ginny que…

-A mi no me metas-le contesto enseguida su hermanita-además ¿Qué no ibas a algún lado? –se volteo para ver a Hermione- ¿a mi no me saludas?

-A eso iba-respondió Hermione nuevamente sonriendo y las dos chicas se atraparon mutuamente en un gran avanzo. Harry sonrió y vio como Ron también lo hacia; George sin embargo las vio con otra sonrisa burlona:

-Y ahora va Ginny…-murmuro y apresuro el paso- por cierto hola Harry

Harry no pudo evitar reír cuando su novia le lanzo un hechizo a George que el gemelo esquivo a duras penas.

-_definitivamente esta casa y sus habitantes son todo un caso_-pensó cuando vio como su novia se disponía a seguir a su hermano al notar su primer intento frustrado.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron los cuatro platicando sobre lo que habían hecho en los días anteriores. Ron contando como había sufrido teniendo que dividirse entre un gran envío de Sortilegios Weasley y la última prueba de la Academia de Aurores sin tener a Harry para echarle una mano o a su novia para darle ánimos; Hermione relato su breve viaje a Francia para tramitar quien sabe que cosas acerca de la historia de los Elfos y apresurar la Ley de Trabajo Justo; y Ginny represento con gracia su último juego como recién nombrada titular de su equipo. Harry los escucho a todos feliz de estar con ellos y disfruto enormemente poder relatarles su primera misión como estudiante para Auror, deteniéndose a propósito en el detalle de que lo mandaron primero porque era Harry Potter y esas preferencias le hacían tanta gracia como los adornos que Dobby había colgado con su cara hacia varios años.

Las horas debieron pasar muy rápido porque cuando Harry se dio cuenta ya había anochecido totalmente y el resto de los Weasley había regresado de sus respectivas ocupaciones. Pronto, Harry tuvo que ayudar a poner la mesa para la cena, responder las preguntas de sus suegros acerca de su viaje e intercambiar experiencias con los demás hermanos de su novia conforme iban llegando.

La cena, sin embargo, no solo fue tan exquisita como siempre sino que pareció haber sido planeada desde días antes. La mesa estuvo repleta de tantos platillos preparados por la Sra. Weasley que Harry se entretuvo comiendo y platicando hasta que no pudo comer más. Justo después del postre, Harry se vio deseando ya descansar en la cama que siempre ocupaba cuando iba de visita y la Sra. Weasley pareció adivinar el cansancio en su rostro pues los insto a dormir temprano para estar listos para el día siguiente.

A Harry, no obstante, ese recordatorio le espanto el sueño, había olvidado que el motivo de su visita tenía esta vez otros propósitos. De pronto le pareció que la casa se hacia más pequeña y que había menos aire.

-¿estas bien amigo?-le pregunto Ron cuando estuvieron en su habitación naranja- estas muy pálido.

Harry solo pudo levantar el rostro y asentir levemente. Ron sin embargo, no pareció muy convencido y como si supiera también leerle el pensamiento le dedico una mirada divertida. Harry pensó que seguramente todos los Weasley sabían leerle la mente cuando su mejor amigo le puso una mano en el hombro como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba:

-Tranquilízate-dijo sonriendo- todos van a amarte, eres el "Gran Harry Potter" ¿recuerdas?. Mi hermana no pudo encontrar mejor partido y ya saben que eres su novio y mi mejor amigo desde hace años.

-Pero no es lo mismo- dijo Harry antes de poder detenerse, después de todo hablaba con Ron y quería desahogarse- me van a presentar ante los Weasley de todo el mundo como el prometido de la única mujer que ha nacido entre ustedes en varias generaciones-la voz se le atoro en la garganta- ¿Qué tal si creen que no soy…

-Eres Harry Potter-dijo Ron nuevamente ampliando su sonrisa y a la vez mirándolo divertido de sus nervios -van a amarte, créeme… y si a alguien no le parece, que lo dudo-aclaro- Ginny y yo nos encargaremos de convencerlo…

Harry sonrió ante el apoyo de su mejor amigo. Decidieron dormirse y ambos estaban tan cansados que lo lograron enseguida aunque Harry tuvo sueños toda la noche con una horda de pelirrojos persiguiéndolo por haberse atrevido a intentar casarse con su reina.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el ajetreo empezó más temprano de lo que el mismo Ron esperaba. Harry estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él cuando se quejo por tener que levantarse a las 7am pero las ganas de quejarse se le fueron cuando los nervios regresaron. Bajaron a desayunar después de arreglarse con la clara advertencia de la Sra. Weasley de que "arreglarse" no significaba que se cambiaran aún. Harry constato en el desayuno que todos los miembros de la familia estaban radiantes, felices como hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía; pero los más alegres eran justamente su novia y su mejor amigo: Ginny, por supuesto, era la personificación de la dicha, prácticamente brillaba a cada palabra que decía y ninguna broma de George la hizo enojar en toda la mañana; Ron, después de desayunar, estaba también muy contento y como si adivinara la los pensamientos de Harry, no dejaba de darle palabras de aliento y de felicitación.

-Creí que no te hacia gracia que saliera con tu hermanita-se atrevió a decir Harry después de un rato. Agradecía a Ron todo su apoyo pero no podía negar que le parecía extraño que lo animara en lugar de recodarle que pusiera las manos donde todos pudieran verlas.

-Bueno-dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír-tienes que entender: eres mi mejor amigo y ella es mi única hermana. Temía que si se separaban, tuviera que elegir y… no hubiera sido capaz.

A Harry los nervios se le mezclaron con una dosis de gratitud, quiso decir algo pero no pudo. Ron decidió continuar explicando:

-Además, me asustaba que no la tomaras en serio pero has demostrado que no es así…

El silencio se hizo entre ambos y los dos sonrieron sin saber que decir. La mesa que el pelirrojo movía con la varita cayó estrepitosamente haciendo mucho ruido y pareció despertarlos del momento cursi:

-Amo a tu hermana, Ron-fue lo único que Harry pudo decir y sintió como su cara se ponía roja.

-Lo sé-contesto el pelirrojo mitad sonriendo, mitad pensando-por eso me alegro por ambos. Toda la familia lo hace.

-Ustedes dos-intervino George de pronto, asustándolos a ambos ante su aparición repentina-Si tienen tiempo de dejar de decir cursilerías estaría bien que terminaran de poner las mesas.

-Suenas como mamá-le reprocho Ron, volviendo a apuntar su varita a la mesa que había caído.

-Y ustedes suenan como un par de princesitas-contestó su hermano, alejándose riendo con varias sillas siguiéndolo alegremente.

Los dos continuaron con su trabajo sin hacer ningún otro comentario. Al cabo de dos horas, todo estaba finalmente listo al menos lo que a ellos les tocaba. Cuando entraron a la casa, pudieron ver como la Sra. Weasley terminaba de condimentar la comida; Fleur con una pancita que denotaba su avanzado embarazo, platicaba con ella mientras Hermione y Ginny descansaban sentadas. Los dos hicieron el intento de unírseles pero la Sra. Weasley los descubrió antes de que lo hicieran:

-¡No! ¡No, No!-exclamo y con un movimiento de su varita les quito las sillas en las que pretendían sentarse- ¡A cambiarse! ¡Ya es hora!- Ginny y Hermione estaban a punto de reír cuando la madre de la primera las hizo levantarse-¡Y ustedes también! ¡Pronto! Tienen que estar frescos cuando los invitados lleguen.

Los cuatro subieron a regañadientes, las chicas seguidas por Fleur que ayudaría a arreglarlas. Harry y Ron se dieron una ducha rápida y se cambiaron con calma.

Como era de esperarse, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron listos primero. Harry bajo a la sala sintiéndose aún bastante nervioso y Ron lo siguió alegre, parloteando sin parar anécdotas de la familia. La Sra. Weasley se les acerco para componerles el cuello de la túnica ambos y el Sr. Weasley los animó, especialmente a Harry por supuesto, antes de salir al jardín. Harry vio como los invitados empezaban a llegar, la mayoría pelirrojos tal y como era de esperarse mientras su futuro suegro, Bill, Charlie, Percy y George los recibían. Ron seguía a su lado animándolo, al parecer ese había sido su trabajo asignado y Harry no pudo menos que agradecerle a quien hubiera tenido la idea. Estaba tan nervioso que más que su fiesta familiar de compromiso, parecía que iba a casarse esa misma tarde.

Las chicas tardaron al menos otra hora en bajar pero cuando lo hicieron a Harry no le cupo la menor duda de que había valido la pena. Ginny estaba más guapa que nunca y eso le parecía prácticamente imposible; Hermione también estaba bastante linda tanto que Ron, omitió totalmente a su cuñada y a su hermana para piropear a su novia. Fleur los dejo solos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no la necesitaban y salió a buscar a Bill para recibir sus propios piropos.

-¿Nervioso?-le pregunto Ginny al abrazarlo y después de robarle un fugaz beso en los labios. A Harry ese beso le devolvió la valentía y sonrío con una seguridad que nunca habia tenido a la vez que contestaba:

-Un poco

-¿un poco?-Intervino Ron, dejando de bromear con Hermione- No ha dejado de temblar desde ayer en la noche

Harry se puso rojo y supuso que eso confirmo lo dicho por su mejor amigo pues éste empezó a reír a mandíbula suelta. Su novia lo miro con gesto de apoyo y dirigió a su hermano una mirada para que se callase. Hermione también miro a Ron instándole a guardar silencio pero Harry capto que también parecía bastante divertida.

-Todo estará bien Harry-dijo la castaña-no tienes porque estar tan nervioso

-Es lo que le he dicho-dijo Ron dejando de reírse-pero no parece entenderlo…

-No estés nervioso-le dijo Ginny aún con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonriendo coquetamente- mi familia ya te adora, solo conocerás a los que faltan…

-Ese es el problema-intervino Harry-conoceré a toda tu familia… a TODA ¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga nervioso? No creo caerles bien a todos

-Me caes bien a mi y eso es lo que importa-bromeo Ginny-y mis hermanos finalmente dejaron el propósito de vigilarte a todas horas…

-Pero…

-Pero nada amigo-lo interrumpió Ron-¡estas exagerando! Estás nervioso por conocer a la familia como si fueras el único ¿ves a Hermione nerviosa?

-Ustedes no van a anunciar que se casan- rebatió Harry

-Pero aún así-contesto Ginny- Hermione tendrá que ser presentada como la novia formal de Ron así como tú serás presentado como mí prometido…

Harry los miro dándoles la razón en al menos un punto: Hermione pasaría por lo mismo. Lástima que eso no lo hiciera sentirse ni un poco mejor.

-Bueno, es cierto pero-miró a su mejor amiga en busca de apoyo-¿Tú no estar nerviosa Hermione?

Pero Hermione no contesto. Parecía que le acaba de caer un balde de agua fría. Harry pudo adivinar fácilmente que acaba de entender que era cierto lo que acaban de decir.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Vas a… presentarme con TODA tu familia… hoy?-murmuro asustada mirando a su novio

-Emm… sí-contesto Ron confundido- o ¿Qué quieres que diga cuando me pregunten por ti? ¡¿"Oh no, no tengo ni idea de quien es"?

Hermione pareció petrificada.

-Pero… ¿Qué dirás?-continuo la chica- ¿Les dirás que soy tu novia?

-Obvio

-Pero…-Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione empezaba a sonrojarse -… ¿Hoy? … No pensé mucho lo que iba a ponerme… no me recordaste el nombre de tus tíos… no…

-¡Pero si estas perfecta!-exclamo el pelirrojo- y…

-A mi tampoco me recordaste el nombre de tus tíos-dijo Harry de pronto, sintiéndose más ansioso y mirando a Ginny- ni tú Ron-agrego mirando a su mejor amigo

-¡Merlín!-siguió diciendo Hermione y Harry la apoyo en su exclamación

-¿Pero que les pasa?-Ron los miraba a ambos como si estuvieran locos. Harry empezaba a pensar que sí lo estaba- ¡Conocieron a la mayoría en la boda de Bill y Fleur!

-¡Pero no era tu novia!-exclamo Hermione nerviosa

-¡Ni yo tu prometido!-agrego Harry mirando a Ginny con las manos temblorosas.

La voz de la Sra. Weasley llamándolos acallo la discusión justo cuando los dos Weasley presentes iban a responderles a sus respetivas parejas. Harry intercambio una mirada nerviosa con Hermione y Ron antes de que los cuatro salieran al jardín y sintió que Ginny reía a su lado mientras le tomaba la mano.

* * *

Llevaban más de la mitad de la fiesta y Harry tenía que aceptar que no había ido tan mal. El brindis había salido perfecto gracias a Ron e incluso Hermione había podido controlarse y hablar de una manera apropiada cuando fue su turno. Los nervios ya habían desaparecido casi por completo; había disfrutado la deliciosa comida y en esos momentos descansaba después de haber estado bailando con su prometida. Tal y como Ron le había dicho, parecía que todos los Weasley lo amaban o al menos se habían comportado de maravilla cuando Ginny lo presento a cada uno. Todos estaban felices y entre esos "todos" podía incluirse a sí mismo.

-¡Oh que buena fiesta!-exclamo Ron, dejándose caer en la silla de al lado con Hermione- ¿Qué tal te la estas pasando amigo?

-Mejor de lo que creí-contestó Harry sonriendo sinceramente-gracias por los ánimos, creo que tenías razón… ¿Qué tal ustedes?

-¡También mejor de lo que esperaba!- respondió enseguida Hermione, librándose de Ron y sentándose en la otra silla al lado de Harry- ¡Ha sido genial!

-Odio bailar-interrumpió el pelirrojo-pero fuera de eso como dice Hermione

-Yo también detesto bailar-apoyo Harry haciendo una mueca pero es mi fiesta de compromiso así que he tenido que hacerlo

-Yo también y no es mi fiesta de compromiso

-¡Oh vamos! Si lo han disfrutado-intervino Hermione mirándolos incrédula- ¡acéptenlo!

-¿Qué han disfrutado que?-Ginny llegaba recién. Harry sintió que lo abrazaba- La fiesta es un éxito-agrego sin esperar respuesta. La pista esta llena

-Sí apenas y puedo ver a los que están del otro lado de ella-dijo Ron tomando un trago de la bebida de Harry

-Da gracias por ello-murmuro Ginny tan bajo que solo Harry pudo entenderla

-¿Qué?-pregunto su hermano

-Nada… y ¡deja de beberte el trago de mi novio!

-¿Cuál trago? ¡Es cerveza de mantequilla! Harry parece que tuviera 5 años

-Lo que sea-agrego la pelirroja y Harry vio como extendía su mano hacia su hermano-mejor ven, vamos por 4 botellas hablando de cerveza de mantequilla

-Ve con Harry-dijo Ron-Hermione y yo los esperamos

-O vamos nosotros y tú quédate con Harry-intervino Hermione mirando ceñuda a su novio. Harry no dijo nada pero le pareció una gran idea.

-No-contesto Ginny para sorpresa de los tres-vamos Ron acompáñame

Harry pudo captar que su novia parecía suplicante y mandona a la vez. Supuso que no fue el único pues Ron intercambio una mirada confusa con su novia y él antes de levantarse:

-Ahora volvemos-dijo

Ginny les sonrió y tomo a su hermano del brazo antes de perderse entre la multitud que bailaba. Harry los siguió con la mirada hasta que no pudo ver nada del largo cabello de su novia ni la alta figura de su mejor amigo.

-¿Crees que pase algo?-pregunto entonces a Hermione

-No lo sé-contesto la chica devolviéndole la misma mirada de preocupación-quizás solo quiere hablar con él de hermana a hermano.

-Lo dudo-dijo Harry sintiendo una mala corazonada-murmuro algo de que era bueno que no pudiera ver la mesa que esta del otro lado de la pista de baile y…

-oh-murmuro Hermione. Harry vio como sus ojos se empeñaban un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-La tía Muriel-respondió Hermione cabizbaja- no le ha hecho gracia que sea novia de Ron

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Harry antes de poder contenerse- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque teme que Ron se case conmigo-contesto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Harry vio que estaba devastada por lo que estaba diciendo- Porque si Ron se casa conmigo… Ron es sangre pura y yo no… y si tenemos…

No pudo continuar y oculto su rostro entre sus manos. Harry se le acerco para consolarla y la abrazo, sintiéndose furioso con la Tía Muriel.

-Menuda estupidez-dijo- Ron seguramente le grito todo lo que…

-Ron no escucho, estaba platicando con su primo unos pasos lejos de nosotras -Hermione se enjugo las lagrimas y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- y te agradecería que no se lo dijeras, no quiero que pelee con su tía…

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que no era justo, que él se lo diría a Ron en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad porque tenía derecho a saber que alguien la había lastimado. Seguramente Ron se pondría furioso y pondría a su Tía en su lugar. Harry no tenia duda de que se lo merecía; sintió algo arder dentro de él, deseo ir y gritarle a la tía Muriel que por eso había muerto Fred, que por eso se había librado una guerra hace tres años…

Estaba a punto de estallar cuando justo apareció ante ellos el objeto de su furia: La tía Muriel, junto con otras cinco personas, estaban ante ellos como si se hubieran aparecido de repente.

-Disculpen-dijo la anciana y Hermione limpio rápidamente sus lagrimas-quisiera tratar un asunto muy delicado con…

-Hermione no va sola a ningún lado-intervino Harry intentando controlar su furia y adivinando el tema que seguramente quería tratar con ella.

Para su sorpresa, la Tía Muriel sonrió y lo miro victoriosa:

-Perfecto porque el asunto que tenemos que tratar es con los dos así que sí gustan seguirnos…

Harry sintió que la furia se esfumaba y el corazón se la partía en pedazos:

Él tampoco era sangre pura.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**La comitiva**

El pequeño sótano de los Weasley era un lugar poco apropiado para una reunión de siete personas: estaba considerablemente lleno de triques muggles inservibles y el polvo cubría la mayoría de los muebles viejos y destartalados que había. No entraba mucha luz porque solo había una diminuta ventana que parecía no abrirse muy seguido y debido a eso un par de telarañas colgaban de las dos esquinas más oscuras mientras se escuchaba un leve ruido que dejaba adivinar fácilmente la presencia de roedores. Aún así, no era un lugar intimidante sino más bien era un lugar extraño, con un encanto propio como el resto de la casa; daba gracia observar las aficiones del Sr. Weasley mordidas por ratones, llenas de polvo, siendo hogar de arañas que asustarían al menor de sus hijos.

_Bum Bum Bum_

A Harry sin embargo en esta ocasión el espacio no le parecía tan pequeño ni le hacia tanta gracia. De hecho, le parecía totalmente apropiado para las siete personas que estaban ahí, tomando en cuenta que cinco de ellas querían intimidar a las dos restantes: a él y a su mejor amiga. La Tia Muriel parecía haber preparado la intervención con suficiente tiempo; había dos sillas preparadas cuando entraron, destinadas por supuesto a ser los banquillos de los acusados y enfrente una mesa pequeña donde reposaban un par de pergaminos y un libro bastante gordo. Los Weasley presentes no tenían donde sentarse, debían de permanecer de pie para parecer más imponentes.

_Bum Bum Bum_

El silencio de todos era incomodo especialmente para Harry y Hermione; sin embargo, los dos suponían que era parte del plan ponerlos en esa situación para tensarlos más y por ende se controlaban lo mejor que podían. Harry había visto como Hermione no había derramado ni una lágrima más desde que Tía Muriel los condujera allí y él mismo se obligaba a permanecer sentado con expresión calmada, ignorando el sonido que le taladraba la cabeza desde que se había dado cuenta de que él también era objetivo de la loca tía de su novia. Pero el sonido no podía ignorarse tan fácilmente debido a los nervios.

_Bum Bum Bum_

Parecía que Hagrid estaba tocando una puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no era ni Hagrid ni una puerta y Harry estaba plenamente consciente de eso. En parte, agradecía que solo él pudiera escuchar sus propios desesperados látidos: no quería que sus verdugos supieran que estaban logrando sacarlo de sus casillas, mucho menos quería que la tía de Ron supiera que lo había logrado desde el primer momento, con solo una frase. Una maldita frase que le había hecho darse cuenta de que él también podía ser discriminado por el nivel de pureza de su sangre; porque, siendo sinceros, se sentía con fuerzas y totalmente seguro para defender a Hermione pero no se sentía nada confiado si tenía que defenderse a sí mismo.

-Queremos hablar con ustedes-dijo de pronto la Tia Muriel, con una voz tan gruesa que Harry dejo de escuchar otra cosa-sobre un asunto que nos tiene especialmente preocupados a… nosotros.

Harry miro fijamente a la vieja mujer y como ésta les dirigía una mirada a sus familiares. Hermione hizo lo mismo y frunció el entrecejo cuando la palabra "nosotros" se escucho de aquella manera en la que pareció que ocultaban algo.

-Nosotros somos un grupo-intervino un joven como si hubiera interpretado el gesto de Hermione de la misma manera en la que Harry lo había hecho- que ha sobrevivido a la nueva ola de modernidad del mundo mágico- el joven dio un paso al frente y los miro con desprecio estilo Malfoy-somos los descendientes de las familias más puras que existen y somos los únicos realmente preocupados en mantener la poca pureza que queda en esta familia…

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar de qué estúpido grupo estaba hablando pero el joven nuevamente pareció leerle el pensamiento y añadió:

-el nombre no importa, ustedes no pueden saberlo-aclaro- de todas maneras jamás formaran parte. No cumplen con el requisito indispensable…

-Ni para pertenecer a él-continúo la Tía Muriel-ni para pertenecer a nuestra familia.

_Bum Bum Bum_. El primer golpe. Harry enlazo sus propias manos sudadas para calmarse. Hermione no hizo gesto alguno, ni parpadeo siquiera. La Tía Muriel continúo:

-Sé que Ronald los ha tenido en gran estima desde que era un niño. No me sorprende, siempre ha sido el más necio de sus hermanos-Hermione ahora sí hizo un gesto pero la vieja mujer la ignoro- supongo que es culpa de Arthur, por no enseñarle a ser astuto y no prestarle demasiada atención a la educación de sus hijos sobre el linaje del que provienen. Siempre le advertí que debía corregirlos, a todos, pero nunca quiso escucharme y es por eso que ahora nos vemos reducidos a esto-señalo con ambas manos a Harry y a Hermione y ambos se sonrojaron-Ronald considera más hermano a un mestizo que a uno de sus propios hermanos y ha quedado perdidamente enamorado de usted-señalo a Hermione y la chica se sonrojo más-… de una sangre sucia.

La leve sonrisa que se le formo a Hermione al recordar que Ron estaba enamorado de ella desapareció al instante. Sus ojos nuevamente parecieron cristalizarse y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de ello se levanto de golpe furioso, olvidándose de su autocontrol:

-¡Ron y Hermione tienen derecho a estar juntos!-espeto gritando sin saber bien que decía- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a Hermione? ¿Por qué no se lo dice a Ron? ¿Por qué…

-Y como si Ronald no hubiera traído suficientes problemas a la familia-continuo la Tía Muriel, silenciando con su varita a Harry y hablando con un tono que reflejaba su creciente molestia- por su culpa Ginebra, la única mujer en generaciones de nuestra familia; una de las últimas mujeres con sangre totalmente pura se ha enamorado y esta dispuesta a casarse con un mestizo. Un héroe, sí, tal vez, pero un mestizo.

Harry deseo gritar y rompió el hechizo. Sin embargo, el primer sonido salía de su boca cuando otro de los Weasley se adelanto y con otra floritura de su varita lo hizo sentarse. Harry no supo como lo hizo tan fácil, quizás se debía a que más que furia sentía dolor, un dolor tan intenso que lo hacia sentir muy débil.

-No es nuestra intención ofenderlos-dijo el mago, inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia Harry y Hermione a manera de disculpa y lanzándole una mirada reprochadora a la Tía Muriel-No es nuestra intención molestarlos. Sabemos perfectamente quienes son y estamos conscientes de su importancia en el mundo mágico. Ambos son héroes, junto con Ronald y quizás usted-miro a Harry-lo es mucho más pero tienen que entender que la impureza de su sangre es algo que no pueden controlar, algo que no pueden corregir. Por eso deben ayudarnos a que la sangre de los Weasley no se mancille, mezclarse con la de ustedes ser el peor error para nuestra familia. El último, el peor.

Harry se sintió mal con ese tono de voz suplicante. Los ojos del mago no tenían esa malicia que sí tenían los de Tía Muriel y los del otro joven; al contrario, parecían totalmente sinceros. Esa mirada y las profundas arrugas del mago lo hicieron sentir más desprotegido que nunca, más débil, más triste. Pero a Hermione pareció no causarle el mismo efecto:

-¡La pureza de la sangre no importa!-exclamo la chica, con las mejillas aún coloradas y como si hubiera despertado de su letargo se puso de pie como Harry lo hiciera antes-¿y que si Ron me ama a pesar de que no soy sangre pura? ¿Y que si Harry y Ginny quieren casarse? ¿Qué IMPORTA? ¡Las habilidades de una persona, la destreza de un mago no se guía por la calidad de su sangre o alguna de esas tonterías!

Harry sonrió. Esa era la Hermione que él conocía, la chica capaz de defenderse a sí misma y a quienes quería con uñas y dientes. La bruja que podía romperle la nariz a un chico, la que podía arriesgar su vida ayudándolo a él y a Ron a salir vivos. La que amaba con tanta intensidad a Ron que era capaz de olvidar que le estaba gritando a miembros de su familia.

-Ese es el problema-intervino una bruja que hasta entonces había permanecido callada. Harry vio como su color de cabello era de un tipo de pelirrojo que no había visto hasta entonces en ningún otro miembro de la familia-la pureza de la sangre SÍ importa-miro a Hermione con suficiencia-tienes razón en decir que no afecta las habilidades de una persona pero déjame aclararte que SÍ afecta las habilidades y la destreza de un mago…

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida pero Harry vio como enseguida soltaba una risa disimulada, del mismo tipo de las que usaba cuando Luna decía una de sus historias.

-Es la tontería más grande que me han dicho en mucho tiempo-contesto la castaña, recuperando su tono serio y mirando a la bruja con enojo.

-¿Tontería?-contesto la bruja. Harry pudo ver como sonreía con un leve dejo de triunfo y miraba a Hermione como si supiera la verdad irrefutable del universo- Muy bien, déjame ilustrártelo- se paso un dedo por los labios como si estuviera pensando un momento y a continuación la miro como se mira un insecto. Harry recordó con pánico la mirada de Bellatrix Lestrange.- ¿te has preguntado "querida" porque tú tuviste que esforzarte para tener el nivel de magia que tienes mientras que mi querido sobrino Ronald, según he oído, es un poco más holgazán y aún así tiene tu mismo nivel?-sonrió maliciosamente y Harry no tuvo duda de que la mujer tenia sangre Black en las venas-¿Jamás te preguntaste como Ronald conseguía prácticamente lo mismo que tú con considerables menores dosis de esfuerzo?

Hermione se sentó sin decir nada y la bruja volvió a sonreír para continuar con la misma voz triunfante:

- ¿Jamás te pareció extraño que sus hechizos funcionaran más rápido? ¿Qué pudiera entenderlo sin tener que leer el libro solo medio entendiendo lo que tú le explicabas? ¿O es que acaso lo atribuiste a tu buen tino como tutora?-fue el turno de la bruja de disimular una risa- Y ¿Qué me dices de Ginebra?-Harry creyó que sería su turno pero para su sorpresa la mujer seguía dirigiéndose a Hermione- ¿No pelearon juntas con la mejor aliada de Voldemort y ella demostró el mismo nivel que tú a pesar de que, según he oído, eres tu quien tiene más experiencia en duelos mágicos? ¿Nunca te pareció extraño eso?

Hermione no dijo nada y miro a su interlocutora con gesto de derrota, curiosidad y miedo. Harry también lo hizo y comprendió que el miedo que los dos sentían no era por el terrible parecido de esa mujer con la bruja loca que casi mataba a la castaña sino porque parecía que todo tenía sentido. Parecía que todo encajaba.

-Puedo asegurarte-siguió la bruja, aminorando su tono- que a tu amigo le fue más fácil que a ti hacer magia y puedo asegurarte que se debe a que tiene la sangre un poco más limpia que tú. ¿Me han entendido ambos?

Ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de contestar. No tuvieron tiempo porque otro de los magos, el que parecía más viejo, intervino justo en ese momento:

-Es necesario que sepan-dijo y a continuación extendió ante ellos uno de los pergaminos de la mesa-que es peligroso que las familias de sangre pura desaparezcan porque el nivel de magia desciende de manera proporcional a la pureza de la sangre-Harry vio un enredado árbol familiar dibujado; empezaba siendo muy amplio y al final no era ni una décima parte de dicho tamaño- cada vez nacen menos magos en el mundo mágico y llegará el día en el que no seamos ni una milésima parte de los que éramos y somos ahora. Las familias de sangre pura desaparecen cada día más y con ellas, se llevan la magia pura, aquella que es más poderosa que cualquier otra: la verdadera magia de la que gente como ustedes y yo descendemos.

-No nos quedan muchas opciones-intervino finalmente el último mago, vestido con una túnica tan negra como su cabello, mirando con tristeza el segundo pergamino y mostrándoselos a Harry y a Hermione- Algunos como los Prewett y los Black, tuvieron la desgracia de ver morir a sus últimos representantes sin dejar descendencia; otros como los Potter se mezclaron en los últimos tiempos y algunos como los Malfoy simplemente no son merecedores de ser reconocidos como poseedores de sangre pura. Nosotros, los Weasley somos de los candidatos más apropiados para ostentar ese título y la familia de Arthur es la mejor candidata aún entre todos nosotros.

-pero, ¿Por qué ellos ?-chillo Hermione apenas audible. Harry la miro con tristeza pero enseguida regreso su mirada al mago de túnica negra solicitando la misma respuesta.

El mago les sonrió a ambos con tristeza y suspiro antes de explicarles:

-Porque Arthur es un Weasley, descendiente de magos que han respetado su linaje tanto como se esperaba de ellos. Y Molly, aunque ahora es una Weasley, es la última mujer de los Prewett, una familia tan pura como nosotros. Ambos sin darse cuenta, son la mezcla de dos de las últimas familias de sangre pura más importantes de nuestro mundo. Sus hijos son, por lo tanto, el resultado de una fusión no planeada pero perfecta.

-Por eso deben alejarse de Ronald y de Ginebra-intervino la Tía Muriel con saña-son nuestra última esperanza de que la magia permanezca en su estado correcto. Si se mezclan con ustedes, sería una perdida de…

-Muriel-intervino el mago interrumpiendo a la mujer-déjame continuar a mí…

-En tal caso que eso sea cierto-dijo Harry, aprovechando el momento y con un repentino rayo de iluminación en la cabeza- Si tienen que ser Weasley y tienen que ser hijos precisamente de… "Arthur y Molly"…. –carraspeo incomodo al tener que llamarlos por sus nombres de pila pero siguió enseguida- ¡¿Por qué no pueden "representar" la pureza de la sangre otros que no sean Ron y Ginny?! ¿Por qué justamente ellos si tienen suficientes hermanos que pueden ocupar su lugar?

-Tiene que ser un hombre y una mujer-intervino el joven pedante nuevamente-no necesitas saber por que porque de nueva cuenta no te corresponde-añadió al ver que Harry abría la boca-que te baste saber que somos pocas muy pocas las familias puras y elegibles y hemos acordado eso entre todas.

-¿Planean…? -Hermione hablo de nuevo con voz afectada pero Harry supo que había descifrado algo que él no había hecho-… ¿Planean arreglarles a cada uno matrimonios con…

-Dije que es algo que no les corresponde saber-la interrumpió nuevamente el joven de mala manera. Harry aún sorprendido por que no negara la suposición de Hermione, supuso que el mago de túnica negra lo regañaría también a él pero no lo hizo y al contrario, lo ignoro y dijo:

-No hay otra mujer en la familia salvo Ginebra- Harry sintió como su argumento se partía en pedazos junto con algo más de sí mismo-y después de analizarlo, Ronald es el más indicado para ser el varón que nos represente: es el más joven, el más moldeable…

-William se ha casado con una hibrido-intervino la Tía Muriel-Charles no esta bien de la cabeza desde el momento en el que renuncio a una vida por sus malditos dragones. Percival demostró ser un cobarde, indigno del honor del que hablamos. George … ¡bah!- hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- ni él ni Frederick, si viviera, serían siquiera considerados… Ronald es un necio y lo que quieran pero es el más salvable…

-Y es un héroe-intervino la joven bruja con su sonrisa extraña-un héroe como ustedes pero mejor: un héroe de sangre pura. Estoy segura de que eso ayudará a que la chica de buena familia con la que se arregle su matrimonio no ponga objeción alguna.

Hermione pareció recibir un golpe; se puso muy pálida de pronto y Harry vio como le temblo por un momento la barbilla.

-Tampoco lo pondrá a quien le toque Ginebra-dijo el joven mago mirando con placer malsano a Harry- es una chica muy guapa, muy lista, muy inteligente… si no fuera de mi familia yo mismo intentaría conquistarla… ade…

Harry se puso furioso: ahora no tenia ninguna duda de que solo los estaban torturando. Se puso nuevamente de pie y saco rápidamente su varita dispuesto a demostrarles que no era una persona que se quedará con los brazos cruzados pero Hermione adivino sus intenciones y, levantándose también, lo sujeto de la mano, justo en el mismo momento en el que el mago de túnica negra hacia callar al otro impertinente.

-¡Jamás dejare a Ginny!-grito Harry fuera de sí, intentando librarse de Hermione para lanzar un hechizo- ¡Jamás! ¡Sus estúpidas teorías no nos importan! ¡No tienen sentido!

-Sabemos que no les estamos pidiendo algo fácil-intervino el mago que les había mostrado el primer pergamino- también sabemos que no hemos tenido el suficiente tacto-miro con reproche a Muriel, a la bruja y al mago joven-pero esto no lo hacemos porque queramos o para ofenderlos.

-Queremos que entiendan-intervino el mago con las profundas arrugas. Harry se dio cuenta de que eran los más viejos y parecían los más preocupados- que entiendan que Ronald y Ginebra son necesarios y ustedes deben ayudarnos en pro de…

-… ¿de un bien común?-Harry sintió que le estallaba la cabeza y escupió las palabras con furia- ¿y que demonios hay de nosotros? ¿Qué demonios pasará con Ron y Ginny cuando los abandonemos si es que lo hiciéramos? ¿Qué acaso no les importa?

-Nos importa-contesto el mago de cabello negro-pero nos importa más que la magia no desaparezca

Harry dejo de intentar liberarse de Hermione pero la chica no lo soltó por precaución:

-Ron y Ginny nos conocen-dijo la chica-aunque decidiéramos alejarnos sabrían que hay algo raro, jamás nos creerían-sus ojos brillaron como cuando tenía un plan- Ron sabe que lo amo y me ama; y de la misma manera, Ginny sabe que Harry la ama y lo corresponde.

El silencio resultante no duro ni un minuto, la bruja más joven avanzo hacia ellos con la sonrisa maliciosa:

-Les creerán-dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba sus manos entrelazadas-si les dicen que están juntos. Mis queridos sobrinos no querrán saber nada de ustedes cuando ustedes mismos les informen que los traicionaron el uno-miro a Harry- con la otra-miro a Hermione con la sonrisa macabra terminándose de formar en sus labios.

_Bum Bum Bum. _Harry sintió que le iba a estallar el pecho de furia.

-¿Cómo se atreven a proponernos eso?-escupió omitiendo el sonido que le taladraba la cabeza. Uno de los magos viejos iba a abrir la boca pero él no lo dejo- La respuesta es NO, NO, NO Y ¡NO!. No lo haremos ¿me escuchan? ¡JAMÁS! Me casare con Ginny en la fecha planeada y recibirán sus invitaciones, ustedes decidirán si acudir o no a la boda.

Los dos magos más viejos y el de túnica negra lo taladraron con la mirada. Harry los ignoro.

-Vámonos Hermione-dijo jalando a la chica- Ron y Ginny nos esperan.

Salieron sin decir otra palabra, la Tía Muriel y su comitiva no hicieron ningún intento de detenerlos y los dos caminaron aún tomados de la mano hasta salir totalmente al jardín.

Harry podía escuchar sus propios latidos de furia, de dolor, de tristeza y de miedo ante la posibilidad de que realmente le hubieran dicho la verdad. Hermione no dijo nada pero él supuso que sentía lo mismo. Los dos se detuvieron en una esquina cuando notaron que Ron y Ginny bailaban en el centro de la pista; ajenos al dolor de ellos y ajenos al peso que llevaban en sus hombros.

-_Ajenos a la maldita pureza de su sangre_-pensó Harry y apretó la mano de Hermione cuando noto que su amiga dejaba escapar una lágrima.

-No los dejaremos-murmuro la chica cuando Harry la miro comprensivamente. Harry asintió deseando poder hacerlo sin el más leve rastro de duda.

Para su desgracia, la duda ya estaba ahí y la comitiva de Weasley estaba tan segura de ello que habían dejado para alimentarla el pesado libro de la familia sobre la pequeña mesa en el sótano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dudas**

-La fiesta ha sido todo un éxito ¿no crees?

Harry solo atino a sonreír y apoyar su barbilla en su novia. Estaba bailando con Ginny lentamente, disfrutando el placer de abrazarla, de su aroma a flores, de su cabello largo y pelirrojo moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos. Hermione estaba a lo lejos, bailando con Ron de la misma manera, colgada totalmente de su cuello mientras lo veía con ojos embelesados y el pelirrojo, preocupado por tener que bailar, no se daba cuenta.

-¿Ya se te quitaron totalmente los nervios?-pregunto de nuevo Ginny, sonriendo y girando sobre sí misma sin soltar la mano de Harry.

-Sí-contesto él pero se reservo para sí mismo la causa: ya no había nervios porque no solo había pasado lo que temía sino que había pasado algo peor. En su cabeza siempre se imagino que no le caería bien a algún miembro de la familia pero jamás supuso que varios familiares de su novia lo amenazarían para dejarla.

-_No nos amenazaron Harry_-recordó que le había dicho Hermione minutos antes -_intentaron convencernos y creo que ha quedado claro que no lo han hecho._

-_Por supuesto que no_-había respondido él después de que ambos tomaran las copas de vino que un camarero les ofrecía insistentemente y se fuera -_pero para mí esa extraña platica si fue amenaza, una disimulada amenaza pero lo fue._

_-No, no lo fue Harry_

_-¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?_

Sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza y pudo ver en su reciente recuerdo a la Hermione llorosa que no le contestaba nada pero, como una terrible ironía, al girarse para ver a su amiga la vio riendo abrazada a Ron mientras las orejas de su mejor amigo se tornaban rojas. Se alegro por ambos ante la escena e hizo girar a Ginny sobre sí misma dispuesto a olvidarse de la Tía Muriel y su banda de familiares locos; después de todo, Hermione y él habían prometido fingir que esa extraña conversación nunca había ocurrido. Nunca lo mencionarían por el bien de Ron y Ginny y la relación de ambos con su propia familia. Y estaba de más aclarar que ni él iba a cancelar su boda con Ginny ni Hermione iba a abandonar a Ron. Nunca.

* * *

-Mamá está feliz-dijo Ginny a la mañana siguiente, abrazada de Harry mientras los dos estaban recostados en el sofá de la casa de él-todos se comportaron como ella quería.

Harry no respondió, no quería mentirle a su novia así que se limito a seguir oliendo su cabello en silencio.

-Dice que esta sorprendida-prosiguió Ginny-y si he de serte sincera yo también, sabía que todos te amarían pero tenía miedo de las reacciones de… algunos.

Harry no pudo reprimir su pregunta pero intento sonar despreocupado:

-¿de quien?

-de la Tía Muriel por ejemplo-contesto Ginny sin darle importancia-puede ser bastante molesta si se lo propone. Ron y yo teníamos miedo de ella.

-¿Ron también?-pregunto interesado

-Sí, la primera vez que vio a Hermione en la boda de Bill y Fleur casi le da un ataque.

-Pero Ron y Hermione no eran novios aún en ese entonces

-Lo sé pero era obvio que lo serían y la Tía Muriel aunque lo niegue siempre ha tenido predilección por Ron. –Ginny entrelazo sus dedos- Cuando era niño le dijo a mamá que lo había comprometido con una no sé quien… fue una gran pelea la que tuvo con mis padres por eso…

-¿Comprometido? ¿Ron lo sabe?-pregunto Harry súbitamente interesado por la historia e incorporándose un poco para ver a su novia a los ojos-¿era eso por lo que estaba preocupado?

-No, Ron no lo sabe-murmuro Ginny como si su hermano pudiera entrar en cualquier momento y escucharlos- él estaba preocupado por las malas miradas que Tía Muriel le dedico a Hermione en la boda de Bill nada más… -miro a Harry directamente con gesto ansioso-nadie más que yo sabe lo de su compromiso frustrado, yo y mis padres por supuesto…

-¿Y por qué Ron no?

-No creyeron conveniente decírselo-murmuro de nuevo Ginny recostándose en Harry otra vez-a ninguno de mis hermanos de hecho… yo me entere porque fue difícil no escuchar la discusión desde mi habitación-de nuevo entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry-sucedió el año que Ron entró a Hogwarts y solo estábamos nosotros tres en casa cuando ella llego feliz a dar la "buena nueva".

Harry abrió la boca involuntariamente. La tía Muriel entonces hablaba bastante en serio, la elección de sus sobrinos había sido desde hacia más tiempo del que él creía. Se sintió sumamente preocupado al captar que seguramente también había intentando comprometer a Ginny sin que ella o nadie más que sus padres se enteraran.

_-¿Y porque haría algo así si no tuviera una razón real para ello?-_le susurro una voz en su cabeza pero la aparto enseguida. Estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y entraron Ron y Hermione.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo divertido, intentado olvidarse del tema y tratando de fingir que se sentía tan bien como siempre-¡hasta que al fin llegas a casa Ron!

-¿Has estado pervirtiendo a Hermione hermanito?-pregunto Ginny falsamente escandalizada- Da gracias a que viva sola y nadie le pida cuentas

Los dos se soltaron a reír aún abrazados mientras Hermione sonreía un poco incomoda. Ron se puso rojo y les dirigió una palabrota moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido para que Hermione no se diera cuenta. Harry pudo notar que a pesar de su sonrojo, Hermione se veía radiante de felicidad, abrazada a Ron como si el chico pudiera escapársele en cualquier momento; de la misma manera en la que él mismo abrazaba a Ginny en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Los días siguientes alcanzaron a Harry antes de que el mismo pudiera darse cuenta y con ellos el manantial de obligaciones que tenía. El tercer día después de la fiesta, Harry se encontró a sí mismo arrastrándose con desgana a su casa; el entrenamiento de la Academia había sido más pesado que de costumbre. Tanto que incluso Ron lo había convencido de ir directamente a casa mientras el iba por un paquete a Sortilegios Weasley y él no se había negado, sintiéndose completamente apaleado por las sesiones de entrenamiento. Sabía que su cansancio no era normal y que al menos su amigo había notado su descenso de energía reciente pero no estaba demasiado preocupado por ello; su falta de fuerza se debía a sus recientes problemas para dormir y las pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada noche, recordándole el tema de la pureza de la sangre. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero sabía que Ron sospechaba algo y que quizás esa misma tarde tendría que enfrentarse a un interrogatorio como los que antes acostumbraba hacer Hermione cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts.

Apenas hubo entrado a su casa, Harry se dejo caer en el mullido sillón que la Sra. Weasley les regalará a el y Ron al mudarse. Se quedo así un rato, dormitando mientras veía como disminuía cada vez más la luz que entraba por la ventana. Despertó al ver que las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas y se imagino enseguida que seguramente Kreacher estaba ahí; sin embargo, el hecho de que aún entrara suficiente luz solar por las ventanas le causo extrañeza y se levanto dispuesto a saludar al elfo y preguntarle porque tenía las lámparas encendidas cuando aún no era necesario.

Cuando entró, sin embargo, no estaba Kreacher sino Ginny, sentada en mitad del suelo de la cocina, llorando descontroladamente.

-_Mira lo que has hecho_-escucho que una voz decía antes de que él pudiera acercarse y para su sorpresa, vio a Ron de pie ante él señalando a su hermana.

_-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-_pregunto, sintiéndose tan asustado como lo había estado en la guerra. Hizo ademán de acercarse a Ginny pero la pelirroja levanto la mirada y lo miro con profundo rencor antes de hablarle:

_-¡No me toques!-_exclamo-_¡Maldito Egoista! ¡Cobarde!_

Harry se quedo de piedra y miro a Ron pidiendo una explicación, el pelirrojo lo miro con una calma que no era muy propia de él y dijo:

_-Todo esto es tú culpa. _

Harry no entendió a que se refería y volvió a mirar a Ginny pero para su sorpresa su novia ya no estaba. Camino unos pasos confundido y se giro asustado a ver de nuevo a Ron pero no encontró su mejor amigo sino a otro de los hermanos Weasley, mirándole impasible como nunca lo había hecho al menos en varios años:

_-¿Mi vida no te basta?-_dijo Fred apenas se encontraron las miradas-¿_No vale lo suficiente como para que también quieras arruinar la de mis hermanos?_

El grito de confusión y desesperación en su garganta no pudo ser reprimido a tiempo. Fred lo siguió mirando sin decir nada, sin el más leve asomo de sonrisa en el rostro que Harry recordaba que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Su primera reacción al abrir los ojos y ver a Ron fue echarse para atrás asustado de ver el mismo cabello pelirrojo del hermano muerto de su mejor amigo. Al hacerlo, se golpeo la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para constatar que no estaba soñando.

-¿Estas bien?

Estaba acostado en su sillón, en la misma manera en la que se había dejado caer en el. Ya no entraba ni el más mínimo rastro de luz natural y Kreacher estaba detrás de Ron sosteniendo una bandeja con té mientras miraba a ambos nerviosos.

-Estaba… soñando- atino a decir nervioso y sintió como estaba sudado, aún más de lo que había estado después del entrenamiento.

-Pude notarlo-contesto Ron, poniéndose de pie y dándole paso a Kreacher. El elfo le ofreció una taza de té sin decir nada pero Harry la rechazo:

-Preferiría un vaso con agua

-Enseguida amo-contesto el elfo y desapareció. Harry se recostó y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, olvidándose de que Ron aún estaba presente pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-dijo finalmente el pelirrojo y Harry no se sorprendió del tono que usaba; mitad preocupado por su salud, mitad molesto por la falta de confianza.

Harry se tardo en responder o siquiera mirarlo, puso su cerebro a trabajar a toda velocidad intentando encontrar una excusa que sonará suficientemente creíble. Cuando la encontró se incorporo y decidió esforzarse en hacer que Ron la creyera por lo que se cubrió con las propias manos el rostro y dijo:

-Me preocupa la fiesta de compromiso.

Ron no dijo nada y espero más detalles, Harry alzo la mirada para ver como su mejor amigo lo miraba de una manera que parecía haber aprendido de Hermione. Obligo nuevamente a su cerebro a trabajar a toda marcha y antes de darse cuenta, confeso su temor de tener que convivir con altos funcionarios y familiares de los Weasley al mismo tiempo tomando en cuenta su casi nula capacidad para ser el alma de la fiesta y sus pocas ganas de responder preguntas acerca de la boda. Aunque no estaba mintiendo realmente, se sintió un traidor por ocultarle la verdadera causa de sus preocupaciones y pesadillas al que era casi su hermano.

-… sabes que amo a tu hermana-dijo con dificultad, poniéndose un poco rojo pero queriendo evitar malos entendidos- pero también sabes que las fiestas no son mi fuerte…

-Ya-contesto Ron a secas aún con el ceño fruncido y escrutándole con los ojos azules

-Además-continúo al notar que Ron parecía reacio a creerle-sabes que aún hay mortífagos sueltos y mi fiesta de compromiso con Ginny puedes resultarles muy atractiva… demasiado…

La cara de Ron cambio completamente; no fue difícil adivinar que ese último comentario si lo había convencido.

-Así que es eso-contestó relajando su expresión y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- No te preocupes amigo-dijo un poco incomodo- si esos bastardos se aparecen les daremos su merecido.

Harry sonrió y Ron también lo hizo. Kreacher apareció enseguida con el vaso de agua anunciando que la cena estaba lista y Ron su puso de pie al instante dirigiéndose a la cocina y diciéndole a Harry que se diera prisa. Harry lo vio desaparecer sintiendo enormes deseos de decirle toda la verdad.

* * *

Su sentimiento de ser un traidor con Ron se intensifico al día siguiente. La pesadilla de Fred lo había perturbado tanto que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, a pesar de estar agotado, así que desesperado decidió que tenía que decírselo a alguien. Y si no podía ser ni a su novia ni a su mejor amigo, solo le quedaba una opción: Hermione. Aunque vería a su mejor amiga a la hora de la comida, pues ambos estaban invitados a la Madriguera, decidió que era mejor escaparse de la Academia y hablar con ella antes, después de todo con Ron y Ginny estaba implícito que no podrían hablar libremente.

-Cúbreme-le susurro a Ron antes de escabullirse y su mejor amigo le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le sonreía. Harry se sintió peor; Ron le había creído sin reparos cuando le dijo que iría a la casa de ambos a dormir.

Se desapareció apenas pudo hacerlo y en la entrada del Ministerio no se detuvo ni un solo momento a saludar a todas las personas que le hacían un gesto con la mano. Utilizo el primer elevador vacío que encontró sintiéndose cada vez más cansado y débil, por el sueño, por las preocupaciones, por el mal sabor de boca que conllevaba ocultarle cosas a su futura esposa y al que era el hermano de ella y prácticamente también el suyo. Se sintió peor cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente contagiaría sus preocupaciones a Hermione a pesar de que ambos habían prometido no volver a hablar del tema y seguramente la castaña ya había olvidado todas esas estupideces y seguía su vida normalmente feliz como siempre.

El pasillo donde se encontraba el departamento en el que trabajaba Hermione estaba suficientemente lleno de gente trabajando como para pasar desapercibido. Brujas y magos de distintas edades caminaban de una oficina a otra con montones de documentos en las manos mientras se veía a otros por las ventanas estar enfrascados en lecturas, firmas y redacciones. Harry camino lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no interrumpir a nadie, cubriendo con su cabello la cicatriz en forma de rayo y mirando el suelo para no ser reconocido. La oficina de la castaña estaba abierta y dio gracias por poder pasar sin tener que tocar y decir su nombre en voz alta.

Al entrar sin embargo, Harry pudo notar que no era Hermione la que estaba sentada en su escritorio sino su asistente que no era otra que una elfina domestica con un nombre entramado difícil de recordar.

-Amo Potter-exclamo la elfina apenas lo noto de pie en la entrada- es decir… Sr. Potter… ¡A la Ama le dará mucho gusto verlo!

-Cuidado con decirle ama- contesto Harry sonriendo-sabes que le molesta

La elfina no hizo ningún ademán de arrepentirse, al contrario, paso por alto su error y se dirigió a Harry mirando aprensivamente a su alrededor.

-Yo… tengo algo que decirle-dijo nerviosa y Harry se agacho para quedar a su altura al verla temblando- el Ama… es decir-corrigió- la Srita. Granger me prohibió decirlo al Amo Weasley aunque una cree que debería ser el primero en enterarse, el la ama mucho… es un buen mago… como usted… ambos pueden ayudarla…

-¿Qué? –pregunto Harry empezando también a ponerse nervioso-¿de que hablas?

-… prometí que no se lo diría al amo… es decir al Sr. Weasley- prosiguió la elfina- ni a nadie que no estuviera involucrado… pero usted lo esta, yo lo sé… ella me lo dijo y entonces puedo decírselo... – se interrumpió de pronto y pregunto-¿o viene con…

-Ron no viene conmigo-se apresuro a aclarar Harry- puedes decírmelo… confía en mí

La elfina lo miro con sus enormes ojos conmovida por sus palabras, de una manera muy parecida a como Dobby solía hacerlo:

-El ama llora todos los días desde que…

-¿Harry?

La elfina se quedo callada de pronto y Harry volteó a ver a Hermione. Su amiga estaba de pie en la puerta mirándolos confundida con un pañuelo en la mano, la nariz enrojecida y rastros de lagrimas en el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo la castaña mirando a ambos con acusación. Harry supuso que quería hacerle saber a su asistente que había sido indiscreta pero no se preocupo por ello:

-Es lo mismo que yo digo-dijo antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Has estado llorando?

Hermione lo miro muy seria antes de sonreírle:

-Claro que no-contesto- pesque un resfriado ayer, muy leve pero no puedo dejar de estornudar y tengo los ojos irritados…

-No te creo-contesto Harry. Hermione avanzo hacia su escritorio antes de responderle:

-Estoy un poco enferma Harry-contesto la chica sentándose-así que disculpa si no te entiendo ¿Por qué no habrías de creerme?

-Has estado llorando, lo sé-repitió prometiéndose no dar marcha atrás-así que me gustaría que me dijeras por que…

Hermione se disponía a contestar cuando la elfina domestica se adelanto valientemente:

-He estado a punto de decírselo al Sr. Potter

Hermione abrió la boca con la clara intención de recordarle que le había pedido que no dijera nada pero la elfina no la dejo continuar:

-Usted dijo que el Amo Weasley no podía saberlo ni ninguna persona que no estuviera involucrada… pero el Sr. Potter si lo ésta así que…

-Así que tú me dirás que pasa o lo hará ella-dijo Harry. La elfina asintió con emoción.

Hermione miro a ambos antes de darles la espalda y suspirar resignada. Cuando los encaro, dijo:

-muy bien, si quieres saberlo-Harry noto que evitaba su mirada- aunque es una tontería…

-No creo que lo sea-dijo Harry y ella finalmente lo miro a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, sonrió con una sonrisa boba impropia de ella:

-Las bodas me ponen sensible-explico- y no puedo creer que tu y Ginny se casen… ella es mi mejor amiga y tu eres como mi hermano…

-¿Realmente pretendes que te crea eso?-la interrumpió Harry-no puedes pasártela llorando por eso… sé que no estas enamorada de mí y si un Weasley te trae loca no es precisamente Ginny…

Hermione no pudo sostener más la sonrisa y se quedo callada un segundo. Harry supo enseguida que estaba haciéndole lo mismo que el había hecho con Ron un día antes.

-No es tu boda lo que me pone triste-dijo después de unos minutos- es que… me recuerda que Ron y yo no estamos ni siquiera cerca de dar ese paso… -Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Y que tal si nunca me pide que me case con el?

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Hermione y Harry se apresuro a abrazarla. La chica hipo incontrolablemente apenas lo hubo hecho y Harry noto que se esforzaba por no ponerse a llorar de manera descontrolada.

-No creo que tengas razones para pensar eso-murmuro Harry después de unos minutos en los que ella logro calmarse- Ron… el me ha dicho varias veces lo mucho que te ama… y sabes que para que Ron diga eso, dado lo cabezota que es… -Hermione soltó una risita- … si no te lo ha dicho es porque sabes que es ambicioso… y entre la Academia y ayudar a George apenas y tiene tiempo…

-Lo sé-contesto Hermione en un susurro- sé que…

-Si no han hablado de eso-prosiguió Harry-no significa que no exista la posibilidad o que no lo este pensando… puedes preguntarle a Ginny como la sorprendió cuando se lo insinué por primera vez…

-Creyó que estaba alucinando-contesto Hermione riendo un poco- días antes me había dicho lo feliz que era y lo doblemente feliz que seria si tuviera la certeza de que duraría para siempre…

Harry sonrió imaginando la escena y recordando la cara de Ginny antes de seguir:

-¿Te das cuenta?- dijo- somos impredecibles… quizás mañana mismo Ron te sorprenda… quisiera verlo, me imagino lo rojo que se pondría y seguramente tu le harías juego…

Hermione se soltó de él riendo y poniéndose roja. Ambos se soltaron a reír al notar eso.

-Gracias Harry-dijo la chica cuando ambos se hubieron calmado-¡Oh Merlín! ¿Querías algo?-exclamo de pronto- No te he preguntado ni porque has venido, sé cuanto odias venir al Ministerio…

-pasaba por aquí-se apresuro a inventar Harry, dispuesto a olvidar su plan inicial-venia por un expediente a la oficina de Aurores para llevarlo a la Academia pero no esta listo aún-miró su reloj con falsa preocupación- me esperaban hace varios minutos de regreso así que será mejor que me vaya…

-¡Oh lo siento mucho!-dijo Hermione-¡te entretuve demasiado!

-No te preocupes, mejor hazme un favor y no le digas a Ron que vine a verte-su cabeza trabajaba lo más rápido posible- me matará si sabe que no le ofrecí la oportunidad de venir…

Hermione asintió no muy convencida pero restándole importancia al asunto. Se despidieron rápidamente porque la chica también tenía mucho trabajo y cuando Harry quiso despedirse de la elfina se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

-Te despediré de ella-dijo Hermione y Harry asintió en silencio a la vez que caminaba rápidamente entre la multitud de empleados, deseando nuevamente pasar desapercibido. Llegó al elevador vació sin problemas y cuando la puerta se cerro pudo ver a lo lejos como Hermione lo despedía con la mano. Se sintió terrible al darse cuenta de que no tenía a nadie a quien contarle sus preocupaciones porque su mejor amiga tenia sus propios asuntos en la cabeza y solo conseguiría preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

-_Aunque sus razones de ahora son, como ella misma dice, infundadas_-pensó y riendo recordó como Ron le había bromeado recientemente con la posibilidad de una boda doble.

Harry salió del Ministerio con la misma prisa con la que había llegado y se desapareció apenas pudo hacerlo. Faltaban varias horas para acudir a la Madriguera y convencido de que no podría dormir, decidió que ocuparía el tiempo en refutar la idea que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

* * *

-El Amo Weasley le hablo de matrimonio ayer-dijo la elfina-usted no llora por eso…

Hermione giro para ver la mirada preocupada y desafiante de su asistente. Cerró la puerta antes de contestar mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo y rompía a llorar nuevamente:

-No puedes decírselo a nadie-sollozo- y no puedo decírselo ni a Ron ni a Harry antes de saber que lo que dicen acerca la pureza de la magia es cierto.

-Usted está prestándole demasiada atención a palabras necias-dijo la elfina relajando el gesto- al Amo Weasley no le importa nada de eso. No hay razones para…

-En mis pesadillas si le importa-contestó Hermione-en mis pesadillas hay miles de razones por las que debo de dejarlo libre para…

-Usted solo necesita dormir-contesto la elfina-lleva días sin poder descansar, solo es eso.

Hermione no contestó y siguió llorando. La elfina se acerco para consolarla después de un par de minutos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solos**

Aun a pesar de ser un adulto, la biblioteca seguía sin gustarle. Sin embargo, estaba tan desesperado por respuestas que ahí estaba, lleno de libros que hablaban sobre familias mágicas, genealogías antiguas y teorías acerca de importancia de la pureza de la sangre. Hubiera preferido mil veces infiltrarse en los archivos secretos del Ministerio pero era difícil hacerlo sin llamar la atención así que tenía que conformarse con viejos y gruesos ejemplares de la Biblioteca Mágica de Hogsmeade que almacenaban siglos y siglos de historia mágica. Siglos de datos que jamás hubiera creído que leería en toda su vida sin que Hermione tuviera que obligarle.

-¿Esta usted bien?-escucho que le decía una bruja joven al pasar junto a él y verlo de pie mirando al vacio.

-Sí, gracias-contestó Harry tratando de no mirarla directamente para no dejar al descubierto su cicatriz. La bruja le sonrió y tomo un libro que estaba cerca, Harry la vio irse con alivio, tomo uno de los libros más gruesos que estaban enfrente de él y se dirigió a su mesa. Al caminar se coloco mejor el sombrero extraño que ocultaba su cicatriz y se miro de reojo en uno de los cristales de los estantes para asegurarse que su color de cabello siguiera siendo más claro de lo habitual y sus ojos verdes, al contrario, parecieran más oscuros que de costumbre.

Al ver su reflejo y darse cuenta de parecía estar todo en orden sonrió dándose cuenta de lo útil que le estaban resultando sus estudios de Auror últimamente.

-_Quizás hasta mejore la nota en Ocultación y Disfraces_-pensó sentándose con pesadez sobre la fría madera y empezando a leer.

Llevaba un par de días con la misma rutina desde su visita a Hermione: escaparse de la Academia o de donde quiera que tuviera que ir para ir a la Biblioteca. Ron lo ayudaba mucho, confiando en que iría a dormir tal como prometía.

_-¿Seguro que no te ha mordido un vampiro últimamente?-_recordó que su amigo le había dicho_- solo puedes dormir en las mañanas. Deberías ir a San Mungo._

_-Se me pasara-_había contestado él tratando de evitar su mirada escrutadora-_solo necesito descansar…_

_-Ginny me matara si se entera de que…_

_-Ginny no puede saberlo-_había respondido él desafiante_-ni Hermione. Recuerda que quedamos en eso._

_-Lo sabrán ellas y el resto de la familia si sigues así-_Ron le había contestado enojado_-se los diré si no mejoras. Y después te golpeare si es necesario para llevarte a San Mungo si no es que te desmayas primero en uno de los entrenamientos._

Harry no había contestado y se había ido a la casa de ambos consciente de que Ron, como buen amigo y estudiante de Auror, no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Le había tomado menos de 5 minutos disfrazarse y aparecerse en Hogsmeade, enfrente del viejo edificio que albergaba la Biblioteca y al que jamás le había puesto demasiada atención. Ahí se había puesto, como siempre, el viejo sombrero que ayudaba a ocultarle la cicatriz, la seña prácticamente imposible de quitar de su cara que lo hacia fácilmente reconocible en un pueblo lleno de magos. No podía recurrir a la poción multijugos porque, dado que él se consideraba aún muy torpe para esas cosas, eso significaba recurrir a Hermione y esa era una opción no valida; se había resignado, por lo tanto, a usar lo aprendido en la Academia para cambiar un poco su apariencia y evitar que lo molestaran.

Las pesadillas seguían acosándolo de manera constante y, desde la de Fred, la intensidad subía a niveles que habían provocado que tuviera que poner un hechizo silenciador en su propia habitación para evitar despertar a Ron. Dormía a medias, cuando dormía y apenas lo suficiente para poder soportar sus obligaciones diarias en la Academia y sus horas interminables de lectura.

_-¿Seguro que estás bien?-_le había dicho Ginny en una de las tantas cenas en la Madriguera que había sido precedida por toda tarde de libros llenos de polvo, observando sus ojeras con preocupación y acariciándole el rostro.

-_Lo estoy_-había contestado Harry pero a partir de ahí había tenido que recurrir a una poción que había encontrado también en Hogsmeade. Al ponérsela en las mañanas no podía dejar de pensar que Ron se reiría de él si lo supiera porque era un producto que generalmente usaban las brujas como una especie de maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras.

-_Tengo que ir a un Torneo en Birmania y no me gustaría dejarte si estas enfermo._

_-No estoy enfermo, divierte-_había mentido él abrazándola cariñosamente-_la Academia ha estado más dura que de costumbre. Solo es eso._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes tanto por mí._

_-No puedo evitarlo-_había dicho ella antes de besarlo. Al día siguiente Harry había tomado un par de sus horas de lectura para ir a despedirla en uno de los Centros de Trasladores Internacionales de Inglaterra sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en meses.

La poción en contra de las ojeras conseguía resultados a medias que permitían que su cara no reflejara todo el cansancio que realmente sentía pero a pesar de eso, Ron no dejaba de acosarlo con preguntas. Harry estaba seguro de que ya hubiera averiguado que pasaba si no hubiera sido porque en su lista de prioridades, ocupaba un escalón más debajo de la otra persona que también estaba actuando extraño:

-_Tampoco vendrá hoy Mamá_-había comentado con tristeza su amigo el día anterior mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cocina de la Madriguera- _la he ido a buscar al Ministerio y no ha querido verme. Su asistente dice que tiene mucho trabajo y que Hermione le pidió que me dijera que tratara de desocuparse esta semana._

-_Seguramente trata de avanzar lo más que puede antes de la boda de Harry y Ginny_-había contestado la madre de Ron, acercándose a su hijo y poniéndole una buena porción de comida para animarlo-_No tiene nada de malo, es una chica dedicada y responsable._

-_Pero hace días que no la veo_-había contestado Ron y para su sorpresa, Harry había visto que su amigo jugaba con la comida deprimido en lugar de abalanzarse sobre ella como era su costumbre. Harry estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios problemas y sintiéndose tan cansado que solo había atinado a colocar una mano en el hombro de su amigo y susurrar unas torpes palabras de aliento.

La cena había pasado sin mayores sobresaltos pero al llegar a casa Ron lo había detenido para desahogarse. Harry se sentía tan cansado y distraído que solo había puesto atención a su última pregunta:

-_¿Crees que… le haya molestado?_

Harry sin tener idea de a que se refería su mejor amigo, lo había visto un segundo antes de contestarle:

_-_ _Hermione solo tiene demasiado trabajo y eso es todo Ron, no te hagas ideas raras._

Ron había asentido no muy convencido antes de irse a dormir. Harry se había prometido a sí mismo disculparse en la mañana con él por su brusquedad pero lo había olvidado. En lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en que necesitaba refutar las estúpidas ideas de la tía Muriel antes de su fiesta de compromiso formal con Ginny.

Lamentablemente, la información que había conseguido en Biblioteca de Hogsmeade no le había ayudado a calmarse en absoluto, de hecho sospechaba que lo que descubría tenia que ver con la intensidad de sus pesadillas. No sabia como pero a pesar de su cansancio, había encontrado suficientes libros del tema, casi enfrente de él esperando que los tomara y leyera. En ellos había constatado, aunque eran muy pocos, que los Weasley eran sangre pura y descendientes de un linaje más antiguo del que hubiera podido imaginarse. Un linaje que como bien le había explicado la Tía Muriel y su extraña banda de locos, estaba al borde de desaparecer completamente. El corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando había leído que su padre también pertenecía a aquel mismo linaje pero había acabado con la parte concerniente a los Potter cuando se había casado con una hija de mugles; su madre. Los Black también aparecían en varias ocasiones, de los últimos Harry conocía a la mayoría: Sirius, Regulus, Narcisa, Bellatrix, Andromeda… y no tenia que leer para saber lo que había pasado con cada uno de ellos. Los hermanos de la Sra. Weasley también se mencionaban un par de veces y los Malfoy, al igual que muchos otros que conocía, aparecían hasta donde se constataban los datos más recientes que aclaraban que su sangre no era considerada digna porque se habían encargado de ensuciarla convirtiéndose en criminales.

_-"Los asesinos mancillan su alma, los ladrones sus manos, los mentirosos sus corazones-_había leído Harry en uno que no atacaba a nadie pero tampoco defendía nada_- y ninguno de estos es sangre pura porque la magia reconoce quien la merece"._

Harry había encontrado teorías que, si no conociera la existencia de Horcruxes, le hubieran parecido demasiado tan disparadas que hubiera apostado que un novelista muggle las había inventado. Algunas hablaban de una voluntad de la magia mayor a la conocida que explicaban que tendía a ser más poderosa en magos de sangre pura por la razón de que confiaba más en que los descendientes de las antiguas familias pudieran apreciarla; en esta misma línea que podía castigar a los que no lo hacían; por eso nacían squibs en familias de magos que no merecían más que su descendencia contara con la magia. Harry se imagino al leer eso que el primer hijo de Draco acabaría siendo peor de lo que Azkaban hubiera significado para toda la familia y no pudo evitar reír: le parecía demasiado ridícula la idea.

Si las teorías lo hacían dudar de la veracidad del problema, las cifras sobre nacimientos de magos lo hacían reconsiderar su risa y eran una gran parte de la causa por la que volvía siempre. Los números constataban que cada año menos magos nacían y la cifra disminuía en millones, en cientos de miles tan solo en Gran Bretaña. La mayoría de los autores o teóricos terminaba diciendo que era una situación alarmante y que debía hacerse algo al respecto cuanto antes. Aunque había intentado buscar algunos que refutaran esas locas ideas, no había encontrado ninguno y eso lo hacia sentirse descorazonado; tanto que a veces sospechaba que su reciente falta de fuerzas se debía más a tristeza que a no dormir.

-_Intentaré descansar un poco hoy_-se dijo a sí mismo al sentirse tan agotado la más reciente tarde que pasaba ahí.

Se levanto con desgana y miro por la ventana más próxima el sol que amenazaba con ocultarse. Se le había hecho más tarde que de costumbre debido a que las cenas en la Madriguera se habían cancelado los últimos días. Hermione estaba más atareada que nunca, Ron seguía demasiado preocupado por ella, él no sentía deseos de ir sin su novia y sus amigos y como Ginny seguía en Birmania…

Su mano se fue inconscientemente a su bolsillo para buscar la pequeña snicht que Ginny le había regalado hacia un par de años. Había tomado la costumbre de llevarla siempre consigo, especialmente cuando su novia salía de viaje y tenía un significado especial porque la pelirroja se la había regalado en conmemoración del primer partido que había ganado su equipo:

_-Te dedico a ti la victoria-_le había dicho en los vestidores cuando él fue por ella_-por eso tu debes conservarla._

La sonrisa que había puesto involuntariamente en su rostro al visualizar ese recuerdo desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que la snicht no estaba en su bolsillo ni en la mesa.

-_No puedo perderla_-murmuro desesperado mientras la buscaba -_no puedo perderla_-repitió y ni el supo si lo decía por la snicht o por Ginny.

La búsqueda se prolongo más de lo que hubiera creído. El sonido de unos pasos lo hizo darse cuenta de que anochecía y que la bibliotecaria, él y el recién llegado eran los únicos que seguían en la sala, la primera bastante alejada en su escritorio al fondo.

Como estaba debajo de la mesa aún buscando el regalo de Ginny, pudo notar que el recién llegado no era él sino "ella" y al estar solo dos mesas alejado, no tuvo problema en reconocer ese calzado tan propio que varias veces había visto en su propia casa:

-¿Hermione?-

Su amiga se levanto y le apunto con la varita antes de darse cuenta de quien era, pareció a punto de gritar pero Harry vio como se contenía seguramente al recordar que estaban en una biblioteca, en un detalle muy propio de ella.

Harry se levanto sintiéndose como un criminal; no pudo evitar alzar las manos y sonreír un poco avergonzado por haber estado debajo de la mesa.

-¿Harry?-dijo Hermione, bajando la varita y sonrojándose un poco mientras lo miraba reconociéndolo-¿Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte-dijo Harry, intentando evadir la respuesta- estaba debajo de la mesa buscando la snicht que me regalo Ginny ¿recuerdas?

-Recuerdo-contesto la chica pero lo miro frunciendo el gesto- pero también recuerdo que odias las bibliotecas así que no me explico como pudiste perderla en una.

Harry estaba a punto de contestar cuando la mirada de Hermione se clavo en los libros que tenía cerca. Todos estaban abiertos, lo que imposibilitaba que pudiera leer el título:

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo curiosa y mirando de nuevo a Harry como lo hacia cuando eran niños- ¿Por qué te disfrazaste?

-Tengo que investigar un par de cosas para la Academia-contestó Harry enseguida sintiéndose descubierto; de nuevo su cerebro empezó a trabajar más rápido de lo que había planeado y acabo intentando desviar el tema- Altere un poco mi apariencia para evitar que me molestaran ¿y tú?

Hermione lo miro muy seria, sonrojándose un poco nuevamente pero dijo convencida:

-Investigo antecedentes que me permitan adelantar la ley sobre los derechos laborales de las criaturas mágicas desprotegidas, necesito bastante historia acerca de ello así que estoy buscando en todos los lugares que puedo.

-Ya-dijo Harry sin poner verdadera atención por el temor de que su amiga se acercara y viera el contenido de los libros que leía hasta hace unos minutos- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No, no…-contesto la chica nerviosa, recogiendo varios pergaminos que llevaba consigo-acabo de recordar que tengo que ver a Ron dentro de unos minutos así que tengo que irme…

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, volteó a ver los libros cerca de él nervioso y asintió rápidamente:

-De acuerdo

Hermione solo atino a sonreír con timidez. Cruzo rápidamente la Biblioteca y Harry la vio desaparecer apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera de la sala. Aún estaba pensando en lo extraño del asunto cuando una mano le toco el hombro y giro asustado para encontrarse con la anciana bibliotecaria:

-Disculpe-le dijo la mujer amablemente-ya vamos a cerrar

Harry se quedo mirando a la bruja enfrente de él. Aunque llevaba días conociéndola siempre le sorprendía. Parecía ser la persona en la que se habían basado para crear la imagen de las brujas malas de los cuentos. Tenía una verruga y parecía muy vieja; Harry pensó en lo ofendida que se sentiría la señora Pince al ver que tenía esa clase de colegas.

-¿Qué?-dijo recordando que no había encontrado su snicht- ¿no puede esperar un poco más?

-No lo siento-contesto la bruja- no se preocupe yo pondré en su lugar los libros que tomó, solo llévese su pergamino..

-De acuerdo-contesto Harry aún pensando en su snicht. Su cerebro tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo miro a la anciana - ¿Disculpe? ¿Mi qué?

-Su pergamino-contesto la bruja y señalo enseguida uno que se encontraba un poco más lejos de donde estaban, en el mismo lugar donde Hermione se había sentado.

Se dirigió enseguida a recogerlo y cuando lo hizo se quedo sorprendido al notar lo que era. Tenía en sus manos uno de los documentos confidenciales del Ministerio, uno de aquellos que había deseado tanto leer. Al desenrollarlo, pudo leer claramente y a primera vista la palabra Weasley.

* * *

Hermione se apareció en la Biblioteca media hora después y la encontró cerrada. Enojada consigo misma por su descuido se sintió más preocupada de lo que había estado en meses, incluso contando los últimos días: no sabia que era peor que el pergamino se hubiera quedado en el suelo de la Biblioteca listo para ser pisado por los visitantes o que lo hubiera dejado en la mesa donde apenas y pudo ponerlos un minuto. Estaba segura de que en ambas posibilidades era casi seguro que Harry lo había encontrado y la perspectiva de ser descubierta la apanicaba.

-_Seguramente se lo dirá a Ron_-pensó observando el lugar completamente oscuro e imaginándose la reacción de su novio cuando descubriera la verdadera razón por la que lo evitaba los últimos días.

Al visualizar el rostro de su novio recordó que tenía cita con él y miro su reloj para descubrir avergonzada que ya iba bastante retrasada para verlo.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo en muchos días-recordó y la imagen de Ron abrazándola la tentó tanto que una voz en su cabeza le sugirió abandonar el pergamino y buscarlo en la mañana.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarse que diría Ron si supiera que abandonaba un importante documento para verlo. Ron no le tenía aprecio a ninguna de esas cosas y le encantaría seguramente el detalle. Pudo casi imaginarse sus ojos azules brillando de vanidad y sentir el beso que obviamente le seguiría como recompensa. La propuesta de matrimonio indirecta que el pelirrojo le hiciera hacía un par de días llego más nítida que nunca.

-Tengo que aclararle que no es por eso que lo evito-dijo dándose cuenta de lo mal que Ron podía interpretar las cosas y se sintió mas culpable que nunca por tratarlo de esa manera.

Después de todo, Ron no tenía la culpa de las pesadillas que tenía últimamente ni de las horribles cosas que sus familiares le habían dicho a ella y a Harry. Sintiéndose mal consigo misma saco con dificultad una foto de su cartera donde ella y Ron aparecían juntos; los dos estaban abrazados sonriendo hacia la cámara y se daban un pequeño beso por insistencia de Ginny que aparecía por unos segundos para empujarlos.

-Si quiero casarme contigo-susurro al Ron de la foto-pero tengo que averiguar antes si no te hago daño al aceptar.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon involuntariamente de sus ojos y ella contuvo las restantes para no dañar la fotografía que tenía en la mano. Recordó enseguida el pergamino y diciéndose a si misma que tenía que llevarlo con el resto volvió a enfocar su mirada en la gran Biblioteca oscura que estaba ante ella. Solo tenía que buscarlo y con un movimiento de su varita podría enviarlo con los demás a la seguridad de su casa, antes de aparecerse en la misma y ver a Ron que seguramente la estaría esperando afuera o sentado en la sala.

Hecho un ultimo vistazo a la foto y sonrió pensando en que pronto vería a Ron para explicarle lo feliz que la había hecho que dijera que lo que le había dicho en su oficina hacia días. Cerró los ojos al recordar las torpes palabras de su novio y como ella había ensayado contestarle y pudo imaginar que él sonreía entendiendo que eso era un "si".

Pero el Ron que veía con los ojos cerrados interrumpió su divagación. De pronto, a pesar de no estar dormida, pudo ver la misma imagen que la atormentaba desde hace noches:

-_Malentendiste mis palabras_-decía él-_jamás quise decir eso. Yo no quiero casarme, al menos no con una sangre sucia como tú. Soy un héroe, un Auror, un empresario, un sangre limpia ¿Qué no lo ves? Solo me estorbas…_

Hermione abrió los ojos antes de gritar y guardo la fotografía que aún seguía en su mano. Recordando que no solo no podía dormir sino que ya tampoco era seguro para ella cerrar los ojos, se dispuso a entrar a la Biblioteca. Avanzo hacia la entrada y se dio cuenta de que seguía tan oscuro como se notaba desde lejos pero había una pequeña diferencia:

La puerta estaba abierta.

* * *

Ron estaba sentado en las escaleras de la casa de Hermione mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle y volteando de vez en cuando para ver que su novia no aparecía en la entrada de su casa. Iba vestido con ropa muggle porque Hermione vivía en una calle donde no todos eran magos y por ende, llevar una túnica resultaría extraño para algunos de los vecinos de su novia. Los entrenamientos de la Academia habían acabado suficientemente temprano para darse una vuelta por su propia casa para constatar que, como imaginaba, Harry no estaba ahí ni en la Madriguera pues había usado la Red flu para comunicarse con su madre:

-¿_Pasa algo con é_l?-le había preguntado la Sra. Weasley con preocupación

-_No nada_-había mentido-_solo terminó antes el entrenamiento y me dijo que lo alcanzara pero no escuche donde._

_-Ronald Weasley ¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrán a cenar hoy tampoco?_

_-No mamá, lo lamento pero tengo cita con Hermione y…_

Tenía la varita bien sujeta en la mano derecha a punto de mandar un patronus en mitad de la calle para preguntarle a su novia si estaba bien. Se sentía inquieto porque se había aparecido en todos aquellos lugares donde se le había ocurrido que podía estar pero en la oficina sus asistente le dijo que había salido my temprano, en el resto del Ministerio no la habían visto más que en la mañana y las bibliotecas de la Ciudad estaban sin rastro de ella.

_-¿Además para que quiere ir ella a un montón de bibliotecas muggles_?-había pensado y por un momento se había sentido tentado de aparecer en Hogsmeade, consciente de que la más grande biblioteca mágica sería más atrayente para Hermione.

Se había controlado, sin embargo, repitiéndose a cada segundo que aparecería enseguida aunque no lo hubiera hecho y él casi se hubiera quedado dormido en su sillón después de buscarla y esperarla tanto rato. Por eso, había salido a la calle, consciente de que el frio del ambiente al menos lo mantendría despierto.

-Es la primera vez que puedo verla en días y no voy a echarla a perder-se dijo sintiendo todo su cuerpo cansado por los entrenamientos de la Academia. El Auror y entrenador en turno había sido especialmente duro con él por ayudar a Harry a escapar de nuevo:

-_Como sigan así Weasley-_le había dicho- _tú harás doble rutina. El Sr. Potter es un héroe pero pidió trato no preferencial y ese es el que vamos a darles_-agrego mirándolo con burla-_a ambos ya que son tan amiguitos_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una lechuza apareció ante el dejando caer una carta con el sello del Ministerio, propiamente de la Academia.

Apareció tan de repente que no tuvo que fingir su sorpresa y atino a sostenerla y entrar con ella a la casa antes de que alguien lo viera.

* * *

Lo único que Ginny quería era descansar. Descansar y dormir para olvidar que el maldito Torneo se estaba retrasando y ella tenía que quedarse ahí, lejos de Inglaterra y por ende, lejos de Harry, de sus amigos y su familia.

-Si no vamos a jugar-decía mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello rojo con furia-no se que hacemos aquí.

Sus compañeras de habitación y amigas la miraron mientras terminaban de arreglarse. Ellas no tenían de que quejarse, estaban con gastos pagados para poder divertirse mientras el Torneo, cuya fecha había sido pospuesta, era llevado a cabo.

-Quizás si salieras con nosotras te animarías un poco

-Sabemos que no somos Harry Potter o Hermione Granger pero no somos tan malas

Ginny se levanto con un leve dejo de culpa para mirarlas:

-Por supuesto que no-dijo-es solo que…

Ellas asintieron con comprensión y sonrieron para darle ánimos. Se despidieron, dispuestas a dejar a Ginny descansar y la pelirroja les dio las gracias por ello. Estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando un golpe en la puerta la hizo levantarse rápidamente:

-¿Qué olvida…-empezó a decir pero su pregunta murió en su garganta al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella y fue reformulada enseguida-¿Tía qué haces aquí?

La bruja la miro entre sonriendo y mirándola despectivamente.

* * *

_Ron y Ginny aparecen en este capítulo un poco más pero no se acostumbren. Aparecerán mucho menos que los otros dos, solo cuando sea necesario. Este capítulo lo he cortado a la mitad porque sería muy largo, originalmente se volvía a ver al menos a Harry y a Hermione pero me ha parecido más divertido dejarlo aquí mientras tanto._

_Les recuerdo que al principio del fic les dije que no seria tan canon y que los protagonistas son los cuatro aunque en menor medida. Aprovechando, les tengo una mala noticia: prometí que serían 5 capítulos solamente pero planeo cortar varios para que no sean tan largos así que serán más, pero de 10 no pasa._

_Espero que le guste y ojala puedan darse una vuelta por mi profile porque estoy haciendo una encuesta para ver si modifico los primeros capítulos de "Días Después"_

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

**Juntos**

Harry desistió, después de casi media hora, de la búsqueda de la snitch. La oscuridad a su alrededor se hizo completa cuando murmuro el hechizo para apagar la luz de su varita y sintió que sus ojos le agradecían ese detalle cerrándose al instante. El cabello le cayó en el rostro cuando se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose derrotado y miserable como hacia años no se sentía al mismo tiempo que una voz en su cerebro intentaba animarlo y decirle que no era para tanto:

-_No has perdido a Ginny así que trata de tranquilizarte…_

Suspiro, intentando ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo cansado se lo impidió. Decidió entonces, quedarse un rato más ahí, sentado en el suelo observando la solitaria calle por el enorme cristal de una de las ventanas. El pergamino que Hermione había olvidado estaba en la mesa que ocupaba diario; lo había leído un par de veces presa de la curiosidad y esperando encontrar algo que lo distrajera, pero solo había conseguido sentirse peor porque era parte de un registro que constataba la ascendencia mágica de los Weasley. Siglos y siglos de magos de sangre pura, sin el más leve asomo de muggles como Ron había dicho en una de las pocas veces que recordaba que el tema había salido a flote.

-_el muy idiota debió de haber mentido_-pensó enojado aunque no supo decir si era con Ron o consigo mismo, por haber basado su esperanza en un comentario que su mejor amigo dijera cuando eran niños.

Suspiro nuevamente sintiéndose ahora él como el idiota y se disponía a buscar de nuevo la snitch hasta encontrarla cuando vio que una figura observaba la Biblioteca enfrente de la puerta principal. No tardo ni un minuto en reconocerla, después de todo, llevaba esperando que apareciera desde que captó la importancia del pergamino que había dejado olvidado.

-te tardaste-susurro dirigiéndose a Hermione a sabiendas de que su amiga, por la lejanía, no podía escucharlo y levantándose para abrirle mientras se cubría con la capa invisible por la que había ido antes de forzar la entrada.

Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, le permitieron avanzar hacia la puerta sin necesidad de hacer ningún hechizo. Sus pasos se hicieron más largos de lo habitual ante su ansiedad por confrontar a su amiga y llego casi a la puerta en menos del tiempo del que hubiera esperado. Se detuvo cuando observo que Hermione sacaba una foto, en la que claramente se veía a ella y a Ron, y se ponía a llorar disimuladamente. La idea de confrontarla se hizo añicos y se quedo quieto contemplándola a la vez que sentía una mezcla de empatía y tristeza. Sintiéndose un espía de su dolor le dejo la puerta abierta y se retiro rumbo a la mesa donde sabría ella buscaría el pergamino. Mientras caminaba aun cubierto por la capa de su padre, no pudo evitar pensar que al menos ahora, que Hermione ya no podría mentirle, estarían los dos juntos para afrontar el problema. Estarían los dos juntos para apoyarse, como siempre.

* * *

Hermione giro el pomo de la puerta con la misma cautela con la que lo habría hecho en una casa abandonada. Su mente racional y ordenada le insto a no hacer ruido y a quedarse de pie un momento viendo el interior para acostumbrar a sus ojos a la oscuridad, consciente de que debía prescindir de un "Lumus" que delatara su ubicación a quien hubiera abierto la puerta.

Entro despacio, intentando no tropezar con las sillas a la vez que se dirigía decidida hacia la mesa donde tenía la leve esperanza de encontrar el pergamino que había dejado olvidado. Se sorprendió de su agilidad para evitar chocar contra los muebles que veía en el último minuto y aspiro el olor a libros que tanto le gustaba desde que era niña. Su leve momento de disfrute se rompió cuando recordó que no estaba en ese lugar para eso y la imagen del pergamino apareció tan de repente en su cabeza que sintió un pequeño dolor para acompañar la necesidad imperiosa de encontrarlo.

Lo vio, para su sorpresa y alegría, exactamente en el lugar donde esperaba encontrarlo y ya se dirigía hacia el cuando capto que era demasiado fácil. Los instintos que había adquirido en su estancia en Hogwarts y en la guerra la hicieron detenerse en seco, justo antes de sentir que alguien estaba mirándola.

El leve asomo de miedo que pudo haber sentido al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, fue reemplazado por otra oleada de sentimientos parecidos cuando capto el aroma que se encontraba en el ambiente. Lo conocía perfectamente porque después de todo, era uno de aquellos que habían marcado su vida como bruja y lo que era en ese momento. La oleada de sentimientos se hizo más fuerte: no tuvo miedo de ser atacada por algún demente mortífago rezagado, en cambio sintió aprensión por saber que tendría que confesar a su mejor amigo que había escuchado palabras que había prometido que olvidaría.

-Si estás ahí Harry-dijo en voz alta-mejor sal de una vez y ahorrémonos el hechizo que voy a lanzarte cuando me asustes.

Harry no contesto. Estaba aún replanteándose la idea de dejarla irse sin decirle una palabra; sabía que no sería una conversación sencilla, para ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno-dijo de nuevo Hermione dando un paso más-si quieres fingir que no estas aquí, mucho mejor. Tengo bastante prisa.

Harry se quito la capa al instante, revelando que estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella, que se limito a mirarlo como lo miraba cuando eran niños y esperaba que dijera algo para refutarlo.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Harry, olvidándose de sus consideraciones y tomando el pergamino frente a él para mostrárselo -¿Me quieres explicar que hacías con esto?

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miro de mala manera:

-Hazme el favor de no hablarme así Harry, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada así que si quieres que te conteste tendrás que ser más amable.

Harry la miro aún con el pergamino en la mano, abrió la boca para contestar pero ella lo interrumpió:

-No debería decirte nada por comportarte como si aun tuvieras 15 años pero como sé que puedes malinterpretarlo te lo explicare-dijo molesta pero concentrada en dar la explicación que venia ensayando en su cabeza- La verdad no es nada del otro mundo. Entre todos los pergaminos que tome sobre la historia de los Elfos tomé ese por equivocación y me di cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde para devolverlo. Tenía mucha prisa, tanta que para acabar de arruinar las cosas lo olvide aquí.

-¿Y eso es todo?-pregunto Harry mirándola sin creerle. La chica soltó un bufido de indignación.

-Sí Harry eso es todo

-De acuerdo Hermione-dijo Harry tratando de calmarse-lo siento…

Hermione se sintió aliviada y sonrió de manera triunfal pero Harry no le dio tiempo para disfrutar el momento y se apresuro a seguir:

-pero… aun así no te creo.

Esperando que se retractara o al menos reconsiderara sus palabras, Hermione miro a su mejor amigo ofendida. Harry se limito a sostenerle la mirada, sosteniendo con ello también su opinión.

-No sé porque no deberías de creerme-dijo ella adelantándose para tomar el pergamino al mismo tiempo que sentía que el enojo recorría su cuerpo- discúlpame pero tengo mucha prisa. Ron debe estar esperándome en casa en este mismo momento.

-Me alegro de que finalmente accedieras a verlo-soltó Harry queriendo provocarla y Hermione volvió en sus pasos para mirarlo como él había imaginado que lo haría:

-¿Qué se supone que debo de entender por eso?

-Ron ha estado deprimido porque has estado evitándolo desde hace días-dijo Harry, olvidándose por un segundo del pergamino y su contenido-Apenas y come y se arrastra a la Academia desganado y triste-Harry no supo porque pero recordó su última conversación con Ron y siguió-me conto que temía que te hubiera molestado algo que dijo.

Hermione abrió la boca en un gesto involuntario de sorpresa y se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación. Inmediatamente giro sobre sus talones para darle la espalda y Harry supo que había dado en el clavo pero se sintió mal por eso. Lamento haber estado pensando en sus propios asuntos y no haber escuchado exactamente que le había dicho Ron a Hermione. Se sintió arrepentido de ello cuando se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido con su amigo y peor aún cuando escucho como la chica ante él ahogaba un hipido sin éxito.

-Hermione-dijo sintiéndose muy mal al verla en ese estado-disculpa no fue mi intención mencionártelo. Ron se enojaría si sabe que…

-Oh Harry no es tu culpa-contesto ella con los ojos llorosos, tratando de controlarse- soy yo que últimamente no hago más que llorar, no sé que me pasa.

-Sospecho que tiene que ver algo con el pergamino que sostienes en la mano-dijo Harry sonriéndole para animarla. La sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando vio que su amiga empezaba a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡Falte a mi palabra!-dijo entre sollozos y Harry se acerco a ella al ver que temblaba ligeramente.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo, aunque ya lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba.

-Yo… las palabras de la tía de Ron… -siguió Hermione mientras lloraba-… no puedo quitármelas de la cabeza. Tengo pesadillas todas las noches-confeso- pesadillas donde Ron aparece para decirme que no me ama o que me ama pero que no puedo hacerle eso… que no podemos estar juntos porque su sangre y la mía… -hipo y miro a Harry a los ojos-… por eso no he querido verlo, temo que cuando lo haga Ron me diga todo eso en la realidad y temo aún más que todo lo que dice sobre la pureza de la sangre sea cierto…

-Hermione…

-No Harry-lo interrumpió ella alzando una mano y limpiándose las lágrimas con la otra-sé lo que vas a decir… que son tonterías, que no debo de creerlas y que prometimos hacerlo. Lo sé y no sabes cuanto lamento no poder cumplir nuestro acuerdo pero Ron y yo no somos iguales a ti y a Ginny… -Harry quiso acercarse de nuevo y confesar sus propios temores pero ella lo rechazo alzando más la mano que tenía en el aire- No, escúchame, es cierto: Tú provienes de una familia de sangre totalmente pura por parte de tu padre y tu madre era una de las brujas mas poderosas de su época… yo en cambio soy totalmente descendiente de muggles… he revisado a mi antepasados en todos los registros de mi familia y no hay ni el más mínimo asomo de magia en siglos… en los mismos siglos donde la familia de Ron aparece como una de las más poderosas…

- Hermione tienes que…

-¡No Harry!-exclamo ella perdiendo completamente el control- ¡lo que sea que vayas a decir NO! Entiende lo que te digo soy totalmente muggle, soy la primera bruja que ha tenido mi familia desde que hay un registro de ello-sollozo tan fuerte que bajo el brazo finalmente y Harry pudo acercarse mientras ella se cubría la cara- parece que Malfoy tenía razón… soy la bruja con la sangre más sucia de…

-¡Pero como puedes decir eso Hermione!-dijo Harry sin poder contenerse más e interrumpiéndola- ¡Mírame Hermione!-agrego quitándole las manos de rostro y obligándola a alzar la mirada- ¡jamás vuelvas a decir ese tipo de estupideces!... ¿Sabes que haría Ron si te escuchara decir eso?

-Seguramente diría que estoy enferma por darle la razón a Malfoy-dijo ella con un leve asomo de sonrisa que contrasto con el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro-y aprovecharía para ofenderlo como siempre hace… pero ¿Qué importa? ¿Qué importa todo ya? Ron se merece algo mejor de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle…

-No digas eso

-Tengo que decirlo Harry-siguió ella-no sabes cuanto me he contenido para no decírselo a él, a ti, a Ginny. Al principio no me importaba, porque sabes bien que nunca me he sentido avergonzada de mis orígenes, pero las pesadillas fueron aumentando y pensé que quizás debía investigar un poco para refutar para siempre esas estúpidas ideas de la pureza de la magia y sacármelas de la cabeza- se separo de Harry y continuo mientras dejaba de llorar- busque libros al respecto pero no encontré en ningún lugar; hasta estuve tentada de ir a Hogwarts pero desistí cuando recordé que existía esta Biblioteca Mágica y vine, decidida encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarme. Había pocos libros y la mayoría no estaban, la bibliotecaria dijo que tal vez los habían robado hacia muchos años pero como nadie los pedía no se había dado a la tarea de buscarlos.- se limpio los últimos signos de lagrimas con la palma de la mano y siguió- Finalmente encontramos uno, solo uno pero ese basto; me confirmo la importancia de la pureza de la magia con datos y cifras tan exactas que pareció hecho especialmente para mí, para convencerme y aún así, como estaba tan reacia a creer que tenía que dejar a Ron, busque datos en el Ministerio que probaran que él no tiene ascendencia totalmente mágica o que yo no la tengo totalmente muggle… pero falle, Harry, no encontré nada o al menos no he encontrado nada hasta ahora. Nada que pruebe que no le hare daño quedándome junto a él.

-No puedo creer que estés hablando así-dijo Harry sintiéndose mal por su amiga y por sí mismo porque si Hermione no podía refutar esas ideas entonces dudaba de que alguien pudiera hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco-dijo ella mirándolo- por eso sigo buscando algo que me dé una prueba para no rendirme. Amo a Ron-agrego mirándolo con un leve sonrojo- pero no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero que nuestros hijos… -se calló y Harry vio que palidecía un poco- … que su descendencia tenga menos magia de la que merece, de la que esta destinada a tener.

Harry hizo el intento de hablar pero Hermione le dio la espalda y suspiro antes de seguir:

-A veces, después de leer ese libro y ver su árbol familiar y compararlo con el mío… -dijo- he llegado a pensar que no merezco ser bruja, que la naturaleza o quien quiera que haya sido se equivoco al darme este don… ¿Qué hice yo para merecer la magia? ¿Qué tengo yo que mis antepasados no tuvieron en siglos para merecerla?

Harry sintió que una luz se prendía dentro de su cabeza, recordó lo que había leído en un libro y giro rápidamente hacia la mesa en la que estaba. En una de las sillas estaba la pila de libros que había leído esa tarde. Hermione giro al escuchar que se movía y estaba a punto de hablar cuando él la interrumpió poniendo los libros sobre la mesa:

-Estos son los libros que estaba leyendo hoy cuando me encontraste-dijo, moviendo la varita para iluminar y a la vez hacer levitar uno de los libros- Hermione lo miro interrogante un segundo antes de tomar el que flotaba y leer el título. Cuando lo hubo hecho lo dejo con un golpe sobre la mesa y se abalanzo sobre los otros leyendo deprisa la portada o el lomo. Su expresión cambio de sorpresa, a furia y finalmente a tristeza.

-Así que tu también…

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora-dijo él y tomo el ejemplar que había hecho levitar y empezó a pasar sus páginas con prisa- yo también he encontrado que la pureza de la magia es cierta pero en este libro encontré algo que puede responder tu pregunta-Hermione abrió más los ojos y se sonrojo un poco- porque no puedo aceptar que precisamente tú digas que no mereces ser bruja, cuando eres la mejor bruja que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-Si Ginny te escuchara decir eso… -bromeo ella tratando de quitarle peso al ambiente

El sonrió involuntariamente al escuchar el nombre de su novia:

-Bueno-corrigió- UNA DE LAS mejores brujas que he conocido en mi vida

Hermione sonrío nuevamente y quiso decir algo más pero Harry le hizo un gesto para que escuchara y leyó:

_-"Los asesinos mancillan su alma, los ladrones sus manos, los mentirosos sus corazones y ninguno de estos es sangre pura porque la magia reconoce quien la merece"._

Hermione lo miro confusa.

-¿No has entendido?

-Por supuesto que sí… -contesto ella ofendida- dice que ni los asesinos, los ladrones o los mentirosos no merecen la magia porque…

-¡No! Realmente has perdido practica en esto-dijo Harry y cerro el libro de golpe para mirarla sonriente-dice que la magia reconoce quien la merece Hermione y eso significa que si tu la tienes es porque la mereces. La mereces aunque no haya habido ningún otro mago en tu familia, eso te hace más especial todavía. La mereces tanto como Ron y todos sus antepasados, como Ginny y el resto de los Weasley, como la merecían los Black, los Prewett la mereces tanto como…

-¿Cómo tú?-dijo ella y Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían ante el golpe

-Sí como yo-contesto al cabo de unos segundos sintiéndose más fuerte, seguro y feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo- como yo aunque no sea un mago descendiente de una familia de sangre pura…

-¡Oh Harry!-exclamo Hermione con los ojos nuevamente llorosos y arrojándose sobre el para abrazarlo- Yo… ¡Gracias!

-No Hermione-susurro el sintiéndose tan reconfortado como ella-gracias a ti… por…

Harry no dijo nada más por el nudo que se le formo en la garganta y Hermione no rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos porque no era necesario.

Se quedaron varios minutos más abrazados mientras cada uno dejaba caer el peso de sus problemas en el otro, en medio de la oscuridad y olvidándose del pergamino y los libros que lo rodeaban. Harry se sintió tan que cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio y estaba seguro de que se hubiera quedado dormido si no hubiera sido por la resplandeciente luz que entraba por la ventana.

O que no entraba por la ventana sino que estaba frente a ellos y no era cualquier luz sino el patronus de Ron mirándolos fijamente.

-Hermione… -dijo y giro a la chica para que se diera cuenta del visitante. Hermione lo hizo con los ademanes necesarios para dar a notar que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

-¡Ron!-exclamo al darse cuenta del patronus de su novio y se soltó de Harry anhelante de saber algo. El pequeño Jack Russell terrier sin embargo, se dirigió a Harry y empezó a hablar con la voz de su dueño:

-_Harry tengo que salir ahora mismo a una misión a la que me manda la Academia. No estaré en un par de días así que trata de dormir en las noches porque temo que no podrás escaparte de la Academia, juro que si cuando regrese sigues igual cumpliré mi promesa de golpearte hasta poder arrastrarte a San Mungo. Hazme un favor y cuida que también Hermione descanse. Nos vemos._

Harry asintió aunque no hacia falta y la figura giro lo suficiente para ver a Hermione:

-_Hermione no sé donde estas pero no puedo esperarte. Realmente quería verte hoy porque estos últimos días has estado muy rara y ha sido terrible pensar que lo que te dije es la causa. Tengo que salir a Birmania por órdenes de la Academia en este momento pero cuando regrese quiero que aclaremos las cosas. _

Hermione se sentó en una silla con tristeza y el patronus se le acerco para lamerle la mano mientras terminaba el resto de su mensaje:

-_Te amo, respondas lo que respondas no cambiara eso-_dijo y se evaporo enseguida sin dar tiempo a que la chica atinara a tocarlo una vez más.

A Harry la curiosidad le quemo tanto que no se dio cuenta cuanto soltó la pregunta:

-¿Qué te dijo que teme …

Hermione no dijo nada y solo miro a su amigo con una expresión de tristeza. Harry no necesito una respuesta y supo lo que Ron le había dicho a su amiga. También se sintió triste cuando recordó lo mal amigo que había sido con el pelirrojo.

Como si se hubieran tomado la poción contraria al _Felix Felicis, _el instante de gloria y de valor que ambos habían experimentado se esfumo tan rápidamente que ninguno se dio cuenta de que regresaban al punto de partida.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente entre dolores de cabeza y pesadillas recurrentes. Harry decidió no acudir a la Academia, consciente de que la ausencia de Ron empeoraría todo su ambiente. Ginny no escribió y el intento de comunicación que provino de su parte no recibió una respuesta que lo alentara. Decidió dejarla en paz, pensando que tal vez estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ganar un Torneo y se concentro en pasar su tiempo con la única persona que la estaba pasando tan mal como él: su mejor amiga. Hermione se la pasaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo, sin decir demasiado y leyendo en silencio los pesados libros que habían tomado "prestados" de la biblioteca de Hogsmeade. No había dejado de ir a trabajar, por supuesto, pero Harry sospechaba que eso solo tenía como razón obtener los documentos del Ministerio que les faltaban por revisar y como quedaban pocos, muy pronto Hermione encontraría alguna excusa coherente para dejar de acudir. Harry sabía que no se lo negarían, en el par de años que llevaba trabajando en el Ministerio no había faltado más que por razones de vida o muerte así que si se tomaba una semana "por enfermedad" nadie se iba a tomar la molestia de desmentirla pues nadie lo creería necesario. En su caso era distinto; varios de sus compañeros habían estado a punto de derribar su puerta para llevarlo a rastras a la Academia por orden del entrenador en turno y él había tenido que salir a dar excusas a cada uno. Para su buena suerte, los días que llevaba sin dormir y casi sin comer, le daban un aspecto tan malo que todos los mensajeros creyeron su enfermedad e incluso se sintieron apenados de haberlo molestado. Harry no se sintió orgulloso de ese triunfo ni mucho menos y Hermione no lo regaño, quizás porque su propio aspecto era casi idéntico y estaba a punto de decir la misma mentira en su trabajo.

Después de cuatro días en los que su casa se volvió una bodega de documentos antiguos y libros viejos, Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que hacer. En menos de una semana, él y Hermione habían revisado todo lo que habían encontrado con la idea de desmentir la idea de la importancia de su sangre. Y no habían encontrado nada, absolutamente nada. No habían dormido en cuatro días, no habían comido, habían robado papeles confidenciales y aun así la única pista que parecía conferirles un poco de esperanza era la misma que Harry había leído casi al principio de su búsqueda:

"_Los asesinos mancillan su alma, los ladrones sus manos, los mentirosos sus corazones y ninguno de estos es sangre pura porque la magia reconoce quien la merece"._

Harry releía esas palabras todos los días pero cada vez que lo hacia, sentía que perdían fuerza. No era suficiente apoyo un párrafo en ese momento.

* * *

Estaba más que claro que era un castigo. Lo había sospechado desde el principio pero ahora podía asegurarlo. La misión no existía y aún así lo obligaban a quedarse argumentando que solo estaba retrasada, lo cual era imposible teniendo en cuenta que llevaba días, enclaustrado en un hotel de mala muerte viendo pasar a sus "superiores" como si estuvieran de vacaciones. Enojado, recordó que estaba incomunicado gracias al acuerdo de "confidencialidad" que había firmado antes de partir y gracias a eso, Inglaterra estaba más lejos que nunca para él. La furia y la frustración empezaban a ahogarlo cuando recordó, de nuevo, que su hermana estaba en una ciudad cercana y la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo se formo en su rostro.

Salió esperanzado de poder hablar con ella para confesarle varias de sus preocupaciones y lo hizo dando un portazo, consciente de que salir y anunciarlo de esa manera le traería bastantes problemas cuando decidiera regresar a la base.

* * *

-¿Has encontrado algo?-dijo Harry entonces, apartando el libro pero cuidando de no cerrarlo para releer esa frase cuando pudiera hacerlo.

Hermione alzo la cabeza en respuesta y negó con desgana a la vez que enrollaba el pergamino frente a ella. Dio un suspiro de derrota tan profundo que Harry supo que se la habían agotado las fuentes de información antes de que ella misma lo dijera:

-Ese era el último-confirmo cabizbaja y Harry, que ya esperaba el golpe, intento disimular su reacción- Ya no hay nada más donde pueda buscar Harry, al menos ya nada donde se me ocurra.

Harry no contesto, sin saber que decir y solo miro a su amiga devolviéndole la expresión de derrota.

-No puedo creerlo-continuo su amiga-pero creo que esta vez no hay algún otro lugar donde investigar-levanto la mirada para enfrentarse a él-creo que lo que dice la Tía Muriel es cierto.

-Tal vez sí-dijo Harry y de pronto sintió que una puerta, hasta entonces cerrada, se abría con una luz brillosa en su cabeza- pero ¿eso que significa? ¿Es realmente tan malo?

-No lo sé Harry-contesto Hermione para después mirar a mano donde el patronus de Ron se había despedido- o lo sé pero no quiero aceptarlo

-No podemos… -dijo Harry levantándose de golpe e incapaz de completar una idea que solo pensar le provocaba un dolor emocional tan grande que sentía quebrarse algo dentro de él.

-No-dijo Hermione en respuesta, también levantándose y sin poder decir más. Harry aprovecho la ocasión para continuar por su cuenta:

-Pero tampoco quiero que los Weasley y especialmente Ginny y Ron sufran una vez más por mi culpa-continuo y la puerta que se había abierto se cerro tan de golpe que su cabeza quedo de nuevo en penumbras.

- Harry no empieces…-exclamo Hermione de mala manera, de la manera más viva con la que había hablado en varios días desde que Ron le informara que partía a otro país. Harry no dijo nada y se limito a sentarse de nuevo, observando el libro abierto que descansaba en el suelo cerca de el. Hermione, que parecía haberse alistado para una discusión, se sentó a su lado también observando el libro abierto y la única frase que les daba a ambos un poco de consuelo. Se quedaron ahí un par de minutos, apoyados uno en el otro, hasta que la chica se levanto tan de golpe que Harry se fue de lado y cayo sobre un par de pergaminos con un buen golpe.

-Espera un momento Harry ¡nos falta un lugar!-exclamo Hermione con un amago de sonrisa tan real que Harry desistido de su intento de quejarse- ¡Hemos pasado por alto a una de las fuentes más confiables!

Harry miro a su amiga como si estuviera loca y espero que explicara a que se refería. Como respuesta, ella se aliso infructuosamente el cabello y ensayo una sonrisa a la vez que intentaba recomponer su aspecto. Harry la siguió curioso en todo el proceso hasta que se dirigió a la chimenea y tomo un par de polvos Flú con una rapidez asombrosa, como si se hubiera olvidado de todo y estuviera ansiosa de largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

-¿Y bien?-dijo girándose a verlo-¿Vienes?

Harry se levanto sin preguntar nada, sacudió la ropa que se había cambiado apenas el día anterior y la siguió confiando en su claridad mental y en su muy probada habilidad para resolver problemas.

* * *

El torneo se estaba retrasando más de lo previsto y esto empezaba a resultarle extraño. Casi tanto como que su tía estuviera ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, prácticamente vigilándola. Las cartas que había mandado no habían recibido respuesta y eso le preocupaba sobremanera, la idea de que algo malo estuviera pasando a sus espaldas la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Los días habían sido terribles y el colmo era este; se alegraba de que su hermano hubiera decidido visitarla, por supuesto que sí pero es que era demasiada coincidencia que él hubiera llegado justamente al mismo país por una causa fantasma… tanto como lo era la suya.

-Me alegra que ambos estén aquí-dijo la anciana entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de Té.

Los dos pelirrojos se miraron entre sí renegando su presencia pero la anciana no lo noto y se limito a extenderles pequeñas tazas a cada uno.

-Bien-dijo bruja cuando vio que no tenían intención de tomarse el té- ¿Qué esperan?

La chica pensó en contestarle que esperaban que se fuera y los dejara hablar a solas pero la imagen de su madre retándola le llego a la cabeza tan nítidamente que siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y se tomo el contenido de la taza para ahogar su respuesta.

* * *

Harry quiso regresar a su casa cuando se dio cuenta del peligroso destino al que se había dejado conducir por Hermione. Los pasos en la habitación de junto le indicaron que era muy tarde, demasiado y sintiéndose derrotado intento componer su aspecto lo más que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba al menos tres días sin bañarse y ese día no se había cambiado. La matriarca de la familia Weasley apareció justo en el momento en el que él desistía de su intento:

-¡Oh queridos!-exclamo la bruja feliz abrazándolos a él y a Hermione-¡Que gusto me da que hayan venido! No saben como los extrañamos por aquí-los soltó un poco pero no del todo- Les hemos dicho que no es necesario que estén Ron y Ginny para que ustedes vengan pero parece que no quieren creernos; no me explico como después de tantos años…

-Molly-intervino una voz detrás de ellos y Harry pudo ver a su suegro sonriendo detrás de su esposa-querida déjalos respirar, ya están hasta pálidos de tanto que los aprietas…

La Sra. Weasley musito una disculpa y les sonrió nuevamente. Dirigió una mirada con un dejo de reproche a su esposo y los soltó de mala gana, mirándolos aún con su gesto maternal y encantado.

-Lamentamos haber venido así Sra. Weasley-dijo Hermione sonriendo lo mejor posible-realmente no queremos molestar…

-¡Oh querida no eres ninguna molestia-contesto alegre la madre de Ron-ninguno de los dos lo es ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírselos? Me alegro mucho de verlos, están tan pálidos y delgados-añadió observándolos detenidamente-¿han dormido bien? ¿Se han alimentado correctamente?

-Mejor que nunca-contesto Harry enseguida- al menos en mi caso puedo asegurarle que es así y Hermione ha estado conmigo en los últimos días.

-Así es-corroboró la castaña sonriendo de nuevo. Harry vio como la Sra. Weasley los miraba sin creerles completamente e intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con su esposo antes de dar la vuelta e invitarlos a seguirla. Harry supo que achacaba el mal aspecto de ambos al amor o, en otras palabras, a la ausencia de Ron y Ginny.

Soportar el festín que la Sra. Weasley había preparado fue más difícil de lo que había sido no comer en varios días. Harry sintió que su estomago le reclamaba alimento a la vez que su paladar se lo exigía pero había algo que le impedía cumplir ese cometido de buena gana; Hermione parecía sufrir de lo mismo pero permaneció sentada junto a él logrando con más éxito no rechazar la comida que les ofrecían.

-Pueden volver a comer cuando lleguen todos-informo la Sra. Weasley cuando los dos iban a la mitad de sus platos- estoy segura de que al menos Percy, Bill y Fleur vendrán a cenar hoy y seria encantador que estuviermos todos juntos.

Harry se imagino a sí mismo rodeado de la familia de su novia. La idea, generalmente, no le molestaba y le resultaba muy agradable porque los consideraba como su familia sustituta pero esta vez era distinto; realmente no se sentía con fuerzas para convivir con más Weasley en un día porque le recordaban demasiado que el asunto que lo tenía tan angustiado. Hermione intercambio una mirada con él que le hizo saber que pensaba lo mismo y sin perder su sonrisa, respondió a su suegra:

-No creo que sea posible Sra. Weasley. Harry tiene entrenamiento mañana y yo aún tengo que revisar un par de documentos. Hemos estado bastante ocupados en estos días y por eso no habíamos podido venir-su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más y hablo con una especie de timidez- nos hemos dado un tiempo hoy porque extrañábamos mucho verlos…

La madre de Ron pareció tan complacida por las palabras de Hermione que Harry vio como los ojos se le aguaban un poco. Intercambio una mirada con su esposo, sentado a su lado y que también estaba particularmente sonriente, y contesto como la madre comprensiva que ambos recordaban que era:

-Esta bien entonces-dijo- pero espero que no se nieguen a llevarse un poco de comida para cenar después. Los dos están demasiado pálidos y delgados.

-No es necesario-contesto rápidamente Harry sonriendo y sintiéndose más valiente por la facilidad con la que habían logrado escabullirse- Kreacher se encarga de…

-No dudo de que lo haga-lo interrumpió su suegra- pero aún así necesitan comer más y o hay nada como la comida casera así que no se diga más: se llevaran un poco de todo.

Harry sonrió un poco incomodo pero divertido de poder presenciar el carácter maternal y protector de la Sra. Weasley. Se pregunto si ella seguiría comportándose así con ambos si supiera el peligro que representaban para la descendencia de sus dos hijos menores por lo que la vio irse rumbo a la cocina con un poco de tristeza imaginándose que no merecía tantas consideraciones de su parte. El Sr. Weasley se disculpo un momento con él y Hermione antes de seguir a seguir a su esposa para ayudarla.

Hermione, que parecía estar esperando a que los dejaran solos, se giro hacia él dejando el tenedor sobre su plato con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido:

-Diré que me voy primero y tu los distraerás mientras yo busco algo que pueda servirnos, nos reuniremos en tu casa o quizás puedas buscarme después de un rato en…

-Hermione-la interrumpió Harry pensando de repente en un detalle que habían pasado por alto-¿has pensado donde vamos a buscar? Honestamente, he estado aquí desde que tengo 12 años y nunca he visto que exista un árbol genealógico o algo por el estilo. Dudo que los Weasley se interesen por ese tipo de cosas.

-Precisamente-contesto la chica con una sonrisa y Harry pudo ver como realmente estaba muy pálida y ojerosa; no pudo evitar preguntarse si el presentaba el mismo aspecto pero desecho enseguida la idea de averiguarlo y siguió escuchándola-por eso sé justamente donde buscar… en el sótano.

-¿En el sótano?-repitió Harry y sintió escalofríos ante la idea de tener que volver a ese lugar tan pequeño, atestado de cosas y que ahora le parecía una especie de mazmorra donde habían sido torturados. Hermione pareció leerle el pensamiento porque su sonrisa se debilito y su cara se ensombreció más:

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que volver ahí-dijo-pero pude notar… ese día… que hay muchas cosas guardadas y quizás este ahí un libro o un registro que pueda tener información. Es lo único que se me ocurre-añadió ante su silencio- creo que ni no encontramos algo ahí, no encontraremos nada en toda la casa.

-Tiene sentido-contesto Harry, volviéndose a sentir miserable. La comida, la casa y la compañía habían logrado levantarle el ánimo un poco pero, como pasaba habitualmente, fácilmente volvió a sentirse triste sin poder explicarse muy bien porque. Hermione lo miró asintiendo antes de volver a tomar el tenedor y obligarse a comer un poco más, también con el gesto un poco más triste del que había tenido hacia un par de minutos; como si la sola mención al sótano hubiera logrado quitarles todas las energías.

Los padres de Ron y Ginny volvieron después de unos minutos más con al menos cinco paquetes de comida destinados a ellos. Hermione apenas espero a que llegaran y se levanto limpiándose la boca con su servilleta antes agradecer la comida y anunciar que tenía que irse. Sus suegros la miraron un poco preocupados pero le permitieron irse, no sin antes reiterar en varias ocasiones que regresara en cuanto pudiera porque era parte de la familia y deseaban verla aunque Ron no estuviera. Hermione sonrió agradecida pero triste ante sus palabras y Harry supo que, como él, creía no merecer el cariño de esas dos personas que desconocían el peligro que suponía para el menor de sus hijos. Sus propios pensamientos sobre él y Ginny le inundaron la cabeza en ese momento y solo despertó cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le anuncio que tenia que empezar con sus tácticas de distracción para que su amiga pudiera hacer su parte del trato.

Como si hubiera estado planeado de antemano, una lechuza gris cruzo la cocina y deposito una carta en la mesa enfrente de donde se encontraba la Sra. Weasley.

-La lechuza de Bill-dijo interrumpiendo lo que en ese momento decía y tomando la carta con rapidez. La leyó con ansias y volvió a doblarla mirando a Harry y a su esposo con preocupación.

-¿Pasó algo Molly?-pregunto el Sr. Weasley preocupado y la Sra. Weasley negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que contestaba:

-Nada grave pero me temo que Bill quiere que vaya a su casa enseguida, Fleur necesita un par de consejos -miro a Harry y añadió-pero no me gustaría dejarte solo ahora que…

-No se preocupe-interrumpió Harry sonriendo aunque sí sintiéndose un poco desilusionado; la compañía de los padres de Ron siempre había sido reconfortante de una manera especial-comprendo y honestamente… también tengo cosas que hacer.

La Sra. Weasley le sonrió cariñosamente y se acerco para abrazarlo. Harry deseo que su propia madre no hubiera muerto para que fuera ella quien lo abrazara de esa manera y pudiera confesarle lo que le atormentaba. No podía hacerlo con la bruja que lo abrazaba en ese momento porque sus hijos estaban involucrados y no quería ponerla en esa situación. Se sintió tan triste y perdido que cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar un momento por esa muestra de afecto, confortado por el calor maternal y el cariño que siempre le había brindado la familia de su mejor amigo. Solo duro unos minutos pero cuando abrió los ojos se sintió un poco mejor, un poco más esperanzado de que todo pudiera solucionarse.

-Espero que puedas venir cuanto antes-dijo la bruja sonriéndole- y también Hermione - añadió- quiero que no lo olvides ni dejes que ella lo haga.

-No lo hare-contesto Harry conmovido y teniendo que controlarse para no pedirle un consejo en ese instante. La Sra. Weasley lo soltó un poco dudosa, como si sintiera que algo andaba mal y mirándolo inquisitivamente. Harry se separo un poco más como si eso pudiera ahuyentar sus sospechas y ella pareció interpretarlo de otra manera pues se dio giro un poco para darle espacio y miro a su esposo para que partieran rumbo a casa de su hijo mayor.

Claramente entendiéndola, el Sr. Weasley le sonrió amorosamente pero Harry se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento, había estado mirándolo con mucha atención.

-Adelántate Molly-le dijo a su esposa- no creo que sea nada grave. Quiero tener unas palabras con Harry y te alcanzare en cinco minutos.

-Arthur no quiero que…

-No se trata de eso-dijo el Sr. Weasley adivinado lo que su esposa quería decirle. Harry también pudo adivinar que creía que era- es sobre trabajo, sabes que Harry, al igual que Ron, es considerado prácticamente un Auror ya en pleno ejercicio.

-Lo sé-contesto su esposa- y sigo estando en desacuerdo. Son demasiado jóvenes y les faltan aun meses para terminar su entrenamiento… -hizo una mueca de resignación y Harry pudo adivinar que habían discutido el tema muchas veces-… pero de acuerdo- se acerco a Harry y volvió a darle un abrazo-cuídate y no olvides lo que te dije.

-no-prometió Harry y la vio ponerse una capa antes de tomar un puñado de polvos Flú y desaparecer por la chimenea. El Sr. Weasley y él permanecieron en silencio hasta entonces:

-Bueno Harry-dijo su suegro en cuanto se hubieron quedado solos- Creo que tienes un problema y sospecho que Hermione lo comparte… ¿Quieres decirme de que se trata?

Harry miro al padre de su novia con asombro. El mago se sentó frente a él, regalándole una de las miradas de preocupación y cariño que acostumbraba reservar para sus hijos.

* * *

La habitación estaba iluminada aún un poco por la luz natural que entraba por la ventana. Las tres personas que estaban de pie no le prestaban atención a ese detalle, se concentraban en mirar en silencio a la cama donde estaban otras dos personas acostadas. Se podría haber pensado que estaban dormidas sino fuera porque ambos, tanto el chico como la chica, estaban en posturas que claramente denotaban que se habían desmayado o dormido de golpe. La mano de él aún sostenía la taza en una posición extraña y su contenido estaba a punto de volcarse en la cama con riesgo de mancharla sin remedio, mientras que la mano de ella sobresalía por el borde y se podían ver en el suelo los restos de la taza que había sostenido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Son verdaderamente un espectáculo hermoso-dijo la bruja más anciana, mirándolos con una mezcla de cariño y devoción- siempre supe que ellos serían los mejores.

Los dos detrás de ella asintieron en silencio. En su mirada se reflejaba también una especie de cariño y contemplación hacia ambos jóvenes pero también había otro ingrediente que no podía describirse como sano.

-Combinan perfectamente-menciono la otra que se encontraba detrás de la anciana

- Serian una pareja perfecta… añadió el mago que estaba junto a ella- es una lástima que sean hermanos

-Quizás haya algo que podamos hacer al respecto-contesto la bruja más joven, mirándolos con deleite como si estuviera planeando algo.

-¡Dejen de decir barbaridades!-exclamo la anciana escandalizada, mirándolos con espanto para a continuación tomar un objeto de la mesita de noche que estaba cerca y dirigirse hacia los jóvenes inconscientes.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sellando un trato entre ellos sin que la anciana pudiera verlos.

* * *

Harry se tomo un par de minutos para articular una respuesta coherente que dar a su suegro. En su mente se libro una batalla para decirle la verdad y pedirle ayuda o seguir el camino de siempre e intentar resolver sus propios asuntos. El Sr. Weasley le sostuvo la mirada interrogante, lo suficiente para que el sintiera, como en otras ocasiones había pasado, que estaba ante una especie de padre o figura paterna.

-no se de que me habla-contesto finalmente, rindiéndose a su habitual manía de no querer involucrar a las personas de su alrededor en sus problemas. El Sr. Weasley lo miro decepcionado, de la misma manera en la que Ron solía hacerlo las veces que sentía que no quería compartir sus problemas con él y lo interpretaba como falta de confianza.

-Me gustaría ayudarte Harry-dijo el mago frente a él, al parecer no dispuesto a rendirse- Eres parte de esta familia y…

-Realmente Sr. Weasley-lo interrumpió Harry, deseando no escuchar un discurso que pudiera hacerlo dudar de su decisión- yo les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho y hacen para ayudarme pero hay cosas que solo me conciernen a mí y en las que preferiría no involucrarlos…

El Sr. Weasley lo miro acentuando su mirada de preocupación y Harry supo que se había equivocado al no negar que tenía un problema.

-No se preocupe-añadió entonces, deseando resarcir su error- no se trata de nada relacionado con la seguridad del Mundo Mágico… se trata de-puso a su mente a trabajar a la máxima velocidad para encontrar una razón coherente- de mi desempeño en la Academia y mis propios asuntos personales…

-¿Ha pasado algo con Ginny?-pregunto el mago, ahora interrumpiéndolo a él. Harry se apresuro a contestar antes de que terminara:

-No, no tiene nada que ver con ella-mintió-si eso es lo que le preocupa, mi deseo de casarme con su hija es lo único que sigue teniendo un lugar firme en mi cabeza.

El padre de Ginny sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. No le había mentido después de todo, deseaba casarse con Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, la amaba y no quería dejarla. Era justamente por eso que estaba ahí, intentando distraerlo mientras Hermione buscaba algo que pudiera refutar la única causa que podría tener para dejarla.

-No solo me preocupo por Ginny-agrego el Sr. Weasley- también me interesa tu bienestar Harry.

Harry se sintió tan conmovido y agradecido que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de escapar antes de que su suegro dijera algo más para desármalo.

-Lo sé-contesto con un nudo en la garganta-y créame que le doy las gracias… solo que este momento, no pasa nada.

El mago ante él sonrió sin creerle totalmente y Harry aprovecho el momento de silencio para terminar definitivamente la conversación:

-Y ya han pasado más de cinco minutos-dijo- así que creo que tiene que irse.

El Sr. Weasley se fue después de despedirse de Harry con una palmada cariñosa en el hombro. Harry se alegro de que no lo abrazara porque hubiera sido bastante difícil seguir mintiéndole si hacia eso y volvía a preguntarle. Lo vio desaparecer con alivio por la Red Flú y enseguida tomo los paquetes de comida para llamar a Kreacher y hacer que los llevara a su casa; no tenía ninguna intención de comerlos pero sabía que no podía dejarlos ahí cuando los padres de su nova se habían empeñado tanto en que se los llevara. El elfo apareció obedientemente después de llamarlo y se llevo todo sin chistar; Harry se dispuso a buscar a su mejor amiga en el lugar donde sabia que estaría. Se dirigió con paso vacilante y lento, deseando encontrarla saliendo para no tener que entrar a ese lugar que le hacia deprimirse. Fue imposible; tuvo que entrar pese a su malestar al hacerlo. La escena que encontró lo hizo olvidarse de si mismo.

-¡Hermione!-exclamo apenas pudo escuchar a su amiga sollozar y corrió el par de metros para encontrarla sentada y llorando frente a la mesa pequeña que había visto cuando había entrado ahí.

La chica se limito a mirarlo con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas y el rostro más pálido de lo que estaba hacia un par de minutos. Harry vio que frente a ella estaba un libro muy grueso, abierto más allá de la mitad de tal manera que se podían ver sus páginas amarillentas.

-Es cierto Harry-exclamo aún entre sollozos-todo es cierto… tenemos que alejarnos de ellos. Tenemos que alejarnos de ellos si realmente los amamos…

Hermione cubrió su cara con la palma de sus manos y empezó a llorar en silencio, de una manera tan triste como pocas veces Harry la había visto. Verla en ese estado le hizo recordar el funeral de Dumbledore y todos aquellos a los que habían asistido al final de la guerra. Recordó, como si no fuera suficiente su tortura, que en esos momentos Ron había estado para ella de la misma manera en la que Ginny había estado para él.

Se quedo de pie mirándola, sin poder acercarse a consolarla porque él mismo se sentía quebrado ante sus últimas palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ataque**

Harry no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí él y Hermione pero era fácil adivinar que eran varias horas. Los Weasley habían regresado hacia bastante rato y la cena familiar se había llevado a cabo normalmente, con el bullicio habitual de risas que acompañaba la excelente comida. Harry y Hermione se habían quedado ahí, en silencio y prácticamente a oscuras, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos pero decididos a no irse hasta saber todo lo que pudieran averiguar. Los dos habían logrado calmarse después de la primera hora; él pudiendo finalmente hablar y ella logrando dejar de llorar; pese a ello, no habían comentado demasiado del asunto pues ninguno sabia que decirle al otro para consolarlo cuando cada uno se sentía miserable.

El libro que Hermione había encontrado lo resumía todo: era un recopilado de toda la información de la familia desde hacia varios siglos, actualizado casi hasta el presente que incluía mucha historia, un esquema del árbol familiar y datos tan interesantes como desalentadores. Parecía una asombrosa coincidencia que lo hubieran encontrado aunque era más que obvio que no lo era; desde el momento en el que se había acercado a ojearlo, Harry supo que lo había visto antes y Hermione lo había confirmado: era el libro que la Tía Muriel y su comitiva habían llevado aquel fatídico día. Harry sabía que lo habían dejado ahí con la intención de que ellos regresaran y lo leyeran pero a pesar de estar consciente de eso, no pudo evitar leerlo y analizar toda la información que contenía con la esperanza de refutarla. Lamentablemente no había podido hacerlo, ni el ni Hermione que lo había intentado cuando dejo de llorar y decidió que no dejaría que los convencieran.

El bullicio de la cena de los Weasley paulatinamente se fue convirtiendo en el ruido ambiental de los dos padres de la familia solos y finalmente Harry supo que era muy tarde por el silencio imperante en toda la casa. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los ruidos del jardín y de las pequeñas criaturas que había ahí, el viento que mecía las ramas del árbol bajo la sombra del cual tantas veces se había resguardado y el fantasma del cuarto de Ron, que parecía hacer un ruido de vez en cuando para que no se olvidara su presencia. Harry intento decirle a Hermione que quizás era hora de irse pero la chica lo miro fulminantemente en su primer intento y le explico que se quedaría toda la noche de ser necesario, para leer todo el libro familiar de su novio y descubrir algo que pudiera echar abajo la idea que los estaba volviendo locos. Harry supo que efectivamente tendrían que quedarse toda la noche por el grueso del libro por lo que, decidido a no dejarla sola, se unió a ella para leer juntos las delgadas hojas amarillentas y analizar los complicados dibujos del árbol familiar. El día siguiente los sorprendió sin que se percataran demasiado de ello y finalmente llegaron a la última hoja a tiempo para ver como la luz de la mañana empezaba a colarse por todas las rendijas que tenía la madera de las paredes. Harry, dándose cuenta de eso, supo que era momento de irse porque la madrugadora Sra. Weasley no tardaría en salir a recoger los huevos necesarios para el desayuno.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo entonces, mirando a su amiga con aprensión y rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos desde hacia muchas horas.

Hermione asintió con pesadez, volviendo a perder la determinación al descubrir que no podía refutar nada de lo que el libro decía. Cerró el libro con tristeza, como si la contraportada del mismo fuera de acero y pesara demasiado; se quedo viendo la pasta después de soltarla, incapaz de creer que precisamente un libro hubiera sido el que sellara de esa manera su destino. Harry le tomo la mano para apoyarla, sin saber que decir y sintiéndose exactamente igual. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte cuando su amiga apretó su mano en señal de necesidad y apoyo pero levantándose con la voluntad que siempre había sido una de sus principales características.

Harry se levanto también, teniendo que soltarla y enfrentar la odiosa realidad de que no había sido una pesadilla. Su amiga avanzo, antes de mirarlo con sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio, la falta de sueño y el llanto; de nueva cuenta, Harry supo que debía verse igual por lo que opto por no mirarla para salir y desaparecer rumbo a su casa. Hermione le dio la espalda dando un par de pasos débiles, tomo el grueso volumen de hojas en sus manos con la intención de llevárselo y se encamino a la puerta, justo en el momento en el que Harry se daba cuenta de lo que planeaba:

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo horrorizado viendo sus manos -¿Por qué te llevas el libro?

Hermione volteó a verlo sin entender muy bien y él, sin dejar de mirar con horror el libro entre sus manos prosiguió:

-No sé porque deberíamos llevarlo si ya hemos leído todo lo que dice ¿de que nos sirve tenerlo?

Hermione entendió de golpe y fue su turno de dirigir su mirada hacia el libro que llevaba, la levanto enseguida fijándola en los ojos de Harry.

-Quizás podríamos leerlo de nuevo-contesto un poco apenada- con más detenimiento y ver si…

-No sirve de nada Hermione-la interrumpió él bruscamente-es definitivo: es verdad lo que la Tía Muriel dice

-Lo sé-contesto ella cabizbaja, volviendo a agachar la mirada- pero no puedo darme por vencida

-No digo que lo hagamos-comento Harry con una mezcla de sentimientos distintos-pero creo que ahora debemos decidir que vamos a hacer

-¿Decidir?-pregunto Hermione adoptando un semblante más triste aún-¿es que nos queda alternativa?

Harry se quedo mudo sin tener una respuesta honesta que darle. Con el hecho de aceptar que el asunto de la pureza de la sangre era verdad solo había dos alternativas: aceptar que debían de alejarse de Ginny y Ron o aceptar que nos les importaba el asunto y quedarse a su lado, a sabiendas de que mancharían su linaje para siempre.

El ruido de unas pisadas en a habitación que estaba sobre sus cabezas los alerto a ambos de que era definitivamente momento de irse.

-Bien, llévatelo-le dijo a Hermione- y vámonos de aquí antes de que tengamos que explicar que estamos haciendo.

Hermione asintió y se adelanto para salir. Harry la siguió y le tomo la mano para aparecer en el mismo lugar y seguir hablando del asunto. La voz de la Sra. Weasley se escucho cerca, lo mismo que sus pasos bajando por la escalera.

* * *

La cafetería muggle que Hermione eligiera para que siguieran hablando estaba llena de personas madrugadoras que acababan de salir del gimnasio o estaban listas para irse a la oficina. La mayoría estaba bastante somnolienta para percatarse de lo que ocurría con los otros así que Harry y Hermione no tuvieron demasiado problema en aparecerse cerca de la puerta trasera; tampoco lo tuvieron con la ropa pues siendo ambos de origen muggle acostumbraban ir con una combinación decente entre ese estilo y el mágico. Nadie les presto demasiada atención, por lo tanto, cuando se sentaron en un lugar frente a la ventana con un pesado libro y se quedaron un rato mudos, observándolo con tristeza.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Harry después de un par de minutos en silencio. Hermione levanto la mirada para asentir antes de ser interrumpida:

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-dijo una joven que claramente era la mesera, con un tono que denotaba que era de las pocas personas suficientemente despiertas del lugar.

Su voz los hizo recordar que se suponía debían de pedir algo así que dejaron de mirar el libro familiar de los Weasley para encontrar una lista de donde pudieran elegir que comer. Harry se apresuro a abrir la carta que estaba apoyada en el salero y a la que no había prestado atención; Hermione hizo lo mismo con la que quedaba y la mesera los miro expectante tarareando alegremente.

-No sé que quiero-murmuro Hermione segundos después, en voz baja para que la mesera, que en ese momento canturreaba distraídamente, no pudiera escucharla. Harry quiso contestarle que él si sabia que quería pero también estaba consciente de que no estaría en el menú de ese lugar. La mesera miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que el resto de las mesas no necesitaban nada y regreso su atención a los dos, dejando de tararear después de unos minutos:

-¿Y bien?-dijo aún de buena gana y bastante amable.

Harry y Hermione, que hasta ese momento habían mantenido la mirada baja o en la carta, la miraron al mismo tiempo con la intención de pedirle más tiempo para decidir. Los dos observaron que la chica parecía estar de muy buen humor y su cabello rubio estaba impecablemente peinado como si fuera más tarde de lo que realmente era. Sus miradas chocaron con la de ella un segundo antes de que la chica abriera la boca con sorpresa y exclamara:

-Oh ya sé que quieren-dijo mirándolos para después anotar en un cuadernillo pequeño y amarillo- café… y mucho.

Harry miro a su amiga sin entender la reacción de la mesera, a punto de preguntarle a ambas porque parecía que necesitaban café. Al ver su rostro, sin embargo, y las enormes ojeras que los adornaban pudo entender perfectamente que pensaba la mesera.

-Enseguida los traigo-completo la rubia, de pie y mirándolos con temor de que fueran a desmayarse-y piensen en que comer… un buen desayuno siempre me ayuda en los exámenes.

-Muchas gracias-contesto Hermione antes de que Harry lo hiciera para decirle a la chica que ellos no tenían exámenes. La mesera volvió a sonreírles amable y comprensivamente como Harry estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera su suegra:

-No se preocupen-dijo guiñándoles un ojo-yo también voy a la universidad y sé lo que se sufre en esta época.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más porque se dio la vuelta alegremente enseguida de que terminara de decir su comentario. Harry sintió unos leves deseos de sonreír y vio como Hermione la miraba con extrañeza:

-Me recuerda un poco a Luna-dijo regresando su atención a él. Harry hizo lo mismo.

-A mí también aunque nos miro como la Sra. Weasley…

Harry maldijo a su subconsciente por mencionar precisamente en el momento que empezaban a relajarse el apellido de Ron y Ginny. Su amiga apenas lo dejo avergonzarse, respondió muy rápido para restarle importancia:

-Sí-contesto Hermione estremeciéndose un poco - supongo que tenemos muy mala cara, al menos tú la tienes. Te ves terrible.

-Gracias-contesto Harry de nuevo sintiendo unas levísimas ganas de sonreír- tampoco es tu mejor momento.

Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa y se acomodo el abundante cabello lo mejor que pudo; con las manos aliso un poco su ropa y disimuladamente dirigió su varita hacia su rostro para segundos después tener una apariencia como si se hubiera dado una ducha antes de salir. Harry al verla no quiso quedarse atrás y dirigiendo también su varita hacia sí mismo logro sentirse totalmente fresco en un minuto.

-¿Mucho mejor?

-Mejor nada más, nada nos quita las ojeras.

Harry puso una sonrisa sincera dándole la razón a su amiga. Tuvo el impulso de decirle lo de la especie de maquillaje que usaba para esconderlas los primeros días pero desistió por vergüenza al imaginarse lo que diría.

-Al menos Ginny y Ron no van a vernos así…

Hermione asintió con un suspiro y apoyo su barbilla en su mano. Su gesto de tristeza al recordar a ambos hermanos Weasley fue reemplazado por un generoso bostezo que escapo de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo:

-Es extraño ¿sabes?-dijo después de disculparse- es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento que podría dormir.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo-confeso Harry dándose cuenta de su propia situación y olvidando regañarse por su segunda mención de Ron y Ginny-hubo un momento en la madrugada en el que me quede dormido por un par de minutos pero lo más extraño fue…

-…que no hubo pesadillas-completo Hermione mirándolo- sí, lo sé… yo también sentí que caí dormida un minuto o dos y fue el sueño más reparador que he tenido desde que inicio esto.

-Quizás fue porque a esa hora no terminábamos de leer el libro… dudo poder dormir ahora igual.

-No lo sé Harry-dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño para pensar-hay algo extraño en todo esto. Sigo sintiéndome con ganas de llorar y triste y siempre pensé que mi estado de ánimo influía en las pesadillas pero ¿no es extraño que uno de los días en los que me siento peor pueda dormir mejor que cuando estaba menos preocupada?

-Seguramente es porque tu cuerpo no puede más-señalo Harry- y además lloraste demasiado antes de prácticamente desmayarte. Y solo descansaste un par de minutos ¿no es así?

-No es así-replico Hermione enseguida- es cierto que solo dormí un par de minutos ¿pero no te das cuenta a lo que me refiero? No hubo pesadillas… desparecieron por completo de repente. ¿No paso lo mismo contigo?

-Sí –dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón pero aún incrédulo a creer que se habían librado de esa tortura- pero apenas cerramos los ojos, prácticamente no hubo tiempo para soñar.

-Hay algo raro en eso-siguió Hermione con el gesto de estar haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar la respuesta- Mis pesadillas iniciaron muy leves y después fueron aumentando hasta que los últimos días disminuyeron en intensidad y hoy finalmente desaparecieron… no tiene sentido.

-Prácticamente no hemos dormido Hermione ¿Cómo sabes que bajaron de intensidad antes de desaparecer?

-Mi cuerpo no es tan fuerte como el tuyo-explico la chica- no he dormido al igual que tú pero ha habido momentos en los que como dices, prácticamente me desmayo y en esos leves minutos he podido comprobar mi teoría.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene de importante

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien pero hay algo que me dice que es extraño. Creo que tengo razón… y ya sé la manera de comprobarlo.

Harry miro a Hermione sin querer realmente seguir con la conversación. Su amiga sin embargo, siguió hablando ignorando su expresión de desagrado:

-Vamos a hacer esto-prácticamente ordeno-dormiremos por turnos para comprobar si las pesadillas desaparecieron.

Harry recordó las pesadillas que había tenido las últimas veces que había dormido y un nudo se le formo en la boca del estomago. Las imágenes que lo torturaban aparecieron acompañadas del recuerdo de sus propios gritos y sus despertares cubierto en sudor y lágrimas:

-Realmente no creo que sea buena idea

-Yo estaré para despertarte si algo pasa-le aclaro Hermione-y solo serán un par de minutos. Dos a lo mucho-Harry vio la imagen de Fred y siguió callado- si quieres puedo ser la primera.

-¿Planeas que comprobemos tu teoría… aquí?-exclamo Harry tan atónito que la imagen del hermano muerto de su mejor amigo y de su novia se borro por completo-¿Ahora? ¿En una cafetería muggle llena de gente?

-Si no lo hacemos aquí es probable que me acobarde-confeso Hermione decidida-y solo se trata de dormir dos minutos en un lugar lleno de personas medio dormidas. Nadie va a notarlo y si lo hacen no les parecerá extraño.-Harry no cedió en su gesto y ella continuo- Es solo para comprobar lo que te digo, después nos ocuparemos de lo más importante-termino dirigiendo su mirada al grueso libro que estaba cerca de ella.

Harry supo que realmente le interesaba saber si las pesadillas habían desaparecido si aceptaba posponer, por cinco minutos más, la discusión sobre que harían ahora que estaban seguros de que el asunto de la pureza de la sangre era cierto.

-De acuerdo-acepto por fin-¿Quién empieza?

-Yo-contesto Hermione muy seria y tratando de disimular su aprensión-recuerda contar hasta dos minutos y despertarme enseguida. Si ves que antes de ese tiempo yo… -se sonrojo un poco- yo grito su nombre… no te preocupes y déjame cumplir con el tiempo.

-De acuerdo-volvió a decir Harry, esta vez mirando el reloj de oro que su suegra le regalara por su mayoría de edad-cuando estés lista.

Hermione se tomo diez segundos para respirar y calmarse. Enseguida puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y recargo su cabeza en ellos; cerro los ojos casi con miedo pero sin que su cuerpo pudiera ocultar el alivio de poder descansar un poco. Tardo menos de medio minuto en quedarse dormida y Harry empezó a contar ayudado por las desgastadas manecillas de su reloj, preocupado de que en cualquier momento empezarán las imágenes terribles y el nombre de su mejor amigo se escapara de sus labios como muchas veces se había escapado el nombre de Ginny de los suyos.

Los dos minutos sin embargo, pasaron más rápido de lo que creía y sin ningún tipo de sobresalto. Harry incluso se sintió un poco culpable cuando despertó a su amiga moviéndola un poco brusco del hombro.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto apenas la chica abrió los ojos y quito los brazos de la mesa.

-Ha sido el mejor descanso que he tenido en mucho tiempo-contesto Hermione con el rostro iluminado por una sutil sonrisa-y ni una sola pesadilla, de hecho-volvió a sonrojarse y dudo en decirlo- empezaba a soñar con que estaba con Ron en una de las mejores citas que hemos tenido.

Harry sonrió burlonamente y se quito el reloj lo más rápido que pudo, ansioso de empezar su turno. La idea de ver a Ginny aunque solo fuera en sus sueños le pareció mucho más atractiva que la idea de descansar.

-Probare ahora yo-dijo dándole el reloj a Hermione y recostándose de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho ella. Cerró sus ojos rápidamente y se desconecto del mundo, apenas escuchando a lo lejos los ruidos ambientales de la cafetería.

Supo que se había quedado dormido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts y el colegio se encontraba de la misma manera en como había sido en sus años de estudiante, antes de la guerra y la reconstrucción. El sol estaba en lo más alto, iluminando los jardines de manera maravillosa y el calamar gigante tenía fuera del lago uno de sus grandes tentáculos mientras un par de personas, que Harry no podía distinguir, jugaban cerca. Se escuchaba mucho ruido y era obvio que estaba rodeado por personas que paseaban cerca de ahí pero no podía verlas ni le interesaba hacerlo.

-_Harry_-dijo una voz detrás de él y él se giro tan rápido que pareció que había estado de frente a ella todo el tiempo. Ginny apenas le dio tiempo para eso, pronto se acerco a él para tomarle la mano y sonreírle como siempre lo hacia, con el cabello rojo brillando a la luz del sol, los ojos chispeantes de felicidad y el rostro tan cerca que podía contarle las pecas.

-_Te extrañe_-dijo él, sintiéndose feliz, conmovido por verla y miserable a la vez por saber que estaba soñando. Agradeció ser mago para poder sentirlo tan real y poder apreciar su rostro de una manera tan nítida.

-_Yo también_-contesto ella acercándose más y Harry cerro los ojos a sabiendas de que en la realidad ya los tenía cerrados. Se sintió un poco ridículo pero espero feliz el beso, el beso que su novia solo podía darle en un sueño.

Pero el beso no llego.

-¡Harry, te estas pasando del tiempo!-escucho que Hermione repetía mientras lo movía un poco del hombro. Harry abrió los ojos, consciente de que su sueño se había arruinado y no era culpa de nadie.

-Ha sido fantástico-informo antes de que Hermione preguntara como obviamente quería hacerlo-me siento mucho mejor y he visto a Ginny.

Hermione sonrió de manera cómplice entornando un poco los ojos. Harry supo que estaba recordando que ella había visto a Ron y no la culpo por revivir el momento.

-Las pesadillas se han ido entonces-concluyo Harry-podremos dormir hoy mismo.

-Supongo que sí-confirmo la chica-de todas maneras creo que vale la pena que no vayamos al Ministerio y en tu caso a la Academia con tal de descansar-los ojos le brillaron de lo que Harry supo que eran nuevos ánimos y miro de nuevo al grueso libro de los Weasley-quizás con más tiempo, descansados y con la mente atenta podríamos refutar todo esto y…

-¿Y si no podemos?-la interrumpió Harry, sintiéndose decaer de nuevo-No creo que dormir resuelva el problema.

-Por supuesto que no-espeto Hermione frunciendo nuevamente el ceño-nunca dije eso. Solo digo que tal vez si dormimos y descansamos podemos volver a leerlo y encontrar cosas que no hemos encontrado. Una salida, una solución o simplemente encontrar la manera de refutarlo.

-Quizás-respondió Harry con una mezcla de nueva esperanza y a la vez escepticismo-aunque hemos buscado en todos los lugares y no hemos podido hacerlo.

-Tiene que haber la manera-exclamo Hermione como si hubiera recobrado las fuerzas que no había tenido últimamente-no podemos aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

Harry sintió que una oleada de valor lo inundaba ante las últimas palabras de su amiga. Como si el sueño de dos minutos también le hubiera hecho recobrar las fuerzas, contesto:

-Tienes razón Hermione. No podemos rendirnos; no voy a alejarme de Ginny a menos de que encuentre las suficientes razones para hacerlo.

-Ni yo de Ron-contesto su amiga devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los dos compartieron entre sí una mirada radiante y Harry se sintió fuerte, valiente y decidido, contrario a como se sentía antes de su breve descanso. Hermione frente a él, pareció estar igual, Harry podía apostar que esos dos minutos sin tener pesadillas la habían hecho recuperar la bendita determinación que siempre tenía. El leve sentimiento de quien acaba de levantarse y su consecuente mala coordinación, fue lo único que le impidió a Harry chocar las manos con las de ella para festejar los nuevos bríos.

Antes de que alguno añadiera algo más, la mesera apareció con dos vasos llenos de jugo, poniéndolos enfrente de cada uno de manera brusca. Harry la vio aún un poco adormilado por su fugaz descanso y no pudo distinguir en su mirada la misma chispa que había tenido hacia un par de minutos. Hermione también la vio con extrañeza, igual un poco adormilada, deshaciendo su sonrisa y mirando el vaso de jugo confundida:

-Creí que sería café

La chica no contesto y apenas se digno a mirarlos. Su cabello rubio estaba ligeramente despeinado a como había estado momentos antes y parecía que su buen humor se había hecho trizas porque, si bien no parecía enojada, sí parecía indiferente. Se dio la vuelta sin responderles pero poniendo cerca de Harry una nota con la cuenta.

-Que chica más rara-dijo aún mirándola alejarse y entrar a la cocina sin hacer caso al par de mesas que la llamaban. Hermione no le presto demasiada atención y puso un billete muggle sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

-Bébete el jugo-le dijo a Harry en un tono mandón, tomando su propio vaso e inclinándolo para beberlo- y vayámonos de una vez. Si dormimos un par de horas en la mañana en la tarde podremos reunirnos para acabar con esto.

Harry asintió y tomo su vaso, de un solo trago se bebió su contenido, ansioso por ir a su casa a descansar. Hermione lo miro con gracia, bebiendo con un poco de más calma el suyo; cuando lo termino hizo a un lado el vaso y tomo una servilleta como toda una dama.

-¿Lista?

-¿Listo?

-Sí, vámonos ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No, no es necesario… solo…-Harry sintió como Hermione ponía su mano sobre la que él tenia aún sobre la mesa-gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

Harry giro su mano para estrechar la de su amiga al mismo tiempo que contestaba:

-Yo tampoco sé que haría si no estuvieras para apoyarme.

Los dos se quedaron sonriendo, sentados mirándose y tomados de la mano mientras disfrutaban la perspectiva de poder descansar y terminar con su problema. A lo lejos, por la amplia ventana junto a la que estaban, una chica pelirroja los observaba con sus ojos marrones atentos a ambas manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Harry llegó a su casa apenas tuvo oportunidad de aparecerse después de aceptar las negaciones de Hermione ante sus propuestas de acompañarla; su amiga se negó tajantemente argumentando que ambos necesitaban dormir y descansar con la misma urgencia. Al final, Harry no puso objeciones porque su propio cuerpo parecía estarle exigiendo que retomara el descanso de dos minutos y lo hiciera más largo.

Resulto que la casa seguía tan vacía como había estado el día antes. Kreacher no estaba por ningún lado y Harry supuso que tal vez había aprovechado su ausencia para ver a la otra persona a la que últimamente le había tomado aprecio: Andromeda Tonks había sido una Black antes de casarse y justamente prima del amo que el elfo apreciaba más que a su vida, así que era bastante obvio que deseara servirle fervientemente. A la abuela de Ted no le había agradado demasiado la idea al principio pero teniendo al nieto que tenía con habilidades metamórfagas floreciendo y demostraciones de magia cada 5 minutos, era difícil rechazar la ayuda. Harry aceptaba con gusto que Kreacher fuera a casa de su ahijado cuando estuviera desocupado, después de todo acostumbraba visitar bastante a menudo a Ted así que era bastante útil que el elfo lo acompañara.

Haciendo la nota mental de ir a ver a su ahijado en cuanto fuera posible, Harry apenas cruzo su pequeña sala y se dejo caer en su sillón de siempre, consciente de que no podría subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación aunque lo intentara. El sueño empezó a vencerlo antes de que se diera cuenta pero cuando lo hizo sonrío, seguro de poder descansar sin pesadillas y con la esperanza de que más tarde, descansado y con la mente más alerta, podrían darse cuenta de que todo el asunto que llevaba días atormentándolos era solo una tontería. Una tontería sin sentido que podrían olvidar.

Su sueño volvió a situarse en los jardines de Hogwarts pero la soleada mañana que había visto una hora antes fue reemplazada por un cielo gris, nublado y un viento muy fuerte que anunciaba tormenta. No había voces ni personas alrededor y el calamar gigante no daba ninguna señal de estar en el lago. Ginny estaba ahí de nuevo pero el sol ya no sacaba brillos rojizos a su cabello ni sus ojos chispeaban con alegría… estaba llorando de hecho, como Harry la había soñado tantas veces antes.

_-Ginny ¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto él, olvidándose de que era un sueño y en realidad no estaba viendo a su novia llorar. La chica apenas atino a mirarlo antes de volver a derramar silenciosas lágrimas y darle la espalda.

-_Lo sé todo-_anunciaba dramáticamente y Harry, que se hubiera reído ante esa frase trillada en la vida real, sintió que el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones.

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-_preguntaba automáticamente aunque él, el "Harry" de su sueño sabia de que estaba hablando su novia.

-_No voy a impedírselos_-seguía la pelirroja-_así que no finjas conmigo. Supongo que nos conviene a ambos._

_-¿de que estas hablando?_-estallaba Harry asustado_-¿Qué nos conviene?_

-_No sigas con eso Harry_-contestaba Ginny casi en un murmullo-_bien sabes de que y de quienes estoy hablando._

_-No, no lo sé_

_-Sí lo sabes_-replicaba Ginny perdiendo la tristeza y mirándolo ahora con furia- ¿_Crees que somos idiotas? ¿Crees que Ron y yo no lo sabemos?_

Harry volvía a sentir que se quedaba sin oxigeno y le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Ginny había dejado de llorar por completo y ahora lo apuntaba con la varita en gesto amenazante.

-_Lárgate de una vez con ella y jamás vuelvan a aparecerse ante nosotros. Malditos mestizos, los dos ¡sangre sucia!_-estallaba la chica- _pero ¿sabes que? ¡No nos merecen! Nos están haciendo un favor, tu sangre es tan sucia como la de ella, en cambio la mía, la de Ron, la de toda mi familia…_

-¿_De que estás hablando?-_se defendía Harry pero Ginny lo ignoraba y lanzaba un haz de luz verde hacia él al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

_-¡Traidor!_

¡Bum! Harry despertó de golpe sintiendo el sudor frio recorrerle la espalda. ¿Para eso habían desparecido un minuto sus pesadillas? ¿La idea era atormentarlo de distinta manera? Las anteriores imágenes en donde recordaba que Fred había muerto por su culpa, Ginny lloraba y Ron aparecía furioso con él eran insoportables y dolorosas pero ver a Ginny mirarlo de esa manera mientras lo atacaba era simplemente mil veces más cruel. Aún a pesar de haber abierto los ojos, el terrible rayo de luz verde parecía haber sido real y la visión de su novia mirándolo con desprecio había quedado grabada en sus pupilas de tal manera que podía verla ante él.

-¿Pesadillas Potter?-dijo de pronto una voz frente de él. Harry se obligo a levantar la mirada seguro de que su mente le seguía haciendo una broma. La figura ante él, no obstante, parecía ser real; no pudo creerlo y se restregó los ojos antes de levantarse de un salto y quedarse mirando a su interlocutora.

Ginny estaba enfrente de él, a un par de pasos de distancia mirándolo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas burlonas. El cabello pelirrojo estaba brillante y suelto cayendo por su espalda mientras sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en él, tenía las manos en la cintura y estaba en una pose coqueta que generalmente solo hacia para burlarse de la hermana de su cuñada francesa. Harry simplemente sintió que su rostro se desbordaba en una sonrisa y avanzo hacia ella en un par de zancadas, dispuesto a besarla y abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido?-preguntó entonces ella, dando una vuelta sobre sus talones y haciendo que Harry se detuviera a mitad del camino para observarla.

Harry, que se había quedado estático admirándola a ella y no a su ropa, observo que iba vestida con un vestido blanco, enteramente muggle que parecía no ser precisamente su estilo. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de extrañeza porque sabia que su novia prefería los jeans combinados con un par de blusas coquetas si se trataba de vestirse al estilo muggle.

-Te ves preciosa-respondió para darle gusto aunque conservo para sí mismo el hecho de que él la encontraba más guapa cuando se vestía de la manera sencilla en la que lo hacia siempre o cuando portaba el uniforme de su equipo que dejaba ver su figura de una manera más discreta. Los ojos de su novia reflejaron su satisfacción por su respuesta y él sintió que su rostro sonreía un poco más al darse cuenta de eso. Ginny amplio su sonrisa y volvió a girar sobre sus talones, ofreciéndole de nuevo un espectáculo que no era en absoluto desagradable pero que sí era extraño a su actitud normal. Harry hizo a un lado su observación al respecto y con todo su ser extrañándola, hizo el intento de acercarse de nuevo; justo entonces, Ginny giro su hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho y él se detuvo por segunda vez contemplándola pero esta vez sin apreciar su belleza.

-¿No vas a acercarte?-murmuro ella al ver que Harry se detenía, con un tono de voz que no parecía el suyo.

Harry no le respondió enseguida y siguió observándola detenidamente, obviando con dificultad el hecho de que estaba tan hermosa como siempre pero seguro de que algo estaba mal. Ginny permaneció de pie, quieta y ante él esperando que se acercara.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto entonces, después de unos minutos de silencio en los que una parte de él se moría por abrazar a su novia y otra parte, la entrenada para ser auror, le decía que se mantuviera alerta. Para sorpresa de la primera, Ginny bajo la mirada justo a tiempo para que el pudiera notar que sus ojos se cristalizaban. La sonrisa, burlona o lo que fuera, desapareció de su rostro y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas.

Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, desecho sus señales de alerta para acercarse y la tomo de la mano para jalarla hacia él y estrecharla. Ginny solo acepto el primer contacto, el de las manos, antes de empujarlo con la que quedaba libre y soltarlo definitivamente para caminar al otro lado de donde estaban. Harry vio que caminaba delicadamente, demasiado y de nuevo recordó que ella solía hacer eso solo para bromear pero esa idea no lo relajo ni un poco.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-anunció de nuevo con su voz de siempre pero el tono distinto, que esta vez parecía triste y a la vez fingido. Harry volvió a obviar sus señales de alerta y la siguió hasta quedar frente a ella, conteniendo las ganas locas de besarla para no enfrentar otro rechazo y darle la oportunidad de expresarse. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, sintió que se perdía contemplándola al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sentirse aprensivo.

-¿Qué pasa?-se escucho a sí mismo decir, con el corazón bombeándole tan rápido que sintió que iba a estallarle. El monstruo de su pecho inicio a la vez su propia batalla para que se olvidara de todo lo que no fuera acercarse a Ginny.

-Es una lástima que seas tan atractivo-respondió ella, tomándolo por sorpresa y acariciándole la mejilla por voluntad propia. Harry se quedo sin aire admirándola por completo, teniendo que aceptar que el vestido blanco le quedaba como un guante y resaltaba todas aquellas partes que le gustaban físicamente de ella. Ginny pareció darse cuenta de su efecto pues dio un paso hacia él con la sonrisa volviendo a formarse en su rostro, de tal manera que Harry asintió que el monstruo de su pecho reclamaba que la besara y se inclino hacia ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones y olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba. Podía sentir ya su aliento sobre el suyo cuando Ginny volvió a empujarlo y le dio la espalda para alejarse.

Harry se quedo frustrado, sintiendo que en su interior se rompía algo de manera tan dolorosa que le había quitado el habla.

Ginny volvió a caminar como si no quisiera que sus pies tocaran el suelo, con el largo cabello contoneándose a cada paso de una manera tan sincronizada que parecía irreal. Se detuvo un par de metros después, suficientemente alejada de él, con la misma delicadeza y gracia con la que había caminado.

-Esto no esta funcionando-anunció finalmente, aún de espaldas y con voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él no tuviera problemas en escucharla. Harry sintió que se volvía de piedra y estaba clavado en el suelo mientras todo su interior se desmoronaba. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el cabello rojo de su novia que tanto le gustaba, incapaz ahora no solo de hablar y de moverse sino prácticamente de pensar. Su corazón bombeo con más desesperación que nunca y su cerebro pareció dividirse en mil cosas; recuerdos, planes, sabores, aromas, excusas, soluciones…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-fue lo único que pudo decir, como auto reflejo ante el golpe. Ginny giro para mirarlo de nuevo, con la mirada tan vidriosa como al inicio:

-No puedo casarme contigo-explico con un dejo de culpa que Harry no pudo saber si era sincero-soy muy joven, no puedo condenarme a estar con un solo hombre desde ahora –sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera disfrutando ver su sufrimiento – y mucho menos si se trata de…

Harry supo lo que iba a decir antes de que lo hiciera y cerró los ojos sintiendo el golpe. El sonido de sus propios latidos pareció detenerse de inmediato y el monstruo de su pecho lo acompaño en su silencio después de rugir de furia, rabia, dolor y tristeza. Su cerebro lo hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos, reaccionando con incredulidad y gritando que algo estaba mal para intentar ser escuchado sobre el mar de sentimientos.

-… no puedo hacerme eso a mi misma…-escucho que Ginny decía y supo que había seguido hablando todo el tiempo, aunque también supo que solo se había perdido un par de segundos. Internamente agradeció no haber escuchado las palabras "sangre limpia" de la boca de su novia, de la boca de quien amaba y creyó que nunca las diría con ese significado degradante. La parte de si mismo entrenada para ser Auror se unió a la parte que había luchado en la guerra y juntas gritaron que algo estaba mal pero Harry las ignoro confundido por el dolor. Su mente entonces dejo de escuchar a su novia y empezó a buscar razones para refutar su idea de separarse de él pero ¿Qué podría decirle si su principal razón era cierta? ¿De que manera podía negarse él, que la amaba, a que ella fuera feliz y buscara un mejor futuro aunque eso significara alejarse de él? ¿De que manera podía convencerla de que la merecía si una pequeña parte de él nunca creyó que eso fuera cierto? ¿Cómo podía luchar por su propia felicidad si siempre había sentido que no la merecía, que no era suya, que era prestada y algún día el verdadero destino la reclamaría?. No quería perderla, eso era cierto pero no se le ocurría que podía decir para retenerla; no sabia ningún hechizo que pudiera ayudarle en ese momento porque no luchaba con un enemigo al que debía derrotar sino con su novia, con Ginny, con su eterna amada pelirroja que había deseado desde hace varios años como esposa. Sus propios hombros y brazos, hasta ese momento rígidos por el shock, se relajaron aceptando la inminente derrota mientras el resto de su cuerpo y su subconsciente seguían gritándole cosas incomprensibles a su cerebro, exigiéndole que no se resignara y tuviera una reacción. El rugido de lucha en su interior pudo escucharse un poco como respuesta.

Ginny seguía hablando, ajena al parecer a su tortura interna, moviéndose de vez en cuando un poco, con los mismos movimientos elegantes que no parecían suyos y el color rojo siguiéndola a cada paso. Seguía reflejando pena pero también una especie de atracción, como si quisiera verse más hermosa mientras decía las cosas que Harry sabía que eran las más crueles, aunque apenas podía escucharla. Solo se detuvo de nueva cuenta con gracia mientras seguía explicando sus razones, tomando un mechón de su cabello rebelde para quitarlo de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando Harry sintió que el monstruo de su pecho despertaba y tomaba las riendas de la situación para hacer la única cosa que podía ocurrírsele hacer en aquel momento. Separo de una zancada la distancia entre ellos y la besó, callando lo que la chica seguía diciendo en aquel momento. Al principio, Ginny intento separarse, de nuevo empujándolo con la mano pero Harry no la dejo hacerlo, consciente de que era su única oportunidad de impedir que deshiciera el compromiso o su última oportunidad de besarla; ambas opciones le parecieron más importantes que respirar o dejarla expresarse así que con todo su esfuerzo la retuvo a su lado. Su novia finalmente dejo de empujarlo después de unos segundos y se permitió el ataque, enredando incluso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

A Harry, su propio cerebro le ordeno que disfrutara el fugaz instante como siempre le había gustado hacerlo, que se dejara atrapar por el aroma a flores, por el color de fuego, por la calidez de la chica que lo quería por quien realmente era. Pero ninguna de estas cosas llegó y dos segundos habían pasado apenas cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba besando a Ginny.

Con todo su ser confundido, fue su turno de empujarla y separarse de golpe. La confusión se convirtió al instante en furia por él mismo y preocupación latente por su novia, el dolor también hizo su aparición por ende.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-exclamo furioso, con las voces de alerta más fuertes que nunca y tomando la varita de su bolsillo para usarla de ser necesario. El dolor desapareció de golpe y tuvo deseos de vomitar y de gritar al mismo tiempo.

Ginny, o la que parecía Ginny, lo miro con una expresión de absoluto desconcierto y dio un paso hacia atrás, claramente asustada de la expresión de su rostro:

-Soy yo Harry-contesto, perdiendo por primera vez su fingido andar elegante- ¿te has vuelto loco?

Harry sintió como perdía el control y su furia se incrementaba. Alzo la varita enseguida y la apunto a la chica, amenazante:

-Tu no eres Ginny-asevero totalmente seguro, con la cabeza doliéndole como cuando su cicatriz lo atormentaba las primeras veces- lo sé y más vale que me digas quien eres en realidad y que has hecho con ella porque si le has tocado un cabello juro que…

La chica ante él pareció dividirse entre reírse o mantener su gesto asustado. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba decidiendo si seguir la farsa o no. Finalmente se inclino por la opción que claramente era su preferida.

-¿Juras qué?-exclamo de manera burlona y girando el hermoso cabello de Ginny para provocarlo-¿vas a herirme cuando me veo como ella? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

Harry no contesto y su brazo tembló casi imperceptiblemente cuando su cerebro capto que si atacaba, atacaría a Ginny aunque no era precisamente ella. Trato de desechar la idea de ex – mortífagos o enemigos demasiado peligrosos. Las posibilidades de cómo había logrado disfrazarse de Ginny le parecieron espantosas; deseo fervientemente que su novia estuviera bien y se dispuso a hacer todo lo posible para averiguar su paradero. La bruja ante él volvió a girar sobre sus talones mientras caminaba y lo rodeaba totalmente confiada en estar a salvo.

-Eres muy difícil Potter-murmuro muy cerca mientras seguía caminando- quisimos hacerte las cosas más fáciles pero veo que es imposible-su rostro estaba muy cerca y se dio el lujo de prácticamente susurrarle-esperemos que tu amiga sea más razonable.

Harry lanzo un hechizo para alejarla pero no fue necesario, la falsa Ginny se hizo hacia atrás con una agilidad impresionante y salió por la puerta para desaparecer apenas pudo hacerlo. Dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho antes de irse, se apresuro a imitarla y desaparecer rumbo a casa de Hermione rogando que solo se tratara de una manera de provocarlo y que su mejor amiga estuviera descansando ajena a una tortura parecida. También se prometió no liberar a la impostora hasta no averiguar si le había hecho el más mínimo daño a la verdadera Ginny.

* * *

Hermione apareció en la entrada de su casa un poco preocupada de poder ser vista por sus vecinos. Apenas sintió que sus pies tocaban suelo firme abrió los ojos, cuidando de no moverse demasiado para fundirse con el fondo y asegurarse de poder entrar sin levantar sospechas. Para su buena suerte, la única persona en toda la calle era un hombre paseando a su perro, demasiado ocupado recogiendo de mala gana algo del suelo como para preocuparse en observar que una persona transparente abría la puerta de su casa. La llave giro sin problemas y ella entró rápidamente disfrutando el silencio de su propia casa mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero, el grueso libro de los Weasley en una mesita que estaba junto y caminaba por el casi inexistente pasillo rumbo a su habitación. El silencio de su departamento apenas fue interrumpido por sus propios pasos cansados y su respiración acompasada. Por la puerta abierta al fondo pudo visualizar su habitación, de tal manera que su cama pareció llamarla a descansar y todo su cuerpo celebro la orden. En ese rumbo estaba, cuando un aroma desconocido le inundo las fosas nasales y buscando el origen, intrigada, se interrumpió y giro para encaminarse a la sala, segura de que desde ahí provenía. Apenas hubo puesto un pie en el primer lugar desde donde la estancia se hacia visible, se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba sentado en su sillón individual, cerca del teléfono, esperándola y mirándola fijamente en absoluto silencio.

-¡¡Ron!!-exclamo sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos y sin darse cuenta corrió hacia él para abrazarlo desesperadamente.

Su novio se puso de pie apenas grito su nombre y la recibió en sus brazos, dejando que ella acortara la distancia pero sin moverse ni un centímetro para poner de su parte. Ella choco contra su pecho dado que él era bastante más alto y con sus brazos lo rodeo con dificultad por la misma causa pero no le incomodo, al contrario disfruto enormemente el contacto.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto!-siguió Hermione sintiéndose completa-¡han sido unos días terribles! Lamento no haber podido acudir a nuestra última cita, si hubiera sabido que te marchabas a…

-No te preocupes Hermione-la tranquilizo Ron separándola un poco de sí con delicadeza. Hermione se percato entonces de que parecía un poco incomodo y estaba vestido de una manera muy rara para sus gustos. Su aroma también era distinto, en absoluto desagradable pero no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿Qué haces vestido así?-pregunto olvidando ser delicada-¿Por qué tienes puesto un traje muggle?

Ron aprovecho para separarla más de él y alisar el arrugado pero elegante saco que llevaba puesto. Sus anchas manos acomodaron el cuello del traje de manera excesivamente hábil, como si tuviera experiencia en eso. Hermione perdió un momento el hilo del momento y se quedo contemplando el contraste que hacia el color del traje con sus ojos azules y su cabello pelirrojo, pensando en lo guapo que se veía.

-Tus vecinos son muggles-contesto Ron después de unos segundos de silencio, omitiendo la mirada embelesada que ella le dirigía -y pensé que quizás esta sería una ropa adecuada para no levantar sospechas.

Hermione escucho la respuesta sin prestarle demasiada atención, sintiendo que era la bruja más feliz del mundo y los nuevos ánimos infundidos por su fugaz descanso se multiplicaban varias veces. Se permitió quedarse callada observándolo, con los ojos azules clavados en los suyos y tentada a ponerse de puntillas para despeinarle un poco el cabello que iba, a su gusto, demasiado aplastado. El corazón pareció estallarle de contento, tener a Ron ahí después de todo lo que había pasado la hacia demasiado feliz como para verle el lado raro a la situación.

El extraño silencio sin embargo, activo una descarga eléctrica en su cabeza y, rompiendo el ambiente, su mente analítica recupero la última frase dicha por su novio, anunciándole que no estaba dispuesta a obviar la extraña respuesta solo por estar enamorada de quien lo decía.

-Nunca te importo mucho como te vestías porque mis vecinos son muggles-espeto mirándolo ahora de manera distinta a los ojos azules-siempre decías que con quitarte la túnica y ponerte un par de jeans y sudadera era suficiente. No entiendo porque eliges usar traje, eso les llamara más la atención ahora que te conocen.

Los ojos de Ron adquirieron una expresión de enojo y su cara, hasta ese momento tranquila, adquirió un gesto de fastidio:

-Siempre tienes que verle el lado malo a todas las cosas ¿no es cierto?

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba a la vez que se sentía culpable. No veía a su novio después de muchos días y lo único que se le ocurría era cuestionarle su forma de vestir. Su mente le dijo que no era justo contestarle e iniciar una pelea porque ella había sido la agresiva y además, seguramente Ron estaba tan frio y distante porque no había olvidado el mal trato que ella le había dado en los últimos días que había estado en Inglaterra. Sus ánimos disminuyeron un poco al reprocharse a sí misma y lo hicieron aún más cuando noto que Ron la miraba con los ojos azules llenos del mismo sentimiento.

-Lo siento-murmuro entonces, queriendo empezar de nuevo y acercándose a él para besarlo. Ron sin embargo, no hizo el más mínimo intento de inclinarse para complacerla y dejo que se acercara con el mismo gesto de fastidio en su cara. Hermione levanto el rostro para mirarlo al darse cuenta de eso, esperando que finalmente cediera como siempre lo hacia con ese gesto aunque estuvieran enojados.

-No quiero besarte-anuncio, adivinado sus intenciones y Hermione se separo de él dolida pero considerando que era justo que no quisiera. Lo libero de sus brazos con actitud acabada, tratando de no mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos y buscando otra cosa en la que fijar su mirada que no fuera él. El teléfono, cerca de ellos, le pareció una buena idea y mejor aún la contestadora que tenía en la pantalla un tintineante y rojo número uno, anunciando un mensaje.

-Te ha llamado Krum-informo Ron aún con la voz molesta, de tal manera que Hermione supo que había seguido su mirada. Detuvo sus impulsos iníciales de escuchar el mensaje y regreso su vista a los ojos de su novio, solo para encontrarse con que la seguía mirando de mala manera con los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Le extraño un poco que Ron respetara el acuerdo de no llamar a Viktor Krum "Vicky", a pesar de que nunca lo hacia pero no le pareció un momento adecuado para señalarlo y de mantuvo callada un par de segundos, tratando de elegir que decir.

-Así que por eso estás molesto-dijo finalmente mirándolo- Oh Ron, tú sabes que…

-Borra el mensaje-la interrumpió el chico tan bruscamente que ella interpreto fácilmente que estaba furioso. Hermione miro de soslayo la contestadora y se dio cuenta de que un par de cosas a su alrededor estaban hechas trizas por lo que seguramente él ya había intentado sin éxito así que entendió más su actitud.

-Bien sabes que no puedo-contesto apenada, sintiéndose morir por el tono de la voz de Ron y maldiciendo su grandiosa idea de encantar la contestadora para que nadie pudiera borrar un mensaje hasta que el destinatario, generalmente ella, lo recibiera.

-Claro que puedes-espeto el chico con los ojos ardiendo tanto como su cabello pero tratando de controlarse para no gritar, contrario a lo que hacía siempre-si no lo haces no hablare contigo.

Hermione sintió que un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero trato de contenerse, Ron frente a ella la miro de una extraña manera desafiante como si estuviera seguro de haber ganado la batalla. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que tenía un extraño gesto petulante que jamás le había visto, pero sus sentimientos nublaron a su mente analítica y lo paso por alto.

-Sabes que esta hechizada para que no pueda borrar el mensaje hasta escucharlo-le explico como si no lo supiera- recuerda que…

-No quiero que lo escuches-la interrumpió de nuevo Ron intentando contener su furia.

Hermione retrocedió un paso, pasmada por su actitud y el chico pareció darse cuenta de que había cometido un error e hizo un esfuerzo evidente para recomponer su cara. Hermione escucho que una parte de su cabeza le gritaba que no permitiera semejante trato pero la otra parte de ella le decía que tuviera paciencia, porque todo había sido su culpa, porque si Ron se comportaba de esa manera era debido a que ella misma lo había tratado peor las últimas veces que habían estado juntos, las últimas veces antes de que ella lo dejara plantado en su primera cita en semanas.

-Yo no soporto a Viktor Krum-anuncio Ron mecánicamente acercándose a ella de mejor modo y tomándola de las manos. Hermione sintió como se obligaba a sí mismo a mantener la calma y la acercaba a él delicadamente; sus manos soltaron las suyas para situarlas en su espalda y finalmente en su cintura provocándole un estremecimiento que solo fue arruinado por su inhabitual aunque agradable aroma. Su mente analítica volvió a ser hecha a un lado y se dejo llevar por el momento, usando sus propias manos para enredarlas en el cuello del pelirrojo. Desecho la posibilidad de besarlo para no enfrentarse a un rechazo de nuevo pero se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando que fuera más alto y precisamente él, Ron Weasley, "su novio". Para su sorpresa el chico se inclino después de un momento, poniendo su barbilla en su cuello y prácticamente rozándole con los labios. Hermione abrió los ojos para ver su cabello rojo, sintiendo su aliento y dejándose disfrutar esas sensaciones.

-No quiero que escuches el mensaje-susurro Ron a su oído y Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que no sabia de que mensaje estaba hablando- bórralo, bórralo de una buena vez.

-pero es que realmente no puedo -contesto ella también en un murmuro adecuado para no romper el momento- es imposible si no lo escucho antes.

Ron se separo más de ella haciendo una exclamación de furia y caminando con pasos tan fuertes que parecía que quería romper el suelo. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir como se alejaba y vio como intentaba calmarse apretando los puños y respirando hondo.

-Entonces deshazte de esa cosa-ordeno girándose-¡tírala! ¡Destrúyela!

Hermione supo que en una situación normal le hubiera gritado de la misma manera para contestarle que estaba siendo un idiota. Su mente analítica volvió a levantar la mano, queriendo decirle algo pero ella volvió a callarla y decirle que se sentara en silencio porque que se lo merecía.

-No veo que tiene de importante la contestadora-dijo con un tono cuidadoso-¿realmente es ese el problema o estás molesto por otra cosa?

Ron la miro con fastidio, profundamente furioso pero ella siguió adelante:

-Ron-murmuro al borde de las lágrimas-tienes toda la razón en estar molesto pero si me dejaras explicarte, no es lo que piensas… yo…

Ron no dijo nada y reemplazo el gesto de fastidio por uno mezcla de indiferencia y curiosidad. Hermione se tomo un minuto para calmarse antes de proseguir:

-Sé que es lo que realmente te pasa, sabía que ibas a estar molesto y tienes todo el derecho…

Ron siguió con su gesto casi totalmente indiferente pero alzo una ceja de manera rara, más curioso que antes y con los ojos azules demostrando que estaba ansioso por saber que seguía. Hermione pasó de nuevo por alto su gesto extraño y con las manos temblorosas y el corazón palpitándole incontrolablemente, se obligo a continuar:

-No quiero que creas que no quiero aceptar tu propuesta, es solo que…

El rostro de Ron cambió nuevamente pero esta vez más dramáticamente y Hermione sintió que sus corazonadas aumentaban el ritmo. Una de las partes que siempre había querido acallar en ella, le hizo saber que estaba profundamente enamorada de él pues aun enojado le pareció bastante atractivo y más que ofenderse por su reacción, al principio se sintió preocupada por él mas que por sí misma. Su mente analítica se puso a dar saltitos como hacia en clase de pociones.

-¿Propuesta?-pregunto Ron de golpe, enojado y con sus ojos azules abriéndose exageradamente por la sorpresa-¿Qué propuesta?

-No te pongas así-siguió Hermione, asustada de la reacción del pelirrojo- yo no quise lastimarte. Yo te amo Ron y sí quiero casarme contigo, es solo que…

La expresión de Ron termino por descomponerse como si recién se hubiera enterado de que estaban juntos y la idea le causara repugnancia. Hermione vio como los profundos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban adquirían un aspecto que jamás había visto en ellos.

-¡¿Casarnos?!-exclamo Ron, impresionado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo-¿Casarnos tú y yo? ¿Cuándo te he pedido yo a ti que nos casemos?

Hermione sintió que estaba en una de las peores pesadillas que había tenido en los últimos días y las piernas dejaron de sostenerla por un momento. Su cerebro la obligo a recuperarse enseguida, logrando mantener el equilibrio a duras penas:

-Yo…-murmuro destrozada-yo creí que ese día en mi oficina…

Ron no la dejo continuar y empezó a reírse con una risa extraña, cruel, una que jamás había utilizado en todos los años en los que llevaban juntos. Su cabello rojo se despeino un poco y su postura cambio a una que no coincidía con él mismo; parecía un engreído, un elitista riéndose de ella, en lugar de Ron. Duro solo unos segundos pero a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, una eternidad llena de tortura, la peor a la que había tenido que enfrentarse en toda su existencia. La risa del pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiera estado programada y Ron la miro como si estuviera viendo un montón de basura con asco.

-Ron… estás siendo un idiota -murmuro Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando pensar que tal vez se estaba equivocando en lo que estaba percibiendo o que él estaba siendo especialmente vengativo con ella por el mensaje de Viktor- y sé que he sido una mala novia los últimos días pero no merezco que…

-¡Oh claro que lo mereces!-exclamo Ron fuera de sí- ¿Quién eres tú para creerte digna de mí? ¿Quién crees que eres para tratarme como me tratas? Soy un idiota pero por permanecer a tu lado tanto tiempo y eso va a acabarse… hoy y ahora.

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que Ron hacia el intento de irse y se obligo a si misma a interponerse en su camino. Lo tomo del brazo, percibiendo por un momento que él no parecía dirigirse a la puerta sino a donde estaba la contestadora y razono que sí aún quería destruir el mensaje de Viktor, no todo estaba perdido…

-Ron-dijo reuniendo todo su valor y su fuerza para sostener al pelirrojo que ante ella, seguirá mirándola enojado-Ron no hagas esto, yo te amo y tu…

-Sí me amas-contesto Ron interrumpiéndola-destruye esa cosa-su mirada pareció calmarse un poco y Hermione dejo de tener que ponerle demasiada fuerza a su intento de detenerlo.

-Si me dejas escuchar el mensaje, puedo destruirla-dijo intentando razonar con él pero el chico volvió a adquirir su gesto enojado y se libero de su brazo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y apartarse.

-¡Entonces lo hare yo mismo!-exclamo furioso, empujándola de tal manera que Hermione acabo cayéndose sin ninguna delicadeza en el suelo. Sintiendo que algo más importante que su cuerpo le dolía, Hermione vio como el pelirrojo desistía de hacer magia, seguramente gracias a sus anteriores esfuerzos, y con expresión de disgusto por no poder hacerlo a su manera, tomaba el aparato, lo alzaba en el aire y lo estrellaba contra el suelo. La contestadora se apago de golpe, con varios pedazos volando en direcciones distintas, Ron interpretando seguramente que había tenido éxito destruyéndola y Hermione dándose cuenta de que solo se había desarmado y segura de que si se había apagado había sido porque se le había salido la batería. Hermione tuvo más dificultades en no soltarse a llorar, observando como Ron parecía haber vuelto loco y consciente de que no la había golpeado pero había estado a punto de hacerlo. Su mente analítica le dijo que sí lo había hecho y que merecía que lo hechizara pero ella se sentía tan destrozada por todo lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo que no tenía las fuerzas para seguirle el ritmo de pelea; se sentía demasiado rota y dolida para eso. Además, la voz de Ron negándole que quería casarse con ella se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, lo mismo que su risa posterior, torturándola más que el dolor de haberse golpeado al caerse.

Ron se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella a grandes y fuertes zancadas, con la misma expresión de no tener el control sobre sí mismo pero esta vez sonriendo levemente por su "éxito" de impedirle escuchar el mensaje. Hermione lo miro ya sin poder contenerse, con lágrimas silenciosas y el corazón totalmente roto aunque siempre le había molestado esa frase; tuvo la fugaz esperanza de que la ayudara a levantarse y le pidiera disculpas pero apenas el chico se planto ante ella supo que no lo haría.

-Y vamos a aclarar algo antes de que me vaya-dijo mirándola con desprecio, irguiéndose más para aprovechar su altura, con su mirada azul más tormentosa que nunca y el cabello ahora sí totalmente despeinado por su arrebato.

Hermione quiso contestarle para dejar de verse tan débil pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y ni siquiera su cerebro pudo formar una oración coherente. Ron se agacho un poco, cuidando de verle la cara y de que ella pudiera verlo:

-Yo no pude haberte pedido matrimonio-dijo dando un paso hacia ella como si quisiera intimidarla y Hermione sintió que esa acción hacia efecto- Porque yo jamás, escucha, JAMÁS me casaría con una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú.

Las palabras resonaron en la habitación como si estuvieran amplificadas y Ron mantuvo sus furiosos ojos azules fijos en los de Hermione. Hermione sintió que todo el mundo se caía a pedazos, que el tiempo se detenía, que todo lo que había vivido se volvía insignificante y que sobrevivir a la guerra había sido el peor error que podía haber cometido. Las piernas volvieron a fallarle y le pareció que algo se rompía muy cerca de ella, una parte de sí misma que de niña había asegurado que era mentira y no existía. Sus ojos dejaron de mirar a Ron aunque seguían fijos en él y su mente la absorbió para salvarla de la terrible realidad que estaba viviendo.

-Justamente eso venía a decirte-siguió diciendo el pelirrojo-quiero terminar contigo.

Hermione no contesto y se limito a mirarlo sin expresión alguna, Ron hizo lo mismo de tal manera que ambos se quedaron inmóviles, el uno frente al otro, esperando una señal invisible. El gesto de suficiencia y burla del chico hizo finalmente que Hermione reaccionara y sacara de su bolsillo la varita. La seguridad de que algo estaba mal le dio pánico y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

-Tu no eres Ron-aseguro firmemente al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para defenderse de ser necesario-Ron jamás me diría sangre sucia.

Ron abrió nuevamente sus ojos más por la sorpresa y se disponía a contestarle cuando una tercera persona, que parecía haber estado ahí el último minuto, se adelanto hacia ellos con expresión de suficiencia. Hermione vio como Ginny atravesaba la estancia para llegar junto a su hermano, haciendo caso omiso de ella y de la extraña posición de ataque que tenía en ese momento.

-Oh hermanito ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginebra?-espeto Ron mirando a su hermana con enojo.

-¿Ginebra?- repitió Hermione mirándolos ahora a ambos como dos enemigos potenciales. Los dos chicos parecieron recordar su presencia y estaban a punto de decir algo cuando la cuarta persona llego corriendo y azotando la puerta.

-¡Ese no es Ron, Hermione!-exclamo Harry fuera de sí, con la varita lista para defenderse a él y a su amiga de ser necesario. Hermione vio como la buscaba por la sala hasta encontrarla en el suelo y adquirir, al verla, una expresión de horror:

-¡Hermione! –grito Harry corriendo hacia su amiga para ayudarle sin perder de vista a los otras dos personas que estaban cerca.- ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto antes mientras Hermione se levantaba de un salto, omitiendo el dolor de su espalda al mismo tiempo que daba un paso atrás y seguía apuntando a Ron con la varita.

Hermione no contesto pero miro a Harry con entendimiento, quedando ambos uno al lado del otro con las varitas listas para defenderse o atacarlos. Ninguno de los dos pelirrojos hizo ademán de perturbarse y en cambio, el falso Ron adopto de nuevo una expresión de furia pero dirigida no a ellos sino a "su hermana".

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-Oh yo no hice nada-respondió la falsa Ginny burlona, de nuevo girando su cabello rojo para desesperación de Harry-él me beso y así se dio cuenta

-¡Idiota!-estallo el pelirrojo enojado, tomando a la chica del brazo con brusquedad y adoptando un gesto de repugnancia que Harry jamás le había visto al verdadero Ron-¡arruinaste todo y encima besaste a un mestizo!

-¡Tú también lo arruinaste!-contesto la chica tratando de liberarse-¡le dijiste sangre sucia cuando sabes que el estúpido de Ronald jamás se atrevería a llamarla de esa manera!

La leve mención al verdadero Ron hizo que Harry sintiera que no podía aguantar más y la furia hizo que se olvidara por completo de que estaba ante dos replicas de dos de las personas que más quería.

_-¡__Expelliarmus!-_grito dirigiendo su ataque hacia el punto exacto donde el impostor tenía sujeta a la chica. Los dos lo esquivaron sin ningún problema, mirándolos con pena y burla. Harry y Hermione observaron como el falso Ron redirigía su odio hacia ellos y la falsa Ginny los miraba complacida por ese detalle.

-¿El salvador del Mundo Mágico pierde habilidades cuando no duerme bien?-pregunto con voz de niña pequeña la pelirroja. Harry sintió más rabia al escuchar que se burlaba de él con la voz de Ginny. El pelirrojo a su lado pareció olvidar su enojo con ella y volvió a reír de la misma manera cruel en la que lo había hecho antes de tal manera que fue turno de Hermione de perder la paciencia:

-¡Cobardes!-exclamo- ¡¿Por qué no dejan de esconderse tras el rostro de Ron y Ginny?!

-Muestren quienes son en realidad-prosiguió Harry con voz amenazante- o los haremos revelarse a la fuerza.

Los dos pelirrojos intercambiaron una mirada de burla antes de contestar. El alto y falso Ron se dio el lujo de caminar unos pequeños pasos para provocarlos y miraba su reloj:

-Falta muy poco para que acabe el efecto-afirmo seguro. Hermione vio como que ahora que ya estaba descubierto no disimulaba el desagrado hacia ella y eso la hizo sentirse triste y furiosa. El verdadero Ron jamás la había mirado así y aunque nunca lo hiciera, ahora tendría ese recuerdo en su memoria. Harry se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, lo mismo que la pelirroja, quien sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Por qué no nos entretenemos mientras?-intervino la falsa Ginny sonriente y tanto Harry como Hermione se prepararon para atacar interpretando su idea de "diversión". El falso Ron dejo de caminar y regreso con ella interpretando lo mismo. La chica sin embargo negó con la cabeza y se acerco a "su hermano" con expresión divertida:

-Tengo una mejor idea-anunció a ambos. Harry vio como susurraba en el oído de su acompañante y este volvía a reír, ahora más fuerte como si hubiera escuchado la mejor idea de su vida.

-Vean esto-anunció satisfecho de sí mismo y tanto Harry como Hermione sostuvieron con más fuerza sus respectivas varitas, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Para su sorpresa, los dos pelirrojos no hicieron el más mínimo indicio de atacarlos con magia e incluso parecieron decidir ignorar que estaban ante los dos dispuestos a atacarlos. Lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse, de una manera distinta a como los verdaderos Ron y Ginny solían hacerlo.

Harry capto lo que estaban a punto de hacer cuando la falsa Ginny enrollo los brazos alrededor del que fingía ser su hermano y éste se agacho para quedar cerca de su rostro. El shock de ver esa imagen, hizo que se olvidara de que no eran los verdaderos y le pareció que Ginny, su Ginny, y Ron, su mejor amigo desde que tenía once años, eran quienes estaban ahí ante ellos, torturándolos de una de las peores maneras en las que podían hacerlo. Hermione se quedo también estática, dándose cuenta de lo que planeaban y pareció también olvidar que las dos personas frente a ella no eran su mejor amiga y su novio sino dos personas haciéndose pasar por ellos. Ron y Ginny se acercaron más, dejándolos sin poder moverse por la visión de estar viéndolos a punto de besarse y sus narices se rozaron en el preciso instante en el que a Harry le pareció que el mundo se detenía. Su mente viajo hacia unos años atrás, como auto reflejo y recordó su propia imagen besándose con la de Hermione ¿esto había sentido Ron al verlos? ¿Era igual el dolor que había sentido su amigo al que ahora sentía él? Su cabeza le grito que no podía ser lo mismo, que era mucho peor porque para él no solo eran su mejor amigo y su novia sino que eran hermanos, hermanos de sangre y verdaderos a punto de cometer uno de los peores pecados que jamás pudo haberle pasado por la cabeza. A su lado, su amiga se sostuvo de su brazo y él no pudo culparla por sentir que le fallaban las piernas porque él sentía lo mismo.

Hermione cerró los ojos pero él no pudo hacerlo aunque su mente le pidió lo mismo. Los labios de las dos personas ante ellos empezaron a acercarse más en cámara lenta y entonces, como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, el cabello de ambos empezó a cambiar de color, lo mismo que su fisonomía y sus cuerpos. Cuando finalmente se besaron Harry vio con alivio que no eran Ron y Ginny uniendo sus labios sino dos de los integrantes de la comitiva de Tía Muriel, específicamente los más jóvenes.

-Lo sabia-dijo Hermione a su lado y Harry pudo ver como tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión determinada. También pudo ver, sin embargo, que estaba más afectada de lo que realmente quería mostrarles.

Los dos jóvenes ante ellos se miraron uno al otro. La chica acaricio la mejilla del impostor de la misma manera en la que había hecho rato antes con Harry.

-Es una lástima que justo entonces se acabara el efecto-afirmo a su pareja ignorando tanto a Harry como Hermione- Harry agradeció que aunque siguiera siendo pelirroja, su cabello no fuera del mismo tono que el del Ginny y más aún, que no se pareciera a su novia casi en nada.

-Una lástima-coincidió el joven mago al que Hermione había visto antes en el sótano de los Weasley-aunque eso no quiere decir-completo mirándola tanto a ella como a Harry-que no pueda suceder con los verdaderos.

Harry perdió el control de nuevo y lanzó un hechizo de ataque antes de que siguieran hablando pero los dos impostores se desplazaron ágilmente hacia la puerta y desaparecieron de golpe, apenas pudieron hacerlo, tal como la falsa Ginny lo había hecho anteriormente.

Harry se quedo lanzando hechizos a la puerta, frustrado, furioso y desesperado hasta que segundos después escucho como Hermione se quejaba. Alcanzo a ver la misma expresión de desesperación en el rostro de su amiga antes de verla sostenerse la espalda con gesto de dolor y caer desplomada al suelo, avergonzada de estar herida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdidos**

-¿Te duele mucho?

El silencio reinante en la casa, solo interrumpido por el leve sonido de las vendas siendo sumergidas en pociones curativas y la varita usando un par de hechizos de vez en cuando, se hizo añicos unos segundos debido a la pregunta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a Hermione, intentando pillarle la mirada y asegurarse de haberla curado correctamente pero sin conseguirlo; aunque acababa de aplicarle un hechizo para curarle el golpe en la espalda, ella seguía teniendo una expresión de dolor insoportable.

-¿Hermione?-insistió Harry mirándola con más detenimiento, tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos para asegurarse de que estaba mejor de lo que él estaba.

La chica finalmente pareció escucharlo pero no hizo contacto visual:

-No demasiado-contesto tratando de disimular- honestamente es lo que menos me importa en este momento.

Harry no supo que contestar y se contento con creer que físicamente, la reciente situación que habían vivido no le había hecho mucho daño a su mejor amiga.

Consciente, sin embargo, de que emocionalmente había sido un duro golpe para ambos no agrego nada más y se levanto del suelo para guardar con un hechizo las dos botellas de pociones que había tomado del baño. Las botellitas tintinearon levemente cuando se colocaron por arte de magia en la repisa correspondiente y él supo que lo hacían porque sus propias manos estaban aún temblando de la furia que había experimentado hacia unos momentos. Hermione no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y Harry, al darse la vuelta, no pudo dejar de notar que hacia un gesto de dolor nuevamente, creyendo que él no estaba mirándola.

-Aprendí el hechizo que acabo de usar en la Academia-explico Harry para distraerla, preocupado de que realmente se hubiera hecho daño y haciendo de cuenta que no la había visto quejarse- Ron y yo lo usamos mucho así que no tardara en hacer efecto.

Hermione lo miro intentando sonreír, consciente de que estaba demasiado preocupado por ella.

-Se empieza a sentir mejor. Gracias.-dijo para calmarlo y porque después de todo, se sentía un poco más aliviada. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ahora fue él quien no pudo ocultar que había algo más que lo molestaba. Hermione estaba a punto de interrogarlo cuando él pareció adivinar sus intenciones y adelantándose le pregunto:

-¿quieres que te ayude a ir a tu cuarto?

-No-contesto ella bajando la mirada y analizando si decirle o no a Harry lo que estaba pensando. El recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar le había dejado una preocupación terrible de la que quería ocuparse enseguida y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por el golpe que se había dado. Harry también parecía preocupado por algo y la miraba debatiéndose entre decírselo u ocuparse el mismo de todo el asunto por lo que entre el dolor de su espalda y el golpe emocional que sentía por lo sucedido, empezó a pensar de qué manera podían separarse sin preocuparlo y se recluyo en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose herida por tantas cosas entre las cuales su espalda era el menor de los problemas. Pensando justamente en que el dolor físico era el que menos le importaba, se apoyo con cuidado para sentarse el sillón que estaba justo detrás de ella, aprovechando que su amigo en ese momento parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry también se quedo en silencio lamentando que Hermione no aceptara ir a su habitación, repitiéndose a si mismo que eso dificultaba que el pudiera encargarse de lo que tanto le preocupaba. La lesión de su amiga lo había interrumpido en un momento clave, porque había estado dispuesto a buscar a esos miserables hasta encontrarlos, para hacerles pagar el mal rato que les habían hecho pasar a ambos pero también con el objetivo de resolver una incógnita que lo estaba matando desde que supo que eran impostores. Sabía que habían usado la poción multijugos, era demasiado obvio, de tal manera que habían necesitado algo de Ginny y Ron pero ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido? ¿Cómo habían obligado a su novia y a su mejor amigo para que los ayudaran? ¿Los habían lastimado? ¿Los habían engañado? O peor aún ¿los habían convencido de que lo mejor para ellos era eso?. Todas las opciones le provocaban ganas de correr llamándolos hasta encontrarlos, especialmente porque estaba casi seguro de que no los habían convencido y habían tenido que hacerles caer en una trampa para tomar de ellos lo necesario.

-Harry-lo llamo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos y él pudo ver que el rostro de su amiga tenía una expresión de pánico. - Tenemos que encontrar a Ron y a Ginny.

-Lo sé, eso estaba pensando-confeso Harry agradeciendo que ella estuviera pensando lo mismo sin que el tuviera que expresarlo en voz alta y apenas dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba sentada en el suelo-pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Voy a ir al Ministerio para usar todos los medios y contactos que pueda-respondió Hermione decidida, levantándose con dificultad. Harry tuvo el impulso de acercarse pero ella no le dio pauta y se detuvo -quizás deberías ir a la Academia o al departamento de Aurores…

-Los trasladores internacionales seguramente podrán ayudarme-analizo Harry- y pediré que me comuniquen con Ron por medio de Red Flú o lo que sea.

-Es una buena idea-opino Hermione sin dejar su gesto de preocupación. Harry no contestó pero asintió de manera casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

Los dos se miraron en silencio aún procesando lo que estaba pasando, pensando lo mismo pero sin querer exteriorizarlo por miedo a volverlo más real.

-¿Crees que estén a salvo?-se atrevió a cuestionar Hermione, mirándola esperanzada en que contestara que sí aunque era bastante obvio que ella no creía completamente en esa posibilidad. Harry supo que ella esperaba que él le diera las esperanzas que no tenía por sí misma, pero sintió que no podía mentirle ni a ella ni sí mismo. Las imágenes de Ron siendo emboscado en plena misión y de Ginny siendo engañada de alguna manera antes de un entrenamiento lo hicieron olvidarse por completo de la furia que había experimentado hacia un par de minutos y dieron paso a otra serie de emociones intensas pero distintas.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa-fue lo único que pudo decir, aun sin poder apartar de su cabeza al grito de sorpresa de Ginny o los ojos de Ron confundidos por el ataque -quizás debería usar el patronus.

Hermione recupero por un momento un poco de su aplomo habitual y lo miro de la manera en que solía hacerlo cuando cometía una irresponsabilidad:

-¡Tu magia acabaría exhausta y lo sabes!-lo regaño escandalizada- seguramente tu ciervo se diluiría antes de llegar a su destino y tu acabarías enfermo por el esfuerzo…

Harry sintió que las emociones de miedo, confusión y desesperanza se intensificaban más.

-Olvidaba que los dos están en otro país-confeso abatido-eso hará mucho más difícil las cosas.

-En el mismo país por cierto-señalo Hermione - No puedo creer como no me di cuenta de que había algo raro…

-El Auror aquí soy yo-se reprocho Harry a sí mismo, mirándola con culpa-junto con Ron. Y ninguno de los dos noto algo extraño.

-No sabemos si él lo hizo-aclaro Hermione pensativa y triste. Harry supo que, al igual que él, estaba imaginándose que le había pasado a Ron si lo había hecho- y de todas maneras no puedo culparlos. Son misiones asignadas ¿Quién sospecharía de eso? Se supone que eso lo controla el departamento de Aurores y son de fiar.

-Estoy seguro de que quien sea que haya planeado esto tuvo que cambiar el destino de la verdadera misión de Ron a última hora o quizás provocar realmente una pista falsa para que la siguiera. El Auror en turno debió de haberse dado cuenta muy tarde de que no había nada o quizás también fue atrapado- Harry se paso las manos sobre la cabeza pensando en las posibilidades- no puedo creer que alguien dentro de nuestra división este involucrado en algo así. No tiene sentido.

-Por supuesto que no lo tiene-coincidió Hermione-y honestamente creo que después de la guerra se pusieron demasiadas barreras como para que algún desequilibrado que apoye la pureza de la sangre haya podido llegar al Ministerio y específicamente al Departamento de Aurores. Eso me asusta más-confeso mirándolo-significa que la tía Muriel y el resto de su comitiva tienen más influencias de lo que creía o son más poderosos de lo que parecen.

-Creo que eso podemos darlo por seguro Hermione- respondió Harry dando un suspiro de frustración y entendimiento-recuerdo que una vez Dumbledore me dijo que los Weasley eran una de las familias de sangre pura más distinguidas y yo no supe a que se refería hasta años después.

Hermione no contestó y fue su turno de asentir casi sin hacerlo, apenas con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-Debemos de darnos prisa -siguió Harry haciendo a un lado el tema sobre la familia Weasley y centrándose de nuevo en las imágenes de Ron y Ginny siendo emboscados pero sin olvidar que Hermione se veía lastimada aún- ¿O quizás solo yo…

-Ni si te ocurra Harry-espeto Hermione levantándose y tomando lo necesario para salir con un movimiento de su varita.-Yo iré al Ministerio y tú hazte cargo de la Academia.

Harry sonrió aun con un poco de preocupación pero la siguió orgulloso, sintiéndose un poco mejor por saber que no estaba solo en todo el problema.

* * *

-Honestamente Potter ¿Cree que solo por venir y presentarse en esas condiciones voy a creerle que ha estado enfermo todo este tiempo?

Harry miro al entrenador con disgusto pero se guardo las palabras que deseaban salir de su boca. Estaba desesperado pero justamente sabía que no debía hacerlo notar, no si alguien dentro de la Academia era cómplice de la Tía Muriel.

-He estado enfermo y sigo estándolo- contesto lo más calmado que pudo, aunque escuchando el tic tac de su reloj de pulso como si estuviera varias veces amplificado- puedo traerle un certificado de San Mungo que avale lo que estoy diciendo.

-Me gustaría verlo-contestó el entrenador Williamson mirándolo sin creerle y Harry recordó un momento la manera en la que lo miraba Snape- pero aunque le creyera sigo sin entender porque debo de informarle lo que usted quiere.

-Necesito ver a Ron, Señor-contestó Harry de nuevo intentando parecer lo más calmado y haciendo a un lado el problema de cómo conseguiría un certificado medico de San Mungo si el entrenador se lo pedía realmente- es realmente urgente como le he dicho, como sabe somos casi familia y el asunto es que… uno de sus hermanos sufrió un accidente y es mi deber avisarle.

-¿Accidente?-contesto Williamson incrédulo mirándolo como si estuviera viendo a un criminal y no a uno de los más destacados estudiantes de la Academia. Harry supo incluso que pasaba por alto que ya casi era un Auror en regla- que extraño no he escuchado nada al respecto y se trata de los Weasley. Quizás debería preguntar a…

-¡¡¡No hay tiempo!!!-exclamo Harry, perdiendo genuinamente la paciencia e imaginándose que cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrar a Ron y a Ginny había menos posibilidades de que estuvieran a salvo.- Y claro que no ha escuchado de eso ¡acaba de suceder! ¿Cree que hay tiempo de divulgarlo? ¡¿Cree usted que los Weasley se preocupan por que todo el mundo se entere cuando tienen que preocuparse de encontrar a toda la familia para apoyarse a la vez que se aseguran de no perder a otro hijo?!

Harry sintió que toda la cara le enrojecía de frustración y se obligo a callar, consciente de que hablarle de tal modo al entrenador en turno no era lo más apropiado. Wiliamson lo observo perplejo un segundo antes de sentarse y contestar:

-De acuerdo Potter-dijo conjurando un archivo y buscando en el con magia-sólo porque después de todo usted y Weasley son de los mejores elementos que tenemos. Quizás pueda conseguir un traslador para…

Harry apenas estaba sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se calmaban un poco cuando la puerta se abrió de manera brusca y el entrenador se calló, aparentemente sorprendido por la visita. Harry, que solo quería saber como podía conseguir el traslador mencionado lo más rápido para ver a Ron, tardó en girarse para ver al recién llegado y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de quien era.

-Savage-saludo el entrenador levantándose amigablemente y extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre delante de él- justamente estábamos hablando de la misión que tenias a cargo. Weasley fue contigo ¿no es así? Potter necesita comunicarse urgentemente con él.

-Pues me temo que tendrá que ponerse en lista de espera-contesto Savage tajante y Harry supo que había algo que no andaba bien en todo el asunto-resulta que no regreso con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué no regreso con…?!-exclamo Williamson bajando la mano que hasta ese momento aún esperaba el saludo de su compañero. Savage lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido, elevando un poco más su tono de voz y claramente molesto:

-Sí, desapareció y dejo una nota; supongo que poco importaba que hiciera eso porque fue el menor de mis problemas- Harry empezó a procesar la información sin tomarle la menor importancia a que estaba siendo ignorada su presencia- ¿Qué importa que uno de mis aurores se vaya a visitar a su familia si después de todo la misión a la que estamos asignados no existe?

-¿Qué no existe?-pregunto Williamson incrédulo y arrugando también el ceño para denotar su confusión y naciente enojo.

-¡Así es!-exclamo Savage perdiendo el control- La misión que nos asignaste no existía y aunque la mayoría estuvo feliz con la noticia, personalmente creo que mi tiempo es…

-Debiste cometer un error-interrumpió Williamson con la cara roja de furia- Hable con el mismo embajador de Inglaterra en Bulgaria para…

-¡¡¡Bulgaria!!!-exclamo Savage molesto, avanzando hacia Williamson con el ceño tan fruncido, que Harry se levanto de su asiento para quitarse del terreno de lucha- ¿Por qué nos mandaste a Birmania si teníamos que estar en Bulgaria?

-¿Birmania? Recuerdo perfectamente haberte dicho que la misión era en colaboración con la embajada inglesa en Bulgaria.

-Sí pero eso fue antes de que cambiaras de idea mandándonos esto-siguió Savage molesto, poniendo con un golpe una carta sobre el escritorio de su superior. Harry noto que Williamson observaba el papel con desgana y se disponía a seguir con la discusión cuando él decidió intervenir, sintiendo que el tiempo se le agotaba a él, a Ron, a Ginny y a Hermione.

-Esto parece ser un caso de infiltración-dijo y tanto Williamson como Savage lo miraron recordando y notando su presencia respectivamente- y personalmente me gustaría investigarlo pero en estos momentos necesito encontrar a Ron, señor-agrego dirigiéndose especialmente al primero.

Los dos aurores frente a él, lo miraron sin dar ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado claramente pensando que su interés por encontrar a Ron se trataba de un asunto sin importancia.

-Sí, claro Potter-contesto Williamson incomodo, aparentemente apenado porque justamente Harry Potter hubiera estado presente cuando se develaba un error en el departamento que dirigía- sólo que ahora no puedo ayudarlo, si el encargado de la misión regreso no podemos hacer que un traslador funcione en ese destino.

Harry sintió como le daban un golpe pero no dijo nada, se limito a mirar a Savage sin tomar en cuenta lo molesto que estaba:

-Quisiera preguntarle señor-dijo en tono muy serio y mirándolo a los ojos tan directamente que pareció querer intimidarlo- ¿Sólo Ron no regresó con ustedes?

A Savage la pregunta lo pillo tan desprevenido que abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa. Entre su disgusto por la inexistencia de la misión, claramente Ron y su nota habían sido lo que menos le había importado. Sostuvo la mirada de Harry apenas unos segundos, haciéndose para atrás un poco.

-Sí-contesto con dificultad y Harry deseo decirle el gran error que había cometido al regresar sin su mejor amigo. Se obligo a controlarse, no obstante, porque el enojo que podía sentir en esos momentos seguía siendo opacado por la desesperación de encontrar a Ron y a Ginny que sentía.

-Debo encontrarlo-dijo entonces y sin ninguna otra explicación, se dirigió a la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos flú para desaparecerse. El corazón volvió a latirle de manera descontrolada, casi dolorosa, por lo que su mente que en otras ocasiones hubiera estado pendiente del trato a sus superiores, fue silenciada completamente, como si fuera anestesiada.

-¡¡¡Potter!!!-exclamo Williamson pero fue inútil, la cabellera negro azabache se desvaneció sin que ninguno de los otros dos aurores presentes pudieran escuchar su destino.

* * *

-_No hay ningún campeonato que se lleve a cabo en Birmania o no tiene ningún registro. Lo siento pero debe tratarse de un error._

-Entonces quizás se trate de algún otro campeonato, un partido amistoso, algo relacionado-insistió Hermione-debe de haber algún lugar…

_-No Hermione-_contestó la chica cuyo torso se asomaba por la chimenea de la oficina de Hermione_- lo siento pero no existe. Quizás debas preguntar directamente con la administración del equipo._

-Ya lo hice-contestó Hermione tratando de mantener la calma- pero dicen que Ginny fue requerida como invitada especial en un campeonato en el mismo país y regresaron sin ella. Por eso debe existir.

La chica cuyo torso salía por la chimenea del despacho de Hermione hizo una cara de frustración y bajo la mirada nuevamente. Sus ojos recorrieron un registro, que solo ella podía observar, por unos segundos para finalmente cerrar el archivo que tenía en las manos con gesto preocupado y volver a mirar a Hermione quien, a pesar de no poder verlas, tenía clavada la mirada donde se suponía debían estar sus manos.

-_No, no existe. No hay nada que coincida con lo que quieres._

Hermione trato de disimular lo que sentía al escuchar esas palabras de la última persona que se le ocurría podía ayudarle a encontrar a Ron y a Ginny. La elfina que se encontraba detrás de ella, sosteniendo una pila de documentos, soltó un suspiro de asombro y tristeza y la chica que hablaba con Hermione desvió su mirada hacia ella antes de regresarla a su interlocutora.

-Gracias de todos modos-dijo Hermione al darse cuenta del silencio expectante.

La chica de la chimenea la miró con más detenimiento, claramente empezando a preocuparse:

-_¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que busques a tu cuñada con tanta urgencia?_

-Esta con Ron-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hermione contestar, pensando que después de todo, no le había dicho a las últimas cinco personas con las que había hablado que buscaba también a Ron y se había concentrado en encontrar a Ginny.

-_Oh ya veo_-contesto la chica con una cara de no entender pero entendiendo que no era lo más pertinente preguntar-_Bueno, espero que los encuentres pronto. _–su cara giro hacia un lado y Hermione supo que había un memorando revoloteando a su alrededor- _El Ministro me busca, pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decírmela._

_-_Gracias-susurro Hermione y la chica le sonrío un segundo antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Hermione apenas sentía que no podría contenerse y empezaría a llorar de nuevo cuando la pila de papeles que su asistente sostenía detrás cayó con un golpe seco, sin desordenarse ni un poco. Ella giro a tiempo para ver como una pequeña capa de polvo se levantaba del suelo y la elfina se ponía a llorar con suaves hipidos que claramente eran contra su voluntad.

-Lo siento señorita… yo… -explicaba la criatura tratando de controlarse pero sin ningún éxito- yo, lo lamento... es que el amo Weasley y su hermana… no puedo imaginarme…

Hermione se sintió tan conmovida por el desplante de la elfina que no dijo nada y se acerco a ella, abrazándola para consolarla y para calmarse así misma. Ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas de regañarla por decirle "amo" a Ron porque después de todo, agradecía demasiado el aprecio que le tenía a su novio como para prestarle atención a ese detalle en ese momento. Y mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían de nuevo por sus propias mejillas, no podía evitar pensar en que no sabia porque se sorprendía; tanto Ron como Ginny siempre habían tratado a su asistente como una más desde que la habían conocido y ambos disfrutaban regalándole prendas casi cada vez que la veían, como una eterna proclamación de su libertad y un símbolo de buena suerte para la ley que juntas intentaban que fuera aprobada al respecto.

-Todo estará bien-susurro casi sin pensar, queriendo calmar a su asistente y a la vez a sí misma.

La elfina se separo de ella con delicadeza, fijando sus enormes ojos en los suyos y sin atreverse a decir nada más que un murmullo incomprensible. La pila de papeles cerca de ellas levito entonces y la elfina la guió hacia un estante ordenado, completamente en silencio, mientras Hermione permanecía de rodillas pensando en que otro recurso podía usar para encontrar a Ron y a Ginny. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía llorando porque después de todo lo sucedido, parecía que su mente se dividía entre expresar su tristeza y tratar de resolver el problema de tal manera que su lógica no dejaba de trabajar pero su cuerpo expresaba con lágrimas el enorme peso que sentía pero haciéndolo sin permiso, como si no quisiera interrumpir a la parte consciente de lo que trataba de resolver. Se sentía como si hubiera estado enferma varias semanas o como si estuviera convaleciente de alguna cosa, recién salida del hospital después de una gran batalla. Los ojos le pesaban por el cansancio y sentía la piel de la cara maltratada, por el agua salada de sus propios ojos que no había dejado de fluir en tanto tiempo. Y su animo también estaba hecho pedazos, especialmente sin Harry porque por alguna razón la ausencia de su mejor amigo hacia que se sintiera peor.

_¡Crack!_

El sonido del portarretratos la despertó de su ensimismamiento y la elfina se acerco presurosa para ponerlo en su sitio:

-¡Disculpe!-susurro mirándola preocupada, de tal manera que Hermione supo que la había estado observando varios minutos y tuvo la sospecha de que había tirado algo a propósito. La rapidez, no obstante, con la que quiso hacerse cargo le confirmo que no había sido su plan tirar la foto que había tirado.

-Déjala-le dijo para calmarla-yo la recojo.

La elfina pareció lista para replicar pero Hermione no le dio pauta para hacerlo y tomo entre sus manos el portarretratos caído. El chico de la foto le sonrió con timidez, aún orgulloso del uniforme de auror que portaba en una de sus primeras ocasiones.

- te amo-susurro Hermione sin detenerse a pensarlo, apenada por la certeza de que su asistente estaba escuchándola y sintiéndose un poco tonta por hablarle a una fotografía. Su mente se ocupo además en recordarle que hacia no mucho había rechazado la oportunidad de decírselo en vivo al susodicho.

Al Ron de la foto no pareció importarle ser una fotografía pues sonrió sinceramente y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, las orejas se le pusieron extremadamente rojas. Hermione, al darse cuenta, sintió que sus mejillas hacían lo mismo.

* * *

La estación estaba llena de personas pero aun así eran muchísimo menos que las que había en la estación de Inglaterra. Personas que iban y venían se le quedaban mirando pero contrario a lo que ocurría normalmente, ninguna se le acercaba. Harry agradecía ese hecho por una parte pero, por otra, no podía dejar de sentirse extraño. No era tan reconocido en ese país como en el propio pero mientras caminaba escuchaba de vez en cuando su nombre a susurros, las suficientes veces para constatar que su fama lo perseguía mundialmente.

La capa de viaje, que había conjurado al descuido antes de salir, ondeaba a cada paso que daba, llamando un poco más la atención hacia su persona de tal manera que los que no lo reconocían lo miraban atraídos por la urgencia de sus movimientos. Aún así, no solo nadie se le acercaba como habitualmente sucedía sino que incluso se quitaban de su camino, lanzándole diversas miradas que iban desde el interés y la preocupación hasta el asombro y el enfado. Honestamente, no culpaba a nadie por ello; su rostro era un mosaico de emociones que trataba de controlar sin mucho éxito y por ende estaba seguro que mirarlo en esos momentos podía convencer a cualquiera que acercársele significaba problemas.

-Espero que sirva de algo- susurro para sí mismo cuando llego a la salida y sacó el arrugado papel de su bolsillo donde había anotado la dirección en la que se suponía Ron había estado por última vez; era lo único que había podido conseguir en el segundo donde había tenido el descaro de leer la mente de Savage y había visto la nota maltrecha indicándola. Sabía que iba a tener muchos problemas por haber hecho eso pero al menos la imagen que había conseguido lo había dejado ver la letra descuidada de Ron en la nota y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco; quizás Ron y Ginny estaban sanos y salvos, tomándose un par de días de descanso en casa de un familiar, ajenos a todo el embrollo que ocurría a su alrededor. Quizás lo peor resultaría ser que no los habían dejado regresar a Inglaterra con sus respectivos equipos pero no les habían hecho ningún daño; quizás no había habido ni siquiera la necesidad de que se enteraran de que había algo mal. Podía casi imaginarse llegando a la dirección indicada y encontrando a Ron comiendo alegremente, sin la más remota idea de que la misión había regresado sin él; podía casi imaginarse a Ginny recibiéndolo entre bromas, riéndose de su hermano por su desfachatez y asegurando que ella finalmente se había tomado las vacaciones que no le daban pero que se merecía.

Podía casi sentir el beso de su novia, feliz y alegre, sana y salva; con el cabello pelirrojo ondeante y los ojos chispeantes de alegría por la travesura. Podía casi escuchar las bromas de Ron y sentir su habitual palmada despreocupada en el hombro mientras le preguntaba por Hermione con la boca llena de comida.

La imagen de ambos Weasley le llego tan nítida que incluso dejo de caminar y decidió aparecerse, sólo concentrándose en la dirección escrita y en la fotografía que había logrado ver en los escasos minutos que había dedicado a comprobar si existía. Sabía que era arriesgado aparecerse en un lugar desconocido pero su urgencia fue tanta que sintió el vértigo en su estomago antes de realmente poder detenerse a sí mismo.

El golpe en el duro suelo lleno de piedras constato que no había sido una idea brillante. Harry se froto las rodillas rápidamente, levantándose enseguida para mirar a donde había llegado al mismo tiempo que constataba no haber perdido ninguna parte de sí mismo en el viaje. Tenía una de sus manos asegurándose de tener su cabello tan alborotado como siempre cuando enfrente de él un enorme y viejo castillo pareció aparecer de golpe, sobresaltándolo tanto que se olvido de comprobar si tenía ambas cejas.

El espectáculo le pareció tan sombrío que la imagen de Ron y Ginny recibiéndolo sanos y salvos se hizo pedazos y él avanzó sintiendo que su rostro volvía a transformarse en un mosaico de emociones complejas.

* * *

-Sí es él pero viene solo-comento una de las dos personas que se encontraban escondidas entre la oscuridad, a un costado de un majestuoso castillo que parecía estar abandonado. La otra guardo la varita que hasta ese momento empuñaba lista para atacar y emprendió camino hacia el lado contrario.

-No nos sirve de nada así-contestó mientras caminaba. La primera tardo en seguirle, aún sin guardar la varita y mirando a Harry avanzar como si fuera una presa. Se atrevió a hablar después de unos segundos, consciente de que con cada paso quedaba su cómplice se alejaba cualquier posibilidad de actuar. Los ojos le brillaban de malicia y expectación, como si fuera un animal salvaje listo para conseguir su dotación de sangre salvaje y no pudiera esperar.

-Podríamos…

-No mataremos a Harry Potter-contestó tajantemente la segunda voz, adivinado sus pensamientos y girándose para darle a su acompañante una mirada severa- no debemos y no nos serviría de nada. Resolveríamos solo la mitad del problema; "Ellos" nos buscarían hasta encontrarnos y cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que hicimos… -suspiro cansinamente antes de continuar- todo estaría arruinado. Déjalo que pierda tiempo-agrego con una leve sonrisa-al menos nos divierte un poco.

La primera no agrego nada más y se contento con seguirle en silenció, mirando por última vez a Harry, quien justo entonces llegaba a las grandiosas puertas de roble y empezaba a tocar, con la misma urgencia con la que había llegado hasta ahí.

* * *

Hermione tenía a su patronus dando vueltas alrededor de ella, debatiéndose entre la idea de mandarlo con un mensaje a Harry o simplemente ir a buscarlo. Se sentía un poco traicionada y molesta pero estaba principalmente preocupada, más de lo que ya estaba: saliendo del Ministerio había escuchado el rumor de que Harry Potter había enfrentado a dos de sus superiores solo para obtener información y trasladarse ilegalmente a Birmania, buscando a Ron Weasley como si se tratará de un asunto de vida o muerte. Había regresado a su oficina con la esperanza de desmentirlo pero la misma compañera a la que había pedido ayuda se lo había confirmado en el elevador:

-_¿Estás segura que está todo bien?_-había dicho mirándola genuinamente preocupada y haciendo caso omiso de las otras tres personas que iban con ellas-_ Si Harry fue a Birmania debe ser algo grave…_

Ella simplemente no había podido contestar y se había dirigido a su oficina presa del pánico provocado de perder también a Harry. Su asistente la convenció de ir a casa después de unos minutos, prometiéndole que le informaría cada mínimo detalle del que se enterará y así lo había hecho. Hermione ahora sabía que Harry no solo había cometido el error de irse tan escandalosamente como había escuchado al principio sino que había dicho que uno de los Weasley estaba herido y se había presentado en la estación de trasladores internacionales con tan mala cara que había podido ahuyentar a sus admiradores. Las manos le sudaban de sólo pensar en la enorme cantidad de problemas que la actitud de Harry traería; si no encontraba a Ron y a Ginny la búsqueda, de por si complicada, se dificultaría más porque sus superiores no tardarían en revocarle, al menos por unos días, sus derechos de auror y la prensa se volvería loca persiguiéndolo cada vez que pudiera. Estaba segura, además, de que el Sr. Weasley no tardaría en enterarse del rumor de uno de sus hijos accidentados y por ende, el resto de los Weasley lo sabría en menos de lo que podía imaginarse, enterando con ello a los posibles implicados y dándoles la oportunidad de ocultar las pocas pistas que ellos pudieran seguir. La Sra. Weasley seguramente sufriría un colapso, y ella tal vez la seguiría… ¿Cómo podrían encontrar a Ron y a Ginny si eso sucedía? ¿Y que pasaría si Harry tampoco regresaba y si…?

La puerta de su departamento se abrió en ese momento, haciéndola levantarse y tomar la varita a modo de defensa. Harry entró quitándose la capa de viaje y avanzo hacia ella con tristeza, esperando una reprimenda que sabia que merecía:

-¡Estás bien!-fue lo que dijo Hermione para su sorpresa a la vez que se lanzaba hacia él, abrazándolo con urgencia. Harry sintió un leve dejo de bienestar y devolvió el abrazo unos segundos, para después separarse y mirarla a los ojos con expresión de derrota:

-No pude encontrarlos

-Harry…

-Los busque por todos mis medios, con todas mis fuerzas-siguió Harry desesperado- derribe puertas y traspase fronteras territoriales y legales y aún así…

Hermione sintió que el colapso que ella misma predijera para sí misma y para su suegra estaba más cerca. Se obligo a no dejarse caer por Harry, aferrandose a la felicidad de verlo a salvo como si fuera el punto más importante de su vida en ese momento.

-Si tan solo existiera una manera de saber si están a salvo…

Hermione no dijo nada y miro al suelo; sus manos, que aún no soltaban del todo a Harry, se sujetaron más de él. El rostro de Ron apareció entonces en su mente, sonriendo y bromeando como el chico acostumbraba pero enseguida, los restos de la pelea que aún se apreciaban por su casa hicieron que la imagen feliz del pelirrojo cambiara por las varias que conformaban sus peores temores. Fijo más la mirada en el suelo, intentando no desmoronarse de nuevo y tomar fuerzas de sí misma pero justo entonces Harry pareció despertar de sus propios pensamientos:

-pero… la hay-dijo el chico mirándola tan fijamente con sus ojos verdes que Hermione temió por un momento que hubiera perdido la cordura.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Hermione!-exclamo Harry, con lo que claramente era un asomo de esperanza- ¡La hay!

-¿Hay qué?

-¡Hay manera de saber sí están a salvo!-exclamo de nuevo Harry y ella dio paso a un silencio esperando a que continuara. Harry lo hizo enseguida, tomándola de los hombros con aplomo-¡El reloj de los Weasley!

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo un dejo de calidez invadirla. Sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro, para acallar su grito mezcla de alivio, esperanza y sorpresa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdidos parte II**

Harry entró por la puerta aún pensando a toda velocidad que razones daría por su inesperada visita. La puerta rechinó, como de costumbre, y él la sostuvo para que entrara Hermione esperando ver en cualquier momento a la matriarca de la familia acudir presurosa a recibirlos. El exquisito olor del clásico pastel de calabaza de la Sra. Weasley llenaba toda la casa, acompañado por el sonido de varios utensilios trabajando solos. No obstante, no se escuchaba el otrora habitual sonido de personas platicando, riendo, trabajando o jugando por lo que Harry no tardó en adivinar que la casa estaba vacía, al menos por un rato, seguramente gracias a que su suegra había ido de nuevo a visitar a su primera nieta. Agradeciendo que ese detalle le facilitara a él y a Hermione su misión inmediata, camino resuelto a la sala de estar mientras su mejor amiga lo seguía un poco más lento, nerviosa y estrujándose las manos sin darse cuenta.

La pequeña sala de los Weasley seguía estando exactamente igual que en su última visita y prácticamente idéntica a como era desde que la había visto por primera vez, siendo casi un niño. Fotos de toda la familia adornaban las paredes, en varías de las cuales aparecía él, con el cabello azabache revuelto tanto como siempre en medio de una mata de pelirrojos. Todos sonreían y lo saludaban al pasar, incluso Fred que junto con su gemelo se afanaba en hacerle caras graciosas como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo.

-Aquí está.

Hermione se acerco un poco más a él, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. El antiguo reloj de la familia seguía teniendo tantas manecillas y tantos estados que Harry tardó un segundo en encontrar aquellas correspondientes a Ron y a Ginny. Cuando lo hizo, además, le tomó otro segundo armarse de valor para leer lo que cada una decía; Hermione que se encontraba detrás de él pareció sentir lo mismo pues le tomo la mano antes de alzar la mirada y descubrir lo que precisamente habían ido a averiguar. Harry agradeció su gesto y tomando valor precisamente de eso, leyó la inscripción del reloj, oyendo el tic tac del mismo tan amplificado que los furiosos latidos de su corazón quedaron relegados a segundo plano.

_Bum Bum Bum_

-¡Oh Merlín!-exclamo Hermione y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. Harry no la detuvo pero antes de consolarla leyó por sí mismo la causa.

_Bum Bum Bum_

-"Viajando"- se escuchó a sí mismo decir y Hermione asintió aún con la cara oculta en él, abrazándolo con fuerza y con lo que ahora Harry sabía que era una mezcla de alivio y felicidad amarga.

-Están a salvo Harry- murmuro Hermione mirándolo ahora con los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

Harry le sonrió igualmente feliz, sintiendo que los demás sentimientos negativos que tenía se hacían a un lado al menos un segundo, y sin decir una palabra dirigió de nuevo su mirada a las dos manecillas doradas.

-Ahora sólo debemos averiguar donde están, antes de que las cosas cambien.

* * *

-"Viajando"-repitió por milésima vez Harry en voz alta, dando vueltas por la sala de casa de Hermione e intentando pensar en las posibilidades que esa pequeña palabra significaba.

Hermione, que había desistido hacia rato de su pobre intento de calmarlo, no dijo nada y se contento con seguir mirando el suelo, claramente sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Pero ¿Dónde?- siguió Harry sin darse cuenta de que ella no lo escuchaba- o mejor dicho ¿Hacia donde?.

El fugaz sentimiento que había experimentado al leer lo que señalaban las manecillas del reloj de los Weasley, se había diluido desde el momento en el que habían salido de la Madriguera y ambos se había dado cuenta del camino que habían tomado las cosas. El problema no había disminuido más que un poco debido a que aunque ahora sabían que Ron y Ginny estaban a salvo, no tenían la más remota idea de donde podían encontrarlos e incluso no podían estar seguros de que se mantuvieran en ese estado por mucho tiempo. Harry había tenido dificultades para convencer a Hermione de volver a casa de ella lo más pronto posible porque la chica tardó unos minutos en dejarse convencer, alegando que quería asegurarse de que el estado de "Viajando" de las manecillas de Ron y Ginny permanecía lo suficiente para darles tiempo de averiguar su ubicación. Harry, que no había pensado en eso, le había terminado dando la razón e inclusive había pensado en tomar "prestado" el reloj, alegando que lo necesitaban más en ese momento que la Sra. Weasley. Había estado a punto de tomarlo a pesar de que Hermione no había estaba de acuerdo cuando el sonido de la Red Flú les había anunciado que dejaban de estar solos y queriendo evitar explicaciones habían desaparecido sigilosamente mientras las voces de la Sra. Weasley y de Fleur se dejaban escuchar muy cerca de la cocina.

- Quizás debería volver a la Academia y robar uno de los trasladores para ir de nuevo a Birmania- dijo Harry resuelto deteniéndose de golpe y mirando a Hermione esperando su consentimiento- así podría ir también a Bulgaria y tú mientras te encargarías de buscarlos por todo el país, quizás con tu patronus.

-No puedes regresar a la Academia-contestó Hermione mirándolo con preocupación y omitiendo cualquier intento de regaño- y puedo buscarlos por todo el país pero dudo que estén aquí.

Harry volvió a caminar, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos y alborotándose el cabello con las manos para intentar calmarse. Hermione, que había seguido con la mirada fija en él se levanto y siguió hablando:

-Si estuvieran en el país ¿No crees que ya hubieran intentando comunicarse con nosotros?

Harry se detuvo para mirarla y quitó sus manos de su propia cabeza:

-Es justamente eso lo que me preocupa Hermione. ¿Por qué no se han comunicado con nosotros si están a salvo?

Hermione lo miro con su gesto de preocupación acentuándose aún más y Harry dejó de mirarla para poder expresar a que se refería:

-Pueden estar secuestrados-explico-pueden estar bajo una maldición imperios, pueden estar en peligro. No sabemos hacía donde se dirigen así que incluso pueden estar a punto de caer en un tipo de trampa. Si estuvieran totalmente a salvo ya hubieran intentado comunicarse con nosotros, al menos Ginny lo hubiera hecho conmigo y sé que Ron te hubiera buscado a ti, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido antes de irse a la misión.

Hermione no contesto y volvió a posar la mirada en el suelo. Harry, al darse cuenta de eso, reanudo su andar en círculos alrededor de la estancia intentando pensar cada vez con más fuerza en la serie de destinos que pudiera elegir si robaba un traslador y lo hechizaba para viajar a donde hiciera falta. No le importaba si la Academia decidía expulsarlo por eso o sí lo tachaban de delincuente; no le importaba si el Mundo Mágico lo acusaba de nuevo de estar loco y si era necesario, tampoco iba a importarle que Hermione no estuviera de acuerdo. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era encontrar a su novia y a su mejor amigo, sanos y salvos.

-Pero sí intentaron comunicarse con nosotros-dijo Hermione a sus espaldas y Harry se detuvo creyendo que había escuchado mal. Al darse la vuelta la encontró arrodillada en el suelo, recogiendo los rastros de la pelea con una expresión desesperada.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamó aterrorizado y enseguida se apresuro a arrodillarse junto a ella para asegurarse de que no hubiera estado a punto de desmayarse o entrar en un ataque de locura.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?-fue lo único que contestó Hermione, aún recogiendo con las manos una serie de piezas sueltas que Harry identifico como pertenecientes a un mismo aparato.

Hermione termino, aún con manos temblorosas, antes de que él pudiera ayudarle y se puso de pie rápidamente, aún excesivamente nerviosa, mientras Harry la seguía intentando entender que hacía.

-Tengo que armar esto cuanto antes-dijo apenas se dio cuenta de que él pretendía atacarla a preguntas. Harry vio como ponía una serie de piezas en una mesita que se encontraba vacía y empezaba a intentar unirlas.

-Yo lo hago-le ofreció pero ella giro a verlo un segundo para negar con la cabeza:

-No Harry, tú nunca has usado una contestadora-dijo- en esto eres casi tan torpe como sería Ron y francamente no tenemos tiempo que perder porque…

-Hermione-la interrumpió Harry preocupado por ella y haciéndola a un lado con delicadeza- te aseguro que todos los Weasley podrían armar esto de esta manera-saco la varita y apunto con ella al montón de piezas- _Reparo_

Las piezas se unieron por sí solas e incluso un par de pedazos que habían quedado en el suelo se apresuraron a reunirse con sus respectivas partes. Hermione se puso un poco roja y abrió la boca para excusarse pero Harry no le dio oportunidad y se apresuro a conectar el aparato a la corriente y al teléfono porque no sabía exactamente que pretendía ella. Enseguida lo hubo hecho, un número rojo apareció en la pantalla y Hermione, reaccionando, se inclino con ansias a presionar el botón indicado para escuchar el mensaje.

Una serie de ruidos ambientales siguieron al sonido que anunciaba el inicio del mensaje. Casi al mismo tiempo, dos voces empezaron lo que Harry supo que era una pelea por el auricular hasta que la voz más grave pareció ganar y se acercó lo suficiente para hacer escuchar su voz:

-_Hermione_-dijo la voz de Ron sin gritar pero aún a un nivel bastante alto a como lo haría una persona acostumbrada a usar el teléfono- _Hermione ¿Estás ahí?-_se hizo un silencio en el que la voz más aguda, que Harry reconoció como Ginny, dijo algo que no pareció un regaño o una burla- _No vas a creer que sucedió Hermione pero estamos perdidos; Ginny y yo nos encontramos en Birmania y… bueno… nuestros equipos nos abandonaron, ya te explicaré por que pero se resume a que nos vimos obligados a hacer una visita familiar y las cosas se complicaron. ¡Hemos tenido que viajar como muggles!-_exclamo emocionado- _¡Ha sido más extraño de lo que pude haberme imaginado! Pero al menos estoy con la enana y la Tía Muriel consiguió que un primo lejano nos tuviera listo un traslador para llegar a Inglaterra. Llegaremos mañana aproximadamente a medio día así que… no te preocupes y trata de que mamá tampoco lo haga, sí se entera seguramente se pondrá histérica y –_se escucho a Ginny decir algo y Ron se interrumpió- _¡hey! ¿Qué haces?_

-_Y si ves a Harry-_dijo ahora la voz de Ginny mientras Ron reclamaba que estaba hablando y su hermana lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía. Harry sintió que su corazón bombeaba nuevamente el nivel adecuado de sangre que su cuerpo necesitaba- _explícale que llegare con Ron y no tiene de que preocuparse. Si alguna de las chicas llega a decirle que desaparecí creo que él y mamá harán una campaña para encontrarme que puede avergonzarnos a ambos_- se rió despreocupadamente un poco antes de proseguir- _y en serio Hermione gracias por enseñarnos a Ron y a mí todos estos años un poco de cómo comportarnos sin usar una gota de magia. Mi hermano tiene razón, ha sido más emocionante de lo que pude haber imaginado pero no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin el par de billetes muggles que siempre obligas a Ron a llevar o si no me hubieras explicado a mí como usar uno de estos aparatos y…_

La voz al fondo de Ron dejó de reclamar y se hizo otra serie de ruidos que anunciaron que el chico había logrado arrebatarle el teléfono a su hermana. Ginny reclamó furiosa y lo amenazó con desquitarse apenas estuvieran a solas pero Ron no le hizo caso y hablo por el teléfono alegremente:

_-Espero que Harry y tu puedan ir a recibirnos. Llegaremos en el traslador internacional de la puerta privada no. 5 o 7, no sé bien- _se hizo un silencio en el que Ron pareció alejarse un poco de los reproches de su hermana y su voz perdió alegría a la vez que se hizo menos segura y más tenue- _y Hermione realmente lamento todo lo que sucedió antes de irme, no sé si hice algo malo pero prometo que_…

El mensaje de cortó de pronto y una voz automática anunció que no había ningún otro. Harry se quedó un segundo esperando algo más, lo mismo que Hermione quien se había acercado un poco más al escuchar la voz de Ron.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Harry queriendo hacerla despertar pero la chica no necesito su llamado porque se apresuro a caminar para tomar otro objeto que estaba tirado del suelo. Harry vio con un poco de gracia que se trataba de un reloj.

-Es la hora exacta Harry-explico mirándolo a los ojos y claramente emocionada- deben estar llegando. Si todo salió bien deben estar llegando en estos momentos, sanos y salvos.

-Estoy seguro de que todo salió bien-dijo Harry casi totalmente convencido y sintiéndose igual de emocionado que ella por la posibilidad de poder ver a Ginny y a Ron en unos minutos- debemos de darnos prisa- agrego mirando su reloj- estamos justo a tiempo.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió a la puerta invocando el camino sus llaves.

-Espero que sí estén ahí-dijo cuando el la hubo alcanzado y estuvieron listos para desaparecerse.

-Estoy seguro de que sí-mintió un poco Harry, deseando que realmente poder encontrar en unos minutos a Ginny y Ron, al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Hermione para desaparecer juntos.

* * *

El suave golpe con el que el vértigo se detuvo le anunció que habían llegado a su destino. Ron se mantuvo de pie, como lo hacia desde hacia ya varios años y sostuvo como auto reflejo a Ginny, aunque no había necesidad pues su hermana ya también desde hace mucho tiempo dominaba el viaje en traslador. El tronco enmohecido y asqueroso que habían usado, cayó suavemente en el lugar destinado, formando un contraste casi ridículo que en otra ocasión le hubiera parecido muy divertido.

-Bienvenidos a Inglaterra- anunció una de las empleadas del lugar, que claramente estaba esperándolos y que les tendía en ese momento un par de pañuelos para limpiarse las manos.

-Gracias-dijo Ginny alegremente, tomando el primer pañuelo y pasándole el otro. Ron lo tomo al mismo tiempo que recordaba que debía sonreír por educación y para no preocupar a su hermana.

La mueca en su cara pareció funcionar pues la empleada lo miro complacida y Ginny avanzó alegremente, tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a caminar más aprisa:

-He de decirte que no resultó tan malo viajar contigo a solas Ron. Por supuesto que hubiera preferido a Harry pero creo que no estás mal como segunda opción y eres la primera si hacemos a un lado las opciones amorosas.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuche nada- contestó Ron girando los ojos y volteando para asegurarse de que su equipaje viniera siguiéndolos sin golpear a nadie. Ginny soltó una risa divertida y siguió hablando:

-Aunque pensándolo bien, si quito a las opciones amorosas, es decir a Harry –explicó-creo que mi segunda opción como compañía sería Hermione -Ron no pudo evitar sonreír y su hermana siguió, alentada por ello- creo que eres mi opción preferida si tomamos en cuenta solo a la familia, especialmente a Percy.

Ron estuvo a punto de girar los ojos nuevamente ante su intento de molestar pero no lo hizo; la visión de Ginny feliz, despreocupada y ajena a los problemas desconocidos que él podía percibir lo hizo calmarse un poco. Si él era el único que sabía que había algo mal todo sería mucho mejor, al menos más sencillo de resolver.

-Tu también eres mi opción preferida si quito de la lista a Hermione, a Harry y al resto de la familia -contestó sonriendo- y yo no quitaría a Percy de la lista, al menos a él no hubiera tenido que estarlo cuidando todo el tiempo.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras-contestó Ginny enfurruñada- de hecho, no necesitaba que me cuidaras.

-No tienes que pedirlo, eres mi hermanita-explico Ron- ¡imagínate que haría mamá si se entera que perdí a la única mujer que ha tenido la familia en siglos! No es que seas la gran cosa-dijo divertido- pero peor es nada.

Ginny lo soltó del brazo y le dio un golpe en el mismo mientras Ron se soltaba a reír, con una de las pocas risas sinceras que había tenido en todo el viaje.

-Hermione va a morirse cuando te vea vestido así.-continuo la chica y Ron se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando fijamente mientras él se reía. Sintió un calor subir por su rostro ante la mención de su novia y para disimular dirigió de nuevo su mirada al frente.

-Quizás yo me muera primero-contestó sin mirar a su hermana y tratando de acomodarse, sin éxito, el ajustado nudo de la corbata- esta ropa es muy incomoda.

-Dímelo a mí-se quejo Ginny dejando de reír por completo y mirando el vestido que llevaba con un leve asomo de fastidio- sé que me veo bien pero esto definitivamente no es mi estilo.

Ron no respondió nada y abrió la puerta para salir de la sala privada a la que habían llegado hacia el corredor principal, que en ese momento estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía de un lado para el otro. Ginny pasó primero, comentando sus deseos de cambiarse y bromeando acerca de la mala compensación que sus parientes habían tenido con ellos al darles tales ropas. Ron le siguió la conversación por inercia, sin poner realmente atención y sumido en sus propios pensamientos; aunque había querido aparentar que el viaje había sido pura diversión sabía que había algo que no estaba bien. Después de todo, su entrenamiento como Auror y los años de experiencia en su adolescencia al lado de Harry, le habían hecho desarrollar un sentido extra dedicado especialmente a oler problemas. Y sabía que los había, casi a ciencia cierta, aunque no podía saber exactamente de que se trataban porque la misión de investigar siempre la hacia otra persona, Harry en la Academia, Hermione en el resto de los casos.

-Ron-lo llamo su hermana sacándolo de sus pensamientos y él se vio obligado a detenerse al encontrarse con que su hermana lo había hecho. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Ginny tenía esa extraña mirada que había heredado de su madre, aquella preocupada y relativamente amorosa pero que siempre ponían cuando estaban a punto de decir algo serio.

-¿Por qué no sigues caminando?-exclamo queriendo librarse de lo que venía- se nos hace tarde y si Harry y Hermione ya están ahí…

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte-contesto la chica y Ron sintió que sus varios centímetros de más y ser el hermano mayor no le servían de nada en esos momentos- sé que algo sucedió con Hermione antes de irte y quiero que sepas que…

-¿Quién te dijo que algo sucedió?-estallo Ron entre aterrorizado y molesto-¿Ella te dijo algo? ¿Escuchaste algún rumor? ¡Harry te contó que…

-¡No! Escucha ¿quieres?-exclamo Ginny frunciendo el ceño. Ron se tardo en decidir si escucharla o seguir caminando y la chica aprovecho la oportunidad para seguir hablando.- como te decía, sé que algo sucedió entre tú y Hermione… sé que por eso estuviste cabizbajo casi todo el tiempo-Ron se sorprendió tanto que quiso decir algo para negarlo pero no supo qué- y quiero que sepas que no debes preocuparte. Hermione te quiere y sea lo que sea que haya pasado, o hayas hecho, van a solucionarlo.

Ron se quedo atónito al escuchar el apoyo de su hermana pero al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco aliviado por sus palabras. Deseo agradecerle sinceramente sus animos y preocupación pero al abrir la boca fueron otras palabras las que salieron de su boca:

-¿Cómo te diste en cuenta entonces?

Ginny no pareció ofendida en lo absoluto por la pregunta de su hermano ni sorprendida por la falta de un "gracias". Sonrió con cariño, con una mirada que a Ron le pareció casi divertida:

-He vivido en la habitación de junto casi toda mi vida-dijo- ¿No esperaras que no te conozca?

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y paso cariñosamente un brazo por sus hombros, su hermana le tomo la mano que un segundo antes de instarlo a caminar y darse prisa.

* * *

El centro de Trasladores Internacionales estaba tan abarrotado por una horda de turistas reclamando el retraso de sus viajes que Harry y Hermione no tuvieron ningún problema en entrar y buscar sin obstáculos a Ron y a Ginny. Aún tomados de la mano, como habían desparecido, prácticamente corrieron de la entrada hacia el corredor principal, sintiéndose ambos demasiado nerviosos como para intercambiar siquiera una palabra. Harry sabía a ciencia cierta que las salas privadas salían por la derecha así que no dudo en dirigirse hacia allí, buscando con la mirada algún indicio del inconfundible cabello rojo de Ginny o de Ron. A su lado, supo que Hermione, a pesar de estar nerviosa y en silencio, hacia lo mismo pues sus ojos castaños recorrían con rapidez el lugar.

-No los veo-susurro la chica nerviosa después de unos minutos en los que la abarrotada sala no daba señales de los Weasley.

-Yo tampoco-contestó Harry, tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre la veintena de personas que seguían reclamando el retraso de un par de trasladares- Pero no desesperes, estoy seguro de que…

Harry se detuvo en lo que iba a decir y fijo su mirada en un punto no tan lejos de ellos. Hermione, que había dejado de buscar a Ron y a Ginny para mirarlo mientras hablaba, también desvió su mirada para situarla en el mismo punto.

-Son ellos-dijo Harry emocionado, mirando aún sin creerlo totalmente, sobresaliendo por su altura, el rostro de Ron y menos visible pero junto a su hermano, el de Ginny, buscándolos entre la multitud.

* * *

Ron se detuvo en medio de la multitud de personas que parecía estar reclamando, consciente de que era más factible detenerse y buscar una salida a meterse entre aquel manantial de furiosos turistas. Además, estaba esperanzado de que Hermione y Harry hubieran acudido a recibirlos y no deseaba posponer ni un minuto más de lo debido su encuentro con su novia.

-Ron tú eres más alto-lo apremio Ginny, que también se había detenido-¿Puedes verlos?

-Aún no- contestó buscando ansioso con los ojos azules algún rastro de una melena castaña entre la multitud- pero busca también por abajo, quizás los encuentres antes.

-Ja-ja-respondió su hermana mirándolo con fingida molestia pero buscando también con los ojos a Harry y a Hermione. Ninguno de los dos agrego nada más y siguieron buscando con la mirada en todo el pasillo principal, tratando de hacer caso omiso del escándalo de los clientes inconformes.

Ron se empezaba a sentir ansioso cuando una mano en el aire saludando llamo su atención y el propietario, de brillantes ojos verdes le sonrió cuando fijo su mirada en él.

-Ginny ahí…

-¡¡¡Harry!!!-gritó Ginny antes de que el pudiera completar la oración y supo sin tener que ver realmente, que su hermana acudía a Harry corriendo, derribando a un par de quejosos que le estorbaban el paso.

Ron no le tomo importancia a nada de eso, pues enseguida de que devolvió la sonrisa a su mejor amigo, su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente a la chica que junto a él, lo veía expectante y sus pies se dirigieron, de la misma forma, rumbo a su encuentro.

* * *

-¡Sí! ¡Son ellos!-exclamo Harry junto a ella al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano para llamar la atención de Ginny y Ron- ¡Son ellos!

Hermione sonrió sintiéndose demasiado feliz como para salir al encuentro de Ron, a pesar de que todo su ser le exigía que lo hiciera. El saludo de Harry hizo efecto justo entonces pues los ojos azules del pelirrojo, que hasta ese momento habían continuado buscándolos en la multitud, se fijaron en los de su mejor amigo y enseguida en los de ella, transmitiéndole una especie de descarga eléctrica que la hizo sentir más viva que nunca.

-¡¡¡Harry!!!-escuchó a una voz gritar a lo lejos y supo que era Ginny aunque su mirada seguía clavada en los ojos azules que cada vez tenía mas cerca. Escucho a los lejos como Harry contestaba al llamado de la pelirroja con la misma efusividad pero ya no supo nada más porque justo entonces Ron pareció acortar de golpe la distancia entre ellos.

Hermione sintió como un par de manos la tomaba de la cintura y las suyas propias se enredaban en el cuello de su novio casi sin tener que ordenárselos; el tiempo pareció detenerse y el resto de las personas desaparecer. Incluso pareció que el mundo se volvía rojo y azul y el aire se llenaba de ese aroma que le recordaba tanto parte de su adolescencia y su niñez.

-Te he extrañado tanto-escucho que Ron le decía.

-Yo también-contestó ella sinceramente- Lo siento tanto, todo lo que paso, yo…

-Con el "Lo siento" me basta- la interrumpió el chico y ella sonrío por su gesto- al menos por ahora.

Hermione tuvo el fugaz impulso de mandarlo callar pero Ron le impidió decir algo más justo en ese momento. Atrayéndola un poco más hacia él, como era su costumbre cuando estaba radiantemente feliz, la levanto unos centímetros del suelo para besarla. Hermione entrelazo sus brazos más alrededor de su cuello y se dejo llevar, olvidándose por el grandioso tiempo que duro el beso, de todo aquello que la hacia sentirse mal y concentrándose en su mundo rojo y azul a la vez, lleno de pastel de calabaza y sabor a rana de chocolate. Se sintió tan feliz que cuando finalmente Ron la soltó, ella quiso volver a esa realidad, a pesar de que como él, necesitaba tomar aire para respirar.

-Ron-dijo aún concentrada solamente en la mirada azul del chico- quizás no es este el momento pero tengo que decirlo- Ron sonrió nervioso y esperanzado a la vez y se separo un poco para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos- respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste…

Hermione se detuvo antes de continuar y sus manos, que aún sostenían las de Ron, se liberaron rápidamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto su novio asustado-¿Te sientes mal?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Ron intento tomarle de nuevo la mano. Su mirada, antes clavada en los ojos del chico, quedo clavada en la ropa de él, específicamente en el traje exactamente igual que había usado el falso Ron cuando se había presentado para atacarla.

-No no pasa nada-contestó como autómata y Ron aprovecho el momento para acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Hermione no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente y giro el rostro para hacer lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento:

-Harry-llamó débilmente a su amigo y, aunque ella no se dio cuenta, fue el turno de Ron de estremecerse.

* * *

El abrazo de Ginny lo sorprendió mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de que ambos habían avanzado para encontrarse el uno el otro. El ruido ambiental, sin embargo, le informo que había sido su novia la que había logrado llegar hasta él, recorriendo mayor tramo y atropellando en el camino a varios de los turistas enardecidos que reclamaban sus derechos a la agencia. Nada de eso le importó, no obstante y sólo se ocupo de recibir jubiloso entre sus brazos a su novia.

-Debí de verme ridícula corriendo hacia ti de esa manera

-Te veías hermosa-contestó el, incapaz de sentirse apenado y demasiado feliz como para acallar sus pensamientos. Ginny le sonrió feliz y el le devolvió la sonrisa y, antes de que se dieran cuenta de quien tomaba la iniciativa, se besaron. Tal como había pasado la primera vez, a Harry dejó de impórtale el resto del mundo y no se preocupo en lo más mínimo por el posible número de observadores que habría en ese momento. Se ocupo solamente de abrazar a Ginny con fuerza, temiendo despertar en cualquier momento y darse cuenta de que estaba en casa de Hermione, en medio de libros sobre la pureza de la sangre, sin saber si Ginny y Ron estaban a salvo.

-¡Auch!-dijo Ginny un rato después, soltándose un poco pero mirándolo divertida- Se nota que me extrañaste.

-Lo siento-se disculpo él pero la chica sonrió más y le despeino con cariño el de por sí desordenado cabello.

-No lo sientas- murmuro levemente coqueta fijando sus ojos brillantemente marrones en los suyos- también yo te extrañe.

Harry sintió que sonreía como un tonto y se quedo absorto, demasiado feliz por tener a Ginny junto a él como para expresarlo con palabras. La chica pareció sentir lo mismo, pues se quedo también en silencio con la sonrisa fija en los labios, los ojos brillantes y el cabello rojo suavemente despeinado por el recibimiento efusivo. A Harry le pareció una imagen perfecta, demasiado y recién se acercaba de nuevo con intenciones de besarla cuando, cerca de él, el sonido de su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Harry-escucho que Hermione decía y Harry a regañadientes, giro el rostro para atender su llamado.

La imagen que encontró, sin embargo, lo dejo sin palabras: porque ahí, donde se suponía que Ron debería estar, estaba el impostor de su amigo, vestido exactamente igual que el día anterior y aprisionando de alguna manera seguramente dolorosa a Hermione, por la cara que ella presentaba en esos momentos.

-¡Suélt…. – estaba a punto de decir, mientras con delicadeza se plantaba delante de Ginny y se disponía a lanzar un hechizo a la espalda del impostor. Al moverse para ello, Hermione cambió su rostro de miedo por uno distinto y lo interrumpió:

-¡Ginny!-exclamo asustando a Harry por su cambio de actitud-¡que hermoso vestido!

Ginny, que recién se percataba de que Harry tomaba su varita para defenderse, dejó de prestar atención a ese hecho y sonrió encantada a su cuñada. Harry vio como Hermione se separaba del falso Ron y las dos chicas se abrazaban, contentas de verse.

-Amigo-escuchó que lo llamaban y antes de darse cuenta, Ron Weasley lo atrajo para abrazarlo. Harry, aún sosteniendo en la mano la varita, correspondió el abrazo tarde, justo al darse cuenta de que se trataba del verdadero.

Sintiéndose tan confundido que estaba mareado, Harry miro a Ron vestido con el mismo traje que anteriormente había usado uno de sus parientes para hacerse pasar por él. Mientras Ron hablaba, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había sutiles diferencias que marcaban la diferencia: el verdadero Ron, como tal, tenía una sonrisa permanente, el cabello estaba mucho menos rígido y más despeinado y los ojos azules le transmitían ese sentimiento de compañerismo; ese eterno sentimiento de amistad, hermandad, que el chico le había otorgado desde que eran niños.

-… resultó siendo increíble

-Me alegro de que al menos te hayas divertido-contestó Harry, relajándose totalmente y mirando a su mejor amigo complacido. Ron le palmeo animoso la espalda y Ginny se acercó justo entonces, seguida de Hermione, quien aún seguía con la mirada fija en el atuendo de su novio.

-¿De donde sacaron esas ropas?

Harry miro a su mejor amiga para asegurarse de que estaba bien y enseguida, fijo la mirada en su novia y en su mejor amigo. La sonrisa de Ron desapareció e incomodo, trato de aflojar más el nudo de la corbata; Ginny, también un poco incomoda, se aliso el corto vestido como si eso lo hiciera recuperar el largo adecuado.

-La tía Muriel nos las obsequio en compensación por todos los incidentes.

Harry apretó inconscientemente la mano donde sostenía la varita. Hermione abrió un poco más los ojos y se acercó a Ron, intentando con un poco de éxito disimular su turbación.

-Pues se ven muy bien-contestó la chica abrazando a su novio- especialmente tú Ron.

Ron sonrió un poco más relajado y correspondió a la demostración de afecto de Hermione. Harry dejo de apretar la varita en su mano y guardándola en su bolsillo, se adelanto un paso para tomar a Ginny de la mano y acercarla a él.

-Pues yo opino que Ginny es a quien mejor le sientan-dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia girar a su novia y ella se reía suavemente.

* * *

La euforia por el reencuentro se desvaneció después de unos minutos y como era de esperarse, Ron y Ginny se percataron del deteriorado estado de salud en el que Harry y Hermione se encontraban. La consecuencia había sido que regresaran a la cafetería muggle, aquella a la que habían ido solos, por la insistencia de Ron de que tanto ella como Harry tenían muy mal aspecto. El chico parecía haber leído sus mentes pues los había acusado de no comer e insistía en que lo hicieran delante de él y Ginny para que ambos pudieran asegurarse de que no era esa la causa de sus pronunciadas ojeras y palidez. Ginny, además, había escuchado entre la multitud algo sobre que "los habían encontrado" y exigía una explicación al respecto, por su propia salud mental.

-No me gusta darle la razón a Ron pero sí tienen muy mal aspecto-comento la pelirroja y Hermione se dio cuenta de que su pronunciada sonrisa había desaparecido por completo- ¿Sucedió algo?

Harry la miró consultándole con ello que debían decir. Hermione no sabía si era el momento para decir toda la verdad así que sólo le devolvió la mirada un segundo, antes de girarse hacia su cuñada para decir solo parte de lo sucedido:

-Su mensaje no nos llego a tiempo-explico- y como sus equipos regresaron sin ustedes, creímos que algo malo les había pasado.

-Y no sé quien inició el rumor de que uno de ustedes o de sus hermanos había sufrido un accidente-continuo Harry tarvigersando más de lo que ella planeaba la realidad- y yo, nosotros… simplemente nos volvimos locos.

Ginny y Ron fijaron sus miradas en ambos, de distintas maneras igual de intensas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "nos volvimos locos"?-espetó Ron y Hermione sintió como la mano que tenía en su espalda se retiraba suavemente de ella. Harry también lo noto y sin palabras, ambos entendieron que seguramente Ron empezaba a intuir que algo malo estaba realmente pasando.

-Harry fue a buscarlos a Birmania- respondió Hermione- teniendo que robar un traslador de la Academia para ello.-Lo ojos de Ron se clavaron en ella y la mano volvió a situarse en su espalda, casi en su cintura, con la intención del chico de darle el valor de continuar- y yo use todos mis contactos en el Ministerio para buscarlos en el país y enterarme de todas las agendas confidenciales que pudieran tener que ver algo con ustedes.

Los dos hermanos adoptaron gestos de sorpresa, sonrojándose levemente cada cual a su estilo.

-Si mamá se entero debe de estar vuelta loca

-Y puedes estar segura de que se entero, es mamá.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio un segundo antes de ser interrumpidos por la misma camarera que siempre los atendía, Hermione se dio cuenta de que volvía a parecer tan alegre como cuando la había visto con Harry por primera vez:

-¿Qué les sirvo?

Ron se adelanto a ordenar antes de alguien mas pudiera hacerlo, pidiendo solamente bebidas en el caso de él y Ginny. La camarera le guiño un ojo cuando hubo tomado toda la orden y Hermione, más que encelarse, sintió un dejo de curiosidad por el cambio de actitud tan radical que parecía haber sufrido.

-Vaya Ron, esa chica sólo nos ha tratado bien la primera vez que venimos aquí-comento Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- debes de gustarle.

La risa suavizada de Ginny volvió a llenar el ambiente y Ron soltó una palabrota antes de ponerse rojo. Hermione finalmente regreso su atención al grupo, perdiendo de vista a la chica que, agitando su cabello rubio, entraba a la cocina en ese momento.

-No te enceles Hermione-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a ella y fue su turno de sentir que la cara se le ponía un poco roja- mi hermanito sólo tiene ojos para ti, siempre ha sido de esa manera.

Hermione miró a Ron buscando su opinión y el chico adquirió un tono rojizo más visible en las orejas. Fue el turno de ella de acercarse más a él y colocar la mano totalmente en su cintura, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de omitir como iba vestido y concentrándose solamente en el par de ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Lo sé-dijo mientras Ron la abrazaba más. Ginny y Harry enfrente de ellos, intercambiaron una mirada divertida y ella a su vez, intercambio una mirada de duda con su mejor amigo.

Hermione cerro los ojos un momento, buscando descansar sin conseguirlo; Irónicamente, el abrazo de Ron no la tranquilizó tanto como lo hacia antes. Al abrir los ojos, con Ron aún abrazándola y Harry aún mirándola de soslayo, sintió que eran los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo los únicos capaces de proporciónale una especie de paz. Harry, no obstante, desvió su mirada cómplice después de unos segundos y volvió su atención a Ginny, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-Aquí esta su orden.

Hermione se desvió de sus pensamientos y se separo un poco de Ron para ver a la camarera. La chica volvía a tener la mirada vacía, el cabello rubio despeinado y si bien llevaba los dos platillos que Ron había pedido, sólo llevaba dos bebidas que se apresuro a poner delante de ella y Harry.

-Creo que faltan nuestras bebidas-dijo Ron señalándose a sí mismo y a Ginny.

La chica rubia fijo su mirada en él un segundo, antes de darse la vuelta sin dar la más mínima señal de querer corregir su olvido.

-¡Hey!-reclamo Ron pero Hermione vio de nuevo a la cabellera rubia perderse por la cocina sin atender ni una sola vez al llamado. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de confusión y la chica hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-No, espera-dijo Hermione deteniéndola y levantándose- iré yo.

-Tú deberías quedarte a comer

-No soy ninguna niña Ron-contestó ella fingiendo molestia-puedo ir y regresar sin distraerme.

-Te acompaño entonces-dijo el chico y Hermione sonrió complacida por su ofrecimiento.

-No, deja, yo la acompaño-contestó Harry y antes de que alguien pudiera reclamar, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a su lado. Ron y Ginny se miraron un segundo, pero Harry tomo a Hermione con cariño del brazo y la instó a avanzar mientras los dos hermanos los veían alejarse.

* * *

-Es horrible ver a Ron vestido así- se atrevió a confesarle a Harry cuando se alejaron lo suficiente. Su mejor amigo la miro comprensivamente y asintió, sin dejar de tomarla del brazo de la manera cuidadosa:

-Lo sé pero es su plan para desestabilizarnos y no debemos permitirlo.

Fue el turno de Hermione de asentir al mismo tiempo que sentía que un par de lágrimas rebeldes se agolpaban en sus ojos. Harry, al darse cuenta de eso, dejo de sostenerla del brazo para tomarle la mano afectuosamente

-No sé que te haya dicho el mago que se hizo pasar por Ron-murmuro, caminando más lento- pero debes de entender que no era Ron.

-Lo sé-contestó ella, apretando su mano- su cara era igual pero no su expresión. Es solo que es tan difícil olvidar lo que su pariente me dijo con él vistiendo el mismo traje.

-Para mí también fue extraño ver a Ginny así-confesó Harry- pero al besarla me di cuenta de que era ella e incluso- Hermione vio como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- cuando la vi por primera vez, me concentre tanto en su rostro que no me di cuenta de cómo venía vestida.

Hermione sonrió de manera cómplice y sus ganas de llorar disminuyeron.

-Me paso lo mismo con Ron.

Harry sonrió y le apretó más la mano:

-¿Lo vez? No dejemos que la Tia Muriel consiga su objetivo.

Hermione asintió y sintiéndose un poco más fuerte, se separo de él para buscar a alguien que pudiera atenderlos.

* * *

Ron siguió a Hermione y a Harry con la mirada todo el camino hasta la barra, olvidándose de mantener las apariencias con su hermana menor. Su rostro, obligado todo el tiempo a poner a una sonrisa, dejo de hacerlo y sintió una desagradable sensación cuando vio a su novia y a su mejor amigo tomarse de la mano con el cariño tan grande que sabia que existía entre ellos. Sintió un estremecimiento desagradable resultado de imaginar que significaba.

-Esta sucediendo de nuevo.

La voz de Ginny lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y giro a tiempo para ver como su hermana mantenía sus ojos marrones fijos en el mismo punto que él. Cualquier rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y sus manos estaban entrelazadas la una con la otra, de la manera en la que siempre las ponía sin darse cuenta cuando estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué?

Ginny no contestó y se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos. Ron se disponía a intentar hablar sobre algo sin importancia cuando su hermana volteó a verlo, con los ojos llenos de resolución y una especie de furia y valentía que no le había visto desde que acabara la guerra.

-Algo malo sucede- dijo y Ron supo que no era una pregunta. La idea de involucrar a su hermanita le pareció peligrosa y su mente empezó a gritarle que lo negara, que lo negara a toda costa.

-No sé de que estás hablando-contestó entonces, obligándose a mentir en parte, porque aunque no sabia que sucedía exactamente tenía bastante claro que sí existía algo malo.

Ginny no le creyó en absoluto y mantuvo la mirada fija en él, desafiante. Ron espero un grito o un reproche pero para su sorpresa, su hermana se contento con dejar de mirarlo y hablo de nuevo con la mirada fija en el vacío:

-Cuando Harry terminó conmigo para ir en su misión "secreta" no tuvo ni siquiera que decirme porque lo hacia. Me basto con verlo a la cara para darme cuenta de que lo hacía por una razón noble y estúpida; y cuando se lo dije se sorprendió pero me explico exactamente cuál era esa razón. Aún así no me pareció valida y resentí mucho que no confiara lo suficiente en mí para incluirme.

Ron se sorprendió por el aparente cambio de tema pero lo agradeció interiormente. No dijo nada, había escuchado esa historia de los labios de Harry y consolado a su hermana lo mejor que había podido en ese verano pero jamás había ahondado en su perspectiva. Ginny pareció sumirse más en sus recuerdos y Ron, que la conocía perfectamente, supo que se sentía más triste de lo que aparentaba. Abrió la boca para explicarle lo que sabía, para hacerle entender que Harry había actuado de esa manera porque la idea de arriesgarla le parecía insoportable a un nivel mucho mayor de arriesgarlos a ellos, que eran sus amigos y su familia. Después de todo, Ron había logrado entender lo que Harry había hecho el día en el que había escuchado los gritos de Hermione en la Mansión de los Malfoy.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme-lo detuvo la chica apenas Ron había pronunciado una palabra- y no necesito escucharlo ahora. Harry y yo ya resolvimos ese asunto hace mucho- volvió a fijar sus ojos en él y Ron sintió de nuevo que de nada le servía ser su hermano mayor- mi punto aquí es que no puedo aceptar que él ni nadie me hagan lo mismo de nuevo; si decides ocultarme que sucede, no sólo lo tomare como algo personal sino que puedes apostar a que lo averiguare por mis propios medios.

La voz en la cabeza de Ron dejo de gritar que lo negara y se lleno de imágenes de Ginny metiéndose en problemas intentando averiguar que era lo que pasaba. Ron maldijo por lo bajo, sintiéndose acorralado para arriesgar a su hermana y finalmente bajo la cabeza en gesto de derrota, gritándose que era un estúpido por no saberle mentir a sus seres queridos ni aún cuando se trataba de protegerlos.

-No puedo decirte que sucede porque ni yo mismo lo sé- confeso abatido.

-Pero sucede algo ¿cierto?

-Sí- respondió con tristeza. Enseguida puso como auto reflejo sus manos en la mesa y se quedo mirándolas, ensimismándose en sus pensamientos. La pequeña mano de Ginny se coloco sobre una de las suyas en señal de apoyo:

-Podemos averiguarlo y resolverlo juntos-murmuro Ginny- Estoy segura de que Harry y Hermione….

-Harry y Hermione no saben nada-espetó Ron, levantando la mirada finalmente y fijando sus ojos azules primero en ella y luego en su novia y en su mejor amigo que seguían intentando llamar la atención de algún mesero.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Ginny fijando su mirada también en ellos- ¿Estás seguro? Ron yo creo que…

-No saben nada y creo que han tenido unos días bastante agitados para involucrarlos.

-Bien-contestó Ginny decidida-entonces lo averiguaremos y resolveremos entre tú y yo.

-De ninguna manera-rebatió Ron con la misma decisión- tú no vas a involucrarte hasta que yo logre averiguar que no se trata de nada demasiado peligroso.

-¡Oh vamos Ron!-exclamo su hermana bajando la voz y acercándose a él al mismo tiempo que empezaba a enojarse- ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Puedo ayudarte!

-Lo sé Ginny-contestó Ron, con las orejas ya rojas y bajando el tono también- pero simplemente no puedo…

-¡Vamos Ron!-insistió su hermana y a la mezcla de enojo en sus ojos se agrego un tono de tristeza, de desesperación-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi?

Ron evito la mirada de su hermana justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que Harry y Hermione finalmente regresaban a la mesa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Atino a susurrarle a su hermana antes de que llegaran mientras se obligaba de nuevo a sonreír. Ginny le sonrió complacida y él, sintiendo que su nueva metida de pata aumentaba su sed, tomo el vaso de Harry y lo bebió de un sorbo.

* * *

-Vaya- dijo Harry sentándose en ese momento al lado de Ginny mirando su vaso vacío- supongo que sí tenías sed.

-No sabes cuanta-contestó Ron haciéndole más espacio a su novia- lo siento.

-No hay problema.

-Resulta que ya no hay servicio-comento Hermione- así que tendrá que bastarte con ese vaso de jugo- Tomo el suyo y lo miro un segundo para después dirigirse a Harry y a Ginny-podemos compartirlo si quieren.

-Me parece buena idea-contestó Harry tomando el vaso y dando un trago. Posteriormente se lo ofreció a Ginny pero ella lo rechazó sonriendo nuevamente.

-Gracias-dijo mirando a Harry con un embelesamiento que le seguía siendo difícil de controlar- pero de hecho le decía a Ron que mamá debe estar histérica si ya se entero de los rumores y sería buena idea ir a verla cuanto antes.

El rostro de Harry y Hermione reflejo una profunda decepción que ambos se apresuraron en disimular. Ron también pareció decepcionado y un poco sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Ginny, aunque también odiaba la idea de separarse de Harry, se obligo a sí misma a no desistir y se puso de pie, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- le susurro Harry abrazándola para despedirse. Ginny sintió como su abrazo encerraba varías cosas que no podía descifrar y ella quiso prolongarlo para decirle sin palabras que lo que estuviera mal, fuera lo que fuera, no tardaría en resolverse.

-Nos veremos pronto-contestó separándose de él y perdiéndose por un momento en los brillantes ojos verdes de su novio. Lo beso un minuto, disfrutando el momento pero al terminar estuvo segura de que Ron estaba equivocado al suponer que ellos no sabían que había problemas.

Por su mente pasó la idea de que el mal aspecto de su novio y su mejor amiga tenía el mismo origen que las preocupaciones de Ron y se hizo la promesa de averiguarlo lo más pronto posible.

La mano de Harry se cerró sobre la suya y ella le sonrió radiante, tratando de mantener el optimismo y temple que siempre le había caracterizado. Harry volvió a sonreír, marcando más sus profundas ojeras.

-No se te olvide comer- le aconsejo sintiéndose preocupada y Harry asintió, casi divertido por la frase. Ginny se obligo a dejar de mirarlo y se soltó de él, con el objetivo de despedirse de su mejor amiga y apresurar a su hermano. Justo cuando giro para verlos, le pareció ver como Hermione se hacía un poco para atrás, como una reacción innata hacia el abrazo que Ron pretendía darle en ese momento. Ron también pareció notarlo, pues desistió de su intento de despedirse con más empeño y la beso en la frente en lugar de hacerlo en la boca o en la mejilla como acostumbraba.

-Cuídate-susurro Ron suficientemente audible para que también ella lo escuchara, con el rostro ya incapaz de ocultar la preocupación que sentía. Hermione susurro algo como respuesta, sin mirarlo directamente y Ginny sintió que era el momento de intervenir a favor de ambos.

-Nos vemos más tarde Hermione- dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarla un segundo. La castaña le devolvió levemente la sonrisa, apenada; Ron y Harry aprovecharon para despedirse entre sí, dándoles un poco más de tiempo.

-Nos vemos Ginny- respondió finalmente Hermione cuando se separaron.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga tenía una mirada extraña, tan poco común en ella que no pudo quitársela de la cabeza ni aún cuando Ron y ella salieron del restaurante muggle rumbo a La Madriguera.

* * *

-¿Estas bien Hermione?

Harry miro a la chica esperando su respuesta pero ella no hizo ningún intento de querer responderle. Estaban de nuevo el en departamento de ella, recién terminando de limpiar el desastre de la pelea y Hermione se había quedado de pronto estática, dándole la espalda y apoyada en el respaldo de uno de sus sillones preferidos.

-¿Hermione?

-últimamente preguntas demasiado eso-contesto Hermione sin voltear a verlo, con la voz tan suave que Harry no tuvo la más remota duda de lo triste que estaba.

-Tengo que devolverte todas aquellas veces que tú me preguntaste lo mismo cuando éramos adolescentes ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Sí-contestó ella finalmente dignándose a mirarlo- también recuerdo que generalmente no respondías o nos respondías a Ron y a mí a gritos.

Harry se sonrojo ligeramente pero se obligó a hablar.

-No puedes negar que eran buenos tiempos- agregó sonriendo y esperando el asomo de una sonrisa cómplice sin ningún éxito. Su broma no hizo el efecto esperado, Hermione volvió a darle la espalda y se quedo nuevamente en silencio. Harry aprovecho para acercarse a ella pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

-No debes sentirte así Hermione- empezó a decir- es justo lo que ellos quieren que suceda. Ron y Ginny están a salvo, ya no hay de qué preocuparnos.

Hermione se limpió delicadamente un par de lágrimas silenciosas con la mano y se tomo su tiempo para contestarle, tratando de controlarse:

-A mí personalmente me preocupa la manera en la que trate a Ron-confesó abatida y Harry deseo decirle que no sabía de que hablaba pero no le pudo mentir- ¿viste como me aleje cuando intento besarme?

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste-contestó Harry rápidamente- sé que el falso Ron te dijo cosas antes de que yo llegara y…

-Tu lo entiendes Harry pero Ron no va a entenderlo- estallo Hermione dándose la vuelta y alejándose- soy una tonta ¿Por qué no pude controlarme? ¡Merlín es sólo un traje! ¡No tiene la más remota importancia!

Harry se quedo sin palabras y ella se sentó en uno de sus sillones sin llorar pero ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente, producto del cansancio, de los días sin dormir y de la enorme tristeza que sentía. Harry finalmente reunió el valor para acercarse a ella, arrodillándose a su lado para abrazarla cuidadosamente.

-Y sí tenemos de que preocuparnos- murmuro entre lo que Harry supo que eran leves sollozos, abrazándose a él con fuerza- No podemos seguir ocultándoles lo que parte de su familia pretende, tenemos que advertirles, tenemos que estar preparados, tenemos que darles la oportunidad de decidir que quieren hacer…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-exclamo Harry separándola de sí para mirarla directamente al rostro.

Hermione lo miro con los ojos rojos por el llanto y por no dormir, Harry observó como se daba tiempo de limpiarse una lágrima rebelde con la mano antes de continuar:

-Digo-contestó con aplomo- que debemos decirles hoy mismo lo que sucede.

Harry no dijo nada reponiéndose de la sorpresa. Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que estaba hablando con una de las brujas más inteligente que había conocido.

-De acuerdo-respondió resuelto-vamos ahora mismo a buscarlos.

* * *

_Como podrán suponer, este es el capítulo 7 al completo. Por el momento actualizaré poniéndolo como el 8 pero cuando suba el que realmente es el 8, fusionare esta parte con la primera para que el capítulo 7 este completo. Les agradecería que sus reviews los dejen en el capítulo 7, para que cuando suba el verdadero 8 puedan también comentar; pero si lo ven muy complicado omitan esa instrucción y sólo dejen review donde quieran ¡siempre es bien recibido!_

_Muchas gracias por leer y esperar. Disculpen la demora._

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Saludos y ¡Feliz Año 2009!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Amenaza**

-Estábamos a punto de salir a buscarlos.

Ron miro a su hermano mayor con intenciones de disculparse pero Bill lo atrajo para abrazarlo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. El abrazo no duro mucho porque de nueva cuenta su madre lo separo de su hermano para atraerlo hacia ella, mientras con el otro brazo asía fuertemente a Ginny.

-¡Oh Merlín gracias-susurro de nuevo la Sra. Weasley entre lágrimas de alivo- ¡Mis pequeños! ¡Sanos y salvos! ¡Gracias!

Ginny lo miro con la misma incomodidad que el sentía reflejada en los ojos pero sin que ninguno se atreviera a separarse de los brazos de su madre. Su padre no tardo en acercarse y unírseles y por un momento Ron pensó que el resto de sus hermanos haría lo mismo pero ninguno lo hizo. Todos se contentaron con mirarlos con expresiones de alivio, tan serias que quedaba claro que no siquiera George tenía muchos ánimos de reírse. Charlie recién acabara de llegar ante el llamado de emergencia de sus padres y los miraba sin el más leve rastro de reproche, aliviado de verlos a salvo.

-Estamos bien mamá-Ginny dijo después de un rato en el que quedo claro que le empezaba a faltar el aire- Estuvimos con la Tía Muriel la mayor parte el tiempo.

-Acabamos de enterarnos de ese pedazo de información-espeto George ácidamente ante la aprobación del resto- y fue porque papá le pidió algunos contactos para tratar de localizarlos.

-No puedo creer que ni siguiera hayan podido mandar una lechuza o comunicarse de alguna forma- les reprocho su madre por tercera vez desde que llegaran. Ron y Ginny se miraron de nuevo y bajaron los ojos.

-Logramos comunicarnos una vez-confeso Ron- dejamos un mensaje para en la contestadora de Hermione y creímos que ella y Harry…

-¿Contesta que?

-Contestadora-explico Ginny-un aparato muggle que se usa con el teléfono.

-tefelono-corrigió erróneamente Ron pero nadie le hizo caso.

Su madre sugirió justo en ese momento que todos debían de comer algo y un murmuro de aprobación fue dicho por todos menos él. George intento tomarlo de los hombros al mismo tiempo que otro par de brazos pero él se deshizo con astucia, por sus deseos de estar a solas.

-En un momento los alcanzo, tengo que subir a quitarme esta cosa-explicó tomando el traje que llevaba puesto con autentica desgana y George soltó una risita por eso, antes de darse vuelta y seguir a los otros. Ron subió las escaleras rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a que su madre se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

* * *

Hermione oía como Harry le hablaba sin escucharlo realmente. Llevaba las llaves de su departamento tan fuertemente apretadas en la mano que empezaba a dolerle pero una parte de sí misma creía que se lo merecía. ¿Cómo había podido tratar así a Ron solo por como iba vestido? ¿Cómo no había podido controlar su impulso de separarse de él si sabía, por la mirada azul del chico, que era el verdadero y no el impostor que le había dicho todas esas horribles cosas?.

-Soy una estúpida- dijo por milésima vez en voz alta recordando de nuevo que aquella había sido su reacción después de la primera vez que Ron mencionaba que debían casarse. Al menos la primera vez en serio, porque lo habían comentado un par de veces entre risas, besos y planes que parecían muy lejanos. Y no había sido una proposición en regla pero había sido en serio, o de las indirectas más en serio que el chico le había dicho… y quizás la última, a como había ella reaccionado y seguía reaccionando pese a no querer hacerlo.

-Hermione estamos perdiendo tiempo-escucho que Harry decía detrás de ella. Se detuvo para responderle por impulso, con las llaves tan apretadas que sentía estaban empezando a cortarle la palma de la mano:

-Lo sé pero… caminar siempre me relaja

-Hemos caminado ocho cuadras-contestó Harry tranquilamente- y no sé si te has dado cuenta pero este no es el camino hacia mi casa.

Hermione miro a su alrededor intentando ubicarse sin poder creer lo que Harry decía. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojar y se reprocho mentalmente el ser tan cobarde. Había sugerido usar la chimenea de casa de Harry para poder caminar un poco y calmarse, a pesar de que sabía que era un desperdicio de tiempo; ahora para colmo resultaba que su subconsciente la había hecho errar el camino.

-Quizás deberíamos regresar a mi casa

-No, debemos aparecernos- respondió de nuevo Harry, levemente más enérgico. Hermione reconoció en su voz, la desesperación que ella sentía de distinta manera.

-Estoy demasiado alterada para aparecerme y sé que tú también- dijo mirándolo fijamente ante el intento de refutar de Harry- así que esa posibilidad esta descartada.

-Hermione…

-No, Harry- se impuso ella sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente por varias razones y dándose la vuelta para retomar la ruta correcta - vamos a tu casa y usaremos la Red Flú.

Harry abrió la boca una vez más para intentar contestar pero ella no le dio tiempo y empezó a caminar más rápido que antes. Metió las llaves en su bolsillo a tiempo para darse cuenta de un par de rastros de sangre en la palma de su mano mientras seguía pensando en Ron y en como podía enmendar lo mal que lo había tratado.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando eso y Harry estaba tan ocupado pensando en sí mismo y tratando de cuidarla que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del par de ojos que cambiaba también la ruta.

* * *

- Mamá insiste en vernos comer.

Ron gruño como respuesta sin molestarse en mirar a su hermana. Ginny, que recién había entrado a su habitación, cerró de nuevo la puerta y él creyó que se había ido hasta que sintió como se sentaba, junto a él, escrutándolo con los ojos.

-George insinuó que habría que usar a la Tía Muriel como conejillo de indias por no haberles informado que estábamos con ella- explico Ginny intentando hacer conversación- mamá se negó un poco pero al final acepto que toda la familia hiciera una votación para decidirlo; después de todo, George tuvo que cerrar la tienda, Charlie vino desde Rumania y tanto Bill como Percy pidieron permiso para….

-Imagina cuanto debe de haberle costado a Percy salir un minuto antes- la interrumpió Ron antes de darse cuenta. Ginny esbozo una sonrisita complacida, mitad divertida, mitad nostálgica:

-Sabes que Percy ya no antepone tanto su trabajo a la familia desde… bueno, desde lo de Fred.

La voz de Ginny se había quebrado un poco y Ron, que habitualmente se levantaría a abrazarla, le dio la espalda. Se sentía suficientemente infeliz como para recordar a su hermano muerto y temía que si su hermana lo veía a los ojos y volvía a mencionar a Fred, no podría contenerse más y acabaría por confesar sus problemas con Hermione.

-Ron-volvió a intentar Ginny- sé que algo pasa además de lo que hablamos. Puedes decírmelo.

-No pasa nada enana-respondió él empezando a enojarse pero tratando de disimularlo-solo estoy cansado y no tengo mucha hambre.

-Que tú no tengas hambre es precisamente la alarma de que algo malo pasa.

-No molestes

-Ron…

-Dije que no molestes

-Algo malo pasa

-Sí-respondió ya harto Ron, levantándose para mirarla a los ojos de una vez por todas- pero ya te lo conté antes, ahora vete de una buena vez y déjame descansar un minuto antes de que…

-No es eso-respondió Ginny menos dulce ante el tono con el que le había hablado- sucede algo más además de lo que discutimos en la cafetería.

-Alucinas

-No, no lo hago- respondió Ginny decidida- vi como se alejaba de ti y vi como te dolía que lo hiciera.

Ron se quedo inmóvil ante las palabras de su hermana y Ginny considero que no había tenido el tacto suficiente, por lo que arrepentida se acerco más, sin decidirse a abrazarlo.

-Es un extraño alivio saber que no imagine eso- respondió Ron después de unos minutos, sintiendo que la última parte de sí mismo que tenía esa leve esperanza se hacia pedazos.

Su hermana pareció notarlo porque finalmente se acerco a abrazarlo y el lo permitió, porque realmente necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a cargar el peso que sentía que lo clavaba al piso. Se separaron después de unos minutos de silencio, Ron intentando omitir el parecido entre la mirada de preocupación de su madre y su hermana.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió entre ustedes?-pregunto Ginny de golpe, aprovechando el momento para salir de dudas. Ron no pudo reprocharle su arrojo y decidió mirar al suelo mientras confesaba lo que lo atormentaba desde hacia tantos días:

-El último día que nos vimos, teníamos pensado salir en la noche pero ella llamó para cancelarme diciéndome que no se sentía bien, dijo que tenía algo así como gripe. Yo esperaba muy nervioso esa cita y estaba feliz, tan feliz que no quise posponer lo que había planeado. –Ron se revolvió el cabello inconscientemente, sufriendo al recordar esa mañana- Así que fui a verla a su oficina y estuvimos hablando. En algún momento no pude contenerme y… yo… yo simplemente lo dije.

Ginny no dijo nada y Ron alzo la mirada intrigado por eso. Al verla, sin embargo, entendió que su hermana esperaba la confirmación de lo que había dicho antes de presuponerlo por sí misma. El nudo en su garganta pareció amplificarse varias veces más pero se obligo a seguir, consciente de que tenía que desahogarse de una vez por todas con la segunda persona que sabía que podía ayudarlo a resolver el problema.

-Yo dije que tal vez deberíamos casarnos.

La sorpresa que Ginny debió sentir no fue tan grande como él había pensado pero aún así se vio reflejada en su rostro. Ron estuvo seguro de que en otra circunstancia habría gritado antes de abrazarlo eufóricamente y agradeció que no lo hiciera, porque no era el final de su historia.

-¿Y Hermione que dijo?-le pregunto tratando de contener su emoción, anticipándose a la respuesta y olvidando que él no estaba precisamente feliz contándole eso. Se tomo su tiempo para contestarle, distrayéndose un par de segundos con uno de los tantos postres que aún vestían su habitación de un brillante color naranja.

-No dijo nada- susurro después de unos minutos, con la esperanza de que Ginny no lo escuchara y el no tuviera que repetirlo. La expresión de la chica, no obstante, cambió tan drásticamente que quedo claro que su deseo no se había hecho realidad:

-¡¿Qué?!

El par de jugadores del póster que había estado viendo parecieron también haber estado pendientes de la conversación pues dejaron de maniobrar y lo miraron como si realmente pudieran entender la complejidad de la situación.

-Eso-contestó Ron deshecho- no dijo nada y misteriosamente recordó que tenía una audiencia para no sé qué. Salio casi corriendo y su asistente llego un segundo después para decirme que no sentía del todo bien y la disculpara.

Ginny se quedo observándolo sin creerle y Ron se sintió aún peor al entender que pensaba que estaba bromeando. Se alejo un poco enojado ante la idea y fue precisamente ese gesto lo que acabo por convencer a su hermana de que la reacción que contaba de Hermione era cierta.

-Debe haber estado enferma ese día- dijo Ginny con suavidad- y si no se volvieron a ver, debe de sentirse…

-No estaba enferma-espeto Ron triste y a la vez mal de humor-no tenía ni un poco de gripe como me dijo antes…- Ginny intento acercarse a él pero Ron nuevamente cruzo de dos zancadas la habitación para alejarse de ella e impedírselo- … y hoy cuando me dijo que lo sentía, pensé que lo decía por haber reaccionado así pero quizás intentaba decirme algo más.

El par de ojos que Ron sentía clavados en su espalda le dieron a entender que su hermana nuevamente esperaba que siguiera antes de decir algo más. Esta vez, sin embargo, ya había terminado de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Dime que no estás pensando la tontería que creo que estás pensando- escucho que Ginny dijo en un tono casi molesto. Ron observo como el resto de los jugadores de los posters y los protagonistas del par de las fotografías de su habitación parecían pendientes de su reacción, por lo que más enojado se giro para enfrentar a su hermana.

-No es una tontería- exclamo controlando sus deseos de gritar- ¿Crees que me hace feliz saber eso?

-¿Saber qué?

-¡Que no quiere…

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo!- estallo Ginny antes que él- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? Es Hermione de quien estamos hablando, esta enamorada de ti desde que tengo memoria, antes incluso de que ella se diera cuenta y mucho antes de que tu supieras que era una chica.

-¡Estoy harto de que digan eso! –Exclamó Ron tan alto que la pared pareció vibrar- Ella no esta enamorada de mí desde hace tantos años como siempre se empeñan en creer.

-Que tú no te dieras cuenta no quiere decir que no sea cierto

Ron miro desesperado a Ginny, para encontrar que su hermana sonreía conciliadoramente. Creyó escuchar un par de pasos en la escalera pero hizo caso omiso de eso y volvió a sentarse en su cama, mientras miraba sus zapatos:

-Como sea eso ya no importa más, sucede que ahora ya no esta enamorada de mi y no quiere casarse conmigo. Eso es todo.

Ginny suspiro cansinamente y se sentó junto a él, tomando su brazo en un gesto fraternal:

-Es una de las tonterías más grandes que has dicho y eso es decir demasiado.

Fue el turno de Ron de suspirar sintiéndose incomprendido.

-No enana, esta vez no es una tontería- tomo la mano que se asía a su brazo para apretarla un segundo cariñosamente y quitarla con suavidad- tiene sentido, sabía que era muy bueno para ser cierto.

Ginny intento refutarlo pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento interrumpiendo su privacidad.

-Mamá esta vuelta loca y vendrá por ustedes si no bajan enseguida- comento George mirándolos entre divertido y preocupado- al menos uno de los dos baje y disfrute lo poco que queda del pastel de carne.

-Yo necesito dormir un par de minutos-contestó Ron recostándose de nuevo en su cama - pero Ginny justamente me decía el hambre que tenía- su hermana lo miro sin saber que decir para quedarse con él y terminar su conversación por lo que fue su turno de aprovechar el momento- al menos déjenme un trozo de pastel de carne.

-No prometemos nada Ronnie- bromeo George- ya sabes que cuando Ginny tiene hambre, todos debemos darnos prisa. –Extendió su mano en forma de reverencia hacia su hermana y sonrió contento-Vamos de una vez Ginny, déjalo soñar que queda pastel.

Ginny se disponía a negarse cuando escucho como su madre volvía a llamarlos. Decidiendo que Ron necesitaba estar solo y que no podían seguir hablando con George en la habitación, siguió a su otro hermano hacia la cocina mientras este empezaba a contarle las últimas novedades de su tienda.

Ron se giro nuevamente y sintiendo que los parpados le pesaban como todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarse de que sentía el corazón roto.

* * *

Segundos después de haber gritado el nombre de su destino, Harry sintió algo extraño: las llamas de la Red Flú siguieron siendo verdes pero le pareció que el tono había variado un poco y el viaje fue considerablemente más largo de lo habitual. Decidió, sin embargo no decir nada el par de minutos que duro el viaje para no alterar más a Hermione, pero no la soltó de la mano e intento abrazarla para protegerla como hacia con Ginny. Su mejor amiga no pareció darse cuenta de nada o al menos decidió concentrarse en su preocupación por Ron y la relación entre ambos.

En silencio se concentraron en lo que vendría a continuación hasta que sintieron el habitual remolino que precedía a la llegada a cualquier destino.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Harry ante la inminente llegada-recuerda agacharte un poco para no golpearte con el nuevo adorno que pusieron en la entrada.

-Yo fui la que te enseño a hacer eso Harry-contestó Hermione de mejor humor- y no tienes que agacharte sino hacerte un poco para delante, como si dieras un paso, en cuanto sientas que tocas el suelo.

-Cierto-contestó Harry sonriendo nervioso ante lo que iban a hacer pero intentando disimularlo- eso explica porque nunca funciona.

Hermione sonrió un poco más y apretó su mano con fuerza, preparándose para llegar a la Madriguera. Harry le devolvió el apretón tratando de dejar de imaginarse como tomarían los Weasley el saber que parte de la familia se oponía con firmeza a su futuro matrimonio con la única mujer nacida en varias generaciones entre ellos. Trato de desechar la posibilidad de que estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea, una vez que supieran que la razón de semejante idea era que era un mestizo.

-_Arruinaré su linaje para siempre_- se imagino que decía- _pero la amo y moriría por hacerla feliz _

El rostro de todos y cada uno de los Weasley se dibujo en su memoria, reaccionando cada uno de acuerdo a su personalidad. Se imagino a la Sra. Weasley reaccionando ofendida ante el atrevimiento de la Tía Muriel antes de explicarle que lo quería como un hijo, al Sr. Weasley frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él para reconfortarlo. Se imagino a Bill y Charlie intercambiando miradas de enojo y a Percy y a George diciendo un discurso sobre lo estúpido que era de distinta manera. Se imagino a Ron riéndose de él por creer eso, enojándose enseguida y a Ginny siendo detenida para no ir a hechizar a su Tía en ese mismo momento, besándolo después enfrente de todos antes de que Ron se volviera loco al enterarse de que Hermione también había sido advertida.

-_¿Y si no reaccionan así?_-susurro la misma voz en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus pies tocaban el suelo y se inclinaba para seguir las instrucciones de Hermione. Los rostros de todo los Weasley volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza, contra su voluntad, pero esta vez ninguno estaba indignado sino que tenían cara de apenas comprender lo que significaba lo que les estaba diciendo. Ni el Sr. ni la Sra. Weasley decían una palabra; Ron se ponía muy pálido y Ginny lo soltaba lentamente dando un paso hacia atrás mientras el resto de sus hermanos la recibían entre ellos.

-¡¡¡Harry!!!

El grito de Hermione lo despertó de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que el paso que estaba dando lo dirigía directamente hacia un mueble muy viejo puesto en el camino. No pudo detenerse pero se dio cuenta de que no estaban en la sala de la Madriguera sino en un edificio desconocido, lleno de polvo; su choque contra el mueble olvidado lo hizo caerse de bruces aparatosamente y pudo sentir como su cuerpo daba toda una voltereta antes de caer dolorosamente entre un montón de cajas con basura y objetos pesados. En su espalda sintió como uno de dichos objetos se rompía y un pedazo de cristal, que seguramente formaba parte de lo que fuera, se clavaba punzantemente en su piel.

-¡¡¡Harry!!!-volvió a gritar Hermione justo a tiempo para que él reaccionara y decidiera no perder el conocimiento, a pesar de que todo el cuerpo le dolía y de que el golpe y la herida que acababa de hacerse parecieran ser la causa faltante para hacerlo desfallecer. La última imagen de Ginny se diluyo y Harry sintió que tomaba fuerzas de ella hasta lograr sentarse con dificultad; al menos agradecía haber podido soltar la mano de Hermione a tiempo para no llevársela con él en su caída.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto su mejor amiga llegando hasta él, llena de polvo pero aparentemente ilesa. Harry se levanto como respuesta, sintiendo sus huesos adoloridos.

-Sí-dijo- solo fue un tropiezo…

-¡Oh Merlín!-exclamo Hermione asustada y Harry supo que había notado el desastre en su espalda- No te muevas Harry, debemos ir a San Mungo ahora mismo y…

-¡No!-exclamo Harry- No iremos a ningún lado que no sea a ver a Ron y a Ginny. No sé porque pero presiento que esto no es la Madriguera y que tiene que ver con…

-¡por supuesto que tiene que ver con la Tía Muriel!-respondió Hermione entre sorprendida y molesta- ¡intercepto tu chimenea! o hizo algo para que al decir la Madriguera acabáramos aquí pero eso no es lo importante, tu espalda es ahora de lo que debemos preocuparnos.

-Esta no es la primera vez que tengo una herida parecida- explico Harry intentando calmarla- de hecho, sucede habitualmente en las misiones de prueba solo que Ron y yo estamos un poco más acostumbrados a verlas y recibirlas.

-¿Ron?-murmuro Hermione preocupada- ¿le ha…

-Sí-contestó Harry tajantemente- no queríamos decírtelo porque sabíamos que te enojarás, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso. Tendrás que ayudarme.

-¡Harry!

-Eso o si no quieres puedo hacerlo solo. Nunca lo he hecho pero supongo que no debe ser muy distinto.

Harry miro a Hermione con seriedad dándole a entender que tenía pocos segundos para decidir. La espalda le dolía mucho más que el resto del cuerpo y sabía que era mejor curarse antes de que empeoraran las cosas y el dolor, junto con el sueño acumulado, le impidiera mantenerse en pie. Hermione se acerco mordiéndose el labio y poniendo una mano en su espalda, como si temiera lastimarlo le pregunto que debía hacer. Harry le explico el procedimiento habitual y le dio su varita para conjurar el hechizo que como auror en entrenamiento autorizado a realizar.

-¿Listo?

-No, pero es necesario.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Hermione se poso en su espalda de la manera en la que él le había indicado. Las imágenes de los Weasley aparecieron de nuevo aunque él no quería verlas y el dolor que sintió al ver alejarse de nuevo a Ginny en su cabeza, coincidió con el momento en el que Hermione retiro el pedazo de vidrio. No supo si grito, porque expresar dolor no era precisamente su estilo pero supo que quizás su cuerpo no había podido controlarse. Cuando finalmente sintió el dolor disminuyo, abrió los ojos con pesadez, logrando enfocar la mirada en un letrero viejo y oxidado que colgaba de la pared enfrente de ellos.

-Si no me doliera tanto todo el cuerpo, quizás encontraría esto divertido.

Hermione lo miro con preocupación mientras terminaba de hacer los últimos movimientos con su varita. Enseguida, dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto que él y soltó una exclamación que Harry no pudo descifrar muy bien.

-Resulta que después de todo, si estamos en la Madriguera- comento Harry-aún mirando el letrero que colgaba de la pared y que anunciaba que estaban en una fábrica, al parecer abandonada hace varios años, del mismo nombre.

* * *

_Las cosas nunca habían sido lo mismo después de ese día. Y él lo sabía. Su partida había sido el detonante exacto para amplificar todas las señales que existían, para darle más fuerza a un sentimiento que él temía pero que no solo él podía darse cuenta de que se encontraba latente. Había regresado y habían superado lo que tenían que superar pero nada había sido lo mismo desde entonces, ni con él, ni con ella y mucho menos sin él y entre ambos._

_-Hemos hablado entre nosotros y resulta que los dos nos dimos realmente cuenta de ello cuando visitamos la tumba de mis padres-dijo Harry mirándolo con los ojos verdes llenos de culpa- yo no sé que decirte, no sé como puedo mirarte a los ojos ahora._

_Ron separo la mirada de la de su mejor amigo e intento tragarse con dificultad el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Era el peor momento de su vida y estaba perdiendo dos de las personas más importantes de su vida; era su turno de decidir si conservarlas a medias o perderlas por completo. Para siempre._

_-Por un momento pensé que lo mejor para los tres era que nosotros nos calláramos lo que realmente lo que sentimos-siguió Harry- pero después de mucho pensarlo resulta que no solo no es justo para ambos sino para también para ti. Y luego esta Ginny, a la que sí amo pero de manera distinta, aunque recién me di cuenta de eso._

_-Lo que dijiste entonces en el bosque… _

_-Fue una mentira-contestó Harry de golpe- una estúpida mentira que te dije porque no podía verte tan destrozado. Porque después de todo eres mi única familia y me aterre de que al Riddle mostrarte la verdad y tú entenderla, te perdería para siempre. No me malentiendas-agregó rápidamente ante el silencio de Ron- no estábamos mejor sin ti, no nos eres un estorbo y tu ayuda significo para mí la victoria en todo este viaje- fue el turno de Harry de tragarse el nudo en la garganta y Ron se dio cuenta de eso- pero es verdad que existe algo entre nosotros, siempre ha existido._

_Los dos volvieron a quedarse callados y Ron desvió la mirada para no ver directamente a su mejor amigo. _

_-"No es el momento de llorar, maldito idiota"-se dijo a sí mismo cuando sintió que sus ojos empezaban a traicionarlo. _

_Al dar vuelta su rostro, pudo ver como Hermione los esperaba a lo lejos, triste y callada, seguramente llorando y quiso ir a reconfortarla y decirle que nada malo pasaría, que seguirían siendo tan amigos como siempre. El problema es que aún no estaba listo para eso, lo estaría pero después de un tiempo en el que por su propia salud mental no le gustaría verlos. El viento hizo un susurro descompasado para interrumpir sus pensamientos, obligándolo a desviar la mirada de ella y regresarla a donde su mejor amigo seguía esperándolo, vacilante._

_-¿Qué se supone que debo decir?-preguntó sinceramente y Harry pareció recibir ese comentario como algo desagradable- Estás diciendo algo que como sabes siempre supe y siempre temí. No lo entiendo supongo pero no puedo culparlos por eso._

_Harry lo miro un segundo agradeciéndole la última frase y Ron le sostuvo la mirada, deseando poder ser más alto para que verlo a los ojos fuera imposible. _

_-Cuando tu nos dejaste ese día sentí como si algo se rompiera entre nosotros- comento Harry como si estuviera comentando lo raro del viento- y fue un sentimiento parecido y totalmente distinto a cuando ella me abrazo enfrente de la tumba de mis padres. Contigo fue un quiebre, que después pareció componerse cuando me salvaste la vida; pero con Hermione nunca hubo un quiebre y ese abrazo fue como la invitación a cerrar un contrato de algo que tuve con ella desde que nos conocemos. Y he de confesarte que tome su mano deseoso de cerrar ese trato, aunque no era el momento, porque lo deseaba como no puedes imaginarte._

_-Ya- contestó Ron sintiéndose miserable- Ahórrate detalles, aún no estoy listo para escucharlos._

_-Lo sé-dijo Harry un poco apenado- pero mi intención al decírtelo es que entiendas que desde ese momento los dos nos dimos cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro… solo que la guerra, tu ausencia y… bueno, todo nos impidió avanzar más en ese momento._

_-Tiene sentido…_

_-Y los dos cometimos errores contigo- continuo Harry- y lo sabemos. Yo fui un cobarde en el bosque al no decirte la verdad y Hermione se dejo llevar por un impulso al besarte ese día en plena batalla._

_-Quizás fue un acto de bondad-dijo Ron pensándolo por primera vez- quizás creyó que iba a morir y como sabía que estaba enamorado de ella…_

_-No-lo corto Harry tajante- ella sí siente algo por ti o sentía… honestamente me es difícil decirlo pero quizás es que se enamoro de los dos…_

_-Solo que se enamoro más de ti-respondió Ron deshecho y fue el turno de Harry de desviar la mirada de él._

_-Si… supongo. No lo sé._

_Harry no dijo nada más y Ron se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Decidido a que si tenía que perder a su mejor amigo al menos conservaría a uno de los mejores, le extendió la mano con confianza y Harry lo miro sorprendido, aceptándola enseguida._

_-Gracias- murmuro tan leve que Ron apenas pudo oírlo y con un poco de duda se acerco lo suficiente para darle un fugaz abrazo. _

_Ron respondió sintiéndose extraño, demasiado sentimental y muy poco a la vez. _

_-Eres como mi hermano y esto no lo cambia--dijo sin saber porque, deseando que en un par de meses fuera verdad. Harry se separo de él y sonrió, antes de caminar para reunirse con Hermione. Ron lo vio llegar hasta ella y mirarlo una vez más antes de tomarla de la mano._

"_Perdón" parecieron decir y Ron acepto la palabra mientras los veía alejarse. Estaba seguro de que en un par de meses, quizás años, podía hacer que su sentimiento de amor por Hermione desapareciera o al menos se ocultara. Y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes, o lo más parecido. Ginny también lo superaría, el la ayudaría a hacerlo, después de todo era mejor enterarse ahora, antes de casarse a hacerlo después y…_

-¡¡¡Ron!!!

Ron abrió los ojos como si tuviera un reloj programado para eso y miro a su hermana observarlo con preocupación justamente a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Ginny tocándole la frente con la palma de la mano- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Peor que nunca-contestó honestamente Ron poniéndose con dificultad de pie, con la camisa elegante pegada al cuerpo por el sudor y dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

Hermione y Harry vislumbraron del otro lado de la calle el viejo establecimiento por donde finalmente estarían en el Mundo Mágico. Seguían estando en una calle muggle muy concurrida pero mucho menos que aquella en el centro de Londres en donde se habían encontrado después de lograr salir de aquella fabrica abandonada. La acera repleta de extraños que los miraban con un poco de desconcierto no les importaba demasiado, al menos no por ese momento. La ropa de Harry seguía un poco manchada de sangre porque de alguna manera había sido imposible quitar todo el rastro del accidente pero sus heridas estaban como si nunca hubieran sucedido.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Hermione al tiempo que cruzaban la calle a pesar de que era obvio que Harry lo sabía.

Su mejor amigo no dijo nada y la siguió presuroso, entrando a al establecimiento, ahora propiedad de la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, con una urgencia que hizo que varios de los presentes se giraran a verlos.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!-saludo de manera amable una voz detrás del mostrador. Varias voces más hicieron eco a esos saludos pero los dos apenas sonrieron en general y pasaron rápidamente hacia la entrada oculta al Callejón Diagón.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor pedirle a Hannah que nos dejara usar su chimenea?- pregunto Hermione mientras Harry daba los tres golpes de rutina al ladrillo y pasaba al Callejón.

-No sabemos si la chimena de la Madriguera funciona correctamente Hermione-dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano para hacerla pasar- y opino que no nos arriesguemos.

Hermione no dijo nada más y asintió aceptando la teoría del chico. Tomo la mano que le ofrecía para pasar, antes de que la entrada se cerrara y una persona, que al parecer venía detrás, los llamara por última vez sin éxito.

-Espero que no haya sido Neville- sugirió Hermione mirando detrás y empezando a caminar resueltamente por la calle empedrada. Seguía sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa y no podía explicarse el porque, deseaba cuanto antes estar con Ron y Ginny para decirles todo lo que había sucedido y hacer que especialmente su novio entendiera su extraño comportamiento. Se sentía además, especialmente agotada, tal vez por resultado de todo lo que acababa de pasar y los días anteriores; para empeorar las cosas presentía que no era la única: su mejor amigo estaba considerablemente callado desde que salieran de la fábrica.

-Desaparezcámonos desde aquí- dijo Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Hermione se dio cuenta de que parecía sumamente ansioso, igual que ella pero como siempre de manera distinta. Se había quedado de pie un par de pasos detrás de ella, mirándola muy nervioso, como si solo estuviera esperando que dijera que sí para irse de ese lugar.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó aunque intuía la respuesta y ella misma no podía contestar afirmativamente si él le hacia la misma pregunta.

-No-contestó Harry poniéndose la mano en la frente- pero creo que eso es obvio. No sé si es el golpe o que pero estoy muy cansado.- la miro con los ojos verdes vacilantes- creo que después de todo mi cuerpo reciente el no comer y no dormir-bromeo intentando sonreír- aunque no me preguntes porque pero no creo que sea eso.

-Estoy segura que sí

-No me trates como si estuviera alucinando Hermione-contestó Harry a la defensiva- es en serio, nunca e había sentido de esta manera… tan….

-No lo decía por eso-lo interrumpió ella enseguida- entiendo como te sientes. Yo también me siento muy extraña… demasiado…

-¿Agotada?

-Sí…. ¿Crees que ese lugar tuviera algo malo?

-No lo sé-contestó Harry tocándose la frente de manera tal que Hermione supo que revisaba su propia temperatura- pero por eso debemos irnos ahora.

Hermione evaluó un momento la idea temiendo por la integridad de ambos. Ninguno se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para aparecerse pero la Madriguera era casi como el segundo hogar de ambos y acostumbraban ir tan seguido que era imposible cometer errores.

-Esta bien-contestó extendiéndole esta vez ella la mano- pero lo haremos juntos. Harry no rechistó y se acerco a ella, tomándole la mano para situarse a su lado. Un par de brujas y magos que se encontraban observando las tiendas cercanas empezaron a mirarlos con atención pero ninguno de los dos les hizo caso y nadie se les acerco al ver que Harry tenía aún rastros de sangre en la espalda. Hermione pensó por un fugaz momento en los rumores que seguramente se dispararían si demasiadas personas los veían tan nerviosos y con rastros de sangre por lo que se ordeno aparecerse en la Madriguera cuantos antes.

-¿Listo?

-Sí

-A la cuenta de tres

Harry asintió con la cabeza y empezó la cuenta regresiva tan rápido que Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pronto, la decena de miradas curiosas se desvanecieron y ambos sintieron el habitual cosquilleo que acompañaba a la desaparición.

* * *

Ginny se debatió entre enviar o no a Pig aún con la carta en la mano dirigida a Harry y Hermione. Había ido a buscarlos a ambos a sus casas e incluso se había atrevido a aparecerse por el Ministerio y por la Academia a sabiendas de que no estarían ahí. El resto de sus hermanos la miraban con preocupación, como esperando que en cualquier momento ella también cayera tan enferma como Ron pero ella no se sentía en lo absoluto mal, al menos no físicamente.

-¿Comieron algo extraño en…?

-Por milésima vez no, Percy- contestó ella de mala manera, aún con la carta en las manos dirigida a su novio y a su cuñada.

Percy la miro un poco dolido y preocupado, por lo que ella se sintió nuevamente mal por el poco tacto que tenía a veces con sus hermanos:

-Lo siento Percy pero ya dije que no y aún así parece que vas a preguntármelo hasta que diga que sí.

-Es la manera de trabajar de Percy- bromeo George sin ganas- y no puedes culparlo por preocuparse por ti.

-Todos lo estamos- agrego Charlie estrujándose las manos llenas de callos y mirándola con detenimiento, como si quisiera obligarla a confesar que de nuevo andaban en algo peligroso.

Ginny decidió ignorar su mirada y sonrió con agradecimiento sin saber que decir, deseando que Harry y Hermione estuvieran también ahí. Hacia muchos años que no veía enfermo a Ron, de hecho recordaba que la última vez había sido cuando su hermano había sido envenenado en sexto año y eso la hacia preocuparse en demasía: porque era la viva prueba de que Ron sólo se enfermaba cuando bebía un veneno que podía matarlo o se rompía la pierna intentando salvar a Harry de un asesino en serie.

_-"Estuve con él todo el tiempo-_pensó preocupada_- no puede haberse metido en algo peligroso sin que yo me diera cuenta"_

A pesar de que intentaba convencerse, la certeza de que su hermano no había arriesgado su vida en alguna misión y se encontraba ahora pagando las consecuencias, no era tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado. A Ron le pasaba algo, de eso no tenía dudas y la momentánea desaparición de Harry y Hermione la hacían pensar cosas que no quería pensar.

-"_Harry no haría-_pensó mirando por la ventana, incapaz de mandar la carta que estrujaba cada vez más.

La Red Flu se activo justo en ese momento y Bill entró sacudiéndose la túnica con prisa.

-¿Mamá sigue arriba?-preguntó rápidamente y Charlie respondió que sí antes de preguntarle que había pasado. Bill no contestó y subió las escaleras. Percy se levanto para seguirlo, acribillándolo con varias preguntas.

-Supongo que Fleur y su madre no pudieron ayudar-comento Charlie cabizbajo. Ginny asintió con pesadez sentándose a su lado:

-Fleur dijo que tendría que venir a ver para poder hacer algo pero creo que Bill y mamá tienen razón al oponerse- comento con desgana- después de todo esta embarazada.

-Espero que todos estén exagerando-comento George mirando hacia las escaleras- porque si no sé que hacemos aquí en lugar de estar en San Mungo.

Ginny no dijo nada más a pesar de que ella sí sabía porque no estaban en el hospital mágico. Ron se había negado con todas sus fuerzas a ir, argumentando que no era para tanto y no quería causar histeria como cada vez que alguno de ellos iba a San Mungo. Y es que después de la guerra, todos se tomaban muy a pecho que él, Harry, Hermione o algún miembro del ED apareciera con una leve herida; no quería ni imaginarse el revuelo que se haría si el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Auror en entrenamiento y héroe de guerra aparecía con semejante enfermedad fuera de lo común.

-_Magia oscura_-había dicho Ron mientras sus padres intentaban convencerlo de ir- _eso es lo que dirán y sólo se trata de un simple agotamiento. _

Pero Ginny no estaba segura de que no fuera eso, después de todo su hermano había estado perfectamente un par de horas atrás y ahora prácticamente no podía ponerse en pie, parecía tener fiebre y a juzgar por como lo encontró…

La Red Flú volvió a activarse y la Tia Muriel entró por la chimenea, luciendo un semblante tan alegre que desentonaba con el rostro del resto de los presentes. Ginny, que no tenía ganas de verla de nuevo, se levanto rápidamente, argumentando que iba a enviar una lechuza.

-¿Por qué tienen esas caras tan tristes?-escuchó que su Tía preguntaba ofendida y antes de cerrar la puerta escucho como le contestaban que Ron estaba enfermo.

No pudo evitar extrañarse al escuchar los pasos presurosos de la anciana por la escalera pero no les dio demasiada importancia. Después de todo, no era ningún secreto que Ron era uno de sus sobrinos preferidos; en ese momento le preocupo más saber donde estaba Harry mientras veía alejarse a Pig con la carta amarrada a su pata derecha y se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada para llorar un poco.

* * *

Harry de nuevo fue el primero en saber que algo estaba mal cuando sintió un golpe fuera de lo habitual aporrearle todo el cuerpo; Hermione se quejo también, al sentir el mismo golpe y por un momento los dos se imaginaron que habían acabado en un lugar tan extraño como cuando habían usado la Red Flu. No obstante, al abrir los ojos, los dos comprobaron que estaban justo enfrente de la Madriguera.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hermione mirándolo con recelo y Harry supo a que se refería. Habían aparecido justo en lo que ya no podía considerarse como La Madriguera cuando se habían concentrado para aparecer justo en la puerta principal.

-Debemos estar cansados- dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo- al menos estamos aquí.

Hermione pareció aceptar esa explicación y avanzo decidida para entrar a la casa. Harry la siguió enseguida desechando todas las dudas que tenía pero justo cuando ambos intentaron dar el primer paso dentro del jardín, sintieron de nueva cuenta el mismo golpe y fueron despedidos hacia atrás. Harry sintió mucho dolor en la espalda antes de darse cuenta de que había acabado estrellándose contra un árbol cercano; Hermione había tenido más suerte: se encontraba en un área llena de pasto mirando con duda el jardín de los Weasley.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Harry levantándose con dificultad. La chica se levanto más fácilmente sin prestarle demasiada atención, aún con los ojos fijos en la casa de su novio.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto aterrorizada y Harry supo que su mente estaba trabajando más rápido que la de él, imaginándose las posibilidades.

-No lo sé- confeso- déjame verificar.

Hermione se quedo de pie detrás mientras Harry se acercaba de nuevo para tratar de entender que había pasado. Se disponía a dar de nuevo un paso para entrar cuando una voz ajena a ellos lo interrumpió, sobresaltándolos:

-No haría eso si fuera tú-dijo la voz burlona de quien fácilmente pudo reconocer como la chica perteneciente a la comitiva de la Tía Muriel.

Harry se detuvo en seco y se puso rápidamente delante de Hermione en un intento de protegerla, su mejor amiga sin embargo rechazo su gesto y saco la varita para apuntarle con ella directamente a la recién llegada.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- pregunto Hermione molesta y con más decisión de la que tenía realmente. Harry estaba a punto de alzar también la varita cuando una segunda figura apareció:

-Baja eso niña estúpida- ordeno el otro joven que también partencia a la comitiva. Harry vio como Hermione se tensaba a su lado; se trataba del mismo que la había atacado disfrazándose de Ron.

-No sé que es lo que pretenden pero no servirá de nada- dijo Harry decidió- hemos decidido decir todo lo que pasa y dejar que sean Ron, Ginny y los Weasley quienes decidan que hacer al respecto.

-¡Oh lo sabemos!-se burlo la chica también pelirroja- es justamente por eso que hemos tenido que tomar un par de nuevas medidas para prevenirlo y hacerles entender que no es la forma correcta.

Harry se tenso también y Hermione pareció dejar de respirar. Los dos jóvenes enfrente de ellos parecieron disfrutar sus expresiones de desconcierto y se acercaron hacia la entrada orgullosos de sí mismos.

-En primera quizás les convenga saber que nadie que no sea un sangre limpia podrá entrar a esta casa- anunció el mago burlonamente, dando un paso sin ningún problema hacia el mismo punto donde Harry y Hermione habían sido despedidos hacia atrás- no importa que medio usen, no funcionara por más que lo intenten.

-Es una idea estúpida. - exclamó Hermione- Los Weasley se darán cuenta de eso en cuanto vengan con alguien que…

-Quizás sí pero justamente por eso hemos tomado otra medida aún más importante- prosiguió la chica sonriente- una a la que no queríamos llegar pero a la que nos han orillado.

-Si piensan que un par de hechizos van a conseguir asustarnos están muy equivocados- la interrumpió Harry enojado- no me importa que hayan hecho para evitar que pueda acercarme a Ginny, Ron o al resto de los Weasley, no voy a detenerme hasta que sepan lo que sucede.

-Y yo tampoco- agrego Hermione convencida- pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-¿Están seguros de eso?-siguió la bruja enfrente de ellos, con una expresión burlona que molesto especialmente a Harry- ¿Cómo está tu espalda por cierto?

-He tenido heridas mil veces peores- contestó Harry furioso- así que no crean que eso me asusta.

-¡Oh no Potter!-exclamo el mago cerca de ellos, saliendo de nuevo del jardín- sabemos que no te preocupa en lo absoluto tu integridad física, eres famoso por ello- sus ojos brillaron con malicia- la pregunta aquí es ¿Podrás disfrutar que dañemos la integridad de tu novia y de tu mejor amigo? – Su mirada se dirigió a Hermione para hacerle la misma pregunta- ¿Podrás tú, saber que por culpa de tu sangre sucia mis queridos primos están cada día más cerca de la muerte?

Harry se sintió palidecer contra su voluntad y por el rabillo del ojo observo como a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo. La bruja enfrente de ellos soltó una risa demencial, acorde a su sangre Black y el mago se contento con mirarlos con suficiencia, totalmente complacido consigo mismo.

-No lo harían…

-Tendrás oportunidad de comprobarlo ahora mismo-contestó el mago señalando detrás de su espalda.

Harry sintió un vuelco cuando volteó y se dio cuenta de que justo en ese momento Ginny salía de la casa. Llevaba la lechuza de Ron en las manos y parecía estar muy triste; parecía además que no llevaba varita y no notaba la presencia de ninguno de los cuatro. Su primer impulso fue gritarle que entrara a la casa pero el mago pareció adivinarle el pensamiento y casi riendo siguió hablando:

-No puede escucharte- explico- de hecho, no puede ni ver o escuchar nada que este de este lado de la barrera- su mirada burlona se dirigió a Hermione quien no pudo evitar hacerse un poco para atrás ante ese gesto- pero no es ella quien nos servira de ejemplo ahora.

Harry apenas capto las últimas palabras del mago a tiempo para entender que no la atacaría. Ansioso, vio como su novia dejaba ir a Pig mientras se quedaba mirando como la lechuza se perdía en el cielo. Pig traspaso la barrera después de unos minutos justo para dirigirse hasta ellos y depositar una carta en sus manos.

-Ábrela- lo reto el mago burlonamente- y comprueba que estamos hablando en serio.

Harry abrió la carta incapaz de leerla y fue Hermione quien se le arrebato con preocupación de las manos:

-¿Y bien?-pregunto después de unos segundos al ver que Hermione terminaba de leer y se quedaba observando la carta sin decir nada pero con el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

-Ginny dice que Ron esta enfermo-explico Hermione con dificultad, a punto de soltarse a llorar pero intentando contenerse- no saben de que se trata pero creen que es magia oscura.

Harry sintió que algo más doloroso que la espalda empezaba a dolerle. Se imagino a su mejor amigo postrado en cama como cuando estuvo a punto de morir envenenado y miro a Hermione para pedirle aprobación antes de girarse al mago:

-Esta bien-dijo-ustedes ganan, haremos lo que quieren.

Hermione finalmente se soltó a llorar mientras los otros dos sonrían complacidos. Harry no pudo más que tomar de la mano a su mejor amiga mientras observaba a través de la barrera como también Ginny lloraba, sola, sentada en la escalera de su casa.

* * *

_¡Hola! odio las notas al final de los capítulos, arruinan muchas veces la historia, pero también a veces son necesarias. Quiero disculparme por algo que tal vez no les agrade mucho: en un principio el fic constaba de 5 capítulos gigantes, después paso a ser de 10 capítulos grandes y ahora pasa a ser de 14 o 15 capítulos de ese tamaño. Lamento el cambio pero realmente he tenido que partir varios capítulos si quiero actualizar constante. Espero no les moleste mucho. Saludos._


	10. Chapter 10

**Decisión**

-¿Cómo sabremos si cumplen su promesa?

Hermione había levantado la mirada de su taza de té y lo miraba inquisidoramente. Harry no pudo más que devolverle la mirada y tomarle la mano con cariño, intentando reconfortarla un poco a la vez que se lo hacía consigo mismo.

-Ron tiene que salir en público mañana o sabremos que no lo han hecho-Harry trago con dificultad y regreso la mirada a su taza fría- por eso mismo es que nosotros debemos empezar hoy mismo a….

-Lo sé-lo interrumpió Hermione alejando su mano- sé que debemos pero no sé como.

Harry no dijo nada e intento beberse el contenido de la taza aunque no le apetecía en lo absoluto. La verdad, el tampoco tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a hacer… eso, pero ahora tenía bastante claro que los familiares de su novia y su mejor amigo estaban hablando en serio. Y no podía permitir que nada malo les pasara, no a ellos, no ahora, no por su culpa… de cierta manera, no de nuevo.

Intentando no sentirse peor, sacudió la cabeza y la imagen de Fred que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza se desvaneció lentamente. En su interior, se regaño por estar culpándose de su muerte, justo cuando tenía que concentrarse en evitar que algo malo le pasara a Ron y Ginny. Si lo veía objetivamente no era muy difícil lo que la comitiva le había pedido; solo tenía que alejarlos, fingiendo que los traicionaban, para que no estuvieran conectados de ninguna manera amorosa: ni el con Ginny, ni Ron con Hermione. Quizás, si los dos los perdonaban, con el paso del tiempo podrían volver a ser amigos… y quizás, algún día sabrían toda la verdad y…

_-¡No!-_gritó su voz interna y el despertó como si realmente alguien le hubiera gritado al odio- _¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente? ¿Vas a hacerlo?_

-_Sí_-se contestó a sí mismo- _No voy a arriesgar a Ginny o a Ron. Y tampoco a Hermione, aún si eso significa…_

Harry levanto de nuevo la mirada incapaz de decir lo siguiente aún en su propia cabeza. Hermione lo miraba también, quizás pensando lo mismo, por lo que se quedaron un momento así, mirándose el uno al otro sin decir una palabra.

-Debemos de encontrar la manera de hacer esto-dijo finalmente volviendo a tomar la mano de su amiga con cariño y apoyo- sé que es extraño pero debemos de hacerlo.

Hermione asintió con decisión y contuvo exitosamente un par de lágrimas. Harry supo que la idea de traicionar a Ron y a Ginny le era tan insoportable como a él pero estaba decidida a protegerlos, aún a costa del sacrificio que les pedían.

* * *

La Tía Muriel entró a su casa tan rápido como pudo, aún con lágrimas involuntarias en los ojos. Maldiciendo y chillando como un animal herido, se dirigió al armario de pociones del ático tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras pero no presto atención a ese detalle ni aún cuando su media se rasgo un poco. La casa, aparentemente vacía, se lleno de sus lamentos y del sonido de varios frascos siendo aventados en medio de la desesperación de la anciana.

-¡Idiotas!-exclamó furiosa y aterrorizada mientras con las manos temblorosas buscaba el par de pociones que había preparado apenas unos días atrás. Después de unos minutos, soltó un suspiro de alivio y casi rompe a llorar, cuando encontró el pequeño frasco rojizo en el que ella misma había marcado la palabra "antídoto". Agradeció a Merlín el haber sido lo suficientemente prudente para hacerlo y no dejarse llevar por malos consejos.

-Así que… ¿A quién vas a dárselo?

La voz de aquella mujer, fácilmente identificable, la hizo sobresaltar lo suficiente para casi tirar el frasco. Lo sostuvo a duras penas, con el pánico reflejado en el rostro, antes de mirar hacia la esquina desde la cuál había provenido la voz con la furia recorriéndole cada una de sus arrugas.

-¡¡¡Malditos buenos para nada!!!- exclamo acercándose- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?

La joven mujer sonrió burlonamente al ver como casi tiraba el frasco y prendió la luz para iluminar el resto el cuarto que se encontraba en penumbras. La tía Muriel no se sorprendió de encontrar que junto a ella estaba el otro miembro más joven de la comitiva, también exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada-explico el varón acercándose tranquilamente-al menos no intencionalmente, pero las cosas han salido mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-¡Nada ha salido bien!-estallo la bruja acercándose a ambos y sacando la varita dispuesta a lanzarles varios hechizos- ¡Ronald de alguna manera bebió la poción y no puede levantarse! – Los ojos le brillaron pese a su voluntad y un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus pequeños ojos- ¡pudo haber sido mortal!

-Nuestro querido primo bebió la poción por su propia estupidez- explico la bruja con seriedad, aparentemente arrepentida de ese detalle- nosotros nos encargamos de ponerla en el jugo de su amigo pero él la bebió antes de que pudiéramos impedirlo.

-¿Y porque no me informaron enseguida?- reclamo la Tía Muriel fuera de sí- ¡Les explique perfectamente que está poción debía alejarse de Ronald, Ginebra o cualquiera que…

-que sea sangre pura-completo el joven sin darle importancia- lo sabemos-agrego acercándose y depositando en la mesita un pequeño frasco casi vació- pero no fue nuestra culpa, ahora ya todo esta hecho y más vale aprovechar lo bueno que resulto de todo esto.

-¿Bueno?-siguió la anciana furiosa mirándolos con reproche- ¡No hay nada bueno! Han desperdiciado una pócima importantísima envenenando a mi sobrino… ¡a su propio primo! ¡Al único varón Weasley que puede mantener el linaje puro de la familia!...

-¡¡¡Cállese!!!!- estallo la joven bruja molesta y también sacando la varita- ¡¡¡Hemos dicho que fue un error y así fue!!! Sabemos lo importante que es Ronald y no somos tan estúpidos como para matarlo…

-¡Arriesgar su vida una parece suficientemente estúpido a mi!

-Si hablamos de esa clase de estupidez-intervino el mago cerca de ellas pero dirigiéndose a la mayor- nosotros solo cumplimos la misión de hacer llegar esta poción a las dos personas que se nos encomendó ¿No es eso arriesgar dos vidas?

La Tía Muriel pareció recibir un duro golpe pero miro a su interlocutor aparentando más temple de la que sentía:

-La poción no daña tanto a los mestizos o a los sangre sucia.-casi escupió- Ya se los he dicho, la hice para convencerlos pero no quiero matarlos.

-Pues si es así, ha servido para su propósito.

La Tía Muriel miro la mirada de complicidad entre los dos jóvenes y alzo una ceja, intrigada. Miro rápidamente el reloj antiguo de pared que estaba detrás de ellos y decidida a que podía disponer de un minuto más, los urgió a que le explicaran a que se referían.

Las dos personas frente a ella, sonrieron con orgullo antes de explicarle que el error de envenenar a su primo, había acabado por convencer a los dos estorbos de que lo mejor era obedecer las órdenes de la comitiva.

* * *

  
Hermione se recostó en el sillón de su casa consciente de que la idea de dormir era simplemente imposible de llevar a cabo. Sabía que apenas cerrará los ojos, empezarían las pesadillas y sabía que esta vez sería mucho peor porque aún con los ojos abiertos sentía que veía a Ron, enfermo y al borde de la muerte, postrado en su cama… por su culpa.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Al levantar la vista de sus rodillas, Hermione se topo con los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry, mirándola con preocupación infinita. En su rostro también se reflejaba el cansancio, combinado de manera desastrosa con la tristeza que sabía que también sentía. No había nada que pudieran hacer, más que cumplir su parte del trato y como no se sentían con las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que debían, además del hecho que estaban casi desmayándose, la idea de dormir había parecido buena. Lástima que había resultado imposible.

-Quizás necesites tu cama- le respondió Hermione levantándose para hacerle espacio junto a ella. Harry negó con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado con suavidad:

-No, la necesito a Ella. Contestó Harry cabizbajo, claramente refiriéndose a su novia

Hermione tuvo que controlarse una vez más para no soltarse a llorar. Nunca había sido su estilo imitar a Myrtle pero últimamente, con todo lo que sucedía, le resultaba difícil contenerse. Y aunque a veces pensaba que ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar por no ser lo suficientemente buena para Ron, en ocasiones como esa quedaba demostrado que aún tenía para llorar por Harry, por estar en la misma situación que ella cuando toda su vida ya había sufrido mucho más que cualquier otra persona que conociera.

-Me gustaría que esto solo estuviera sucediéndome a mí-confesó abatida, incapaz de confesar que buena parte de sí misma creía que sí era su culpa que Harry estuviera implicado.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó el chico con tristeza- yo estoy acostumbrado a que todo me salga mal y sé que Ginny podrá superarlo… pero tú y Ron están destinados desde que se conocieron y me siento como un cobarde por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

-Ginny no va a superar esto-dijo Hermione por toda respuesta y Harry se sorprendió de que justamente dijera eso en un momento como tal- lo siento pero no puedo mentirte... ella simplemente…

La expresión de Harry se descompuso mucho más así que Hermione decidió guardarse lo que seguía para sí misma. La verdad, era totalmente cierto que la esperanza de Harry de que Ginny podría manejar el asunto mejor que el resto, era eso: solo una esperanza falsa. Hermione conocía perfectamente a Ginny como para anticipar su reacción y sabía que no sería nada fácil para la pelirroja reponerse a perder a Harry de nuevo. No quería ni imaginar lo mucho que le costaría a los Weasley salir adelante y obligar a los dos miembros más jóvenes a que lo hicieran; estaba segura , además, de que Harry también lo sabía pero se empeñaba en engañarse a sí mismo como una respuesta inconsciente de defenderse del dolor que eso le causaba.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan triste- confesó Harry de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hermione se sentó en una nueva postura, abrazándose las rodillas:

-Yo tampoco-contestó recordando los años pasados- la última vez creo que fue cuando todo había acabado y las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir.

-Recuerdo también esa época- admitió Harry nostálgico- solía escaparme al cuarto de Ginny para dormir abrazados. Era lo único que lograba que los dos durmiéramos.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-contestó Hermione con un amago de sonrisa- Ron te permitía hacerlo sólo porque yo hacía mismo, escabulléndome a su habitación en cuanto tú llegabas a la de Ginny.

-Eran buenos tiempos ¿No crees?

-No precisamente buenos-dijo Hermione honestamente- pero al menos mejores que esto. Ahora estoy segura de que no podré buscar a Ron para poder dormir junto a él.

-Ni yo a Ginny-murmuro Harry agregando después de un silencio- ¿crees que eso funcionaría ahora?.

Hermione no contestó porque no quiso darle a su amigo una respuesta negativa. Dudaba que abrazar a Ron la calmara en esos momentos porque cuando lo había hecho, al recibirlo hacia un par de horas, no se había sentido para nada relajada y, en cambio, había querido salir huyendo. No podía explicarse porque ni quería hacerlo pero estaba segura de que si abrazar a Ron no la había relajado, nada lo haría.

-Podríamos intentarlo en este momento- se atrevió a decir Harry y Hermione notó que estudiaba su reacción-Tu sabes, entre ambos.

Hermione pensó que la respuesta honesta a esa propuesta era no. No quería que nadie la tocara después de lo que había sucedido con el falso Ron, quería quedarse a solas consigo misma hasta caer de cansancio para no pensar, alejada de todos, para despertar y darse cuenta de que todo era un mal sueño. Sabía, sin embargo, que eso no iba a suceder así que sintiendo que su amigo ofrecía esa posibilidad no solo por ella sino para sí mismo, se obligo a tragarse sus dudas e intento sonreír con timidez.

-Claro

Harry le devolvió la misma débil sonrisa y se acerco a ella después de unos segundos. Hermione tembló al notar la cercanía pero no por él sino porque no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en Ron, en el verdadero y luego en el falso, en lo que acababa de suceder con el chico hacia unas horas y en la certeza de que quizás no volvería a abrazarlo. Por su mente paso la idea de que, en el Mundo Mágico, tendría que conformarse con sólo conservar a Harry porque ni Ginny ni el resto de los Weasley volverían a darle muestras de afecto. Se arrepintió de pensar en la palabra "conformarse" pero no pudo encontrar una mejor, por lo que cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por el apoyo que su mejor amigo le había dado.

Resulto ser que dejarse llevar fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. El abrazo de Harry la hizo relajarse a tal grado que ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por ese hecho, justo a tiempo para observar que los ojos verdes de su amigo estaban fijos en los suyos. Intentando dibujar algo parecido a una sonrisa, Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con agradecimiento, recostándose ambos un poco más sin darse cuenta.

-Creo que si esta funcionando-murmuro Harry somnoliento, recostándose más y cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

Hermione no respondió y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban finalmente. Abrazó mas a Harry, disfrutando la calidez del chico y la sensación de tranquilidad de su abrazo. Se fue quedando dormida mientras se sentía más tranquila y relajada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo; mucho más, aunque no quiso aceptarlo, de lo que había estado al abrazar a Ron.

* * *

  
Ron empezó a recuperar el color casi al instante y su respiración se normalizo enseguida. La Tia Muriel sonrió aliviada y guardando el frasco con el antídoto en su bolsa, se dispuso a abrir la puerta para que los demás pudieran pasar. Tuvo el cuidado de antes sacar otro frasco distinto, casi vació, y colocarlo junto a su sobrino para que el resto creyera que esa era la poción curativa que había empleado. Y aunque no había sido la que le había dado a Ron, realmente era muy poderosa por lo que estaba segura de que dejarla ahí era un movimiento brillante.

-Esta listo Molly-dijo al abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar. Molly Weasley se apresuro a ir junto a su hijo, seguida de Ginny a pesar de que nadie más que las dos brujas más grandes tenía permitido pasar.

-¡Oh Merlín! Muriel, muchas gracias- exclamó la Sra. Weasley apenas se hubo dado cuenta de que Ron estaba mucho menos pálido y más tranquilo. Ginny también pareció muy aliviada y sonrió al acercarse a su hermano y comprobar que estaba durmiendo con la respiración acorde a su semblante. La Tia Muriel se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por el tino de hacer el antídoto e hizo a un lado el hecho de que había tenido la culpa de que Ron enfermará en primer término.

-Te dije que es una poción curativa de las mejores, increíblemente costosa-agrego pedantemente- pero bastante efectiva en casi todo.

La madre de Ron no pudo agregar más y sonriendo ampliamente salio de la habitación llamando a gritos a su esposo. La Tia Muriel observo como Ginny asumía el papel de cuidar a Ron y se sentaba a su lado para observarlo sin decir nada, pero con el alivio reflejado en el rostro. La anciana los observo conmovida, aún asustada por ver a su sobrino dormido, incapaz de levantarse y a su sobrina triste, apanicada por la idea de perder otro hermano.

Ahí fue la primera vez que a la Tia Muriel se le ocurrió que quizás, solo quizás, estaba cometiendo un error al hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

La leve claridad que entraba por la ventana dejaba perfectamente claro que la noche ya había pasado. Harry abrió los ojos aún bastante somnoliento pero sintiéndose mucho mejor, dándose cuenta de que había dormido más de lo que esperaba y observando incrédulo que era un nuevo día. Podía intuir, por la luz entrante que era bastante temprano y que no había dormido demasiado pero el poco tiempo que había podido hacerlo había sido suficientemente reparador para su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que ahora la necesidad de alimentarse se hiciera fuertemente presente.

-Despierta-dijo aún sin abrir bien los ojos y olvidando por un momento que la chica que lo abrazaba no era quien creía que era-Ginny, despierta…

Su impulso de besar a la chica que dormía prácticamente recostada sobre él fue demasiado fuerte como para detenerlo a tiempo. Acabo de despertar por completo cuando al besar su cabello noto que no se trataba de la larga cabellera pelirroja de su novia sino del bastante diferente pero bien conocido cabello castaño de su mejor amiga.

-Ya estoy despierta-contestó Hermione sonriendo ante su gesto pero sin abrir los ojos, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba más fuerte y de una manera distinta a como habitualmente lo hacia. Harry no pudo sino imaginar que ella también estaba suficientemente dormida como para confundirlo con Ron y la sola idea de ello lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al mismo tiempo que la palabra "traidor" se le formaba en la mente.

-Hermione… -se aventuro a decir con la esperanza de que su mejor amiga despertara pero ella solo sonrió nuevamente y no abrió los ojos. Harry se abstuvo de llamarla de nuevo al observar que parecía tan tranquila como no lo había estado en suficiente tiempo y la abrazo un poco más intentando protegerla aunque no tenía que hacerlo. Al estrecharla más, una parte de sí mismo noto que se sentía tan protegido como quería que ella lo estuviera, aunque era incapaz de poder explicarse el porque el contacto con ella lo hacia sentirse mucho mejor.

-_Algo sucede aquí_- le susurro la voz en su cabeza que habitualmente actuaba como conciencia y guía; y tan cierta fue esa afirmación que la habitual batalla contra sí mismo no se hizo presente.

Harry se recostó un momento convencido de que por supuesto que sucedía algo. Aunque no quiso hacerlo, no pudo evitar comparar ese momento con el contacto más reciente que había tenido con su novia. Honestamente, ver a Ginny había sido maravilloso pero una parte de él había sentido que algo faltaba; al abrazar a su novia y besarla había esperado sentir algo que solo había logrado sentir a medias, la tranquilidad que la pelirroja siempre lograba transmitirle había estado manchada por algo aunque no sabía explicar exactamente la causa. Y aunque eso había sido extraño, la situación acababa de complicarse más porque justo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que el contacto con Hermione no solo no estaba manchado por nada sino que lograba calmarlo mucho más de lo que normalmente lo hacia.

-¿Harry?-lo llamo Hermione dudosa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos justo en el preciso momento en el que se levantaba para dejar de abrazarlo. Harry vio que el mismo tipo de rubor que había sentido ahora se dejaba ver en ella pero trato de fingir que no lo había notado.

-Quizás deberíamos comer algo-dijo levantándose un poco incomodo y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que su estomago empezaba a torturarlo por todas las comidas que le había negado recientemente. A sus espaldas, Hermione le contestó poco convencida pero se levanto por completo.

-Me gustaría antes saber si han cumplido su promesa-murmuro levemente, casi apenada pero decidida a que se cumpliera su deseo.

-A mi también- contestó Harry sonriéndole un segundo. La preocupación que sentía por Ron aumento justo entonces, dándole una idea brillante, por lo que se encamino a la puerta sintiendo la mirada clavada de Hermione- por eso no desayunaremos aquí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estoy seguro de que nos siguen vigilando y si ven que salimos de la casa no tardaran en enfrentarnos…

-Y entonces les obligaremos a que nos digan que paso ¿no es así?-propuso Hermione decidida.

-Sí- contestó Harry de nuevo- y si no lo hacen estoy segura de que Hannah o Neville podrán averiguar algo por nosotros.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la mención de Neville pero no dijo nada y siguió a Harry rumbo a la puerta. Harry maldijo su reciente desconfianza hacia la Red Flú y se puso una chaqueta antes de salir rumbo al Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

  
Ginny despertó de sus pocos minutos de sueño sintiendo que el cuello le dolía insoportablemente. A su derecha, el otro sillón donde su madre y su padre habían pasado buena parte de la noche estaba vacío por lo que intuyo que estarían preparando el desayuno o alistándose para ir a trabajar. Era la única que quedaba en la habitación, puesto que el resto de sus hermanos le había propuesto intercambiar guardia un par de veces pero ella no había querido aceptar de ninguna manera; desde que la Tía Muriel le diera a Ron ese antídoto milagroso su hermano parecía estar mucho mejor pero ella no podía estar en paz hasta verlo de pie. Se había quedado casi toda la noche despierta, cuidándolo aunque parecía ya no ser tan necesario y alternando de vez en cuando su mirada entre la puerta y la ventana con la esperanza de recibir una visita o una carta que jamás habían llegado.

-¿Enana?-la llamo Ron débilmente, incorporándose un poco. Ginny recompuso su semblante triste y agradeció el ser lo suficientemente para no haber estado llorando. Harry solía decirle bastante a menudo que ella y Hermione no parecían tener la misma cantidad de lagrimales que la mayoría de las chicas que conocía y ella lo tomaba como un halago, casi una virtud, especialmente en momentos como ese.

-Deja de llamarme así o empezare a despreocuparme de lo que te pase.

Ron sonrió conciliadoramente y terminó de sentarse por completo en la cama. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si te refieres a que si creo que voy a vivir, creo que sí-contestó Ron aún sonriendo débilmente. Su estomago eligió aprovechar el silencio siguiente para rugir, comunicándole a toda la casa que estaba muerto de hambre.

-Veo que vuelves a ser tú-dijo Ginny un poco más contenta-casi es un honor escucha tus ruidos corporales, no roncaste en toda la noche y eso es casi un milagro.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron muy rojas y su estomago decidió gruñir nuevamente para darle a ella la razón. Ginny sintió casi ganas de reír y estuvo a punto de hacerlo sino hubiera sido porque la expresión de su hermano seguía siendo bastante seria.

-¿Qué tan grave fue lo que sea que me paso?

El rastro de sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Se tomo dos segundos para calmarse, diciéndose que estaba siendo una tonta porque el peligro ya había pasado y no debía asustar a Ron por nada.

-Tuvimos un poco de miedo-confeso- pero la Tía Muriel lo remedio con un frasco milagroso.

Ron no dijo nada y frunció un poco el ceño. Ginny escucho como su estomago volvía a rugir pero esta vez no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Ya quita esa cara-escucho como su hermano le decía mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda-lamento casi… lamento haberlos preocupado.

Ginny agradeció que su hermano no dijera la estúpida frase que había querido decir al principio y lo abrazo contenta. Ron siempre seguiría careciendo de tacto pero todos sabían que la palabra "muerte" no se pronunciaba entre ellos, no en broma y no especialmente si se trataba de una seria posibilidad de perder a otro miembro de la familia.

-¿Dónde están Hermione y Harry?

El leve indicio de sonrisa que Ginny sintió por un segundo se esfumo igual de rápido. Se separo de su hermano intentando disimularlo y eligiendo mentir, al menos por el momento:

-Yo tenía encargada la tarea de decirles pero estaba tan preocupada que lo olvide por completo y…

-Eso no tiene sentido-la interrumpió Ron totalmente seguro de lo que decía. Ginny observo como su rostro se descomponía, mostrando tristeza y un dolor que no era exactamente físico.

-Es en serio Ron-siguió a sabiendas de que era inútil-Soy una terrible persona pero estaba tan asustada…

-¿No vinieron no?- la interrumpió Ron nuevamente y Ginny se quedo callada sin saber que decir. ¿Qué tanto intentaste comunicarte con ellos?

Ginny sintió su barbilla temblar y supo que tenía que decirle la vedad a su hermano, no solo porque él quería saberla sino porque ella necesitaba desahogarse:

-Los busque personalmente en todo lugar donde creí que podrían estar. Les mande una lechuza e intente hablar con ellos por Red Flú.

-¿No les mandaste tu patronus?

Ginny sintió su cara enrojecer y se reprocho a sí misma ser una inútil. Por supuesto que había querido mandar un patronus pero no había podido convocarlo y no sabia porque; incluso había tomado antes un poco de aquella poción que la Tía Muriel le había dado antes de regresar al país, aunque era originalmente un regalo que la bruja le había dado para Harry, con la esperanza de que eso la ayudará a calmarse y "concentrar" su magia como se supone que lo hacia pero ni eso la había ayudado. El resto de su familia había dado por hecho que no había problemas al comunicarse o quizás estaban demasiado asustados para poder preguntarle algo y ella no había querido decir nada porque el asunto la hacia sentir miserable. Ron pareció leerle el pensamiento pues solo volvió a ponerle un brazo cariñosamente sobre los hombros, sin decir nada.

-Es una vergüenza.

-No lo es- contestó Ron más comprensivo de lo que habitualmente era- sé que a veces realmente es difícil concentrarse en los recuerdos felices. Recuerda que a Harry, Hermione y a mi nos ha fallado en peores momentos, al menos no te fallo cuando estabas a punto de morir rodeado por miles de dementores.

-No, es peor-contestó Ginny abatida-solo estabas a punto de morir tú y yo no pude avisarles a tu novia y a tu mejor amigo que al mismo tiempo son mi mejor amiga y mi prometido.

Ron sonrió tratando de infundirle ánimos, tratando de ocultar sin lograrlo su dolor por la ausencia de Harry y Hermione. Ginny sintió como la abrazaba una vez más, torpe pero sinceramente:

-No me iba a morir enana

-No me digas enana, idiota-contestó ella con la voz quebrada pero aceptando el abrazo que su hermano mayor le proponía.

* * *

  
-¡¡¡Harry, Hermione!!!

Harry supuso que esconderse detrás de la carta no había servido de nada y saludo con un gesto de la mano a su antiguo compañero de casa Dean Thomas; el chico se disponía a acercarse cuando otra persona pareció llamarlo y desapareció rumbo al Callejón Diagón después de hacerles nuevamente un gesto con la mano.

-Gracias a Merlín que no se acerco- comento Hermione aliviada- no quiero hablar con nadie que no pueda darnos noticias de cómo esta Ron.

Harry asintió totalmente de acuerdo y siguió pasando su mirada a ambos lados del local. Había sido un tonto al querer ver a Neville porque las clases en Hogwarts ya habían iniciado y su amigo, como profesor responsable, estaba en el Castillo casi al amanecer cuando no se quedaba ahí. A veces incluso Hannah lo acompañaba, como parecía ser el caso de esa mañana.

-Este sería un buen momento para que McGonagall los descubra y los envié de regreso, al menos a Hannah-escupió de mal humor aunque sabia que era principalmente consigo mismo con quien estaba enojado.

-Sabes que no lo deseas en serio-le respondió Hermione sin alterarse- además no creo que Hannah…

-Lo sé, solo estoy desesperado-confesó él- sé que si Hannah decide aparecer no nos servirá de nada. Y no creo que Neville aparezca hoy por aquí si tiene clases que dar en Hogwarts.

-Aun dudo que podamos confiar en Neville, Harry- murmuro Hermione suavemente.

Harry le dedico una mirada de incredulidad y se sintió ofendido por ese comentario. Por supuesto que podían confiar en Neville; el chico se había convertido en un buen amigo, mucho más cercano después de la guerra y a menudo él y Ron solían visitarlo en el local. Hermione pareció saber lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza:

-No es eso lo que quise decir y lo sabes-explico también ofendida- Neville también es mi amigo. A lo que me refiero es a que no sé si debemos decirle a alguien más que sucede, no me gustaría que…

-Entiendo-la interrumpió Harry nuevamente- pero si "ellos" no aparecen no veo otro remedio. No creo que me permitan comunicarme con Ginny o alguno de los Weasley y fuera de Neville ¿Quién nos queda? No me gustaría involucrar a Luna.

-A mi no me gustaría involucrar a ninguno de los dos-contestó Hermione-a nadie, de hecho.

Harry se quedo pensando en que su amiga tenía razón y no dijo nada más. Hermione también permaneció en silencio y él empezó a juguetear con su taza vacía para tratar de aliviar un poco su propia tensión.

-¿Crees que Neville y Luna nos odien cuando crean que traicionamos a Ron y a Ginny?-soltó Harry de pronto, sin saber como había surgido esa idea en su propia cabeza.

-No-contestó Hermione sinceramente, tan poco sorprendida por el tema que quedo bastante claro que ya había pensado en eso- ellos no son de ese tipo. Habrá otros que sí pero no ellos, a veces creo-confesó-que incluso lo tomarían como algo bueno.

-¿Qué?- respondió Harry sobresaltado, dejando de jugar con su taza y tirándola en la mesa con un golpe ruidoso-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. Hermione se sonrojo un poco pero volvió a hablar para explicarle:

-No sé si debería decirte esto Harry pero cuando estábamos en Hogwarts varias veces supuse que a Neville le gustaba Ginny-Harry sintió como si le estuviera cayendo encima un balde de agua helada pero no dijo nada- desde el baile de Navidad de cuarto cuando fueron juntos siempre la trato diferente. Y en cuanto a Luna, tu sabes que nunca ha dejado de comportarse extraño cuando esta Ron cerca así que quizás, si nosotros ya no estamos, ellos finalmente se atrevan a... –Hermione se calló y Harry supo que no le era fácil imaginarse la escena- … después de todo, Neville y Luna son sangre limpia.

Harry se quedó inmóvil totalmente sorprendido por ese detalle. Jamás lo había pensado así pero era cierto: tanto Neville y Luna eran sangre limpia y tenía que aceptar que habían un poco de realidad en lo que Hermione decía. Por su mente pasó la probabilidad de que dicha idea se hiciera realidad y sintió como su estómago se revolvía sin saber muy bien que sentir. No quería que Neville fuera pareja de Ginny y estaba seguro de que Hermione tampoco quería lo mismo con Luna y Ron pero ¿acaso no era mejor que las personas que amaban se quedarán con otros de sus mejores amigos? ¿No sabía que Neville era un mago totalmente capaz de proteger y hacer feliz a Ginny como le hubiera gustado hacerlo a él?. Quedaba bastante claro que la comitiva se interpondría a cualquier otro pretendiente para ambos que no fuera sangre limpia y si ellos dos lo eran… ¿no era acaso el mejor final que podía pedir en ese momento?.

-¡No!-exclamo respondiéndose a si mismo en voz alta. Hermione lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. El local estaba lo suficientemente vació para que las únicas dos mesas ocupadas lo voltearan a ver, a pesar de estar bastante alejadas, pero Harry hizo caso omiso y se dirigió solo a su amiga-¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

Hermione alejo su taza llena de café, ya frío y oculto parcialmente su rostro con sus propias manos, poniendo los codos en la mesa. Harry temió haber sido demasiado brusco y le aparto las manos con delicadeza, al tiempo que acercaba más su silla a la de ella para reconfortarla.

-Lo siento, es solo que…

-No Harry, tienes razón-fue el turno de ella de interrumpirlo- es algo horrible de pensar y de decir. Honestamente no sé que me pasa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que de nuevo parecía estar a punto de llorar y se sintió extremadamente culpable por eso. Paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, sin saber que decir y Hermione volvió a mirarlo con un asomo de sonrisa:

-Hay algo malo conmigo Harry. Lo sé, jamás había pensado en eso, al menos no tan constantemente hasta hace unos días. Esta no soy yo-señalo ya empezando a llorar- yo no soy quien se da por vencida así de fácil y ¡mírame! Ya estoy llorando de nuevo, creo que he llorado más en estas últimas horas de lo que he llorado en toda mi vida.

Harry la abrazó un poco más y sintió un lejano grito dentro de él diciéndole que prestará atención a lo que sucedía. Lo desecho enseguida porque su propio pesar combinado con otros sentimientos extraños sobrepaso a su instinto de Auror.

-Desechando el hecho de que son un mestizo y una sangre sucia, me atrevo a decir que hacen una buena pareja.

Hermione no levantó el rostro pero Harry, quien si lo hizo, se encontró con las dos personas a las que justamente esperaba ver. Los dos jóvenes de la comitiva se encontraban de pie ante ellos, orgullosos de sí mismos y mirándolos con gesto de superioridad.

-¿Cómo esta Ron?-pregunto Harry ansioso pero cuidando de tener el suficiente tacto para obtener su respuesta. Hermione finalmente levanto la cara y miro a los dos recién llegados con menos éxito en disimular su aprensión.

-Nuestro querido primo esta bien-contestó la bruja. Harry se fijo extrañado en que su tono trataba de ser más amable y vio sorprendido como tomaba una silla para sentarse a la misma mesa mientras su compañero se daba la vuelta rumbo al mostrador.- No vimos la necesidad de poner su salud en más riesgo dado que ustedes finalmente entendieron el mensaje.

Los ojos de la bruja se desviaron para ver como Harry tenía abrazada a Hermione y al primero no se le escapo ese detalle. Harry vio como la joven sonreía complacida, con una sonrisa que aún recordaba un poco de locura pero mucha menos de lo que había visto anteriormente.

-¿A que se debe esta falsa amabilidad?-escupió Hermione desafiante y, por primera vez desde su llegada, la mirada de la otra joven se dirigió especialmente a ella.

-Nunca fue nuestra intención demeritar sus logros o su valía como… personas-contestó la bruja adoptando un gesto solemne que a Harry le pareció bastante falso- nosotros no estamos a favor de una guerra para matar a todos los muggles, mestizos o sangre sucia; nosotros estamos a favor de que los pocos sangre limpia que quedan se mantengan como tal en honor a que la misma magia permanezca incorruptible…

-No voy a discutir eso-la interrumpió de nuevo Hermione desafiante-pero eso no fue lo que pregunte.

Harry observo como la bruja frente a ellos parecía tomar todo su autocontrol para no ofender a Hermione. Finalmente pareció lograrlo porque cuando hablo, lo hizo de nuevo con ese tono controlado:

-Eso quería explicar justamente. No queremos tener que ser sus enemigos ahora que finalmente parecen haber comprendido lo grave de la situación- sus ojos brillaron con el triunfo de verlos juntos y Harry estuvo tentado a apartar su silla de la de Hermione- he de reconocer que entre los suyos, son dos personalidades importantes, es una verdadera lástima que tengan la sangre sucia en distintos grados igual de malos.

Harry tuvo el impulso de levantarse de su silla incapaz de soportar otra burla. No lo logro, porque algo pareció detenerlo y cuando se giro para ver que era se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Hermione y noto como ella lo sostenía de los hombros. La bruja sonrió divertida y contuvo a toda vista su risa escandalosa.

-Si Ron ya no esta en peligro no veo porque debamos seguir escuchando sus tonterías-dijo Harry volviendo a sentarse mientras sentía como la furia recorría todo su cuerpo. Fue el turno de Hermione de rodearle los hombros cariñosamente y con ese contacto, el sintió como se calmaba lo suficiente. La bruja volvió a sonreír con suficiencia y se disponía a hablar cuando llego el otro mago, seguido de uno de los meseros.

-Aquí-indico con superioridad y el mesero puso en la mesa dos pares de desayunos y cuatro nuevas tazas de café. Harry observo en silencio como el mesero le dedicaba a ellos dos una mirada extrañada y se alejaba rápidamente, como temiendo que fuera a hechizarlo en cualquier momento.

-Tomen-dijo el mago de mala manera empujándoles, con desgana y un rápido movimiento de su varita, dos platos de desayuno y dos de las cuatro tazas. Harry sintió como Hermione se sobresaltaba pero al parecer ninguno de los otros se daba cuenta.

-¿Realmente creen que vamos a aceptar comida que ustedes nos ofrecen?-preguntó Harry enojado, incapaz de creer en la mentira de que intentaban ser más amables. La bruja y el mago sonrieron divertidos y eso lo hizo enojar aún más.

-Estaría bien que fueras amable con nosotros Potter -contestó el mago pretenciosamente y mirándolo como si fuera un insecto- recuerda que no somos otro par de tus estúpidos admiradores que soportan cada desplante que haces.

-Además-intervino la bruja mirando a su compañero como si lo estuviera instando a comportarse y acercando a la vez un poco más las dos tazas a Harry y Hermione-solo queremos ser un poco más amables.

-¿Es amable venir a decirnos que no somos tan malos sino fuera porque no somos sangre limpia?-ataco Hermione de nuevo.

-Nunca dije que nos retractáramos de lo que pensamos-contestó la otra bruja tan abruptamente que Harry supo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Es lo que es: tú eres una sangre sucia y él-señalo a Harry- es un mestizo mientras que nosotros dos, al igual que nuestros queridos primos, somos sangre limpia.

Harry uso todo su autocontrol para no responderles de nuevo y se quedo mirándolos con enojo. No entendía que demonios pretendían recordándoles a cada momento su estatus de sangre y solo se contenía de lanzarles un par de hechizos para que no tomaran represalias con Ron o Ginny o incluso Hermione. Se quedo mirando, al igual que su mejor amiga, las otras dos tazas que no les habían acercado, sin entender aún si los otros dos planeaban sentarse a tomar café con ellos.

-Honestamente-dijo el mago invocando una cuarta silla y sentándose para horror de Hermione, casi a su lado- ustedes no son mis personas preferidas pero necesitamos explicarles algo. No nos interesa ser sus enemigos; al menos nosotros no creemos que valga la pena. Solo queríamos que dejaran de interponerse en nuestra familia y, ahora que lo hicieron, no tendremos que vernos nunca más.

-Por supuesto nos aseguraremos de que cumplan su parte del trato-aclaro la bruja- pero fuera de eso, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Quédense juntos si quieren o no, no nos importa. Hagan lo que quieran con su vida.

-No sé como pueden… -murmuró Harry sin creer que estuvieran descaradamente diciéndoles eso- ¿Cómo se atreven a venir y decirnos que hagamos lo que queramos si acaban de separarnos de las dos personas que…

-"… que más aman en la vida"-completo burlonamente la bruja, con una voz chillona que Harry noto muy parecida a la que usaba Bellatrix cuando se burlaba de él- Ya basta con eso Potter, eso es justamente lo que queremos aclarar de una maldita vez por todas. Esa estúpida mentira que nos hace quedar como unos malnacidos….

-¿Que quieren decir con mentira?-exclamo Hermione ofendida- ¿Creen que Harry no ama a Ginny y yo no amo a Ron? ¡¿Cómo pueden atreverse a decir eso?!

-Escucha, niña idiota- le respondió la bruja ya perdiendo completamente la paciencia- deja de intentar hacerte la fuerte y cállate un segundo o me veré obligada a callarte de manera menos amable.

-¿Y que si no me importa?-contestó Hermione fuera de sí y fue el turno de Harry de detenerla para que no se pusiera de pie.

-Quizás te importaría-intervino el otro mago- si el castigo no fuera para ti, sino para él.

Harry vio como el mago dirigía disimuladamente su varita hacia él y lamento que su propia varita estuviera de nuevo en su bolsillo. Hermione se sentó derrotada, lo suficientemente asustada de la amenaza como para hacer sonreír al mago que la había atacado antes.

-Así esta mucho mejor-se mofo la bruja complacida ante su silencio-ahora para asegurarnos de no tener nuevas interrupciones, haremos un pequeño hechizo de obediencia.

La bruja alzo disimuladamente su varita y pronunció un hechizo no verbal. Harry sintió como su garganta parecía resecarse y supo que su voz se había ido momentáneamente; asustado, volteó a ver a Hermione para preguntarle con la mirada y a señas si le pasaba lo mismo y estaba bien. Su amiga asintió, tocándose la garganta y sacando su varita con cuidado de su bolsa.

-¿Ven a lo que nos referimos?-siguió el mago sonriendo de tal manera que Harry no supo si disfrutaba lo que decía por burla o que cosa- ustedes dos hacen una muy buena pareja. Siempre preocupándose el uno por el otro, siempre estando juntos ¿Por qué sufrir por alguno de nuestros primos? Ronald siempre ha sido un inútil, un cobarde en los momentos más importantes y Ginebra es una necia, una caprichosa que sólo se intereso en ustedes o por su fama-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y enseguida a Hermione- o por ser "amigos" de su hermano.

-Sabemos que mi querido primo ha demostrado ser un patán en varios momentos importantes-siguió la bruja con un semblante tan serio que pareció real- sabemos lo que hizo cuando su "mejor amigo" fue elegido campeón del colegio, sabemos también que los abandono en plena guerra-Harry abrió lo ojos sorprendido porque esa era información que ninguno había divulgado y Hermione, a su lado, también se sobresalto visiblemente- después de todo somos familia y entre familia se sabe todo.

-El punto es- fue el turno del otro mago de intervenir- que ustedes también pueden aprovechar este nuevo comienzo. Buena parte del Mundo Mágico siempre creyó que acabarían juntos ¿Por qué ustedes no? Ronald y Ginebra no son su destino, eso esta claro, así que porque no dejan de ser tan idiotas como pare darse cuenta de que ya se tienen entre ustedes. Estoy seguro de que no sienten lo mismo al estar con alguno de mis primos que lo que sienten al estar juntos, solo tienen miedo de admitirlo. Prácticamente, les hemos ahorrado el trabajo de liberarse.

Harry sintió como a su lado Hermione reprimía un sollozo y justo en ese momento el hechizo de silencio se rompió. Siguió sintiendo la garganta seca pero ahora supo que no era precisamente por no poder hablar.

-¿Y por qué según ustedes nos hacen este favor?-preguntó aún sorprendido, con buena parte de su cerebro luchando por refutar todo lo que les estaban diciendo.

La bruja ante ellos rompió a reír escandalosamente y el otro mago también lo hizo pero de manera mucho más disimulada y elegante.

-¡Oh Potter! ¡No te estamos haciendo ningún favor!-exclamó la bruja cuando al fin pudo contenerse- como dijimos antes; ni tú ni tu amiguita sangre sucia nos importan lo suficiente. ¿No ha quedado claro? No lo hacemos por ti o por ustedes solo estamos diciendo que después de todo, pueden aprovecharlo.

-Dicho sea de paso-explico el mago junto a ella- lo que estamos haciendo no lo hacemos por Ronald o Ginebra, ni siquiera lo hacemos por los Weasley, lo hacemos por el derecho que tiene la comunidad mágica de preservar la magia pura, sea cualquiera que sea el precio.

Harry no supo que decir y se contento con mirar a su mejor amiga con preocupación. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, también sin saber que decir y los otros dos aprovecharon el momento para ponerse de pie.

-Ya no volveremos a vernos-explico el mago- y como les hemos dicho, no nos importa que hagan con su vida pero antes nos sentimos culpables por el mal estado en el que se encuentran. Por eso no estaría de más que comieran algo-agrego señalando los dos platos frente a ellos- ya esta pagado.

-¿Por qué habríamos de tocar esta comida -preguntó Hermione menos desafiante pero decidida- cuando ustedes ni siquiera tocaron su taza de café?

-Supondríamos que dirían algo así-contestó la bruja-es de conocimiento de todos que son lo suficiente paranoicos para creernos capaces de poner algo en un simple vaso de agua si se los ofrecemos. Los beberemos antes de irnos.

Harry vio como la bruja tomaba las dos tazas y le extendía una a su compañero. Los dos se disponían a beberlo cuando el tomo la suyo y la de Hermione y se levanto antes de que alguien pudiera impedírselo.

-Si es cierto que no tienen nada ¿Por qué no intercambiamos?-propuso extendiendo ambas. Hermione también se puso de pie en afan de darle su apoyo.

-Si eso te hace feliz Potter-respondió nuevamente la bruja y con un movimiento de su varita, las cuatro tazas quedaron suspendidas y giraron para quedar como Harry proponía.

Tanto ella como el otro mago bebieron su taza de un solo trago para sopresa de Harry y Hermione. Cuando terminaron, las colocaron de nuevo en la mesa con un gesto de la varita.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el mago claramente impaciente señalando las otras dos tazas que aún flotaban delante de ellos.

Harry tomo su taza y sin estar convencido de beberla totalmente, le dio generoso trago que para reducir su contenido. Hermione, muchos menos convencida, hizo lo mismo pero tardo más en decidirse. Los dos miembros de la comitiva los vieron complacidos para después salir por la puerta rumbo al Mundo Mágico sin despedirse ellos o de nadie.

* * *

  
- ¿Estás seguro de que ya te sientes bien?

Ron asintió de mal humor y respondió con un gruñido de desesperación. Ginny se le quedo observando por centésima vez en lo que llevaban sentados a la mesa, sin creer totalmente en lo que decía. Sus otros dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas de duda, obviamente sin creerle tampoco. La discusión había surgido cuando los nombres de Hermione y Harry habían salido a la luz; su familia insistía en que en cualquier momento y debía esperarlos pero Ron, que no estaba tan seguro, quería encontrar cualquier excusa para salir a buscarlos.

-Sigues muy pálido-señalo de nuevo su madre- no vas a ir a ningún lado. Te quedarás en cama hasta que recuperes completamente el color y no se diga más.

Ron gruño nuevamente e intento volver a comer. No quería aceptarlo pero por alguna extraña razón, se había sentido mucho mejor antes de bajar a desayunar; cuando Ginny había salido de su habitación para que él pudiera cambiarse incluso había recuperado un poco del color habitual que tan poco le gustaba pero ahora, rodeado de sus padres y sus hermanos, había vuelto a perder las fuerzas y su cara se había puesto increíblemente pálida.

-Tu madre tiene razón Ron- agrego su padre poniéndole una mano en la espalda para intentar reconfortarlo- lo que sea que tengas que hacer hoy, puede esperar.

-Me gustaría ver como se lo explicas a la Academia-respondió Ron jugando su última carta- sea quien sea el Auror al que le toque ser el entrenador esta semana, dudo que me crea cuando se lo explique mañana, además tenemos una entrega hoy en la tienda ¿No es así George?

-Puedo decirle a Lee que me eche una mano-contestó George muy serio-de todas maneras pensaba llamarlo para que nos ayudara un poco.

-Yo puedo ayudarle además-intervino Charlie-estoy pensando seriamente en tomar unas vacaciones para aprovechar el viaje y quedarme hasta la fiesta de compromiso.

-¡Oh Charlie eso sería maravilloso!-exclamo la Sra. Weasley. Ginny a su lado también sonrió pero siguió observando al menor de sus hermanos varones, igual que el resto de la familia. Ron intuyo que Charlie se quedaba más que nada para vigilar que todo siguiera bien y lamento causar tantas preocupaciones.

-Bueno, Molly querida- anunció el Sr. Weasley poniéndose de pie- me voy a trabajar ¿Vienes Percy?

-Sí-contestó Percy también poniéndose de pie. Ron vio como se despedía de su madre con un beso y seguía a su padre pero antes de salir de la cocina se giraba a verlo- Prométeme que no vas a arriesgar tu salud Ron.

Ron se sintió aún peor y sintió de nuevo todas las miradas clavadas en él. Asintió sin decir una palabra y Percy le sonrió antes de decir un "adios" general y salir definitivamente. El ambiente de la casa se tenso porque todos sabían que Percy no habría dicho algo así antes sin ser objeto de burla; ahora sin embargo no solo se atrevía a decirlo sino que ni siquiera George se atrevía a burlarse de situaciones así.

-Yo también me voy-anuncio justamente George- pasaré por Lee antes de ir a la tienda.

-Voy contigo-anunció Charlie poniéndose de pie.

-Y yo tengo que ir con Fleur-anunció Bill-le avise que ya todo estaba bajo control pero debe estar aún preocupada.

La Sra. Weasley asintió y se levanto para despedir a cada uno de sus hijos. Ron sabía que era habitual que ella visitara a Fleur en las mañanas, dado lo de su embarazo pero esta vez quedaba bastante claro que se quedaría a vigilarlo. Ginny además, seguía sin despegarle los ojos, como si supiera justamente lo que planeaba hacer.

-Necesito saber donde están Hermione y Harry- le susurro mientras su madre seguía despidiéndose. Debemos ir a buscarlos, algo está pasando, lo sé.

Su hermana sumo un gesto de tristeza a su cara de preocupación y se mordió el labio indecisa. Ron supo que luchaba internamente consigo misma porque claramente estaba tan preocupada por Harry y Hermione como lo estaba él pero seguía sin creer que estuviera totalmente repuesto como para poder salir.

-Iré a buscarlos yo-finalmente anunció- tú quédate a descansar.

Ron intento refutar su idea pero su hermana se levanto inmediatamente y, apenas despidiéndose de su madre, uso la Red Flú rumbo a casa de Harry.

* * *

  
Los dos caminaban en silencio por el Callejón Knockturn sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Varios de los extraños que caminaban por ahí o estaban apoyados en las paredes sin hacer nada, los miraban como potenciales victimas un segundo antes de desistir de la idea al recibir una mirada desafiante. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos parecía encajar con el ambiente; los dos se veían demasiado jóvenes y por ende, inocentes pero al mirar con más detenimiento quedaba claro que no eran ni lo uno ni especialmente lo otro.

-Ha sido horrible tener que sentarnos en la misma mesa que esa escoria.

La bruja de cabello rojo, que había estado esperando un comentario así, rió divertida. El mago junto a ella le dedico una mirada para que se contuviera pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Pero finalmente logramos lo que queríamos ¿no es así?-celebró la bruja- La primera poción aún tiene efectos en ellos, se nota lo suficiente y poner doble dosis de la segunda ha sido una idea brillante.

-Lo fue-acepto el otro mago sonriendo por primera vez- y lo mejor es que dejamos el frasco original en casa de la Tía Muriel. Si algo llega a suceder no podrá culparnos; jamás adivinará que hicimos nuestra propia reserva.-la observo por primera vez como si estuviera orgulloso de ella- fue muy inteligente de tu parte aprender como se hacía esa maldita poción.

-Lo mejor es que si cometí algún error, no hará más que amplificar sus efectos-añadió ella- o en el peor de los casos: matarlos pero supongo que tampoco te importa ¿no es así?

-En absoluto-respondió él- La Tía Muriel es la que prometió no matarlos. Yo no lo hice.

-Yo tampoco.

Los dos volvieron a reírse y se tomaron de las manos en un extraño gesto cariñoso. Volvieron a quedar en silenció, adentrándose más en las calles oscuras.

-El discurso que les diste también fue excelente. Me sorprende lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser un poco debilitados; estoy segura de que hemos plantado una duda que será mucho más efectiva que las dos pociones juntas. Aunque he de decirte que fue un fastidio tener que hablar así de Ronald y Ginebra; como si esos dos realmente estuvieran sobre ellos.

-¿Un fastidio? ¿Te parece un fastidio decir la verdad?- exclamo el mago deteniéndose de golpe y tan alto que varios de los que pasaban se hicieron a un lado temiendo que se tratara de personas más peligrosas que el estándar habitual.

La bruja soltó la mano del mago y se plantó desafiante frente a él.

-¿"Verdad"?

-Sí, la VERDAD- contestó de nuevo el mago más enojado-Bien sabes tú que esos dos no se merecen ser los que preserven el linaje de la familia. Debieron elegir a alguien más digno, no a ese inútil y a…

-¡Pero no nos eligieron!- exclamo la bruja molesta- y lo hicieron por algo… no sé como realmente puedes creer que esa asquerosa sangre sucia y ese estúpido mestizo están arriba de nuestros primos.

El mago no respondió y se quedo plantado frente a ella. El callejón acabo de vaciarse de personas cuando ambos siguieron gritándose y sacaron sus varitas.

* * *

  
Hermione acepto de nuevo a regañadientes que Harry la acompañara a su casa. El hambre se les había ido a raíz de la conversación en el Caldero Chorreante y ninguno de los dos había comido o bebido nada más que el café. Quizás por eso o por el simple hecho de volver a estar confundida, Hermione se sentía bastante mal, somnolienta y débil, de tal manera que lo único que deseaba era dormir.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le preguntó a Harry cuando llegaron pero su amigo negó con la cabeza y no hizo el intento de dar otro paso.

-Creo que necesito estar solo-explico- al menos por unas horas, para pensar.

Hermione quiso decir que lo entendía pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Su mejor amigo tampoco dijo nada y se disponía a dar la vuelta cuando ella, sin saber muy bien porque, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo hizo girar de nuevo para verla.

-Yo también necesito pensar pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

Harry la miro con los brillantes ojos verdes llenos de la misma duda y decisión. Los dos entraron a la casa de la chica, aún tomados de la mano, cada uno sintiendo sin poder decirlo en voz alta que tal vez, después de todo, las cosas no eran como siempre habían creído.


	11. Chapter 11

**Errores**

Harry despertó sintiéndose perdido. Había pasado al menos media hora desde que llegara a casa de Hermione pero para él habían sido un par de segundos, apenas un par de pasos perdidos que lo habían conducido a un lugar mayormente seguro. Su mejor amiga estaba apoyada en su torso pero él no podía recordar cómo habían acabado de nuevo recostados y mucho menos sabía cómo se habían quedado dormidos, de nuevo abrazados y sin decir una palabra. Recordaba vagamente haberla tomado de la mano y conducido sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de ella y sin dudar de que dicho sentimiento fuera recíproco. Y lo era, porque ambos habían necesitado estar el uno junto al otro como los eternos buenos amigos que habían sido toda la vida y así, por eso, casi inconscientemente se habían buscado, hasta quedar en la posición en la que estaban en esos momentos.

-¿Estás despierta?-preguntó suavemente a Hermione pero la chica no respondió y él no hizo un segundo intento. Contuvo sus ansias de ponerse de pie, cerrando los ojos e intentado volver a dormirse, un par de segundos, sin éxito. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, sin que pudiera explicarse exactamente la razón, con la espalda reclamándole ejercicios que no había hecho y la cabeza pidiéndole urgentemente un descanso de una manera tal que él sabía que no sólo estaba cansado sino genuina y peligrosamente agotado.

-_Pero ¿de qué estás agotado?-_ se preguntó a si mismo o eso creyó aunque la pregunta pareció formularla una voz que no se asemejaba totalmente a la suya- _¿De pensar? ¿De pensar en qué?_

Harry sacudió su cabeza un poco intentando acallar esa voz. Sabía la respuesta y quería alejarse cuanto pudiera del tema aunque sabía que era imposible. Las ideas sobre él y Hermione no dejaban de torturarlo pero extrañamente no estaba precisamente triste sino más bien calmado, en la misma extraña calma que había sentido cuando se había quedado dormido hacia un par de horas al lado de Hermione. Su instinto de Auror, aquella voz que sí se asemejaba a la habitual, le llamaba a gritos pero él estaba demasiado confundido para escucharlo o para siquiera darse cuenta de que ese cansancio tenía que ver precisamente con lo que su instinto trataba de decirle.

Su mejor amiga dio en ese momento un suspiro distrayéndolo aún más de esa voz interna pero el de nuevo no le dio la atención merecida y se contentó con mirar a la chica, con una oleada de sensaciones encontradas. Hermione estaba de nuevo fingiéndose dormida, recostada sobre de él de una manera tal que facilitaba ser observada. Harry dudaba de que estuviera dormida principalmente por que estaba demasiado quieta y su respiración estaba normal, no más profunda como cuando las personas duermen. Sentía, además, su agitación oculta, lo que le hacia pensar que estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos como él mismo.

-_Todo estará bien_-quiso decirle pero no se atrevió a hacerlo porque no tenía la certeza de ello. Fue su turno de suspirar mientras se contentaba con mirarla con el detenimiento provocado por la reciente plática con los parientes de Ginny y Ron.

Honestamente, el tema de que estaba cometiendo un rencor no lo dejaba en paz y, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que estaba planteándose la posibilidad de estar equivocado respecto a sus sentimientos. Era verdad que Hermione siempre había estado para él, que lo había apoyado cuando nadie más, incluso cuando Ron y él habían tenido diferencias, pero jamás había sentido que eso la hiciera significar más para él que Ron y mucho menos Ginny. Ni siquiera cuando habían estado solos en el campamento en mitad de una guerra que no estaba seguro de ganar o cuando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos ella había sido la única en creerle y no tacharlo de tramposo; en aquellas ocasiones había extrañado dolorosamente a Ron y en la segunda había añorado estar cerca de su novia, teniendo que sacar fuerzas precisamente de mirar el nombre de Ginny en el Mapa del Merodeador. Incluso cuando había visitado la tumba de sus padres por primera vez, y pesar de agradecerle su presencia a Hermione, había sentido un hueco en sí mismo, una terrible falta que sólo se había llenado cuando, en un par de visitas posteriores, había sentido la mano de Ron en su hombro como muestra de apoyo o Ginny lo había abrazado con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo decisión, de una forma tal que le había dado a entender que se quedaría con él para siempre.

-_Pero Hermione es quien se ha quedado siempre junto a tí, sin siquiera tener que prometértelo_-le reprochó la voz en su cabeza- _Aunque tú desearas más la compañía de otros..._

Harry sacudió por segunda vez la cabeza sintiendo molestas punzadas. Viéndolo de esa manera, empezaba a darse cuenta de que parecía que nunca había valorado la eterna presencia de Hermione, no de la manera en la que tal vez otra persona lo haría. Hermione jamás se lo había reclamado y Harry dudaba que incluso se hubiera dado cuenta pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que era hacerle eso, cuando bien podía decirse que jamás la había extrañado porque la chica jamás lo había dejado solo, jamás le había dado razones para extrañarla.

-¿_Acaso he sido injusto con Hermione_?-pensó de nuevo para si mismo, observando de nuevo el cabello castaño y el rostro con los ojos cerrados de la chica.

Harry tenía que admitir que nunca se lo había planteado y sinceramente al hacerse esa pregunta la primera respuesta, proveniente de la misma voz que le decía que algo andaba mal, le decía que no; quería e incluso amaba a Hermione pero siempre como su mejor amiga, como la chica que era como su hermana, como la tercera parte de su grupo más significativo pero nunca como la más importante...

_-¿Quién ha sido siempre la parte más importante?-_ siguió la voz en su cabeza- _¿Ron? ¿Ginny? ¿Tu mejor amigo y la chica de tus sueños? ¿Qué acaso no tenías todo eso en una sola persona? ¿Qué acaso no tenías amistad y amor en Hermione?_

-_¡No!-_gritó su propia voz sin realmente hacerlo-_No es lo mismo..._

Harry sintió un ligero sudor frío recorrer su espalda y se concentró en eso para evitar seguir la discusión consigo mismo. Era ligeramente cierto que siempre había preferido la compañía de Ron pero sólo había sido en ocasiones y también era cierto que Ginny había llegado para ocupar un lugar más alto en su escala de prioridades pero no es que fuera realmente así. Ron había sido el primer amigo que tuviera en su vida y le había abierto las puertas a su casa y prácticamente aceptado como miembro de su familia... y Ginny era la chica que lo había enamorado, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida... Hermione era su mejor amiga, una chica grandiosa, prácticamente su hermana... la segunda persona de su edad que le había ofrecido amistad sincera y desinteresada... Era cierto que en todas las ocasiones que había estado ella y no Ron o Ginny había sentido que algo faltaba pero se debía más a una cuestión de distintos tipos de amor más que a una jerarquía...

-_Pero Hermione se merece la jerarquía_- entró nuevamente la voz que no parecía la suya- _¿Te has puesto a pensar que si ella la quiere?¿Se te ha ocurrido que ella quizás lo hizo por otros motivos o esperaba algo más?_

-_No_-respondió en silencio, tan seguro de sí que logro acallar de una buena vez a esa molesta voz. La idea, sin embargo, de que la chica que en ese momento lo abrazaba hubiera esperado más de él lo asaltó de repente.

¿Había sido un desagradecido?

¿Había sido un idiota al no apreciarla de la manera en la que se supone debería?

O, peor aún:

¿Había sido lo suficientemente ciego como para enamorarse de la chica equivocada cuando Hermione era la elección sensata?

Hermione volvió a suspirar y él optó por mirarla de nuevo. Harry jamás había obviado que era una chica pero, al mismo tiempo, jamás la había visto como otra chica que no fuera como su hermana. Sabía por supuesto que no era fea, porque realmente no lo era, e incluso podía admirar su propio estilo de belleza pero nunca había sentido que observarla le quitara el aliento, como sí sucedía con Ginny. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había cambiado de la niña dientona y con cabello alborotado a la joven poco más delicada que en esos momentos lo abrazaba. Podía apostar que Ron sí podía recordar ese momento o había notado el cambio mucho más, de la misma manera en la que él recordaba cómo había notado el cambio de Ginny, su valor, su presencia entera.

-_Es bellísima-_solía decirle su mejor amigo, en los contados momentos en los que ambos aceptaban hablar y escuchar de la hermana del otro.

-_Y lo es_-pensaba ahora mirándola como si fuera la primera vez y poniendo atención a los detalles de su cabello, de sus ojos, de toda su persona, como si nunca la hubiera visto realmente. Eso, junto con la tranquilidad y calidez que sentía al tenerla cerca, lo confundían demasiado. Harry sabía que se había sentido así, mucho mejor incluso, con Ginny pero también sabía que no había sucedido la última vez que se habían visto.

¿Eso significaba que lo suyo con Ginny no era real?

¿Era sólo un capricho, un error, un gusto pasajero?

¿Había sido un idiota al presuponerse enamorado de Ginny cuando, como habían dicho los dos miembros más jóvenes de la comitiva, tenía algo mucho mejor con Hermione o podía tenerlo?

Mareado y sin saber que responderse a si mismo, Harry se levantó a servirse un vaso de agua teniendo suficiente cuidado de dejar a Hermione cómodamente levitando hasta caer en un cojín del sillón. Una lejana voz en su cabeza le gritó que estaba siendo un estúpido pero él estaba demasiado cansado de pensar, demasiado cansado de luchar y suficientemente asustado de perder o poner en peligro a Ginny y a Ron como para detenerse a escucharse.

* * *

Ginny entró a la casa de Harry para revisar por milésima vez la vivienda de su novio. Llamó a Kreacher unas dos veces, de nuevo sin obtener respuesta por lo que dejó la capa invisible en el mismo sillón donde la había encontrado; la había usado para revisar la Academia y el Ministerio sin poder encontrar el más leve rastro de su novio o su mejor amiga. No sabía que pensar y empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa por no encontrarlos, aunado al hecho de que sabía que si no regresaba pronto, Ron saldría a pesar de apenas y poder ponerse en pie. Ansiosa, decidió ir por segunda vez a casa de Hermione con la esperanza de no encontrar la casa vacía como había sucedido hacia casi hora y media cuando había ido por primera vez.

-Debo darme prisa-susurró antes de desaparecer, sintiendo que el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido.

Apenas sintió que había acabado de decir eso cuando Ginny sintió también cómo aparecía justo enfrente de casa de Hermione. Extrañada por ese hecho, dado que se había concentrado para aparecer dentro y mirando alrededor para verificar que ningún muggle la hubiera visto, Ginny tocó con aprensión la puerta esperando que en un minuto su amiga apareciera. Pero no lo hizo al cabo de un minuto, ni de diez y ella sin darse cuenta, empezó a golpear la puerta con más fuerza, asustada sin saber por qué.

-¡Hey!-exclamó una voz detrás de ella-vas a romperte la mano.

Ginny se detuvo y giró para encontrarse a uno de los pocos vecinos de Hermione que conocía. Se trataba de un chico de más o menos de su edad que siempre que la veía se la comía con los ojos, tal y como sucedía en esos momentos.

-¿Buscas a tu amiga?-preguntó de nuevo el chico, orgulloso de ser visto en su rol de ciclista y sonriéndole con coqueteo pero desviando la mirada enseguida a sus visibles nudillos rojos. Ginny se detuvo de su impulso de contestarle grosera y tajante, escondiendo su mano al mismo tiempo que sonreía con un poco de amabilidad:

-En realidad vendo de casa en casa-bromeó sin ánimos-y tenía la esperanza de hacer a Hermione mi primer cliente.

El chico sonrió aún más complacido y apoyó su bicicleta deportiva en la acera, casi posando contento:

-Dudo que te abra ahora-comento pícaro-la vi entrar hace rato con un chico y estaban bastante acaramelados.

La idea de que Ron hubiera salido de la casa enfermo, hizo a Ginny preocuparse el doble y enojarse un poco durante un segundo. El sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por alegría por su hermano y su cuñada: si habían entrado acaramelados significaba que ya estaba todo bien entre ellos.

-¿Qué tan acaramelados?-preguntó ansiosa -¿El chico estaba pálido o se veía enfermo? ¿Caminaba solo o ella lo ayudaba?

-Bastante acaramelados-respondió el ciclista- y el chico sí estaba un poco pálido pero no más que ella, supongo que no han dormido demasiado-agregó burlonamente-pero él entró caminado solo.

-Esa es una buena señal- dijo Ginny un poco más contenta. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerse; quizás Ron sólo necesitaba estar con Hermione para recuperarse por completo.

-Suena a que te interesa más el chico que tu amiga-escupió de nuevo el ciclista cerca de ella, interrumpiendo sus conjeturas.

Ginny sonrió de mejor humor y negó con la cabeza:

-Es mi hermano-explicó- había estado muy enfermo y me preocupó saber que salió de casa.

-¿Hermanos?-comentó de nuevo el chico reacio y a Ginny le pareció que estaba planeando algo-Los he visto llegar juntos de visita y jamás imaginé que fueran hermanos-sus ojos brillaron oportunistas- digo, no se comportan como tales y no se parecen en nada.

-Los dos somos pelirrojos aunque de distintos tonos-respondió Ginny molestándose- pero creo que aún así es bastante obvio que…

-El chico del que yo hablo no era pelirrojo-la interrumpió el vecino de Hermione- era moreno y llevaba gafas… creo que lo conoces.

Ginny no dijo nada más y sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el rostro. El chico frente a ella sonrió una vez más y se despidió sin notar o hacer mucho caso a su turbación.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-susurró Ginny antes de girar para volver a tocar la puerta de casa de Hermione, con mucha menos fuerza y sintiendo que todo el peso del mundo le caía encima.

* * *

Ron se levantó del sillón y miró por la ventana, sintiéndose profundamente ansioso. Su hermana tenía ya casi dos horas de haberse ido y él ya no podía contenerse más para salir a buscarla, a ella y a Hermione y Harry. Su madre había intentado obligarlo a recostarse después de que le avisara a la Academia que no iría pero Ron se había opuesto porque no sólo se sentía con más fuerzas sino que estaba más decidido a usarlas por lo que le había dicho el entrenador:

-_No sé que están tramando tú y Potter, Weasley_-le había prácticamente escupido Williamson- _pero al menos dile a tu amigo que se moleste también en mostrar la cabeza; tienen el mismo estatus de héroes a punto de caducar en cuanto a privilegios…_

_-¿Harry no ha…?_

_-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota Weasley!-_lo había interrumpido Williamson_- más vale que sea algo importante porque a menos de que algo los mate, quiero verlos aquí a más tardar a finales de la próxima semana._

Apenas mascullando la promesa de cumplir, Ron había sacado la cabeza de la chimenea decidido a tomar otro tanto de polvos flú para averiguar dónde estaba Harry. Su madre se lo había impedido justo a tiempo, gritándole lo irresponsable que estaba siendo; por alguna extraña razón, Ron se había sentido un poco menos fuerte siendo rodeado por los brazos de su madre por lo que había aceptado quedarse ahí, en la sala esperando a Ginny. Ahora sin embargo, empezaba a preocuparse mucho más por su tardanza y maldecía haberse sentido mal en la mañana; cuando sus hermanos se fueron se había sentido mucho mejor, tanto que si su madre no se hubiera quedado a vigilarlo en esos momentos estarían juntos.

-… _o incluso ella se hubiera quedado mientras yo buscaba a Hermione y a Harry_-pensó para si mismo- _si algo peligroso sucede yo soy quien debe arriesgarse y no…_

-Ron-lo interrumpió su madre en esos momentos y él se sobresaltó al verla en la entrada de la sala, mirándolo de pie con una cara en la mano- Creo que deberías ir a descansar a tu cuarto, la Tía Muriel viene en camino y se pondrá histérica si ve que no seguiste todas sus recomendaciones exactamente al pie de la letra.

-¿La Tía Muriel viene?-preguntó fastidiado él y su madre asintió cariñosamente, sin reprenderlo por la mueca de disgusto en su cara.

-Se que a veces suele ser… asfixiante, pero recuerda que es gracias a ella que estás mejor en estos momentos.

-Ya

Ron sopesó un momento la idea de decirle a su madre que si bien agradecía que la Tía Muriel le hubiera dado la poción que lo salvara de la muerte, no creía en realidad que se mereciera demasiados "gracias" de su parte. Aunque sabía que no tenía un motivo razonable para culparla, sentía que la anciana tenía la primera culpa del retraso que habían tenido él y Ginny para regresar con sus respectivos equipos; el mismo retraso que les había ocasionado toda una serie de problemas para regresar a casa y el mismo retraso que le había hecho cada vez más difícil aclarar las cosas con Hermione.

-_Si supiera a lo que contribuyo seguramente estaría feliz-_pensó de nuevo para si mismo, tensando en esta ocasión los músculos y apretando los puños intentando controlar la ola de sentimientos que lo invadía.

-¿Estas bien cariño?-volvió a preguntar la Sra. Weasley acercándose lo suficiente para acariciarle maternalmente el rostro.

Ron sintió una desagradable descarga al sentir la mano de su madre en su cara y se hizo una milésima para atrás sin que ella se diera cuenta. Volvió a sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban un poco pero lo atribuyó a una reacción subconsciente de su cuerpo.

-Estoy mejor mamá, gracias- respondió sonriendo e intentando no ser brusco- pero creo que sí es buena idea que me vaya a dormir.

Su madre lo miró comprensivamente, como si supiera que sólo aceptaba la idea de dormir para no tener que ver a la Tia Muriel. Ron captó que era una excelente idea que creyera eso y decidió aprovecharlo, después de todo era cierto.

-Pondré un hechizo en la puerta para dormir mejor-anunció poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a las escaleras- así que discúlpame si no las escucho a tí o a la Tía…

-De acuerdo Ron-contestó su madre sonriéndole aún pero al mismo tiempo muy seria-pero quiero que bajes a la hora de la comida; tu cuerpo necesita nutrientes.

-Ni loco dejaría de comer-le aseguro Ron fingiéndose más contento y repuesto de lo que estaba, justo antes de subir las escaleras en un par de zancadas mientras pensaba en dónde buscar primero a Hermione, Harry y Ginny . Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que al llegar a su habitación, pondría un par de hechizos para que nadie entrara y saltaría por la ventana hacia el jardín, desde donde podría aparecerse en casi cualquier lugar de Londres.

* * *

Hermione apenas empezaba realmente a dormirse cuando sintió que Harry se ponía de pie, dejándola levitando hasta caer suavemente en un cojín. No dijo nada y sin abrir los ojos, escuchó como tomaba un vaso de la alacena, con el mismo cuidado con el que siempre lo hacía. Supuso que quizás tendría hambre, porque después de todo no habían logrado desayunar como inicialmente habían pretendido, pero decidió quedarse un rato más en el sillón a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento debería de dejar de fingir estar dormida. Sabía que el chico no le había creído ni un segundo su pobre intento pero eso le hacía agradecerle aún más el tacto que siempre mostraba con ella. Tenía demasiada información en la cabeza que intentaba obviar, después de minutos de darle vueltas, por lo que hablar con él sobre lo mismo no le apetecía en esos momentos. Hermione no era ninguna cobarde y sabía que más temprano que tarde sería ella la que sacara el tema que le preocupaba a colación pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para aclararse; después de todo, la idea de que no había sabido valorarlo no dejaba de atormentarla...

En la cocina se volvió a escuchar como Harry se servía un vaso de agua o de otra cosa para después buscar en la alacena seguramente algo que comer. Hermione valoró un segundo la posibilidad de decirle que no encontraría nada pero dejó de prestar atención cuando otro golpe pareció provenir de la puerta.

-_Ron_-fue su primer pensamiento y la idea de que su novio enfermo viniera a buscarla la hizo levantarse de golpe. Desecho la idea casi enseguida, consciente de que los Weasley no lo permitirían y mucho menos la Tía Muriel o el resto de los miembros de la comitiva. Tuvo el impulso de abrir, temiendo que si era alguien de confianza en cualquier momento apareciera dentro de la casa, pero recordó la serie de hechizos que había puesto para impedirlo y se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Ya estás despierta?

Hermione dejó de observar con aprensión la puerta y giró para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su amigo. La idea de que su novio estuviera detrás de la puerta se fue mucho más pronto de lo que hubo llegado y por un momento se quedó absorta, con una parte de sí misma obedeciendo a un impulso.

Jamás se había puesto a observar a Harry con el mismo detenimiento que sí había tenido con Ron aunque sabía por supuesto que el chico enclenque y con gafas desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de serlo. Ella se había dado cuenta a través de los años de sus cambios, los había elogiado incluso, en parte para darle ánimos a Harry y un poco de celos a Ron, pero también porque era completamente cierto que sucedían. Recordaba claramente la mañana en la que había escuchado a un grupo de chicas debatir sobre Harry y se había prometido a sí misma hacerle saber al chico sus virtudes, considerando que era injusto que todos las supiera menos él pero jamás se había puesto a observarlo con detenimiento, no de esa manera en la que varias de sus compañeras y conocidas solían verlo.... hasta ese momento.

-Creí escuchar algo-respondió calmada-pero creo que eras tú o estaba soñando...

Harry asintió sin sentarse y extendió un vaso de agua que había traído para ella. Hermione lo tomó presurosa, bebiendo enseguida pero sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-_Siempre tan considerado_-pensó con una voz que no era la suya pero omitiendo sin darse cuenta ese detalle.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo-se aventuró a decir Harry no muy convencido- ¿Te molesta si busco?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Harry volvió a la cocina. El sonido proveniente de la puerta volvió a escucharse, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad pero ella nuevamente hizo caso omiso.

En alguna ocasión alguien le había preguntado cómo era posible que estando tan cerca de Harry no hubiera acabando enamorándose de él y para ella la respuesta había sido complicada de explicar pero sencilla de saber: Harry era un chico excepcional pero ella jamás había podido verlo como otra cosa que no fuera un hermano, un hermano genial pero al fin y al cabo hermano. Nunca había sentido con Harry el tipo de mariposas que sí había sentido con Ron, aún siendo muy niña y aunque jamás había podido explicárselo, simplemente sabía que entre los dos no existía química al menos no amorosa. Quizás por eso, mientras crecía al lado de los dos chicos, siempre le había sido más fácil abrazar a Harry o mostrarle afecto al contrario de con Ron, con quien tenía que controlarse para no demostrar que lo veía como algo más.

-_¿Y no sería que fue más fácil con Harry porque a él era al que querías más?-_susurró una voz en su cabeza y ella se sobresaltó al escucharla- _Después de todo Harry siempre fue el más amable contigo y Ronald demostró ser un patán en distintos niveles y momentos..._

Hermione sacudió muy leve la cabeza intentando alejar esa extraña voz de sus pensamientos.

-_No_-pensó fuertemente a pesar de creer estar debatiendo consigo misma-_Ron no es un patán... él puede ser un poco infantil a veces pero siempre estuvo con nosotros, siempre estuvo al lado de Harry y a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba..._

_-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto-_susurró de nuevo la voz que no parecía suya y Hermione negó nuevamente para sí misma. Volteó a mirar a Harry, suplicándole que interviniera a pesar de ser una idea absurda pero el chico estaba observando lo que parecía una caja de cereal con detenimiento.

-_Ron siempre estuvo ahí_-dijo entonces recordando a su novio al ver las ansias de comida de su mejor amigo- _Estuvo tan ahí que varias veces me sentí como si ambos fuéramos los padres de Harry en lugar de sus mejores amigos..._

_-Que estúpido pensamiento-_le reprochó su falsa conciencia-_¿Acaso te has detenido a observar a quien dices que sentiste como un hijo? Míralo bien y date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo._

Hermione se asustó de la agresividad de su propia mente pero precisamente por eso hizo caso a lo que le decía. Harry había dejado la caja de cereal a un lado y ahora escrutaba con sus brillantes ojos verdes un frasco semivacío.

-_Es muy atractivo_-susurró la voz maliciosamente en su cabeza- _Mira los ojos verdes, el cabello desordenado... mira los gestos dignos de un chico educado y galante, todo lo contrario a Ronald... _

Hermione no se respondió nada, era verdad que Harry era todo un imán para el sexo opuesto y ella siempre lo había sabido. Al verlo ahí, sin embargo, en su cocina sintió que era la primera vez que se permitía admirarlo realmente; como cualquier otro chica lo haría. Harry no sólo era atractivo físicamente, con el cabello al estilo desenfadado y los bellos ojos característicos heredados de su madre; también poseía una calidad moral intachable, era el valiente héroe del mundo mágico que había elegido morir para salvar a sus seres amados y al mismo tiempo el chico tímido que no creía merecer toda la fama y reconocimiento que sus acciones le habían echado a cuestas. Era un manojo de virtudes. Ginny acostumbraba decirlo muchas veces, enumerando cada una de sus cualidades físicas y morales, como la novia enamorada que era.

-Pero todo lo que dice es verdad-dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

-_Por supuesto que lo es_-contestó la voz silenciosa_- Precisamente por eso ¿estás segura de lo que haces? ¿Estás segura de que prefieres elegir al patán que quizás mañana elija cambiarte en lugar de al buen amigo y partido que siempre te ha sabido valorar?_

Aún contra su voluntad, Hermione sintió un desagradable sobresalto al escuchar la palabra "cambiar". Había olvidado que Ron podía hacerlo, después de todo, ya lo había hecho antes y no sólo con Lavender. Hermione podía recordar en ese momento a la perfección como "el chico de sus sueños" la había hecho a un lado tantas veces y por razones tan simples como una escoba de carreras último modelo.

-_Pero Harry nunca lo hizo_-le recordó la misma voz que no era suya- _Harry nunca te dejo sola o te hizo a un lado... al menos no por voluntad propia. Él siempre pudo apreciarte, siempre lo hizo... ¿Has pensado que quizás lo hizo porque esperaba algo más de ti? ¿Y como le pagaste tú: "enamorándote" de su mejor amigo?_

_-_¿Algo más?- se preguntó a si misma Hermione y al mismo tiempo comprendió la idea totalmente. Jamás le había cruzado por la cabeza que su mejor amigo pudiera esperar algo más de ella que no fuera eso; la amistad incondicional que siempre habían tenido el uno con el otro y mucho menos había supuesto que la amabilidad y los eternos detalles que Harry siempre había tenido con ella significaran otra cosa...

-_¿Y te dicen la bruja más inteligente de tu generación?-_se burló la voz pero Hermione no hizo caso a eso. Un desagradable escalofrió de haber estado equivocada le recorrió la espalda y tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo del sillón para no perder el equilibrio.

¿Acaso se había enamorado del chico equivocado?

¿La elección correcta y sensata había sido Harry y ella había elegido a Ron, arruinándose la vida a ella misma y de paso a las dos chicos más importantes de su vida?

_-¡No!-_gritó una voz en su cabeza que sí pareció ella misma_- ¡No! No es así, yo amo a Ron; no solo lo elegí yo a él sino que nos elegimos ambos... Harry nunca... _

-_¿Estás segura de todo eso?_-escupió más agresiva la voz acallando a la primera_-¿No fuiste tú quien demostró primero querer a Ronald en medio de una batalla, ante la incomodidad de Harry? ¿No es ese el inicio de una relación en la que tú diste el primer paso?_

-Lo hice-respondió ella en voz baja- pero él me correspondió... él...

-¿_Y no pudo haberlo hecho-_la retó de nuevo la otra voz_-porque creyó que iba a morir? o ¿Porque ansiaba tanto el perdón de ambos por haberlos abandonado que supo que rechazarte acarrearía tu odio y por consiguiente el de Harry?_

Hermione se aferró más al respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Ella no podía estar diciéndose todas esas cosas a sí misma, no podía, algo estaba muy mal...

-_¿Y estás segura de que a Harry no..._

-¡¡¡No!!!- gritó en voz alta tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza. El ruido de un frasco cayéndose siguió a su grito y pronto sintió dos manos tomando las suyas.

-Hermione-dijo Harry preocupado- Hermione ¿qué ocurre?

Al abrir los ojos, Hermione observó los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo llenos de preocupación. No pudo contestarle y al contrario, sin proponérselo, pensó en algo que nunca había pensado respecto a él.

Harry se puso muy rojo al sentir su mirada fija, como si supiera lo que pensaba y Hermione hizo lo mismo casi al unísono, temiendo que el chico hubiera podido leer su mente.

-Debes irte a casa- propuso nerviosa- necesito pensar a solas.

Fue el turno de Harry de observarla fijamente y Hermione sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban considerablemente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero ninguno de los dos se movió para alejarse.

* * *

Ron se detuvo en la puerta de casa de Hermione dudando aún de que decir. Estaba consciente de que hubiera podido aparecerse adentro, dado que su novia tenía un mecanismo que se lo permitía a él, Harry, Ginny y a otras personas de confianza, pero había optado por no hacerlo en consideración a su salud. Aparecerse le había sido más difícil que de costumbre y por eso lo había hecho en el parque que estaba a unas calles de distancia, a sabiendas de que estaba casi siempre vacío y significaba una menor distancia.

-Espero que a la Tía Muriel no se le ocurra derribar mi puerta para verme- dijo para sí mismo, sintiendo como el sol de la tarde lo hacia sentir mucho mejor y subiendo, al mismo tiempo, el primer escalón-Y espero que haya alguien aquí.

Había pensado ir primero a casa de Harry porque sabía que si algo malo ocurría, lo más probable era que ambos estuvieran ahí, planeando algo para salvar al mundo de lo que fuera. Al final decidió, sin embargo, ir antes a casa de Hermione con la esperanza de que sus sospechas fueran infundadas aunque, siendo totalmente honesto consigo mismo, no podía imaginar que otra excusa podría tener su novia para no ir a verlo a sabiendas de que estaba enfermo y Harry, al ser su mejor amigo, tampoco salía muy bien librado de eso. Una parte de sí estaba bastante dolido por esa omisión pero él trataba de no portarse como un crío y acallarla lo más posible.

-No debo de exagerar las cosas-se dijo a sí mismo, también tratando de minimizar el desagradable sentimiento al imaginarse hecho a un lado y dando un paso hacia delante.

Ron no tenía necesidad de usar ningún tipo de llave para entrar a casa de Hermione, por lo que apenas giró el viejo pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió casi sin hacer ruido. Sintiéndose nervioso, dio un par de pasos adentro buscando alguna señal de su novia o su mejor amigo.

* * *

_La casa se quedó completamente en silencio. Hermione escuchó una puerta abrirse pero supuso que era en la casa de su vecino y ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. No quería hacerlo, no en ese momento._

_La cara de Harry estaba tan cerca de la suya que por un momento no pudo quedarse evitar quedarse embelesada. Los ojos verdes del chico jamás le parecieron tan hipnotizantes y todo su rostro le pareció perfecto. Harry tampoco se movió por un segundo y cuando lo hizo, en lugar de alejarse se acerco más a ella. Hermione no supo por qué, pero también se acerco y antes de darse cuenta, los dos se besaron._

_-Así es como tienen que ser las cosas-susurró la misma voz que le había hecho cuestionar su relación con Ron pero ella no puso demasiada atención a ese detalle. _

_Hermione paso sus manos por el cuello de su mejor amigo y sintió como el chico la abrazaba a su vez. Los dos se inclinaron más hacia el otro, cada cuál permitiéndose experimentar una ola de sensaciones y sentimientos hasta ese entonces prohibidos y desconocidos. Era una experiencia nueva y fascinante, extraña a la vez pero en menor medida..._

_Pero cuando apenas ella empezaba a aclarar lo que sentía, surgió la voz anunciando el caos._

_-¿Hermione?_

_Ella no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz y, por la reacción de Harry, tampoco él. Los dos se separaron al mismo tiempo, como si el contacto les quemara, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Ron, de pie ante ellos los miraba sin realmente verlos. Hermione sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies cuando sintió los ojos azules mirarla con algo mil veces peor que el reproche. Su mirada, sin embargo, no duró demasiado porque enseguida se dirigió a Harry con una mezcla de estar destrozado y furioso al mismo tiempo._

_-Traidor- pareció decir aunque Hermione no supo si lo dijo y, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar y poner un encantamiento escudo, Ron avanzó hacia Harry y lo tomó del cuello, estampándolo en la pared más cercana con un golpe seco._

_-¡¡¡¡No!!!!-gritó ella al ver la mueca de dolor de Harry-¡¡¡Detente!!- volvió a gritar varias veces dirigiéndose a Ron cuando vio como empezaba a lanzar hechizos pero el chico sólo le hizo caso para apuntarla con la varita:_

_-¡¡¡Déjala!!!-fue el turno de gritar de Harry y Hermione lo escuchó como si estuviera muy lejos, observando sin poder creerlo como Ron le apuntaba directamente._

_-¡¡¡Accio!!!-escuchó que alguien gritaba y por el shock no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Observó como su varita, que instintivamente había tomado, volaba a las manos de su novio y éste la partía con la rodilla lo más rápido que podía antes de girarse a Harry. _

_-¡Detente!-volvió a gritar, esta vez intentando abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo para detenerlo de cualquier manera. No pudo hacerlo, sin embargo y se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que alguno de los dos se había tomado el cuidado de poner una barrera, impidiendo que ella pudiera intervenir._

_-Hermione, vete-escuchó que Harry le pedía y más asustada que nunca, se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo no pretendía luchar y, en cambio, colocaba la varita en el suelo. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que pretendía calmar a Ron hablando pero tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado para darse cuenta de que Ron no quería hablar._

_Y entonces, el haz de luz que ella distinguió como una maldición imperdonable le hizo tener más miedo de lo que había sentido en toda la guerra y gritar con más fuerza de lo que alguna vez creyó que su garganta era capaz...._

_-_¡Hermione!!!

Hermione abrió los ojos y escuchó el grito lejano de una persona aterrorizada. Ron la sostuvo con cuidado, mirándola como si tuviera miedo de romperla y ella se dio cuenta de que ella era la responsable de dicho grito.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ron asustado pero Hermione se levantó de un salto, sin responderle y tomando la varita, junto al sillón, que claramente el chico acababa de usar para despertarla.

-¡No te me acerques!- le gritó apuntándole con su propia varita mientras Ron la miraba dolido y ella lograba entender si lo que había visto se había tratado de sólo un horrible sueño o de una más horrible realidad.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Decisiones Part. I**

Harry llegó a su departamento aún pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Le resultaba difícil ahora el tener que compartirlo con Ron y no sabía como iba a poder disimular su turbación cuando viera a su mejor amigo. Se sentía sólo y mal, no solo físicamente por el hecho de no dormir y apenas poder comer, sino porque realmente todas las ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza y no lograba entenderlas. Una parte oculta de sí quería hablar desesperadamente con Ron y Ginny pero él sabía que era imposible: su novia y su mejor amigo ya no podían seguir ostentando ninguno de esos títulos si quería verlos sanos y salvos; además, su mente estaba demasiado confusa para poder explicarles lo que sucedía. ¿Qué sucedía en realidad? ¿El problema era que él y Hermione habían sido amenazados para alejarse de ambos o era que realmente se habían dado cuenta de que casándose con ellos les hacían un daño irreparable?. Peor aún, ¿El problema era todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre o qué realmente la Tía Muriel y el resto de la comitiva habían logrado sembrar una duda en él y Hermione?. Harry no lo sabía, no sabía nada más que no quería estar solo y por alguna extraña razón no disfrutaba, o toleraba quizás, ninguna otra compañía que no fuera la de Hermione. Su mejor amiga sin embargo, le había pedido hacia un par de minutos que la dejara sola para poder pensar y él había tenido que salir, a pesar de poder mantenerse en pie con dificultad y de estar dudando de su cordura.

-_¿Y si realmente estoy cometiendo un error?_-pensó mientras abría la puerta de su propia casa y entraba cabizbajo, olvidándose incluso de verificar si se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Sus propios pasos se dirigieron, sin que el pusiera mucha atención, al mullido sillón que la Sra. Weasley les regalara a él y a Ron. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, al menos para él en ese momento, cerró los ojos intentando descansar un poco.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y sintiéndose tan miserable como hacia mucho no se había sentido; tanto, que no se dio cuenta de la persona que salía de la cocina y lo miraba, obviamente después de haber escuchado lo que había dicho.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Ron seguían abiertos de la impresión, reflejando sorpresa, miedo y otra variedad de emociones. Hermione creyó ver un astibo de dolor en el rostro de su novio después de que le gritará y le apuntará con la varita pero decidió hacerlo a un lado.

-_Solo está fingiendo_-susurro una voz en su cabeza que de nuevo no supo si era suya-_Él le ha hecho daño a Harry..._

-Hermione-volvió a hablar Ron con la misma voz preocupada, intentando acercarse a ella un paso apenas perceptible- ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡¡¡No te me acerques!!!-volvió a gritar Hermione aterrorizada. No podía creer como podía haber hecho semejante cosa y la sola imagen la destrozaba pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse a lamentarse o a reprocharle algo al chico; lo único que importaba en ese momento era que Harry estuviera a salvo... o al menos, vivo. Aún estaba dirigiéndole la varita hacia el pecho con más determinación de la que realmente sentía, mientras volvía a recordar el momento en el que él había atacado a Harry con una maldición imperdonable.

Ron descompuso más el gesto ante su grito pero no retrocedió. Incluso se atrevió a avanzar un poco más, haciéndola dudar con ese gesto de si realmente planeaba hacerle daño.

-¡¿Dónde está Harry?!- preguntó Hermione con la mano empezando a temblarle pero decidida a seguir sosteniendo la varita contra Ron. El chico se detuvo en su vano y leve intento de acercarse y la miró dolido, como si el nombre de Harry hubiera sido una maldición en lugar de una palabra. El gesto, no obstante, muto inmediatamente y una expresión de terror se formo en el rostro del chico, haciendo dudar a Hermione de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó ansioso-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Hermione miro a Ron con la cabeza empezando a dolerle y bajo, sin darse cuenta, el brazo que apuntaba a su novio. Su mente racional y analítica empezó a gritar furiosamente, haciéndola despertar del trance y observar más detenidamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que a pesar de que sostenía la varita de Ron, la suya estaba intacta sobre la mesa, lo que denotaba claramente que no había sido rota a la mitad por el chico que tenía enfrente mirándola preocupado. Asustada, pero esta vez por razones distintas, miro sus propias ropas, las de Ron y todo el departamento en sí, para darse cuenta de que absolutamente nada coincidía con lo que había visto.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó a nadie en particular mientras retrocedía mirando todo y soltando la varita de Ron por inercia. Su novio dejo que la varita cayera al piso y se acerco de nuevo, tomándola suavemente de los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione sintió una mezcla extraña de las sensaciones, buenas y malas, pero no se aparto, sintiendo que necesitaba entender que sucedía y Ron podía ayudarla.

El manantial de sensaciones placenteras que Ron siempre provocaba en ella, se presento de una manera mucho más leve que de costumbre pero sin que sintiera, en un primer momento, ganas de alejarse. Se sintió incluso alegre de saber que Ron estaba a salvo, sano y de pie ante ella, y dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo una idiota le correspondió un poco el abrazo. La imagen, entonces, de ella pidiéndole a Harry que se fuera y su mejor amigo obedeciéndola, llegó a su mente claramente y entendió por fin que lo que creía haber visto nunca había pasado.

-Creo que todo fue una pesadilla-susurro Ron al mismo tiempo que Hermione entendía lo mismo. Decidió no decir nada y su novio la abrazó más, intentando reconfortarla sin saber, como habitualmente sucedía, que decir.

Hermione aspiro su olor característico y sintió deseos de llorar, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil. La realidad, un poco menos terrible que su pesadilla, la golpeó bruscamente y entonces sintió entonces el desagradable desazón que recientemente tenía al ser tocada por Ron. Olvido su alegría por estar a su lado, su tranquilidad de saber que estaba a salvo al menos por el momento y se alejó bruscamente. Ron la miró de nuevo dolido pero no dijo nada y Hermione agradeció que no lo hiciera. No sabía que podía decirle si le preguntaba el por qué de su actitud porque ni ella misma lo sabía ya. ¿Por qué se alejaba de Ron? ¿Por qué todos los miembros de la Comitiva Weasley hablaban tan en serio que habían estado a punto de matarlo o por qué realmente había entendido que manchaba su linaje si seguía con él? ¿Por qué realmente no podía callar a la extraña voz en su cabeza que seguía repitiéndole que estaba cometiendo un error ó por que la extraña voz empezaba a tener razón y ella recién se percataba de eso? ...

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Hermione se alejó de sus pensamientos para volver a mirar a Ron. El chico tenía los ojos azules vidriosos y la miraba tan dolorosamente como si realmente hubiera presenciado el beso que había sucedido en su sueño. Hermione se sintió culpable al recordarlo y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que Ron la analizara más con la mirada y se acercara un paso más a ella, ansioso por su respuesta.

-No pasa nada-contestó Hermione intentando aparentar tranquilidad sin éxito y dando un pasó para acercarse a él a pesar de desear lo contrario.

Ron la observó sin decir nada más y Hermione sintió que de nuevo la voz racional y analítica que tenía de conciencia intentaba decirle algo, sin que ella pudiera escucharla. Sintió como sus latidos aumentaban considerablemente cuando Ron la tomo de las manos y volvió a acercarla a él pero al mismo tiempo sintió un contraste desagradable que la hizo querer alejarse. Sus dos emociones libraron una lucha silenciosa que termino cuando Ron la abrazó completamente y la miro directo a los ojos. Hermione sintió que en ese momento podía desechar todos los problemas, que no había ninguna duda y sabia con quien quería estar a pesar de que su vida peligrara por esa decisión.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?-volvió a decir el chico, intentando disimular el rastro de temor que ella sabía siempre había tenido cuando presentía problemas.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien-fue lo que contestó Hermione, mirándole con felicidad genuina por ello y logrando que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

El sonrojo, sin embargo, fue distinto a lo habitual porque no fue un color rojo puro que lograra que la piel de Ron se fundiera con su cabello y Hermione entendió en unos segundos que se debía a que el chico estaba muy pálido. Recordó entonces que había estado al borde de la muerte y, segundos después, recordó que sus familiares habían estado a punto de matarlo por su culpa. Recordó, que al elegir no alejarse, no ponía en peligro su propia vida sino la de él... quizás la de Ginny y ... la de Harry. Volviendo a sentirse confusa, quiso huir de ahí aunque sin intenciones de estar sola.

-Debo irme-dijo segura, mirando al chico que frente a ella le pedía una explicación pero consciente de que no era el momento para eso.

-¿Qué?

-Debo irme...

-Está es tu casa- contestó Ron alarmado-¿a dónde debes ir?

-Necesito em...-mintió Hermione mirándose las manos y caminado enseguida para tomar su varita de la mesa- ...arreglar unos asuntos....

-Iré contigo... –anunció resuelto Ron, tomando su varita del piso

-¡No!-exclamó Hermione asustada y Ron la miró preocupado, tanto que ella deseo poder decirle que no le convenía que la vieran con ella.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el chico volviendo a acercarse y tomándola de nuevo de la mano-¿Qué está pasando?

Hermione sintió una desagradable sensación cuando Ron la tomó de la mano y la alejó rápidamente.

-No pasa nada-contestó automática y bruscamente-debo irme y tú también deberías hacerlo.-completo dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta- Debes descansar para...

Hermione no pudo completar la frase porque Ron se acercó a ella apenas en dos pasos y la giró hacia él para besarla. Hermione sintió la desagradable sensación extenderse tanto hasta casi doler para enseguida estallar y finalmente desaparecer. Sabía perfectamente que esa era la manera de Ron de decir que la amaba y su manera de convencerla de confiar en él, de darle a entender que siempre estaría para ayudarla, aún si se trataba de una nueva guerra.

Como si de un momento de iluminación se tratase, Hermione tuvo bastante claro entonces cuál era realmente su problema y cuál era la solución. Tenía que elegir, solo eso. Tal vez, ni siquiera importaba todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre, de las amenazas y de las extrañas voces en su cabeza; eso podía solucionarse después. Lo que necesitaba, lo que realmente la estaba volviendo loca, era el estado de confusión en el que estaba y sabía que tenía que acabarse de una vez. Tenía que finalmente ser sincera consigo misma acerca de si amaba a Ron o empezaba a tener dudas acerca de eso.

Tenía, por más terrible que fuera el tema, que preguntarse a sí misma de cuál de los dos chicos estaba enamorada; de hecho, ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo porque en ese preciso instante obtuvo la respuesta.

El sentimiento de amor y su diferencia con el de amistad estuvo más claro que nunca.

Convencida de que su decisión estaba tomada y tenía que comunicársela a Harry cuanto antes, Hermione empujo a Ron con todas sus fuerzas para separarse de él. Salió corriendo de su departamento, dejando a Ron confuso y dolido, observando la puerta abierta por la que ella había salido para desaparecer apenas puso un pie fuera.

* * *

-Quizás te sentirías mejor si me dijeras que pasa.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente en el sillón. Miro a Ginny creyendo que estaba soñando pero la chica se sentó a su lado, probando su presencia corpórea al tomar su mano.

-Ginny.... ¿Qué ha....

-Sé que algo está pasando-lo interrumpió ella suavemente pero decidida-quiero que me digas que es para que encontremos de que manera podemos solucionarlo.

Harry sintió un gran peso sobre su espalda y miro a su novia asustado. Los ojos de Ginny estaban sin brillo y parecía más cansada que nunca. Su gesto estaba triste y preocupado, lo que denotaba que no solo tenía una sospecha. La idea de que se hubiera enterado de todo lo hizo sentirse como un inútil, un inútil por no poder protegerla y darle a elegir entre él y su familia cuando él ya tenía otro par de dudas más de por medio.

-No sé de que hablas-mintió enseguida- ¿Qué crees que sucede?

-No creo que algo sucede Harry-contestó Ginny triste y desafiante- SÉ que algo sucede. Tengo mis sospechas pero no voy a dar nada por sentado hasta escucharlo de tus propios labios.

Harry sintió una desagradable sensación al tener la mano de Ginny entrelazada con la suya y la última frase de la chica aumento su incomodidad. Se puso de pie enseguida, queriendo librarse de eso y a la vez buscando darle la espalda a su novia para mentirle con mayor facilidad.

-En serio no sé de qué estás hablando.

Ginny soltó un suspiro detrás de él y Harry se sintió culpable por mentirle tan descaradamente. Escucho como la chica se ponía de nuevo de pie y por un momento creyó que se iría, hasta que sintió como un par de brazos pequeños lo abrazaban por la espalda y una cabeza se recargaba en él.

-Harry- dijo la chica con su voz melodiosa y llena de tristeza- sé honesto conmigo.

La desagradable sensación que Harry había sentido cuando Ginny tomó su mano, se presentó amplificada varias veces cuando la chica no deshizo su abrazo después de unos segundos. Sin querer o proponérselo, Harry comparó la sensación a aquella que había sentido cuando, en su primer año, la sangre de su madre había rechazado la esencia de Voldemort en el cuerpo de Quirrell; esta vez sentía un rechazo parecido. Al mismo tiempo, el abrazo de Ginny no hizo sino recordarle que Hermione lo había abrazado de forma parecida muchos años atrás, en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

El desagrado y confusión llegó a un nivel tal que Harry pensó que no podría sostenerse en pie, sin embargo, como si lo supiera, Ginny lo abrazó más hasta que la ola de sensaciones dolorosas y desagradables fue tan grande que pareció estallar y esfumarse. Sintió una calidez extenderse desde donde estaban las manos de Ginny en su abdomen hasta su pecho al mismo tiempo que imágenes de todo lo que había vivido con ambas chicas le llegaba de golpe. La confusión que no lo había dejado dormir o descansar reclamó todas sus neuronas para poner punto final y solución de una vez al problema que llevaba atormentándolo días. Estaba muy claro, no necesitaba que ninguna voz le susurrara nada porque la verdad esta ahí; clara y nítida ante sus ojos, más allá de amenazas o de estatus de sangre, más allá de aventuras casi mortales y besos que pertenecían a vidas prestadas en los jardines de Hogwarts. Tan solo tenía que sellar su decisión; tenía que ver a Hermione.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, quito suavemente las manos de su novia de su abdomen y se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, sintiéndose completamente seguro acerca de lo que iba a hacer.

-No sucede nada-mintió aún así, acariciando su mejilla suavemente y observando a Ginny a los ojos- ... yo... debo irme...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginny mirándolo confusa- pero...

-Nos veremos más tarde- dijo Harry por toda explicación y se dispuso a ir a la puerta. Ginny , sin embargo, se adelanto con pasos pequeños pero rápidos y se puso frente a él.

-No te molestes- aclaró dolida- creo que debes descansar en lugar de tener que irte de tu propia casa por mi culpa. Dejé a Ron en casa así que tampoco te preocupes por él.

Harry se quedó sin palabras e intento decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo. Ginny salió igual de rápido del departamento y se perdió en la calle cuando él reacciono lo suficiente como para intentar seguirla.

* * *

Ron se quedó en casa de Hermione observando la puerta por la que había salido. Tenía una idea, una sospecha terrible de lo que estaba pasando y se negaba a aceptarlo. Simplemente no podía ser cierto, no podía porque se trataba de una de sus peores pesadillas vueltas realidad y se suponía que era imposible.

-No podría...-murmuro sintiéndose traicionado y pensando tristemente en que Hermione actuaba de manera que demostraba justamente lo contrario.

Derrotado, caminó hasta sentarse en el mismo sillón donde había encontrado a su novia. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, puso las manos sobre su cabeza intentando pensar en una solución. En la Academia tenía fama de ser un excelente estratega, lo que agradecía a su habilidad con el ajedrez pero él estaba plenamente consciente de que no era tan listo para el resto de las cosas de su vida. Jamás lo había sido, Hermione siempre había sido la que se encargaba de pensar en teorías o incluso Harry....

-Maldición- recordó entonces, hablando en voz alta y poniéndose más pálido de repente-... Harry...

Más dolido de lo que había estado hacia solo un par de segundos, Ron se puso de pie y tomo un puñado de polvos Flú de la chimenea de Hermione.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Harry estaba en el departamento y tenía al menos que hablar con él.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa de Harry caminando de prisa aún pensando en la mirada de Ron pero convencida de que antes de hacer lo que fuera respecto a él, debía hablar con Harry. Después de todo, se lo debía a su mejor amigo y lo necesitaba, porque ella ya había logrado superar esa etapa de confusión y necesitaba decirle la verdad, la verdad que no iba a cambiar aunque su amigo no sintiera lo mismo al respecto.

-_Lo sentirá_- le susurró la voz que no pertenecía a ella pero Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que no la escuchó.

Apenas iba llegando a la puerta del departamento que su mejor amigo compartía con su novio cuando se detuvo al ver salir a una persona. Estática, casi sin respirar, observó como la brillante cabellera roja de Ginny se alejaba sin que la chica notara su presencia y varios minutos después, Harry salía a la puerta observando en todas direcciones y mirándola alejarse. Apenas un segundo después, Harry giro hacia donde ella estaba como si hubiera adivinado su presencia.

-Hermione-musitó el chico sorprendido y Hermione observo un segundo más el rastro de la cabellera de Ginny antes de míralo directamente y sonreírle.

-Hola-murmuro nerviosa- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-contestó Harry enseguida, tan rápido que Hermione adivino que también estaba nervioso. Hizo lo posible por omitir la mirada verde brillante que parecía traspasarla y paso a su lado por la puerta, intentando controlarse lo suficiente hasta llegar al sillón.

-Justo iba ir a buscarte-le comento Harry sentándose junto a ella y Hermione notó que se estrujaba las manos ansioso. Puso una de sus propias manos para detenerlo y volvió a sonreírle, buscando obtener fuerzas para hablar del asunto para el que estaba ahí.

-¿Ginny vino a verte no es cierto?-preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacía y Harry fijo de nuevo su mirada en la suya al mismo tiempo que asentía.

-Sí- contestó melancólico- ella cree... ella sabe que algo sucede y vino para...

-Puedo imaginarme- lo interrumpió Hermione tomando su mano y estrechándola un poco, afectuosamente- Ron también ha ido a verme.

-¿Sí?-dijo Harry mirándola con tanta preocupación que Hermione supo que no solo era por ella sino también por el chico que era su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?

-Esta sano y a salvo si a eso te refieres-respondió Hermione sonriendo ante la ironía de que Harry hubiera preguntado lo mismo que Ron había preguntado de él. Harry, sin embargo, no sonrío y se quedo observando su expresión, como si esperará que en cualquier momento se soltara a llorar como lo hacia últimamente.

-¿Y que tal ha...

-Mal- lo interrumpió Hermione poniéndose de pie y sintiendo que el peligroso nudo en su garganta empezaba a ahogarla de nuevo- he sido una idiota como últimamente pero eso no importa ahora... -se giro para mirarlo nuevamente sintiendo que los nervios de la confesión empezaban a hacerla temblar- yo... Harry... necesito hablar contigo.

Harry se quedó en silenció un segundo antes de jalarla suavemente del brazo para hacerla sentarse de nuevo junto a él. Hermione le hizo caso sintiéndose aún más nerviosa y con el nudo en la garganta a punto de estallarle.

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo Hermione-dijo Harry y Hermione entendió por la gravedad de su voz que iban a hablar de los mismo.

Fue su turno de estrujarse las manos, increíblemente nerviosa. Había decidido sincerarse con él, pensara lo que pensara y pasara lo que pasara pero al estar ahí, juntos, a punto de hacerlo, las cosas no parecían tan fáciles.

-Yo...-empezó Harry dudoso- ... he estado pensando mucho y...

-Déjame decirlo primero Harry- lo interrumpió Hermione- sé que es cobarde pero no voy a arrepentirme y si tu no piensas lo mismo... no será fácil...

-Para mí tampoco será sencillo-dijo Harry interrumpiéndola- y tampoco quiero decir algo solo por...

-Sentirte culpable-apunto Hermione preocupada- y sería muy tu estilo hacerlo, es cierto.

Harry sonrió sin decir nada, sonrojándose como si fuera aún un adolescente. Hermione lo miro omitiendo ese detalle pero aún pidiendo su permiso para hablar primero.

-No quiero hacerte daño-murmuro él en lugar de darle una respuesta y Hermione sintió de nuevo la brillante mirada verde clavada en ella.

-Yo tampoco-confesó-pero por eso justamente es que quiero ser honesta contigo.

-Yo también-dijo Harry suavemente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, mirándose fijamente. Hermione sintió que estaban diciéndose sin palabras lo que ambos querían pero decidida a ser clara, aclaro su garganta para empezar a hablar.

-Yo....-empezó nerviosa- he estado pensando mucho en lo que dijeron los familiares de Ron... De hecho-confesó- he estado muy confundida al respecto y me he dado cuenta de que tienen razón en todo lo que dicen de ti- Harry volvió a sonrojarse pero ella decidió omitirlo de nuevo- tú siempre has estado a mi lado y eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Nunca me has fallado o si lo has hecho han sido contadas veces y porque todos somos humanos- Hermione alzó los ojos hacia los de Harry con todo el esfuerzo del que fue capaz- es cierto también que eres un chico muy guapo aunque quizás no te lo haya dicho muchas veces y es cierto también que a tu lado soy mejor persona, por lo que creo que haríamos una buena pareja si....

-Claro que haríamos una buena pareja- la interrumpió Harry tomándola de las manos y haciéndola sentir más nerviosa con ese gesto- Hermione-dijo solemne- ellos también tienen razón en que eres tú quien nunca me ha abandonado más que en las veces en las que en serio yo te hice a un lado, el asunto escapo de tu alcance o se trataba de asuntos en los que no podías ayudarme- Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba y sonrió, dándose cuenta de que iban hacia el mismo punto- tú eres ... especial para mí... y eres una chica hermosa, lo eres realmente ... eres inigualable... Yo... también he estado confundido respecto a lo que dijeron pero hoy, cuando Ginny vino me di cuenta, recordé y entendí que...

-A mí también me ayudo la visita de Ron- dijo Hermione queriendo decir su decisión antes de que el chico lo hiciera, levemente asustada- y ya tengo una decisión....

-Yo también-volvió a interrumpirla Harry- ver a Ginny era lo que me hacia falta para darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pasa conmigo...

Hermione noto que sus manos empezaban a sudar y quiso que se callará para que ella pudiera decirlo antes, empezaba a temer que no iban a decir lo mismo. Harry sin embargo, hizo un suspiro profundo pero rápido y habló antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo:

-Hermione, yo te amo- dijo haciéndola sobresaltar y mirándola con los ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad, amor y confianza- te amo como a la hermana que nunca pude tener... pero perdóname-agrego temeroso mirándola con culpabilidad- a la mujer que amo, mi interés meramente romántico y con quien quiero formar una familia... es Ginny.

El miedo que había sentido Hermione de que no dijeran o sintieran lo mismo, se esfumo en un segundo. Hermione sintió como una ola de felicidad la invadía y puso una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que lagrimas de alivio se escaparan de sus ojos. Harry apenas atino a observar su reacción de felicidad un par de segundos, antes de que ella se lanzara a abrazarlo.

-¡¡¡Y yo te amo a ti como a mi hermano!!!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo dichosa- pero también perdóname, no puedo verte como a otra cosa. ¡¡¡Yo amo a Ron como al hombre de mi vida!!! Realmente estaba tan asustada Harry-explicó entre sollozos- realmente llegue a creer que había cometido un error y que estaba haciéndole daño a todos... realmente llegue a temer que....

-Lo sé- dijo Harry separándola de él lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba tan feliz y aliviado como ella- Yo también llegue a pensar que había sido un malagradecido al enamorarme de Ginny y no de ti pero es que.... simplemente ella es, ella es quien quiero que sea mi esposa, ella es....

-Entiendo- susurro Hermione sonriendo- Ron es lo mismo para mí, pese a que sea un cabezota y hayamos pasado discutiendo la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en el colegio...

Los dos rieron y volvieron a abrazarse con más fuerza, sin decir nada. Se olvidaron por un momento de que aclarar ese tema no resolvía el resto del problema porque después de todo, al ser sinceros entre sí se estaban quitando el peso que los había estado ahogando y volviendo locos. El problema de la pureza de la sangre estaba aún presente pero al menos ahora ambos sabían lo que querían y estaban seguros de ser sinceros consigo mismos.

Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados lo suficiente como para relajarse un poco. Los abrió después de un rato, decidida ahora a bordar el problema que seguía estando presente de la pureza de la sangre. Al hacerlo visualizo en la chimenea frente a ella, de espaldas al sillón y frente a Harry, las llamas verdes de la Red Flú y sobre ellas, sobresaliendo, el torso de Ron observándolos fijamente.

* * *

Ginny avanzó sobre el jardín de la Madriguera, decidida a posponer su entrada un poco más. No había usado la Red Flú con el objetivo de retrasar su llegada a casa, temerosa de decirle a Ron lo que sabía. Por la ventana, pudo ver como su madre terminaba de preparar varios platillos mientras veía como la que parecía ser la Tía Muriel examinaba detalladamente un par de cubiertos de plata que ella misma les regalara a su familia hace poco.

-_Genial-_susurró ahora un poco molesta. Giró de nuevo sobre sus pasos, sin ánimos de ver a su molesta Tía o darle explicaciones a su madre sobre donde había estado. No quería que nadie le preguntara nada y temía el momento en el que habría de decírselo a Ron aunque al mismo tiempo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y su hermano era la opción obvia.

Un poco resignada, se sentó en el paso verde, recargada en el uno de los árboles pequeños que justo estaban frente a la habitación de Ron. Pensó que quizás su hermano se asomaría en cualquier momento y la llamaría para que subiera a verlo pero hasta que eso sucediera, no entraría a la casa. Necesitaba desahogarse sí, pero sabía el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en su hermano y se sentía culpable por no poder mentirle. Y es que ya ni siquiera podía mentirse a sí misma, no ahora que las actitudes de Harry y Hermione, la ausencia que ambos habían tenido mientras ella y Ron estaban fuera, las ausencias a la Madriguera y lo que le habían comentado incluso el ciclista vecino de Hermione; todo quedaba confirmado por el silencio y mentiras de Harry.

Era cierto, ya no tenía ninguna duda. Estaba sucediendo, uno de sus peores temores vuelto realidad.

* * *

-¿Harry?

Harry escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que sentía como Hermione se lanzaba al piso. Confuso, observo a su mejor amiga en el suelo haciéndole muecas y señalando algo a su espalda..

-_¡La chimenea!-_le susurro Hermione en una voz apenas audible y Harry entonces entendió que no había imaginado la voz de Ron. Se puso de pie de un salto y llegó en dos pasos a la chimenea en donde el torso de su mejor amigo, sobresalía entre llamas verdes que le daban el mismo color a su cuerpo.

-¡Ron!-exclamó aliviado pero con mucha más efusividad de la que sentía realmente debido a los nervios de ver a su mejor amigo tan de repente- Me alegra tanto que estés bien...

-Se nota-dijo Ron dolido- has estado evitándome o al menos no te has molestado en buscarme en casa de mis padres.

Harry sintió peor que un golpe el tono triste de Ron y se sintió culpable. Ron lo miro en silencio, esperando que dijera cualquier cosa para excusarse pero no lo hizo.

-Yo....-volvió a decir Ron sin mirarlo directamente- ... estoy preocupado por ti. Estas muy raro... Hermione también... -Harry lo miró con disculpa pero el chico prosiguió- así que me preguntaba si tú... ¿Qué está sucediendo Harry?

Harry se quedó rígido ante la pregunta de Ron y no supo que decirle. Sabia que su amigo no tardaría en descubrir la verdad si realmente se lo proponía y la idea lo apanicaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ron al saber la verdad? ¿Se enojaría con su familia como él quería creer o le pediría que se alejara de su hermana en honor a su amistad, como tantas veces lo había soñado en sus pesadillas?.

-Yo... –mintió de nuevo descaradamente- ... no sé de que me hablas. No pasa nada.

Ron lo miró un segundo más dolido y Harry se sintió como escoria pero no bajo la mirada.

-Ya...-dijo Ron después de un rato sin creerle- bueno... debo regresar a la Madriguera, necesito tomarme otra poción.

-De acuerdo-contestó Harry preocupado-nos vemos después.

-Sí-dijo Ron y Harry creyó que se desaparecería entonces pero no lo hizo.

Al contrario lo miró una vez más fijamente antes de volver a hablar tan seriamente como pocas veces lo hacía:

-Harry, recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano para mí.

Harry volvió a quedarse sin palabras y el torso de Ron desapareció al instante sin decir nada más. Se quedo mirando el rastro de las llamas verdes, sintiéndose mucho peor.

-Y tu eres el mío Ron, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano-susurro triste a sabiendas de que Ron no podía escucharlo, mientras Hermione se ponía de pie y lo miraba igual de triste.

* * *

A Ron le dolió algo que no pudo identificar que era después de "hablar" con Harry. Sintiéndose traicionado, dolido y triste le importó poco su salud y corrió como lo hacía en los entrenamientos hasta llegar al parque vacío cerca de casa de Hermione. Desde ahí, desapareció sin tomarse ningún tiempo para recuperar fuerzas concentrándose en la Madriguera pero decidiendo que no le importaba si aparecía en un basurero.

El dolor que sintió al usar sus fuerzas y su magia débil hizo que gritará un poco cuando apareció con un golpe seco en el jardín de la casa de sus padres. Se tambaleo sin que volviera a importarle, golpeándose en la pierna con una roca cercana y cayéndose dolorosamente al suelo con todo el cuerpo reclamándole el esfuerzo.

-¡Ron!-escuchó que alguien decía mientras acudía a él y Ron abrió los ojos para observar como Ginny, que parecía estar sentada, se levantaba rápidamente para ir a verlo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Hermione... y Harry....

-¡Oh Ron eres un estúpido! –exclamo su hermana asustada- te dije que yo iría a buscarlos, que....

-¿Los encontraste?-preguntó abruptamente Ron a su hermana, levantándose un poco y mirándola fijamente- ¿Los viste?

Ginny se mordió el labio indecisa de si contestar y Ron entendió porque lo hacia.

-Ron... yo....

-No digas nada enana-la interrumpió el cerrando los ojos y volviendo a recostarse, derrotado. Lo sé.

-¿Qué sabes?-lo apremio Ginny asustada- ¿Acaso ellos...

-Acabo de intentar de hablar con Harry -dijo el interrumpiéndola de nuevo y tomando su mano con apoyo, intentando no estallar del furia al decirlo- y no me ha dicho nada. Hermione estaba con él y se escondió al verme.

-¿Qué?-exclamo su hermana tan preocupada que Harry supo que estaba sufriendo- Entonces...

-Lo es Ginny. Por más que nos duela-dijo Ron intentando aparentar más calma y menos dolor del que sentía- Es cierto. Acabo de verlos.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Decisiones Part. II**

La Sra. Weasley aún estaba agradeciéndole, de nuevo, a la Tía Muriel haber salvado a su hijo cuando un sonido inconfundible llego a sus oídos desde el patio. Era un sonido había escuchado muchas menos veces de lo que cualquier madre supondría pero muchas más de las que había tenido permitirlo hacerlo; siempre había anunciado o acompañado los problemas más graves, especialmente en época reciente, y justamente por eso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna cuando se dio cuenta de que era.

-¡Ginny!-exclamó poniéndose de pie tan rápido que la Tía Muriel no tuvo tiempo de ofenderse por que la dejara hablando sola. La anciana apenas pudo ver la figura de la mujer saliendo al jardín, con pasos apresurados y cerró la boca sin entender que sucedía. Al hacerlo, el silencio a su alrededor permitió que escuchara el inconfundible llanto de su sobrina preferida y se puso de pie, también de un salto, siguiendo a la madre de ésta antes de que siquiera pensara en hacerlo.

La visión que la Tía Muriel y la Sra. Weasley vieron al salir al jardín casi hizo que a las dos les diera un ataque de pánico. Ron, al contrario de lo que ambas creían saber, no estaba en su habitación sino tirado en el pasto en mitad del jardín, con el torso levantado y un rastro visible de sangre en la pierna derecha. Ginny estaba cerca de él, derramando lágrimas de un llanto a duras penas contenido que desapareció totalmente cuando la chica noto que su madre y su tía salían al jardín. La Sra. Weasley no necesito ver ni un segundo ese panorama para que su instinto de madre protectora aflorara al pleno.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué sucede?-exclamo acercándose a sus hijos con preocupación – ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? ¡¿Qué te paso en la pierna?!

Ni Ron y Ginny contestaron y la madre de ambos se apresuro a revisarlos de arriba abajo, convocando una camilla para su hijo y ayudando a levantar suavemente a su hija. La Tía Muriel se quedo con la cabeza en blanco, asustada hasta que noto que sus dos sobrinos intercambiaban una mirada que prometía silencio y se soltaban de las manos, hasta ese momento unidas en gesto de mutuo apoyo. La anciana se fijo entonces en la roca cercana, también manchada de sangre, la misma sangre de Ron que se asomaba por la herida en su pierna; con una idea en su cabeza, noto también la reaparecida palidez del chico seguramente causada por esfuerzo y los nudillos rojos de Ginny, quien en ese momento se limpiaba con esa mano un par de lagrimas silenciosas que escapaban de sus ojos.

El leve asomo de culpa que había sentido volvió a aparecer en la Tía Muriel pero fue opacado por la malsana alegría de saber que había tenido éxito. Era un sabor agridulce, no había duda, porque ver sufrir a Ron y a Ginny era mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto antes. El consuelo de que jamás sabrían que ella había estado implicada la calmo un poco, mintiéndose a sí misma con la idea de que aún si se enteraban podrían perdonarla.

-_Ya está hecho_-pensó en silencio, totalmente convencida de que el plan había funcionado y solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que los menores de los Weasley se lo comunicaran al resto de su familia.

* * *

Harry abrazó una vez más a Hermione, libre al fin del peso que lo había atormentado. Había tenido mucho miedo de perderla cuando le confesara el resultado de todas sus dudas y por un leve segundo había sentido pánico de que su mejor amiga no pensara lo mismo. La idea de tener que enfrentarse a rechazarla lo había vuelto loco de culpa, lo mismo que la idea de que Hermione tuviera dicho sentimiento, porque eso significaba prácticamente clavarle un puñal en la espalda a Ron. Ahora sin embargo, quedaba todo aclarado de una buena vez y Harry podía abrazarla de nuevo con la misma confianza de siempre, con el mismo amor que siempre había sentido por ella, a sabiendas de que era su hermana aunque no tuvieran ningún lazo de sangre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

La pregunta había escapado de su boca antes de que él pudiera detenerse a pensarla. Hermione se separo de él con la sonrisa de alivio borrándosele del rostro y lo miro con miedo, como si hubiera olvidado que aclarar los sentimientos de ambos era el mayor de dos grandes problemas pero no el único. Harry sintió su propio corazón golpear furiosamente, esperanzado en que Hermione, con su cerebro brillante, hubiera encontrado una solución así de pronto.

-No lo sé- dijo la chica para su decepción- Harry… esto no cambia nada ¿o sí? Aún así debemos alejarnos de ellos.

-Sí-contesto Harry sinceramente- creo que aún debemos… aún esperan que lo hagamos.

- Lo ordenan, mejor dicho-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y con todo rastro de alivio, felicidad o alegría totalmente borrado de su rostro.

Harry sintió su corazón bombear con más fuerza mientras el monstruo de su pecho hacía toda una revolución en su interior.

-_¡¡¡¡No te rindas!!!!-_gritó su propia voz en su cabeza_ y _él se puso de pie, como soldado listo para el combate.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Harry?-fue el turno de Hermione de preguntar, al parecer olvidando totalmente que él le había hecho la misma pregunta antes.

-Un último intento-respondió Harry decidido- ¿Crees poder conseguir una lechuza del Ministerio?

Hermione asintió confundida pero Harry sonrió satisfecho. Era hora de explicarle el plan y conseguir un pedazo de pergamino.

* * *

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo más de comer?

-No, estoy bien.-respondió Ron mirando por la ventana- Si tengo hambre puedo bajar.

-No creo que esa sea buena idea- reclamo su madre pero Ron no dijo nada y ella pareció asustarse por eso-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?-pregunto la Sra. Weasley mirando con preocupación a su hijo- Ginny tampoco quiso comer bien y…

-No te preocupes mamá-la corto Ron de pronto, interrumpiéndola y mirándola a los ojos para intentar tranquilizarla- creo que la asuste solamente pero estoy segura de que está bien.

-¿Y tú en serio lo estás?-pregunto su madre suspicazmente haciendo que Ron sintiera calientes las orejas y tuviera el impulso de volver a mirar la ventana.

-Sí-mintió el sin desviar la mirada y la Sra. Weasley sonrió, aliviada por la mentira- Solo no entiendo porque la Tía Muriel tuvo que envolver mi pierna como si fuera una momia-completo señalando los vendajes con fastidio y observando por el rabillo del ojo, como su madre parecía aliviada por ese comentario.

-La tía Muriel sabe lo que hace-respondió- te puso un ungüento que te dejará como nuevo pero insiste en que para que actué más rápido lo mejor es evitar que se escape el bálsamo de sangre de dragón que contiene- Ron hizo un gesto de desagrado pero su madre siguió- serán solo unas horas así que te prohíbo que te lo quites.

-Ya-refunfuño Ron por lo bajo- entiendo, no soy un niño pequeño.

-Pues no lo parece por cómo te comportas a veces-espeto su madre- Fue muy irresponsable que salieras de tu habitación por el árbol. No puedo entender como lo hiciste ni quiero saberlo, si Ginny no te hubiera encontrado a…

-Lo sé, lo sé-la corto de nuevo Ron, fastidiado más por la mentira que habían tenido que decir que por el regaño que supuestamente su madre le estaba dando. Omitió decirle que era "su antigua habitación" porque su habitación como tal estaba en el departamento que compartía con… dejo de pensar por su propio bien- lo lamento ¿sí? Me quedaré aquí como niño bueno. Despreocúpate.

Ron volvió a clavar su mirada en la ventana y su madre lo observo con tanta preocupación que el sintió que le ardían de nuevo las orejas.

-Harry y Hermione seguramente tienen una buena razón para no haber venido-comentó su madre con tacto. Ron se sobresalto al escuchar ambos nombres pero se obligo a disimularlo.-Estoy segura de que no tardaran en venir.

-Claro, una muy buena razón-murmuro Ron dolido y enojado pero su madre, que ya se había encaminado a la puerta, no dio ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado.

Sintiéndose peor que antes y sumamente incomodo por la pierna vendada, Ron se recostó de nuevo en su cama intentando alejar de su cabeza la horrorosa imagen que no dejaba de dibujarse en su mente. La puerta de su habitación crujió un segundo después y él resoplo fastidiado, intentando controlarse por si su madre había regresado o la Tía Muriel había decidido vendarlo completo.

-Me gustaría estar solo si no es mucha molestia…

-Me temo que no podrá ser-contestó Ginny decidida y Ron abrió los ojos a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación- debemos hablar.

-¿Para qué?-contestó él de mal humor, girándose para darle la espalda.

-Creo-dijo Ginny entre decidida y asustada- que tú y yo no pensamos lo mismo sobre…

-¡No lo digas!

-… Harry y Hermione- siguió su hermana haciendo caso omiso de él- y creo que deberíamos aclararlo.

Ron se puso de pie muy rápido, con la pierna doliéndole más por los vendajes apretados que por el golpe que se había dado contra la roca. Cojeo un poco y sintió dolor pero le resto importancia.

-¿Qué hay que aclarar?-pregunto furioso y tan alto que su hermana lo miro molesta antes de lanzar un hechizo a la puerta para poner el cerrojo e impedir que los escucharan-¿No te queda claro lo que están haciendo?

-Me queda bastante claro, sí- contestó Ginny mirándolo igual de dolida y enojada que él- pero quiero asegurarme de que tú estás pensando lo mismo y no algo más simple, estúpido e imposible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Debemos de hacer algo Ron-dijo Ginny intentando calmarse- yo… simplemente no puedo quedarme así, de brazos cruzados mientras Harry … -se trabó su voz y Ron se arrepintió de hacerla decirlo- … mientras Harry y…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Ron- yo tampoco puedo quedarme así. Mientras Harry y Hermione… Es solo que…

-Ron-volvió a hablar Ginny mirándolo con temor de lo que iba a decir pero segura de tener que hacerlo- tú no crees posible que… ¿Se te ocurrió la idea de que ellos dos puedan estar…? –Ron la miro directamente y Ginny pareció dudar- Porque creo que quizás sea una idea que quieras creer porque sería más sencillo… hasta yo creo que lo preferiría en cierto caso pero es meramente imposible.

Ron sintió que de nuevo las orejas se le ponían rojas y dejo de mirar a su hermana. Ginny se acercó más a él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer eso?-preguntó furioso. Ginny no quito la mano de su hombro y contestó conciliadoramente:

-No, pero eres mi hermano y te conozco. Sé lo que elegirías, es tu naturaleza.

Ron quitó la mano de Ginny con suavidad y giro para encararla. Era muy difícil aceptarlo, tanto la verdad como lo que había pensado porque sí, en su afán de negar la tormenta que se aproximaba había querido creer algo más fácil pero, como bien decía su hermana, imposible.

-Lo pensé por un segundo-confesó- pero sé que no puede ser.

-¡Oh Ron, que idiota!-exclamo Ginny al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

Ron no supo si estaba destrozada por que le confirmara que tenía la misma idea o aliviada por que hubiera hecho totalmente a un lado la otra posibilidad. Él honestamente, tenía muy claro lo que prefería… pero también tenía bastante claro que no era posible; ambas opciones eran terribles pero una era un poco menos que la otra por ende, el destino les daría la más difícil. No se le ocurría que pudiera ser de otra manera.

-Debemos enfrentarlos-aclaró su hermana después de un rato, Ron sintió que sus latidos aumentaban ante esa idea.

-Sí… enfrentarlos-contestó Ron decidido- decirles que lo sabemos todo.

-No sé cómo… -susurro su hermana perdida en sus propios pensamientos- como podré cancelar la boda…

Ron, que hasta ese momento había omitido ese detalle, sintió un balde de agua caerle por la espalda. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, Harry cancelaría la boda, sin duda alguna; volvería a romperle el corazón a su hermana y de peor manera. Tenía sentido, dadas las circunstancias pero era condenadamente injusto.

-Todo saldrá bien- trató de consolar a Ginny. Su hermana lo abrazo más y él supo que estaba controlándose con todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse.

-¿Qué vamos a decirles?

Ron no supo a quien se refería exactamente y no pudo contestar. Algo o alguien, sin embargo lo hizo por él.

_-Que son unos malditos traidores_-susurro la voz que había escuchado antes en su cabeza y él sintió como le dolía la cercanía de Ginny. Instintivamente quiso hacerse para atrás pero el instinto protector hacia su hermana, que en eso momento estaba sufriendo, lo hizo detenerse. Una lucha interior se desató en él, en silencio y sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, hasta que finalmente la incomodidad que Ginny le provocaba desapareció como si fuera una voluta de humo que estallara. Ron sintió asombrado como parte de sus fuerzas regresaban y hubiera estado más asombrado aún si se hubiera dado cuenta de que recuperaba parte del color saludable que normalmente tenía.

-Ron-volvió a llamarlo Ginny- ¿y si vamos a verlos ahora?

-No-respondió Ron tajante- No puedo hacerlo ahora. Necesito calmarme.

-De acuerdo-acordó Ginny tan triste que no se percato de que su hermano había recuperado velozmente el color. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de le lechuza del Ministerio que en ese momento revoloteaba por la ventana.

* * *

La Tía Muriel desapareció de la Madriguera sintiéndose tan emocionada y asustada a la vez que creyó que se volvería loca. Entro a su casa apenas se hubo aparecido en el jardín, incapaz de contenerse y deseando saltar y anunciar a todo el Mundo Mágico su maravillosa proeza. No podía hacerlo por supuesto, pero aún así estaba feliz. Tan feliz que incluso, al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que no tenía cerrojo, no se enojo sino que supuso que al menos podría decirles las buenas nuevas a dos personas.

-¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén!-grito contenta-¡Ha funcionado! ¡Ha funcionado!

-Lo sabemos- contestó una voz de hombre conocida desde la sala de estar- Pero ¿Hay necesidad de que grites como loca?.

La Tía Muriel ni siquiera se enojo por la falta de respeto. Avanzó a la sala para encontrarse, tal como esperaba, a los dos miembros más jóvenes de la comitiva.

-¿Dudabas acaso de nuestro poder de convencimiento?-dijo una bruja joven, sentada en uno de sus sillones finos como si estuviera posando para un cuadro- No debiste ni deberías hacerlo.

-Jamás creí que sería tan fácil- confeso la anciana sentándose en otro-No puedo creerlo pero al parecer ha dado resultado. Creí que…

-Aún no termina-respondió el mago levantándose elegantemente y observándola como si fuera inferior a él- que no se te olvide de quienes estamos hablando. Potter no es conocido por rendirse y mucho menos Granger… de nuestros famosos héroes, nuestro querido primo sería el único que haría eso…

-¡Hey!-exclamo la bruja más joven poniéndose de pie a la defensiva. La Tía Muriel también se sintió enojada por el comentario pero no dijo nada- ¿Qué maldita sea…

-Lo que trato de decir-las interrumpió el mago con una sonrisa divertida, claramente había querido provocarlas-es que no podemos cantar victoria. Ellos intentaran algo.

-No- murmuro la tía Muriel aterrada ante la idea-ellos no…

-Lo harán-reafirmo la otra bruja observándola con más calma- no estamos presuponiendo nada. Lo sabemos, es un hecho.

La Tía Muriel prácticamente tembló de pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry Potter y Hermione Granger lograban explicar todo a sus sobrinos? Ninguno de los Weasley la perdonaría, incluso tal vez presentarían cargos y la enviarían a Azkaban. Peor aún, ni Ronald ni Ginebra querrían volver a verla nunca más y la pureza de la familia, el futuro del Mundo Mágico en todo su esplendor, estaría más en camino a irse a la basura. No, no podía permitirlo.

-¿Qué proponen?-preguntó entonces. Las dos personas ante ella celebraron con la mirada que dijera eso.

-Los mataremos- contestó el mago con calma, como si estuviera hablando de un asunto sin importancia- Si intentan el más mínimo movimiento…

-No-respondió ella cortante, atemorizada ahora por la idea de llegar tan lejos- Eso no. No vamos a matar a nadie.

-Vieja aburrida-comento la bruja joven cerca de ella pero la Tía Muriel decidió ignorarla.

-Supondríamos que dirías eso-contesto el hombre- pero valió la pena intentarlo. Este es nuestro plan B.

La anciana observo como el mago hacia levitar una botella y la hacía acercarse a ella. No era necesario verla tan cerca para darse cuenta de que era.

-¿Poción Mutijugos? –dijo reacia al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba las desastrosas acciones que ambos jóvenes podían hacer si decidían presentarse como Potter o Granger ante sus sobrinos o viceversa. -No, no van a hacerlo.

El mago fue el primero en descomponer su rostro en una mueca de hastió, la bruja lanzó un par más de insultos más que la Tía Muriel ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar.

-Ustedes se mantendrán al margen-ordeno con voz segura- Yo me haré cargo.

-¿Y de qué manera?-pregunto burlonamente la bruja- ¿Explicándoles que no deben hacerlo?

-Precisamente-contestó la tía Muriel, dándose vuelta y saliendo de su propia casa. Tenía que ir de nuevo hacia la Madriguera para tratar de sellar, de una vez por todas, la situación e impedir con eso que el asunto se le escapara de las manos.

Los dos jóvenes apenas y tuvieron tiempo de verla irse, quedándose ambos mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cordura y la joven bruja hizo ademán de levantarse para impedirle que se fuera pero el mago se levantó al mismo tiempo y la sostuvo del brazo para impedírselo.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esa….

-Calma-interrumpió el mago a su compañera- cuando ella fallé, que seguro que lo hará, será nuestro turno.

* * *

Hermione miro una vez más por la ventana, esperando que en cualquier momento la lechuza del Ministerio entrara para entregarles una carta. Habían decidido escribirles a Ron y a Ginny una gran carta llena de detalles, con buena parte de todo lo que les había sucedido y aún estaba sucediendo y en la que, al final, pedían verlos para explicarles todo. Ambos estaban conscientes de que era un movimiento arriesgado, porque si caía en manos equivocadas el problema se triplicaría pero tanto Harry como ella estaban seguros de querer hacerlo. Hermione sabía que era un poco estúpido poner todo lo que había sucedido en un pergamino atado a la pata de una lechuza pero dado el encantamiento en casa de los Weasley, parecía una opción sensata. Además, tanto ella como Harry habían aprendido que a veces la mejor solución es la más sencilla, aquella que precisamente se descarta al principio por ser tan fácil de realizar que resulta casi una broma.

-¿Y estás segura que nadie más que ellos podrá abrirla?-pregunto Harry ansioso, deteniéndose en su caminar en círculos alrededor de la sala y mirándola con los ojos verdes rogándole una respuesta afirmativa.

-Nunca dije eso-respondió Hermione igual de ansiosa, sintiéndose culpable por su respuesta- Es casi imposible sellar completamente una carta pero sí cae en manos equivocadas, lo sabremos.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar Harry y Hermione sintió como se colocaba a su lado para taladrarla con la mirada-tú misma acabas de decir que…

-Lo sabremos Harry-lo corto ella tajantemente y mirando aún el cielo esperando encontrar una respuesta de parte de Ron y Ginny- créeme que lo sabremos.

* * *

La Tía Muriel decidió no usar la Red Flú para que sus familiares no notaran que regresaba nuevamente de su casa. Decidió en cambio, aparecerse en el jardín pensando en decir que había decidido ir de compras a Ottery St. Catchpole pero que casi al llegar había pensando que sería buena idea que Ginny la acompañara. Estaba consciente de que era una excusa casi ridícula pero también sabía que, si su sobrina se negaba, tendría la excusa perfecta para permanecer en la casa el resto del día; y realmente quería estar lo más cerca de sus sobrinos en ese momento, al menos hasta que estuviera segura de que sus dos molestos dolores de cabeza no harían una tontería buscando arruinar sus planes.

-_No serían tan estúpidos-_pensó en silencio, mientras con sus pequeñas piernas trataba de dar pasos largos para llegar lo más pronto posible-_no lo serían cuando les he dejado claro que_…

La idea de que Harry y Hermione no se atreverían a desafiarla quedo hecha añicos antes de que empezara realmente a convencerse de ello; al entrar al jardín, y dirigir por inercia la mirada a la habitación de su sobrino preferido, descubrió con horror como una lechuza oscura revoloteaba insistentemente por la ventana, con una gruesa carta atada a una de sus patas. La Tía Muriel supo inmediatamente que se trataba de una lechuza oficial del ministerio a la que solo pocas personas tenían acceso y no tuvo que pensar ni un segundo en quienes eran los remitentes de la carta y mucho menos a quien o a quienes iba dirigida. El terror termino de invadirla cuando su esperanza de que Ron estuviera dormido acabo también por esfumarse; por la ventana observo como su sobrino se ponía de pie con dificultad y, peor aún, una larga cabellera pelirroja trataba de ayudarlo.

-¡No!-exclamo fuera de sí- mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que sus sobrinos parecían estar discutiendo, ajenos a la lechuza que revoloteaba insistentemente y a la terrible carta que con seguridad representaba el último intento para derribar sus planes.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía poco tiempo, apenas un par de minutos antes de que sus dos sobrinos dejaran de hablar y miraran por la ventana. Todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano; toda su lucha, todo lo que había sacrificado; perdería incluso a su familia y el objetivo principal, mantener el linaje puro del mundo mágico acabaría por ser imposible.

-No voy a permitirlo- dijo para sí y alzando la varita, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho.

La lechuza cayó desplomada en el jardín, provocando un ruido que seguramente llamo la atención de los habitantes de la casa. La Tía Muriel no quiso quedarse a comprobar si alguien salía a verificar que había sucedido para evitar arriesgarse a que la vieran y despareció enseguida, llevándose al animal y a la carta con ella.

* * *

Harry dejo de caminar por toda la habitación cuando sintió un doloroso golpe en el pecho, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe con una blugger directamente a la altura del corazón. Instintivamente giro para observar a Hermione, a tiempo para observar como su mejor amiga se ponía ambas manos en el pecho y dejaba de observar la ventana por primera vez desde que habían mandado la carta, con la mirada derrotada dirigida al suelo.

-Ha fallado- dijo él, triste pero furioso al mismo tiempo- Ha fallado ¿cierto?

Hermione asintió sin decir una palabra y varias lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Harry sintió que las mismas ganas de llorar y gritar lo invadían pero una oleada de furia lo invadió opacando a esos sentimientos de tristeza. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lo alejara de Ginny; no iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara a Ron, al único hermano que había tenido, y no iba a alejarse de la única familia que sentía como propia. Al menos no sin dar una buena lucha para impedirlo.

-Esto se acaba ahora mismo-dijo resuelto y tomando la mano de Hermione, antes de que la chica pudiera oponerse, la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Qué…

Harry no dejo que Hermione formulara la pregunta y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en aparecer en la Madriguera, llevándosela consigo. En un segundo, sintió el acostumbrado remolino que significaba aparecerse y todo su cuerpo le reclamo el esfuerzo de llevarse a su mejor amiga consigo; supo entonces que la debilidad, la falta de alimento y sueño empezarían a afectar no solo su estado físico sino también su magia pero decidió no preocuparse por eso, al menos no en ese momento.

La barrera contra visitantes sin sangre pura los repelió con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho la primera vez. Harry sintió como chocaba contra esa especie de energía concentrada antes de caer de espaldas y supo que Hermione había sufrido lo mismo cuando la escucho quejarse de dolor, con un volumen tal que supo que había tratado en vano de contenerse.

-¿Harry que es lo que pretendes?-pregunto Hermione al darse cuenta de donde estaban y al observar que Harry se ponía de pie de un salto, mirándolo con preocupación.

Harry no contestó y haciendo caso omiso al dolor y al agotamiento físico, la ayudo a levantarse. Se encamino entonces de nuevo a la barrera imposible decidido a destruirla como fuera.

-¡Detente!-exclamo Hermione detrás de él pero Harry fingió no haberla escuchado y alzo la varita con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Un haz de luz roja se estrello con la barrera invisible sin hacerle nada y por el contrario, reboto en la misma para dirigirse con la misma fuera hacia él mismo. Harry apenas y se inmuto y después de evadirla, siguió lanzando cuanto hechizo se le ocurría provocando una lluvia de luces multicolores y peligrosas reacciones que apenas podía evitar a tiempo. Hermione se puso a su lado después de unos segundos, invocando un encantamiento protector cada vez que un hechizo fallido amenazaba con hacerles daño. Harry sintió como el cuerpo le reclamaba con creces cada nuevo esfuerzo pero siguió intentándolo varios minutos hasta que quedo más que claro que era en vano. Entonces bajo la varita, consciente de que no tenía otro hechizo que probar y sintiendo su magia mucho más débil que antes.

-Harry…- dijo Hermione con preocupación, tomándolo del hombro para tratar de infundirle ánimos ante su fracaso, pero él no se preocupo por eso y haciendo de nuevo caso omiso al agotamiento físico y mental que sentía, se adelanto una vez más a la Madriguera, lo más cerca que le fue posible sin tocar la barrera.

-¡¡¡¡Ginnnnnnnny!!!-gritó entonces con todas sus fuerzas, totalmente convencido de que su novia tendría que escucharlo-¡¡¡¡Ginnnnyyyy!!!!

-¡Detente!-exclamo otra vez Hermione tomándolo del brazo asustada y preocupada- estas demasiado cansado y además no sabemos si…

Harry decidió no escucharla y se deshizo de su mano con un movimiento del brazo al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse más a la barrera invisible. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que estaba siendo un idiota al no prestar atención a los consejos de Hermione pero toda su desesperación y angustia habían explotado finalmente y el monstruo de su pecho le reclamaba que hiciera lo que pudiera que hacer pero hiciera algo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ginnnnnnyyyy!!! ¡Giiiiiiiiinnnnyyyy!!!!

El jardín de los Weasley permaneció impasible el suficiente tiempo para que Harry perdiera la noción de los minutos transcurridos. Quizás, hubiera llegado a creer que solo habían pasado un par de segundos de no ser porque empezó a sentir como su garganta le reclamaba con creces el esfuerzo y todo el cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso de ello. Hermione permaneció junto a él, mayormente callada y cabizbaja aunque en algún momento Harry casi pudo haber jurado que se unía a él para llamar a Ron…lamentablemente sin ningún resultado.

-Es inútil-anunció Hermione con tristeza cuando él realmente tuvo que dejar de gritar porque le era imposible- no pueden escucharnos. Nadie ha venido.

Harry asintió con pesadez sin poder articular palabra y mirando la barrera con toda la frustración almacenada en el estomago. Su mejor amiga no dijo nada más y ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando la irónica vista que tantas veces antes habían contemplado pero esta vez sintiendo que se trataba de un lugar completamente alejado de ellos. El silencio entre ambos se hizo tan pesado como si se tratara de una roca que ambos cargaran en sus espaldas y Harry sintió que era uno de los peores momentos que habían tenido que compartir juntos, al menos hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo, fue precisamente por ese silencio melancólico que Harry se dio cuenta de que sí habían logrado atraer la atención de alguien.

-¡Cru…

-¡¡Protego!!-grito Harry con dificultad dándose la vuelta rápidamente al mismo tiempo que avanzaba el par de milímetros suficientes como para quedar frente de Hermione.

-… cio!- terminó de gritar la voz masculina frente a él y tanto Harry como Hermione vieron chocar con el escudo protector la maldición con un fuerte resplandor que desapareció enseguida. Ambos supieron de quien se trataba al instante.

-¡Maldito cobarde no te atrevas a….!

-He de decir-dijo el mago más joven de la comitiva sonriendo presuntuosamente- que son unos verdaderos idiotas fastidiosos pero no puedo negar que son realmente entretenidos.

Harry apretó la varita con fuerza y tuvo el impulso de avanzar hacia el mago pero Hermione adivino sus intenciones y lo miro suplicante, rogándole que no fuera imprudente. El joven frente a él sonrío complacido, como si interpretara ese gesto como una especie de miedo y retara a Harry a seguir su primer impulso.

-Nunca quise llegar a este punto-hablo nuevamente, mirando a Harry y Hermione con una mezcla de lástima y furia-pero han sido tan necios que me veo en la necesidad de hacer un sacrificio para demostrarles que tan en serio estamos hablando…

-No va a haber ningún sacrificio aquí- respondió Hermione valientemente, antes de que Harry pudiera decir lo mismo de manera menos civilizada- así que más vale que quites esa estúpida barrera y nos dejes ver a Ron y a Ginny antes de que…

-¿De qué sangre sucia?-la interrumpió el chico sonriendo con burla- ¿antes de que se queden sin voz por gritarle en vano a un espacio protegido con magia más avanzada de la que entienden?

-La magía oscura no es más avanzada- exclamo Harry furioso- y aunque lo fuera, preferiría no conocerla a ser un asqueroso…

-No pienso perder mi tiempo hablando con seres tan inferiores como ustedes-anuncio el mago sin perder su sonrisa de burla y levantando al mismo tiempo la mano con la que sostenía la varita para dirigirla a un costado, como si estuviera haciendo un hechizo no verbal- además, no quisiera hacerle perder el tiempo a nadie, mucho menos a mi encantadora asistente.

-¿A quién has traído que no puede dar la cara?-preguntó Hermione mirando alrededor con prisa, intentando encontrar a otra persona cerca de ellos. El mago, por supuesto, la ignoro totalmente y Harry escucho entonces la misma maldición repetida con menos fuerza que la primera vez.

-¡Crucio!

-¡¡¡Protego!!!-grito esta vez Hermione convocando un escudo nuevamente frente a ambos. Harry sin embargo, entendió unos segundos antes que no era necesario porque el mago no había apuntado hacia ellos sino hacia un costado. Con horror y esta vez verdadero miedo, observo como el cuerpo de una persona se levantaba varios metros y una abundante cabellera pelirroja se sacudía en el aire al mismo tiempo que la dueña de la misma gritaba de dolor con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ginnny!!!!!!-grito Harry fuera de sí, incapaz de acudir al lado de su novia por el mismo escudo que Hermione convocara.

-¡¡¡Crucio!!!-volvió a gritar el mago regodeándose ante la escena y una vez más el grito de dolor de Ginny estallo en los oídos de Harry, al mismo tiempo que tanto él como Hermione observaban el cuerpo de la menor de los Weasley caer con un pesado golpe, dejando a la chica en una posición dolorosa y anormal.

-¡¡¡Déjala!!!-gritó Harry con horror y descubriendo que el escudo protector de Hermione aún lo tenía atrapado, lo deshizo apenas dándose cuenta de cómo lo había hecho. Hermione, sin embargo, lo detuvo al instante y volvió a invocar el encantamiento escudo antes de que él pudiera impedirlo o salir del área de alcance.

-¡Es una trampa!-exclamo su mejor amiga con el horror reflejado en la voz pero intentando sonar más segura- ¡Él no puede hacerle eso a Ginny! ¡Ella no puede ser Ginny!

-¡¡¡¡Crucioooo!!!-volvió a gritar nuevamente el mago sonriendo con burla y de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Ginny se alzo como si se tratara de una muñeca sin vida. Harry observo como realmente lo parecía, excepto por el grito de dolor que volvió a salir de sus labios, esta vez mucho más fuerte y amplificado.

-¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!-gritó Harry deshaciendo el hechizo de Hermione nuevamente y corriendo hacia la chica que, inerte, volvía a caer en el suelo. Hermione, sin embargo, volvió a ser más rápida y con apenas una floritura de la varita volvió a convocar el escudo, atrapando a Harry en él. Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a eso y Hermione aprovecho su confusión para quitarle la varita de las manos, impidiéndole que deshiciera el hechizo de nuevo.

-¡Él no puede hacerle eso a Ginny!-repitió Hermione una vez más cuando Harry la miro con los ojos desorbitados a punto de reclamar su varita a como diera lugar- ¡Ella no puede ser Ginny!!!

Harry miro a Hermione sintiendo la cabeza estallarle de dolor y aún con los puños golpeando el escudo. El grito de Ginny volvió a escucharse una vez más, con mucha más fuerza y su cuerpo cayo de más altura y con más brusquedad, haciendo que Harry temiera que en cualquier momento el mago cambiara de maldición para terminar el trabajo…

-¡Dame mi varita-pidió sintiendo que algo dentro de él estaba a punto de estallarle de dolor- déjame salir, no me importa que sea una trampa!.

-Hermione titubeo un segundo y negó sin decir verbalmente que no, con el rostro desencajado de horror y bañado en lágrimas. El último grito de Ginny se apago, haciendo que todo quedara en un silencio desconcertante.

-¡Nuestro gran héroe de guerra perdiendo la cabeza de tal manera!-exclamo burlonamente el mago y Harry giro el rostro para observar cómo se aproximaba al cuerpo de Ginny y se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-amenazo Harry-¡¡¡Cobarde!!!

-No deben preocuparse-siguió el joven mago al tiempo que con un movimiento de su varita hacía que el cuerpo de Ginny deshiciera su postura anormal y cambiara a una en la que parecía estar dormida- ella no recordara nada, para todos ella habrá salido un momento a despejarse y ha sufrido un lamentable accidente entrenando estando alterada, seguramente intentando hacer una peligrosa jugada profesional en este terreno nada apropiado-miro a Harry con burla- la poción que ha bebido hará que recuerde prácticamente cuando se fracturo la pierna o lo que sea…

-Ella no es Ginny…

-¿Intentas convencerte a ti misma, asquerosa sangre sucia?- exclamo el mago poniéndose de pie con rapidez- quizás mañana puedas comprobarlo en El Profeta, después de todo mi querida prima es lo suficientemente reconocida para que un "accidente" de este tipo no pase desapercibido fácilmente.

Hermione deshizo el escudo con el rostro reflejando su horror de comprobar al día siguiente que la chica frente a ellos era realmente Ginny. Harry aprovecho su turbación para quitarle la varita de las manos y alzo la varita dispuesto a atacar al mago frente a ellos, mientras empezaba a acercarse a Ginny.

-Al menos que quieras repetir la lección-anuncio el mago desafiante-te aconsejo que no te atrevas a desafiarme y mucho menos a acercarte a mi querida prima para mancharla con tu terrible cercanía.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo es posible que digas eso cuando acabas de torturarla de esa manera?!!!-escupió Harry furioso, deteniéndose solamente por ya no poder dudar de que lo hiciera de nuevo. El joven ante él, lo miro con desprecio antes de contestarle.

-No fue a ella a quien torture-afirmo convencido- ella no recordara nada, con la poción que bebió es solo un cuerpo vivo pero inconsciente… ¿Quieres verlo?-preguntó y enseguida volvió a arrodillarse para quedar cerca de la oreja de Ginny- Ginebra…. –murmuro suficientemente audible para que ambos lo escucharan-pídele a Harry… no, mejor dicho: ruégale a Harry Potter que está aquí, que te ayude.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron al instante y Harry vio con terror como sus ojos castaños, carentes de su chispa habitual, lo encontraban enseguida:

-Ayúdame- suplico y Harry sintió que el último gramo de resistencia se quebraba dentro de él- ayúdame, por favor.

Hermione soltó un sollozo contenido al mismo tiempo que el mago volvía a ponerse de pie, mirándolos a ambos complacidos. Harry no despego su mirada de los ojos de Ginny hasta que la chica pareció cansarse de mirarlo y volvió a cerrarlos, quedando tal como antes.

-¿Qué dices entonces Potter? ¿Serás obediente esta vez? ¿Ya entendiste que tan seriamente estamos hablando?

Harry no contestó enseguida y siguió observando a Ginny, rogando en su interior que estuviera bien. Hermione susurro algo que no pudo entender y que él decidió que no le importaba en ese momento.

- Sé que no les importa que Hermione y yo seamos infelices pero ¿Se han puesto a pensar que Ron y Ginny también lo serán?

El joven mago le sonrió a Harry con malicia, dando por cerrado el trato.

-Te lo explicaré de esta manera Potter-contestó- no solo prefiero a Ginebra muerta antes de que sea tu esposa sino que estoy dispuesto a matarla con mis propias manos antes de que tú arruines su linaje para siempre.

* * *

Ron maldijo una vez y miro por la ventana, esperando que en cualquier momento Ginny apareciera entrando por el jardín para hacerle señas de que subiera de nuevo a su habitación. Su madre volvió a gritarle que se preparara para la cena pero él decidió que podía disponer de unos minutos más por lo que, aún bastante decaído, se recostó nuevamente en su cama, dándose la vuelta para dormirse otro rato. Tenía la excusa de que la poción que le había dado la Tía Muriel le daba demasiado sueño aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario; aún así, confiaba en que la excusa le sirviera al menos por lo que quedaba del día para no tener que aguantar preguntas de todos respecto a la ausencia de Harry y Hermione. Intentando no pensar en que les diría, en cómo le explicaría a su familia lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia la foto mágica donde aparecían los tres que descansaba en un descuidado portarretratos que había encontrado en una tiendita cerca de Sortilegios Weasley. En la foto, tomada justo un año después de la guerra, se veía a sí mismo rodeado de Harry y Hermione, los tres con sonrisas radiantes en un abrazo grupal. Era, si tenía que ser honesto, quizás su foto preferida de la postguerra porque desde que la habían tomado había creído que representaba un sueño que jamás creyó que sucedería: estar en paz, con su mejor amigo vivo y finalmente con sus sentimientos confesos hacia Hermione; siendo finalmente libres en todos los aspectos de su vida…

-Traidores- susurro al ver la sonrisa del Harry y la Hermione de la foto.

…Ahora, sin embargo, debido a lo que acababa de entender, al mirarla sabía solo se había tratado de una mentira.

* * *

Hermione y Harry se sentaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, después de delimitar por fin que no había otra salida y que debían dar "el ultimátum" cuanto antes, por seguridad de Ron y Ginny.

-Nunca imagine que realmente tuviéramos que hacerlo-susurro Hermione, aún con los rastros de sus lagrimas más recientes y con la mirada tan perdida como la había tenido Ginny horas antes- No de esa manera.

-Yo tampoco-confesó Harry destrozado- y no sé cuándo vamos a hacerlo.

Hermione se soltó a llorar una vez más y Harry pasó un brazo conciliador por sus hombros. El mismo se sentía con deseos de hacer lo mismo pero había entendido que no podía darse el lujo, no ahora que había visto el nivel al que podía llegar la comitiva.

-Hermione-susurro queriendo consolarla- debemos de hacerlo pero te prometo que yo asumiré toda la culpa, no dejare que nade crea que...

-Eso no me importa-lo interrumpió Hermione controlándose- no me importa nada más que la seguridad de Ron y de Ginny. Es solo que... es demasiado.

Harry asintió sin decir una palabra y ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-No van a creernos

-Tienen que-dijo ella mirándolo asustada ante la idea de que su plan fallara-por eso debemos...

-Lo sé... pero.. ¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió sin mucha seguridad y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas con la manga, a la vez que intentaba sin mucho éxito sonreír un poco para animarlo. Harry sintió un horrible nudo en el estomago y trato de repetirse que era lo mejor para todos sin lograr convencerse en lo absoluto.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que, tal como habían decidido, ambos se acercaron el uno al otro. Harry termino de limpiarle las lágrimas a Hermione, de manera cariñosa y enseguida, casi sin pensar, se inclino para besarla. El beso duro apenas unos segundos y cuando se separaron, los dos se miraron mutuamente incapaces de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. Harry no pudo sino quedarse callado, casi estático, sintiéndose un maldito traidor con su mejor amigo y con su novia mientras Hermione se soltó nuevamente a llorar, diciendo que lamentaba estarse convirtiendo en una magdalena, incapaz de decirle a Harry que consideraba el besarlo como un acto absolutamente abominable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Consecuencias**

_La puerta se abrió justo entonces y Harry se separo de Hermione para observar al recién llegado pero no era uno sino dos, las dos personas que justo tenían que verlo: Ginny y Ron estaban enfrente de ellos, ambos como si acabaran de recibir una puñalada directa. Los dos con los rostros descompuestos en una mueca de incredulidad y horror, más pálidos que nunca, la mirada de ambos reflejando miles de cosas._

_-¡Traidores!- exclamo Ron y antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta su mejor amigo avanzo hacia ellos, hizo a un lado a Hermione para alcanzarlo solo a él, alzarlo de la camisa y levantarlo con toda la brusquedad posible unos centímetros del suelo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- ¡Arriesgue mi vida por ti, maldita sea, ¿y así me pagas?_

_Harry quiso defenderse pero no encontró palabras con las que hacerlo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el puño de Ron rompiéndole la nariz mientras escuchaba el llanto controlado de Ginny y la respiración asustada de Hermione. Las dos chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando Ron lo alzo nuevamente con fuerza y estrello su espalda contra la pared. _

Harry no sintió dolor pero eso fue lo que lo hizo saltar en la vida real. Despertó como resultado de eso, con el cuello doliéndole por la mala posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

La luz del sol entraba tímidamente por la ventana, de modo que le era imposible saber qué hora era; de lo único que estaba seguro era de que su sentido del tiempo y del espacio empezaba a hacerse añicos. El sueño que acababa de tener había hecho que el corazón le latiera con velocidad por lo que se tomo unos segundos para cerrar los ojos, intentando olvidarlo.

-¿_Estaré acaso volviéndome loco_?- se pregunto en silencio e intentando levantarse con dificultad. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta no solo de que no tenía fuerzas sino de que la cabeza de su mejor amiga reposaba en su hombro, resultado de que Hermione se hubiera acurrucado a su lado, profundamente dormida.

El pausado ritmo en la respiración de su amiga convenció a Harry de que lo mejor era dejarla descansar y por ende, no hacer demasiado ruido. Por eso mismo, se levanto con el mayor cuidado que pudo intentando que ella siguiera descansando mientras él se dirigía con paso cansado a la cocina, para buscar algo de comer. No tenía hambre en lo absoluto pero una parte de su cuerpo le decía que debía alimentarse; su instinto de auror nuevamente le gritaba algo pero él estaba demasiado agotado para poder escucharlo.

-_No es normal estar tan débil_- le dijo la voz en su cabeza que muchas veces actuaba de consciencia en sus misiones más peligrosas pero el hizo caso omiso de ella y tomo la cafetera para preparar un poco de café caliente.

Un par de minutos eternos pasaron sin que Harry se diera demasiada cuenta de ello. Solo despertó de sus propios pensamientos, extrañamente vacios, cuando la cafetera empezó a hacer ese habitual sonido anunciando que estaba lista y él, más susceptible a dicho sonido que de costumbre, la apago rápidamente para no despertar a Hermione. Apenas estaba sirviéndose una taza, sin embargo, cuando el rechinar del sillón le anunció que su mejor amiga estaba levantándose.

-¿Harry? -´preguntó la chica mirándolo con una cara adormilada-¿Qué hora es?

-Yo-contestó Harry en automático- dándose cuenta por primera vez de que su reloj de oro no estaba en su muñeca izquierda como se suponía- Yo… disculpa, no lo sé.

-Siento como si hubiera dormido meses-comento Hermione, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos como si tuviera un dolor insoportable. Harry se dio cuenta justo entonces de que se sentía igual y busco con la mirada el reloj que habitualmente estaba sobre el horno de microondas, descubriendo con sorpresa que no estaba.

Su instinto de Auror volvió a gritar en su cabeza de una manera en el que no pudo entender que decía pero escucho el eco lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar su taza sobre el primer lugar que encontró y salir con paso decidido rumbo a la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

Harry no se tomo tiempo en contestar y se detuvo justo frente a la chimenea de la sala. El corazón empezó a palpitarle entonces como si hubiera corrido una carrera de 100 metros en segundos y enseguida subió las escaleras hacia su habitación corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Apenas lo hubo hecho, escucho a Hermione llamarlo nuevamente antes de ir tras él pero nuevamente hizo caso omiso de su llamado y solo se detuvo después de entrar y salir también de la habitación vacía de Ron, sintiéndose tonto y asustado a la vez.

-Harry-lo llamo Hermione con una voz que denotaba claramente que empezaba a ponerse demasiado inquieta- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-No solo no sé qué hora es Hermione-contestó él, incapaz de mantener la compostura para no asustarla- no sé qué día es hoy y no está ninguno de los relojes, mágicos o no que cualquier persona haya traído a esta casa. No está tampoco ningún calendario, ni siquiera el que Ginny encanto para informarnos de sus partidos…

Hermione se quedo callada ante dicha revelación y examino detenidamente a su alrededor, como si pudiera darse cuenta con un solo vistazo silo que Harry decía era cierto o no. La expresión de su cara, que mostraba desconcierto paso entonces a mostrar una dosis de terror apenas imperceptible pero que hizo que Harry supiera enseguida que acababa de darse cuenta de más de lo que el había hecho.

-¿Es esta tu casa o es la mía?-preguntó entonces y Harry noto como su voz temblaba un poco al hablar-Harry … no puedo decirte si hay o no relojes porque no distingo siquiera si esta es tu casa… creí… creí … que estábamos en la mía.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que esta es mi…

Harry se quedo callado a mitad de la frase y observo con terror como la puerta de la habitación de Ron, de donde él sabía que acababa de salir, resultaba ser una pared decorada con fotografías muggles de personas que él no conocía. Un par de palabras, sin mucho sentido e inconexas, salieron de su boca al mismo tiempo que tanteaba incrédulo la pared donde supuestamente debería estar la puerta de la que él acababa de salir.

-Esto… no sé qué está pasando.

Hermione dio un grito entonces que lo saco de sus pensamientos y él sintió como su mejor amiga lo abrazaba y hacia a un lado al mismo tiempo. Harry se dio cuenta entonces que la escalera por la que acababa de subir corriendo parecía descomponerse en segundos y la brillosa madera se pudría y hacia pedazos.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?-murmuró él pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo siquiera de intentar una respuesta. Las paredes parecieron comprimirse a su alrededor en un segundo, el suelo de descompuso y compuso al mismo tiempo y una montaña de polvo los cegó momentáneamente. Harry tanteo su bolsillo y asustado, descubrió que no estaba su varita.

-¿Tienes tu varita contigo?-pregunto a Hermione rogando que la chica dijera que sí y ambos pudieran aparecerse en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese. Su amiga busco rápidamente en su costado derecho y la expresión de su rostro respondió antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo con palabras. Harry mascullo una maldición por lo bajo y trato de buscar un lugar por el que salir pero en ese mismo momento, la montaña de polvo se disolvió y lo dejo ver el panorama completo. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que no necesitaba salir porque ambos estaban afuera, en lo que parecía ser un bien cuidado jardín, justo enfrente de una puerta. Hermione lo miro con la misma pregunta cruzando por su mente…

-Harry, no sé que sea esto pero tenemos que…

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!

La instrucción de Hermione fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose con rapidez y ambos se quedaron inmóviles al reconocer dicha voz. Ron los miro sonriente y Harry se dio cuenta entonces que parecía igual de joven que siempre pero al mismo tiempo mayor.

-Los esperaba hace tiempo-dijo mirándolos como si hiciera años que no se vieran- toda la familia está aquí, ansiosos de verlos.

Harry miró a Hermione buscando un plan de acción, consciente de que Ron no estaba enfrente de él, abriéndole las puertas de una casa que no reconocían en lo absoluto y de que se trataba de algo peligroso de lo que tenían que escapar cuanto antes. Se dio cuenta sin embargo, de que Hermione parecía estar hipnotizada por la visión de su mejor amigo y apenas estaba pensando que hacer para despertarla cuanto antes cuando otra persona apareció ante ellos, sonriendo con la misma gracia de Ron.

-¡Ya están aquí!-exclamo Ginny contenta y enseguida dirigiendo un grito hacia el interior-¡Mamá, papá, han llegado!

Harry quiso mover sus pies al sentido contrario pero no pudo despegar la vista de Ginny. Parecía ser la misma chica que el había dejado de ver hacia apenas poco tiempo y al mismo tiempo, al igual que Ron, parecía como si el tiempo hubiera pasado en ella, convirtiéndola en una joven mujer adulta con más años de aquella que era su prometida.

-¡Pasen de una vez!-exclamo la pelirroja y Ron secundo la moción con una palmada cariñosa a Harry que él no pudo rechazar y un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. Harry se descubrió entonces pasando al interior del lugar y tomo instintivamente la mano de Hermione, convencido de que era la única persona en el lugar que era realmente de fiar.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-exclamo una levemente avejentada señora Weasley. Harry se vio inmiscuido en un abrazo propio de ella y antes de que pudiera negarse varias manos conocidas lo estrujaron en saludos afectuosos. Hermione, cerca de él, soltó su mano lanzándole una mirada asustada y él trato de decirle con la mirada que tuviera cuidado en lo que ambos pensaban en cómo acabar con lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- hablo Ron instándolos a sentarse sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerlo- Díganme ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué han hecho en todo este tiempo?

Harry miró a Hermione una vez más y su mejor amiga le devolvió la misma mirada de desconcierto.

-Hemos estado bien-decidió contestar, recordando que su entrenamiento de auror recomendaba seguir la corriente en aquellas situaciones peligrosas que no podían comprenderse fácilmente- pero no hemos venido a hablar de nosotros sino a asegurarnos de que ustedes estén bien.

Ron sonrió como si fuera un muñeco autómata programado solo para eso y miro a su derecha con complicidad. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que Ginny estaba justo a su costado y el resto de los Weasley se alejaban en distintas actividades, dejándolos solos al parecer a los cuatro.

-Hemos estado perfectamente-respondió la pelirroja sonriendo. Han sido unos años maravillosos y a veces creo que debo agradecerles por eso, agradecerles y disculparme porque de no ser por ustedes nosotros no hubiéramos encontrado nuestro verdadero camino.

-¿Verdadero camino?-preguntó Hermione ansiosa y Harry le tomo la mano en un reflejo incontrolable, tratando de decirle que él estaba ahí, con ella en ese extraño sueño o lo que fuera que estuvieran viviendo.

-Los he extrañado demasiado a los dos-dijo Ron sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa boba que Harry pocas veces le había visto- Hemos sido unos tontos al alejarnos pero al menos no han sido demasiados años. A veces no sé ni siquiera porque lo hicimos, ustedes estaban felices y nosotros lo superamos un par de meses después solo que nunca encontramos la manera de decírselos.

-¿Qué…-quiso preguntar nuevamente Hermione pero Harry la insto a callar apretando un poco su mano. Les iban a seguir la corriente hasta que supieran que hacer pero lo harían de manera leve, cuidando de no seguir el juego que al parecer estaban dirigiendo.

-Hacen una pareja perfecta-continuó Ginny y Harry sintió una desazón indescriptible al escucharla decir eso claramente refiriéndose a él y a Hermione. Fui una necia al interponerme entre ustedes, una necia y una tonta pero me alegra que hayan podido perdonarme para acompañarme en este momento tan importante para mí.

-Y para todos-corrigió Ron- ya no la única bruja de la familia pero sí la primera en generaciones- volvió su mirada radiante a Harry y Hermione y continuo hablando- y de paso pueden conocer a mi esposa y a mi hija, la más joven de la familia… ¡Oh mírenla, creo que nos comunicamos mentalmente!

Harry apenas tuvo para digerir todos los golpes antes de ver aparecer a una niña con los mismos ojos azules de Ron pero el cabello tan rubio que casi brillaba. Hermione se quedó estática, siguiendo con la mirada a Ron pero incapaz de decir palabra. Ginny se levanto con gracia justo al mismo tiempo y Harry supuso que iba hacia su sobrina.

-¡Y aquí está mi prometido! Deben de conocerlo- exclamo la pelirroja- Cielo, ven conoce a los Potter, están aquí para mañana aunque aun no les digo que planeamos que sean padrinos en la boda.

Harry recibió como un golpe las palabras de Ginny y vislumbro la figura de un hombre, entrando por la puerta, a un par de metros de ellos. Aprovechó entonces, que Hermione estaba a su lado y la ausencia de los dos hermanos para ponerse de pie muy rápido:

-¡Esto no esta sucediendo!-gritó a todo pulmón y Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza antes de que todo se hiciera nuevamente añicos; la imagen a su alrededor pareció deshacerse como si se tratara de un holograma y sintió la respiración de su mejor amiga y la suya propia calmarse poco a poco.

-No sé que ha sido eso Harry-hablo Hermione con una voz pausa,a como si tuviera miedo de su reacción - pero ya acabo, esta todo normal.

Harry se soltó de ella y la miro sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Se pregunto por un segundo si ella también había visto todo lo que él había visto o había resultado ser una visión horrible que él solo había vivido. Noto sin sorprenderse demasiado que ambos estaban de pie ante el mismo sillón donde se habían quedado dormidos y suspiro cansinamente.

-Yo… -dijo dudando- yo he visto…

-Yo también lo he visto Harry-lo corto Hermione y solo entonces él se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos inundados de lagrimas contenidas- yo… ¿qué crees que ha sido? ¿Ese es el futuro?

Harry no contestó y dio un paso hacia Hermione para volver a abrazarla. Su amiga suspiro al contacto pero no dijo nada y él supuso que estaba tan cansada como él que ya ni siquiera podía llorar más. La idea de que esa extraña visión pudiera resultar ser el futuro le empezó a dar vueltas por la cabeza pero decidió no decir nada, al menos no en ese momento.

* * *

-Ha sido una mala idea salir de casa Ron, tu rodilla aún no se encuentra muy bien.

Ron no dijo nada y siguió caminando, omitiendo un poco el dolor en la pierna que tenía en ese momento. A pesar de las pócimas que su madre había permitido que la Tía Muriel le pusiera, su pierna seguía doliéndole tanto o quizás más que cuando se había golpeado en el jardín hacia solo un par de horas. Habitualmente, con las pócimas de su madre, una herida tan pequeña no tendría que dolerle pero no había querido importunar a nadie insinuando que los cuidados de la Tía Muriel no eran tan eficaces. Estaba seguro, además, de que si se hubiera quejado de eso no hubiera podido contenerse y hubiera acabado por decirle a la Tía sus sospechas de que más que cuidar la herida buscaba empeorarla para obligarlo a no salir y esa idea era tan tonta que incluso él mismo sabía que no podía ser cierto. Ginny lo miro un poco preocupada pero no insistió en el tema y él le agradeció enormemente que no lo hiciera.

-No podíamos hablar en casa-dijo después de un par de minutos como si su hermana acabara de hablar y él apenas la hubiera escuchado- sabes que las paredes oyen.

-Mamá va a enloquecer cuando vea que no estás

-Que no estamos-la corrigió Ron- porque creo que en este momento está tan preocupada por mí como por ti y tiene razón sabes-dijo poniéndole atención al rostro de su hermana y deteniéndose al hacerlo- has amanecido demasiado pálida ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?

-Sí, creo que sí-contestó Ginny intentando sonreír sin mucho éxito y haciéndolo caminar de nuevo tomándolo del brazo- no sé porque desde que me levanté esta mañana he sentido como si me hubiera caído de la escoba al menos veinte veces, pero estoy bien… supongo que es mi estado de ánimo.

Ron entendió el intento infructuoso de su hermana de mencionar su estado de ánimo como si solo se sintiera mal por una tontería cuando ambos sabían que no era así. Él la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba totalmente devastada por la idea que ambos tenían en la cabeza y justo era eso de lo que tenían que hablar sin interrupciones, solo ellos dos.

-Además-continuo Ginny antes de que Ron eligiera que decir- me duele demasiado la mano; los nudillos están matándome. Creo que la Tía Muriel insistió en vendarme la mano y ponerme esa extraña crema para torturarme; me duele mucho más de lo que me dolía antes y solo se trataba de un par de rasguños.

-No parecía tan poca cosa-comento Ron para seguir la plática antes de entrar al tema que realmente le interesa- ¿Cómo te lastimaste solo los nudillos de todos modos?

Ginny suspiro una vez más y pareció dudar un segundo si contestar o no. Ron mantuvo fija la mirada en ella para instarla a que le respondiera.

-Yo… he ido a su casa y he llamado a la puerta hasta que…

Ron se detuvo nuevamente de manera automática y Ginny lo hizo también.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso -dijo intentando sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía pero apenado por saber que no podía resolverlo solo por más que no quisiera involucrar a su hermanita- Realmente necesitamos hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados si ellos…

-Lo sé-lo interrumpió Ginny tomándolo nuevamente del brazo y mirando la calle para asegurarse de que estaban adentrándose en una calle vacía donde podrían desaparecerse- pero no lo hagamos aquí. Vamos a… no sé … ¿Con Neville quizás? Podría mandarle un mensaje con mi patronus para ver si tiene una mesa libre y alejada para que hablemos a solas y…

-¿No estás pensando en decirle a Neville verdad? –dijo Ron y la idea más que desagradarle le hizo sentir un extraño alivio. Neville era un amigo cercano después de todo y al acabar la guerra habían estrechado un poco más la relación de compañeros que tenían en la escuela. Él conocía toda la situación, a todos los involucrados y si no podía hablarlo con su mejor amigo o con alguno de sus hermanos, quizás hablar con Neville no sería tan mala idea.

-No, yo no pero creo que quizás tu sí-contestó Ginny enseguida como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- y yo podría decírselo a Luna, después de todo nosotros tres hemos hecho un buen equipo en el pasado y en su tiempo fuimos la mitad de un buen equipo de seis ¿recuerdas?

Ron no contestó nada pero asintió con la cabeza. Quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo confesarle a alguien más lo que creían y sabían que estaba sucediendo; con suerte conseguirían quitarse un poco del peso emocional que tenían a cuestas.

-Está bien-acepto después de unos segundos-pero no envíes ningún patronus, llamaría demasiado la atención. Tú buscas a Luna y yo a Neville, a esta hora ambos deben estar a esta hora en el Callejón Diagón, al menos sé que Neville sí por Hannah.

-Y Luna también-dijo Ginny caminando un poco más animada-está investigando de nuevo algo imposible.

-Bien por ella-contestó en automático Ron aún perdido en sus pensamientos. Su hermana apresuro el paso igualmente en silencio, los dos tan sumidos en el mismo tema por su propio lado que ninguno se dio cuenta de que el camino no estaba completamente vacío y habían hablado demasiado alto.

* * *

Hermione miro el pequeño restaurante casi vació y suspiro con tristeza. Hacia solo unos días el lugar parecía ser un éxito pero era más que obvio que algo había pasado que había arruinado las cosas y, aunque lo que menos quería en ese momento era sentirse más miserable, no pudo evitar pensar que el lugar parecía ser reflejo de su situación actual. Tal como a ese negocio, a su vida también le había cambiado el rumbo demasiado rápido; aunque quizás a ese restaurante le quedaban muchas opciones de donde elegir a diferencia de la situación de ella y de su mejor amigo en ese momento.

-No sé qué hacemos aquí Harry- dijo mirando la carta con desgana- no tengo nada de hambre.

-Debemos comer Hermione-contestó Harry mirando la carta con desgana- y sé que sí tienes hambre, escuché a tu estomago reclamar comida al mismo tiempo que el mío.

-Quizás podríamos ir con Hannah y Nev…

-No creo que aparecernos por el Mundo Mágico sea buena idea en este momento-la corto Harry de golpe, haciendo con la mano un gesto para que la mesera los atendiera- ¿o realmente tú crees que sí?

-Yo no sé ya nada-murmuro Hermione por lo bajo sin intenciones reales de ser escuchada por su mejor amigo. Harry, sin embargo, si la escucho y la miro con tristeza, desistiendo de llamar a la mesera que habitualmente los atendía.

-Discúlpame Hermione, no quise ser brusco…

-Está bien-fue el turno de ella de interrumpirlo-yo lo sé…

Harry no dijo nada más y Hermione lo observo de la misma manera. Permanecieron un momento sin decirse nada y Hermione hubiera pasado por alto el bloque de silencio de no ser porque el estomago de su mejor amigo rugió por comida anunciando que no podía esperar más tiempo.

-Pide de comer Harry o tu estomago acabara comiéndose a sí mismo

Harry sonrió con una sonrisa leve pero sincera antes de mirarla directamente.

-¿Prometes comer tu también?

-Sí-contestó Hermione dándose por vencida al respecto- supongo que mi cuerpo lo necesita.

Harry volvió a sonreírle una vez más antes de levantar la mano y volver a hacer señas para la mesera. Hermione se distrajo un rato mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus propios nada positivos pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que había pasado con ese extraño sueño o alucinación que habían vivido y aunque una parte de ella quería averiguarlo, otra parecía susurrarle que no tenía caso, que sería mejor darse por vencida aunque ella sabía propiamente que no era para nada su estilo aceptar una derrota.

-La mesera ha decidido ignorarme- anunció Harry después de un rato y Hermione despertó de sus pensamientos para mirar el mismo punto hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su amigo. La puerta que daba acceso a la cocina estaba moviéndose como si alguien acabara de entrar por ella mientras que la encargada de la barra parecía estar bastante sola y no había señales visibles de la mesera rubia.

-Esperemos un poco-dijo Harry amablemente pero su estomago expreso su descontento de manera bastante ruidosa. Hermione sintió una pizca de gracia que fue rápidamente opacada al recordar que era a Ron a quien habitualmente le sucedía eso.

-Iré a buscarla-dijo poniéndose de pie para que Harry no notara su turbación y antes de que su mejor amigo se opusiera, se dirigió con paso firme a la barra.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la encargada cuando se detuvo al notar que la susodicha parecía tener la mirada perdida, de una manera que se le hacía terriblemente conocida.

-Hola- dijo preocupada, tanteando de manera cuidadosa el bolsillo donde estaba su varita en caso de que fuera necesario- Nos gustaría ordenar ¿puede ayudarnos?

La mujer frente a ella no dijo nada y se puso en cambió a ordenar el mostrador como si fuera muy importante hacerlo. Hermione entonces capto que algo estaba bastante mal y se dio la vuelta disimuladamente con la intención de alertar a Harry pero el vaivén de la puerta que daba a la cocina y que en ese momento seguía, le permitió ver el interior de la misma y ella, sin proponérselo, se quedo de pie observando. La chica rubia que muchas veces había servido como su mesera se encontraba de pie ante dos tazas, observando al frente sin pestañear mientras su mano vertía un pequeño frasco en ambas.

-Es la última… -susurró la chica sin modificar su postura y aunque lo hizo suavemente Hermione pudo escucharla con toda claridad.

Hermione sintió entonces como si su cerebro se activara por primera vez en mucho tiempo y su lógica armo todo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta en base a su vida como estudiante, a los libros que había leído, a sus experiencias en la guerra y su actual trabajo en el Ministerio. Todos sus conocimientos se unieron en uno solo de manera que todo quedo bastante claro entonces para ella; las imágenes de la chica rubia ofreciéndoles café sin que ellos lo pidieran o aunque hubieran pedido otra cosa, el cansancio extremo de ella y Harry, su falta de razonamiento y la aceptación de ambos ante la derrota.

-¡Harry!-llamo a su mejor amigo sabiendo que aún le faltaban muchos cabos sueltos pero tenían que empezar por lo primero. En el cristal de la puerta comprobó que su teoría era cierta al observar su casi imperceptible reflejo- ven aquí pronto y trae tu varita.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió Harry y antes de que Hermione terminara la frase, se puso a su lado- ¿Qué te ha sucedido en el rostro?

-Tienes que entenderlo tú solo- dijo Hermione consciente de que si no lo hacía, el efecto en él no se rompería y alzando su varita hacia la chica rubia al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba el primero de los hechizos que serian necesarios- _Finite Incantatem._

_

* * *

_

Ron observo a Ginny adentrarse en el lado contrario del Callejón Diagón antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el lado contrario. Aún le costaba caminar un poco y ni aún la magia que había invocado para ayudarse lo salvaba de caminar con un poco de dificultad. Sentía además, las miradas curiosas de los magos y brujas y a su alrededor; el leve cuchicheo preocupado al respecto lo hacía sentirse bastante ansioso. Su pierna vendada sangraba un poco y el estaba consciente de que su imagen no debía ser muy normal por lo que quería apresurarse cuanto antes para encontrar a Neville en el negocio de su novia.

-Ron-lo llamo una voz familiar y él se dio vuelta por inercia. Para su sorpresa, se trataba justo de la persona que buscaba: Neville estaba sentado en una de las mesas con sombrilla de una de las heladerías que se habían convertido en sus favoritas después de la guerra.

-Neville, justo iba a buscarte- dijo deteniéndose con dificultad- pensé que estarías con Hannah.

-Iba hacia allá-contesto Neville sonriente y relajado- pero he decidido pasar antes por un helado. Me encanta la buena calidad de este lugar. ¿No quieres uno?

-Son también de mis preferidos-dijo Ron intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para llegar al tema que le interesaba cuanto antes- pero en este momento no tengo deseos de comer ningún tipo de helado. Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Tienes un momento? Podríamos ir al local de Hannah y…

-¿Por qué no hablamos aquí?-sugirió Neville sonriente. Ron envidio su sonrisa por un segundo y titubeo un poco, observando la calle- me parece que este local está más vacio para hablar tranquilamente.

Ron miro las mesas vacías y después a las personas que parecían dirigirse hacia el rumbo donde se encontraba el Caldero Chorreante. Al encontrar que Neville tenía razón, asintió y decidió sentarse al lado de su ex compañero de estudios.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-le preguntó Neville una vez que lo hubo ayudado a sentarse y Ron no se alarmo por su pregunta directa sino que, al contrario, se lo agradeció.

-Hay un asunto…-dijo sin saber cómo empezar y sintiéndose nervioso de tener que hablar claramente del tema por primera vez y con alguien que no era su hermana- … Harry y Hermione…

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Neville interrumpiéndolo y con la sonrisa en su rostro deshaciéndose significativamente- No creí que… es imposible que… creí que eran imaginaciones mías.

Ron sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y el breve discurso que tenía preparado se le olvido completamente. Neville dejo a un lado su helado y evadió su mirada lo suficiente como para que Ron notara que lo estaba haciendo adrede.

-Yo…- dijo Neville interpretando correctamente su mirada de como una señal para que siguiera- … los he visto en un par de ocasiones. Creí las primeras veces que estaba imaginando cosas pero… ¡Caray Ron! … No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué los has visto?-pregunto Ron sintiendo que sus peores temores se hacían realidad y queriendo saber más y no saber nada al mismo tiempo- ¿Dónde los has visto? ¿Cómo?

-Los vi un par de días después de que Ginny saliera al torneo que no se realizo- contestó Neville mirando la mesa- era muy noche y estaban los dos cerca de la Biblioteca Mágica. Después los vi de lejos por casa de Harry, iba a buscarlo para… ¡Caray Ron! ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Ron sintió la desazón de la pregunta pero asintió con convicción.

-¿Tú crees que ellos…?- quiso preguntar pero la voz se le fue antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Por debajo de la mesa, apretó el puño sobre su pierna lastimada olvidando el dolor físico que sentía.

Neville alzo por primera vez la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Me gustaría decirte que no Ron pero definitivamente creo que sí.

* * *

Harry se miro en el espejo por tercera ocasión reacio a creer lo que veían sus ojos. Las profundas ojeras que habían acompañado su rostro hacia semanas habían desaparecido totalmente así como la palidez y el cansancio. Acababa de comer y tenía mucho sueño pero, contrario a lo que pasaba en días pasados, sentía que si se recostaba podía descansar un poco aunque no estuviera totalmente tranquilo.

-Es magia sorprendente, de eso no hay duda-dijo Hermione detrás de él, observando también su reflejo- solo espero que la chica rubia este bien. Ha sido la más afectada.

-Eso explica porque la cafetería parecía cada día ir peor ¿no es así?- comento Harry observando a su amiga y sin poder contener su curiosidad por más tiempo- ¿Ya vas a explicarme que sucedió?

-No lo sé ni aún yo con seguridad- contestó Hermione dando un suspiro posterior pero sin dejar de caminar- sé que fue una poción mezclada, de eso no me cabe duda. Quizás mezcla de varias pero con certeza tenía la Poción de Confusión y un hibrido de la Poción Herbovitalizante encaminada a tener los efectos contrarios.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos tomado eso varias veces sin sentir el sabor.

-Al menos esas dos pociones tienen un sabor ligeramente amargo y como siempre la tomábamos con café, tiene sentido que no nos diéramos cuenta de nada extraño- comento Hermione- aunque sospecho que empezamos a tomarla desde…

-La fiesta de los Weasley ¿no es así?- ato cabos Harry- aunque no me explico cómo pudieron ponerla en la cerveza de mantequilla que…

-Vino, Harry-dijo Hermione recordando algo y Harry se detuvo para escucharla- Nos dieron vino ¿recuerdas? Que tonta. ¿En qué fiesta con invitados mayormente magos se sirve vino muggle? No tiene sentido.

Harry se detuvo un momento intentado recordar. Sí, un camarero les había ofrecido insistentemente una copa después de que salieran de hablar con la comitiva. Ni él ni Hermione acostumbraban tomar con mucha frecuencia vino muggle por lo que no había manera de que hubieran detectado que ese tenía un sabor diferente. Podía recordarlo perfectamente, tanto que también había algo extraño en eso.

-Yo lo recuerdo como si acabara de pasar-dijo Hermione como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Supongo que es uno de los efectos de la poción, quizás el único bueno que tengamos.

-¿A qué te refieres con el "único bueno"?-preguntó Harry sintiéndose ansioso y recordando todos los malos y extraños sentimientos que lo habían estado volviendo loco. La voz en su cabeza que había estado discutiendo con la voz habitual que le servía de conciencia había desaparecido pero no tenía certeza de durante cuánto tiempo.- ¿Qué efectos no buenos crees que tendremos?

-No lo sé Harry-admitió Hermione con voz derrotada- estoy segura de que bebimos más de dos pociones mezcladas y eso no es nada bueno. Siento que he recuperado una parte de mi memoria y de manera amplificada pero del mismo modo pueden amplificarse los malos sentimientos o pensamientos. La Poción de Confusión, que estoy segura era una de las principales, tiene efectos muy inestables si se bebe demasiada y nosotros lo tomamos por quien sabe cuántos días.

-No digas que la bebimos como si hubiera sido por voluntad- se quejo Harry, ofreciéndole finalmente a Hermione el espejo que la camarera rubia había terminado por regalarles.

-Sabes de que hablo-dijo su amiga guardándolo- Han sido muy inteligentes al usarla; el antídoto por sí solo no funciona hasta dentro de unos días y es difícil de preparar. La manera más eficaz de romper el efecto es cuando el sujeto se da cuenta con certeza de que algo está mal y dado que se trata de La Poción de Confusión eso es prácticamente imposible para cualquier persona.

-No para ti- le aplaudió Harry sintiéndose orgulloso de que aun en momentos como ese Hermione pudiera hacer gala de su inteligencia e impecable sentido de la razón- tú te diste cuenta.

-Solo porque vi como la camarera empezaba también a ser afectada por el efecto de manejar la poción más de una vez. Snape en alguna ocasión nos dijo que ciertas pociones son más peligrosas por la nariz que por la boca y tenía razón; esa chica aspiro tanto la formula sin proponérselo que ya no pestañaba y parecía haber olvidado que solo tenía que darnos la poción a nosotros cuando llegáramos y después de que pidiéramos café, no antes. Es peligroso ¿sabes? Se la dieron en un envase común cuando debe ser manejada en un recipiente protegido con magia.

-Supongo que no les importó dañar a una chica muggle en el proceso- concluyó Harry- es increíble que un "Weasley" haya sido capaz de hacer eso.

-No creo que un "Weasley" haya hecho eso- dijo Hermione- la Tía Muriel no sería capaz…

-Hermione no…

-No la defiendo-se adelanto su amiga- es que realmente no creo que ella haya sido capaz de darnos pociones mezcladas.

-¿Por qué no?-espeto Harry sintiéndose furioso con la anciana tía de su novia y mejor amigo- Si ha sido capaz de presidir una comitiva pro sangre pura ¿por qué no puede elegir un par de pociones, vaciarlas en un mismo frasco y agitarlo antes de mandar a uno de sus sirvientes a dárnoslo?

Hermione detuvo su andar de golpe y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirándola sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que creas que se pueden mezclar varias pociones tan poderosas solamente vertiéndolas todas en una misma botella y agitándola. Si hicieras eso y se lo dieras a una persona para que lo bebiera seguramente acabaría envenenada o con una cabeza extra pero definitivamente sin el efecto deseado-explicó Hermione con seriedad- para mezclar pociones tan complicadas sin que pierdan su efecto tienes que hacer dos cosas: elegir una como principal y mezclarlas usando…

-artes oscuras- termino Harry por ella sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado por los efectos negativos que una cosa así tendría en ambos.

-Sí Harry- reafirmo Hermione volviendo a caminar- ¿ahora entiendes porque debemos preocuparnos?

* * *

Ron escuchó la última palabra que dijo Neville sin decir una palabra. Había hecho todas las preguntas que había considerado necesarias y el chico las había contestado con sentido pero siempre preguntándole si estaba seguro de querer saberlas. Y Ron le había dicho que sí aunque honestamente era una puñalada escuchar lo que su novia y su mejor amigo hacían a sus espaldas. Ya no había ninguna duda, sus peores sospechas estaban más que confirmadas y precisamente por una persona que gozaba de su absoluta confianza, de la de su hermana e incluso de la de Harry y Hermione. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Ginny?

-Lo siento Ronald- dijo Neville con voz calmada - lamento tener que hacerte pasar este mal rato.

-No es tu culpa-contestó Ron solo escuchando lo último- yo te he pedido que me lo contaras. Es solo que… es difícil. No es como si no lo sospechara, de hecho, eso quería contarte para pedirte tu opinión.

Neville lo miro con pena antes de inclinarse un poco hacia el frente para poner una mano en su hombro.

-Siempre hubo indicios… cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… tu sabes. Muchos lo decían…

-Sí- dijo Ron sin escucharlo realmente mientras Neville seguía hablando. En su mente solo rondaba la pregunta de cómo le diría eso a su hermana pequeña, como enfrentaría la situación, como se contendría de no volverse loco de furia, de decepción, de tristeza.

-… pero lo superarás- siguió diciendo Neville y Ron volvió a la conversación sin darle mucha importancia a los minutos que no había escuchado- Créeme que lo harás.

-Gracias

Neville sonrió por primera vez en varios minutos y acerco de nuevo su helado, ahora ya derretido, con la intención de comérselo. Ron no le dio importancia al hecho y su vista se perdió en las personas que caminaban en ese momento por la calle mientras Neville hacia lo mismo del lado contrario.

-¡Ron! ¡Neville!- exclamo una voz femenina justo entonces y Ron observo con poca felicidad como Ginny se acercaba a ellos- Al menos tú has tenido suerte, yo he fallado en encontrar a Luna.

-Gine… Ginny- saludo Neville, sorprendido de ver a su amiga y un poco incomodo aunque Ron supuso que se debía a lo que sabía- Que gusto verte.

-Creo que hoy yo puedo decir que…. ¡oh pero sí ahí esta Luna! –exclamó Ginny con un tono tal que Ron supo que era un claro intento de aparentar normalidad- ¡Luna!

Ron y Neville voltearon a tiempo para ver a la rubia acercarse a ellos. Neville pareció genuinamente turbado, sonrió un poco incomodo y se inclino nuevamente para susurrar algo que solo Ron pudiera escuchar:

-Ella también lo sabe. No dejes que se lo diga a Ginny porque lo hará a su manera.

Ron se imagino a Luna diciéndole lo mismo que Neville le había dicho pero restándole toda importancia o sin entender realmente la magnitud del asunto. Asintió a Neville antes de ponerse en pie de un salto y tomar a Ginny del brazo.

-Debemos irnos a casa. Tenemos que hablar.

-Creí que acordamos que no podíamos hablar en casa- se quejo Ginny- y ahí está Luna además ¿recuerdas que…

-Es un cambio de planes necesario- la corto Ron intentando no perder el tono amable- confía en mí ¿quieres?

Ginny miro a su hermano sorprendida antes de pasar su mirada a Neville. Neville se puso de pie también enseguida.

-Debo irme. Nos veremos después ¿quieren?

-Claro Neville- contestó Ron- Nos veremos después. Gracias.

Neville se dio la vuelta y tomo camino hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Luna antes de despedirse con la mano.

-¿Se habrá peleado con Hannah?-comento Ginny al darse cuenta de que no se dirigía al Caldero Chorreante.

-No es eso-le contestó Ron cabizbajo- te lo explicare todo enseguida pero debemos irnos.

Ginny asintió antes de mirar hacia donde estaba Luna y Ron hizo lo mismo. Para su buena suerte, la chica parecía haberse encontrado a una conocida pues platicaba con una chica que Ron recordaba que también había sido compañera de año su hermana.

-¿Lista?

Ginny asintió nuevamente y él se concentro en la Madriguera. Desaparecieron ahí mismo, sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

-¿Lo que paso en la mañana ha sido un efecto de la poción entonces?- preguntó Harry después de varios minutos de silencio - ¿Ha sido una alucinación sin sentido?

La cara de Hermione se ensombreció y Harry supo que la respuesta no era tan sencilla antes de que su amiga dijera cualquier cosa.

-Puede ser

-¿Pero?- insistió Harry mirándola fijamente y deteniéndose otra vez- Hay un "pero" importante ¿cierto?

-Sí- contestó Hermione mirándolo fijamente- puede haber sido una alucinación sin sentido pero también puede ser que haya sido un hechizo para adelantarse a los hechos. Quizás quisieron mostrarnos que no los perderemos del todo.

Harry trago el nudo que dicha respuesta le provoco en la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Ha sido una muestra del futuro? ¿Eso estás diciendo? ¿Es posible?

-Sí- contestó Hermione- la manera en la que el ambiente se construyo y destruyo frente a nosotros me hizo recordar magia oscura muy avanzada que sirve precisamente para eso. Aunque no tiene sentido, de acuerdo a lo que leí, es muy imprecisa y solo puede mostrar el futuro el cuestión de días y ahí parecía que habían pasado años… Además lo muestra en forma de sueños y eso se sintió demasiado real…

Harry no dijo nada más y siguió caminando. Hermione lo siguió sin decir nada más. ¿Ese era su destino? ¿Volvería a ver a Ginny y a Ron hasta que la primera los invitara a su boda con otro hombre? ¿Sus mejores amigos acabarían separándose y solo se verían cuando Ron estuviera casado con otra y tuviera una hija? Harry se esforzó por disimular su turbación al pensarlo, sin tener mucho éxito.

* * *

Luna termino de hablar con su ex compañera de estudios sintiéndose extrañada por que esta le hablara pero sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo

-Hablar del Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados nunca es una pérdida del tiempo- contestó alegre- mi padre y yo seguimos convencidos de que en un par de años encontraremos un ejemplar que el mundo pueda apreciar para reconocer su existencia.

La chica sonrió con amabilidad y un poco de condescendencia pero Luna no se dio cuenta de eso. Se ocupo de buscar con la mirada a Ginny y Ron solo para notar, un poco extrañada, que no se encontraban donde hacia un par de minutos la estaban saludando.

-Creo que Ginny se ha ido-dijo para sí misma pero la chica enfrente de ella, que apenas se estaba despidiendo, volteó hacia donde se dirigía su mirada.

-¿Ginny Weasley dices? Estaba ahí hace un momento con uno de sus hermanos y creo que con Neville Longbottom.

-¿Neville? Contestó distraídamente Luna- Debe de haber un par de Wrackspurt´s por aquí ; vengo de ver a Neville, estaba con su novia en el Caldero Chorreante intentando eliminar un par de Doxys de manera muy poco efectiva… he tenido que quedarme a ayudarles …


End file.
